Le pire en moi
by Akiss4
Summary: Il pense qu'il vaut mieux que moi ? Il a tort ! Il croit pouvoir me soumettre avec son arrogance et son mépris ? il se trompe ! Il prétend que je suis à lui ? ... ça n'arrivera pas... Parce qu'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il fait ressortir le pire en moi !
1. Résumé

**Le pire en moi**

**Résumé**

_Je l'aime un peu…_

Il me regarde avec arrogance mais je sens qu'il y a autre chose… Quelque chose de plus… intense ?

_Beaucoup…_

Il s'inquiète pour moi mais il ne l'avouera jamais vivant. Je m'arrange pour adoucir son côté revêche là où il m'apprend à m'endurcir.

_Passionnément…_

Même s'il n'en donne pas l'air, il s'arrange toujours pour que je ne me sente jamais seul ou triste. Il me veut moi et seulement moi, rien que pour lui.

_A la folie…_

Il m'aide à m'assumer, me sentir beau et fort. Grâce à lui, je me sens différent. Comme il est capable de faire l'impossible pour moi, il me donne le sentiment que je pourrais déplacer des montagnes rien que pour lui.

_Pas du tout…_

Il fait ressortir le pire en moi à chaque fois que l'on se croise. Il s'attend à ce que je cède au moindre de ses caprices, à ce que je plie sous ses emportements…

Je le hais avec la même intensité que je l'aime et je le déteste de me laisser avec cette sensation qui ne partira jamais plus…


	2. Messages voeux 2020

**Bonjour !**

Avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, je voulais, tout d'abord, vous souhaitez une excellente année 2020 à tous ! En espérant que cette nouvelle décennie vous apporte joie, chance et prospérité !

Pour en revenir à moi, c'est la première fan fiction que je poste sur ce site. Je n'ai jamais vraiment osé me lancer parce que je ne suis jamais vraiment satisfaite de ce que j'écris et je me lasse très vite d'habitude mais cette fan fiction est plutôt particulière.

Sachez que vos retours m'ont fait énormément plaisir et m'ont réellement motivé à avancer toujours un peu plus ! :)

En ce qui concerne cette fiction, il s'agit bel et bien d'un Scackson et non d'un Sterek (Même si ce merveilleux couple sera mentionné parfois.). Cette histoire a fleurit dans mon esprit cet été et, bien qu'à l'origine j'avais songé a en faire un Sterek, c'est Scott et Jackson qui ont raflé la mise !

Je n'ai jamais pensé particulièrement à ces deux là en tant que couple et encore moins à en écrire dessus mais lorsque j'ai imaginé cette fiction, je ne voyais que leurs personnages pour incarner ce genre de situations et cette alchimie.

J'ai eu quelques petits cafouillages avec ma bêta lectrice et, j'en ai plus vraiment en fait du coup xD Je me relis du mieux que je peux mais il arrivera parfois que les fautes d'inattention soient de la partie, elles aussi. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop pendant la lecture.

Cette histoire comportera environ vingt chapitres plus ou moins, ça dépendra.

C'est un Univers Alternatif, il n'y a pas de surnaturel ici. J'ai essayé de garder les caractères originaux des personnages au maximum.

Je n'ai, normalement, pas besoin de le préciser mais je le fais quand même : Je ne suis pas Jeff Davis. Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartiens, ni les lieux, ni même les véhicules ! Seule l'histoire n'appartiens qu'à moi et, en personne généreuse que je suis, je vous la partage bien volontiers ! :D

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que j'ai plaisir a l'écrire et à vous la faire découvrir !

**Bonne lecture et encore heureuse année à tous et à toutes !**


	3. Beacon Hills

**1.**

**« Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu peux toujours rester à la maison, tu sais ? » **Demanda-t-elle en me regardant d'un air inquiet.

**\- Oui Abuela. Je lui ai déjà dis que j'y allais et je ne changerais pas d'avis.**

Je finissais de ranger le dernier carton au pied de l'entrée tandis que ma grand-mère plissait les lèvres de contrariété. Elle grommela en espagnol tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où mon grand-père et mon père se trouvaient.

Je refis un rapide tour des cartons du hall en m'assurant que je n'oubliais rien quand mon portable sonna. Je souris au nom de l'appelant et mis mon téléphone contre mon oreille.

**\- T'es un sale traître ! **S'enquit la voix parasitée de mon meilleur ami. **Comment t'as pu me cacher une nouvelle aussi importante ?!**

**\- Je te rappelle qu'on ne s'est pas parlé depuis deux mois Monsieur j'ai une nouvelle vie.**

**\- T'abuses ! On se parle encore par texto quand même. Donc, tu pouvais m'en parler !**

**\- C'est pas le genre d'annonce qu'on fait par sms.**

**\- T'as de la chance que j'ai hâte de te revoir parce que tu mériterais une bonne leçon.**

**\- Apprend déjà à te défendre à Tekken avant de parler de leçon.**

**\- Hé !**

S'ensuivit une longue conversation sur les jeux vidéos qui se solda par un défi à notre prochaine rencontre. Je raccrochais avec bonne humeur, heureux de la décision que j'avais prise.

Je quittais ma chambre pour me dirigeais vers la cuisine où mes grands-parents discutaient avec mon père en espagnol.

Ce dernier se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant avant de se figer quand il me vit.

Il ouvrit la bouche au moment où je le dépassais pour attraper l'enveloppe qui contenait mon billet d'avion.

**\- Tu as téléphoné à ta mère ? **S'enquit Abuelo en sirotant son café.

**\- Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle travaillerait aujourd'hui mais qu'elle a hâte de me revoir.**

**\- Querido, tu peux encore rester avec nous, tu sais ? Mely ne t'en voudra pas. **

Abuela me fit un sourire avenant que je lui rendis timidement.

Ma grand-mère n'aimait pas me savoir loin d'elle. Elle avait toujours été là pour moi. Mon père étant en déplacement constamment et ma mère, sans arrêt au travail, j'avais quasiment vécu avec eux après le divorce de mes parents.

J'avais apprécié ma vie jusqu'à maintenant mais il était temps que je retourne vivre chez ma mère et, même si elle était sa propre mère, Abuela n'arrivait pas à l'avaler, Abuelo lui était content que je retourne auprès de maman tandis que mon père…

**\- Il a prit sa décision, il ne reviendra pas là-dessus. **Dit mon père placidement sans me regarder. **C'est sans doute mieux pour lui.**

Je ne pus retenir un reniflement dédaigneux en levant les yeux au ciel. Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase comme si c'était normal, comme s'il n'était pas l'une des raisons même de mon départ.

Je ne pouvais définitivement plus supporter ça et je n'avais plus qu'une hâte, quitter cette foutue ville et avoir une vie beaucoup plus simple et tranquille au plus loin de San Francisco et de mon père.

Une fois leurs cafés terminés, mes grands-parents m'aidèrent à mettre les cartons dans le camion de déménagement et préparèrent la voiture pour m'emmener à l'aéroport nous laissant seul mon père et moi dans le hall de l'appartement.

**\- N'oublie pas de prévenir tes grands-parents quand tu seras arrivé à Beacon Hills.**

On fait comme si rien ne s'était passé donc…

Super, s'il y avait bien une chose pour lequel il était doué c'était le déni. Ça tombait bien, on pouvait jouer à deux à ça.

Je hochais vaguement la tête en le fixant tandis qu'il n'osait toujours pas me regarder dans les yeux. Il amorça un geste vers moi avant de se figer et de se rétracter finalement. Il me tourna le dos et partit vers la cuisine sans un mot.

Je baissais le regard au sol en me sentant terriblement mal. Depuis ce fameux jour, chacune de nos conversations me rendait terriblement furieux, triste et mal à l'aise.

Voilà donc tout ce dont été capable le très puissant Rafael McCall, c'était pitoyable. Je ne voulais plus être ici et je n'avais vraiment plus qu'une seule envie partir très loin.

Je pris mon sac à dos sur une de mes épaules et quitté l'appartement sans plus de cérémonie.

J'avais hâte de revoir ma mère que je n'avais pas vu depuis les vacances dernières, j'avais hâte de revoir Stiles et Isaac aussi et surtout de démarrer une nouvelle vie paisible dans la petite bourgade qui m'avait vu naître et que j'avais dû quitter quand j'avais six ans.

J'avais eu l'impression que le trajet ne finirait jamais mais il s'était révélé particulièrement… intéressant.

Ma voisine d'avion était une vieille dame plutôt sympathique qui collectionnait toutes sortes d'anecdotes insolites sur les animaux.

Par exemple elle m'avait appris que les harengs communiquaient avec leurs congénères par les flatulences ou encore que le cerveau des alligators faisait la taille et le poids d'un biscuit oréo.

Stiles adorerait parler des heures durant avec Mme Musette Flythe. Du haut de ses 73 printemps, elle avait l'élégance d'une dame de la haute société anglaise et le mental d'une adolescente. Elle était vraiment charmante.

Je l'avais quitté à l'aéroport alors qu'elle me faisait de grands signes tout sourire.

Une fois dans le car, j'avais fini par rencontrer cinq adolescentes dont les cheveux représentaient des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel qui m'apprirent à jouer au loup-garou. Je ne savais toujours pas comment elles avaient réussi à faire en sorte que je sois le loup-garou à chaque partie…

Je finis enfin par apercevoir le panneau de ma ville et sourit pour moi-même.

J'eus à peine le temps de descendre du car et de récupérer mon sac dans le coffre à bagage que deux tornades s'écrasèrent sur moi et me plaquèrent au sol.

**\- Vous m'étouffez les gars… **Tentais-je de dire en m'efforçant de respirer comme je le pouvais. **Sérieux, vous êtes… lourds…**

**\- Mais tu nous a trop manquer Scotty boy !**

Un visage expressif, un nez en trompette, des grains de beauté disséminé un peu partout et un gabarit de crevette. Ça c'était du Stiles Stilinski tout craché.

Il n'avait pas changé d'un poil, il se redressa en me souriant et me tendit la main pour me relever.

**\- Ça va être tellement mieux maintenant que tu vas vivre définitivement ici ! Tu repars plus, hein… ?**

Des boucles châtain clair, des traits angéliques et un regard de chien battu. Isaac Lahey était la douceur incarnée.

Il ramassa mon sac et me fit une tape dans le dos en me souriant de toutes ses dents.

C'était mes deux meilleurs amis, mes deux frères de cœur et les revoir après aussi longtemps me fit un bien fou et je retins difficilement mon émotion.

Stiles était un peu comme le feu, il était toujours en mouvement, c'était très difficile de l'arrêter et son humour facile nous rendait toujours le sourire peu importe notre humeur générale.

Isaac lui était la force tranquille, un peu plus calme mais assez sarcastique et un peu moqueur parfois. Il savait comment se comporter peu importe la situation et ses conseils étaient toujours excellents.

Ils avaient un caractère diamétralement opposé mais assez complémentaire et, si au début j'avais eu un peu de mal à les suivre, ils étaient devenus rapidement des amis dont je ne pourrais jamais me passer.

Même si je n'avais pas vécu avec ma mère, je revenais souvent dans ma ville natale pour les vacances. J'avais donc gardé le contact avec mes deux amis d'enfance et, même si on ne se voyait pas souvent, nos contacts restaient toujours aussi fréquents.

Ma fatigue avait peu à peu disparu et je n'avais qu'une seule hâte, passer une soirée jeux vidéos/pizza avec mes deux amis de toujours.

Ils m'embarquèrent dans l'éternelle jeep de Stiles et nous roulâmes jusqu'à la maison de ma mère qui allait désormais être chez moi.

Je savais que c'était stupide mais, en entrant dans la maison, j'ai eu le sentiment que tout semblait différent. Rien n'avait changé, il y avait toujours les mêmes meubles, la même atmosphère et la même odeur que depuis ma naissance, mais vivre chez ma mère me rendait tellement euphorique que j'avais le sentiment que tout serait différent désormais.

Je commandais la nourriture tandis que Stiles et Isaac se précipitèrent dans ma chambre en se chamaillèrent sur les jeux vidéos que je possédais. J'envoyais un rapide texto à ma mère lui disant que j'étais arrivé ainsi qu'à Abuela pour la prévenir avant de rejoindre mes amis.

Je rangeais mon smartphone dans ma poche et, avant d'atteindre ma chambre, je jetais un regard à la fenêtre où la lune surplombait les arbres de la forêt en me demandant à quoi allait ressembler ma vie maintenant mais, après mûres réflexions, je me disais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'à présent.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre en souriant tandis que mes deux amis se chamaillaient encore sur les garnitures de pizzas cette fois-ci.


	4. Un accident est si vite arrivé

**2.**

Melissa McCall était une femme plutôt petite et de faible gabarit aux traits hispaniques prononcés. Elle avait de jolies boucles ébènes et des yeux tout aussi noirs. Elle était d'une gentillesse infinie et d'un sens de la déduction redoutable. Infirmière en chef au Beacon Hills Hospital, elle était rarement à la maison mais, je savais que je pouvais toujours compter sur elle.

Après tout elle était ma mère.

Elle était actuellement installée bien droite sur une chaise avec son regard sérieux.

Face à elle, Mme Nathalie Martin, principale de Beacon Hills High School. Une jolie femme élégante et svelte aux yeux claires toujours tirée à quatre épingles.

Elle expliquait à ma mère depuis vingt bonnes minutes que mon lycée a San Francisco n'avait pas fait les choses correctement et que mon dossier scolaire était incomplet.

Aux traits crispés de maman, elle ne semblait pas bien prendre les propos de la principale

**\- Donc si je résume bien, vous me faites venir ici avec mon fils à dix heures du matin et vous me faites manquer une demi-journée de travail pour me dire que vous ne pouvez pas accepter mon fils dans l'école, c'est bien ça ?**

La voix de ma mère était calme mais, on pouvait déjà entendre l'agacement sous-jacent.

**\- Mme McCall, il en va de la scolarité de votre fils. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de l'avoir dans notre établissement si nous n'avons pas le papier assurant votre fils en cas de problème.**

**\- Alors, pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Si c'était pour me dire ça, vous auriez pu me téléphoner. Je n'aurais pas eu à sortir mon fils du lit simplement pour ça.**

**\- Je ne vous ai pas contacté seulement pour vous dire ceci. Mme Martin regarda ma mère droit dans les yeux. Je voulais aussi vous faire signer ce document.**

Elle avança un papier que ma mère lue rapidement avant de froncer les sourcils et de lancer un regard d'incompréhension à l'autre femme. Cette dernière se leva de son fauteuil et contourna son bureau en nous souriant avant de s'y adosser.

**\- Le temps que le lycée de San Francisco ne nous transmette les documents nécessaires, votre fils ne pourra pas assister aux cours avant plusieurs semaines. J'aurais pu me contenter de vous téléphoner pour vous l'annoncer mais j'ai préféré opter pour une autre solution. Qui nous serait profitable autant à votre fils et vous qu'à notre école.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? S'enquit ma mère en haussant un sourcil.**

**\- Vous êtes la tutrice légale de Scott mais, aussi l'une des infirmières en chef de BHH, en raison de l'état de santé de votre fils, on ne peut pas juste utiliser votre statut de parent pour l'autoriser à aller en cour mais, si vous faites également signer votre employeur, Scott pourra commencer à étudier ici dès demain.**

Je jetais un regard à ma mère qu'elle me rendit avant de planter son regard noir dans les yeux claires de la principale.

**\- Donc… Je n'ai qu'à faire signer ce papier à mon patron et vous le rendre pour que Scott aille en cour ?**

**\- C'est exact. Ce document n'est que temporaire en attendant que son dossier scolaire soit complet bien évidemment, mais oui, il pourra donc aller en classe. Il faudra toutefois que Scott nous le ramène demain et il pourra être officiellement rattaché à notre lycée.**

Ma mère fit un sourire radieux que la principale lui rendit. Elles se serrèrent la main avant que Mme Martin ne nous raccompagne à la porte de son bureau. Une fois celle-ci fermé, ma mère commença à gesticuler en faisant des moulinets avec ses bras et en se dandinant sur ses jambes. Je ris en me souvenant que c'était la traditionnelle danse de victoire de ma mère. Je profitais de l'absence de vie dans le couloir pour l'imiter et nous dansâmes pendant quelques minutes en riant à travers les couloirs. Malgré la distance et, grâce à mes grands-parents, j'étais resté très proche de ma mère. Elle avait une force de caractère et une douceur que j'admirais depuis toujours chez elle. Dis comme ça, il n'y avait rien de cool, c'était peut-être même niais, mais elle était mon exemple et mon héroïne. Elle m'emmena à l'hôpital et m'entraîna dans le service administratif pour accomplir la mission.

**\- J'ai pris rendez-vous avec Janice pour qu'elle signe le document, je dois retourner travailler mais, sache que demain soir je suis à la maison. Marathon Terminator et chinois ça te va ?**

**\- Impec'.**

**\- Comme ça on fêtera ton premier jour ici et en même temps tu me raconteras ta rentrée.**

Elle me sourit avant d'embrasser ma joue et partie en me laissant dans une petite salle d'attente froide et impersonnelle qui sentait la naphtaline. Je remerciais de tout cœur l'inventeur du smartphone et celui de Netflix pour me permettre de regarder un épisode et demi d'Outlander. Une série géniale que j'adorais suivre et qui faisait partie de mes plaisirs coupables.

On fini par m'appeler signant enfin ces documents. Une fois fait, je partis pour le service des Urgences et embrassais ma mère avant de quitter l'hôpital.

J'avais sept dollars en poche et mon estomac commençait à gronder. Je me souvenais qu'il y avait un diner en face de l'hôpital dont les curly fries rendaient Stiles complètement dingue quand on était gosses et même maintenant d'ailleurs. J'enfilais mon casque audio en sortant du parking de l'hôpital et en me dirigeant vers le diner traversant la route quand un klaxon me fit vriller les tympans. J'eus à peine le temps de regarder en direction du bruit qu'une voiture argentée, qui filait droit sur moi à toute allure, s'arrêta à deux centimètres de mes jambes. La surprise me fit tomber par terre en envoyant valser mon portable et mon casque qui s'écrasèrent sur la voiture avant de finir leur course contre le bitume. Ma vision fut plus vague, mon souffle s'accéléra, mon cœur battit à la chamade et mes oreilles bourdonnèrent atrocement.

Une ombre floue sortie de la voiture et se rapprocha de moi sans que je ne puisse réagir tant le choc me cloua au sol. Une main pâle claqua des doigts sous mon nez me ramenant à la réalité. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux avant de rencontrer un regard bleu-vert. Arborant un visage à la mâchoire carrée, de courts cheveux châtains clairs coiffés en brosse et un grand corps musclé que je distinguais alors qu'il était accroupit, sans l'ombre d'un doute, ce fut le plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais rencontré.

**\- Ho, tu m'écoutes ? **S'enquit-il acide.

Je revins brusquement à moi en clignant des yeux à nouveau. Il fallait que je réagisse.

**\- Euh… Oui… **Bafouillais-je en me redressant difficilement.

Une fois sur pied, je récupérais mon téléphone et mon casque tandis qu'il s'adossait au capot de sa voiture en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds avec une certaine arrogance tapie dans le fond des yeux.

**\- Je vais bien merci.**

**\- Ça je m'en fiche. Râla mon inconnu. Comment tu comptes réparer ça ?**

Il posa son index et montra une rayure sur son capot. Je le regardais abasourdis.

**\- Cette voiture coûte plus de 122 000 dollars alors comment comptes-tu réparer ça ?**

**\- 122 000 dollars ?! **M'exclamais-je au bord de la crise cardiaque. **Tu es complètement fou !**

Ce type avait l'air d'avoir mon âge ! Quel lycéen normal paierait pour une voiture aussi cher ?! Il haussa un sourcil surpris avant de froncer les deux l'air mécontent ou confus… ou les deux.

**\- Je te demande pardon ?**

**\- Qui paye pour un truc aussi cher et qui est fait seulement pour t'emmener d'un point A à un point B, c'est débile ! **Pestais-je stupidement.

**\- C'est… débile ?**

**\- En plus, TU as failli m'écraser avec ta superbe voiture. J'ai rien à me reprocher je te signale, t'as failli m'ôter la vie !**

Mon ton devint ironique lorsque j'appuyais sur le mot « superbe ». Non mais vraiment est-ce que ce type était sérieux ? Il avait failli me tuer avec sa caisse de beau gosse et monsieur râlait parce que mon téléphone et mon casque, dont ce dernier était désormais foutu, avait fait une petite éraflure de rien du tout sur son capot hors de prix. Qui faisait ça ?! Je n'étais pas le genre de gars qui s'énervait vite ou qui râlait ouvertement mais, le choc et la peur de mourir me rendait un peu nerveux.

L'homme s'avança vers moi dangereusement et approcha son visage a quelques centimètres du mien. Il avait la mine sombre et le regard remplit d'un profond mépris.

**\- Est-ce que tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ? **Son ton était lent et dangereux.

**\- Chuck Bass ? **Lançais-je ironique pas le moins du monde impressionné.

Décidément le choc me donnait des ailes, ce qui me rendait un peu fier de moi mais qui n'était visiblement pas du tout du goût du mec en face.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

**\- Gossip girl ? T'es sérieux ? T'es quoi au juste, un tocard ?**

Ce type était peut-être beau mais, chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche me donnait envie de le frapper pour le faire taire.

Je notais qu'il avait quand même capté la référence ce qui me faisait me demander qui était réellement le tocard de nous deux.

On se défia du regard pendant ce qui me semblait être une éternité quand la sonnerie de son téléphone nous fit sursauter.

Il décrocha en jurant sans me quitter des yeux une seule seconde.

**\- Quoi ? **Râla-t-il avant de patienter un court instant. **Ouais je t'ai dis que j'arrivais.**

Il raccrocha aussitôt et je vis ses yeux allaient vers le haut et le bas de mon visage avec le même air impassible. Je sentis brusquement mon sang ne faire qu'un tour et monter rapidement. Son regard était perturbant. Il pointa son index sur ma poitrine et tapa légèrement.

**\- Je vais y aller mais, je te jure que cette histoire n'est pas terminée.**

Je déglutis tandis qu'il retournait à sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Je clignais des yeux comme si j'avais vécu une hallucination. Je venais de manquer de me faire écrabouiller par un taré friqué qui venait de me promettre de me le faire payer et en plus j'avais plus de casque audio.

Je continuais mon chemin en pestant contre cet étranger et en me demandant si j'allais le recroiser une fois au lycée. C'était peut-être une petite ville mais, le lycée possédait tout même quatre cents élèves ce qui devait aider à ce que les choses se déroulent à merveille. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, il finirait par avoir le bon sens de s'excuser.

C'est donc avec un sentiment mitigé que je m'installais sur une vieille banquette rouge usée avec mes curly fries que je savourais religieusement.

* * *

Salut ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plût, je m'efforce d'être la plus régulière possible. (Quand on me connait bien, on sait que ça tient du Miracle. Hum...) J'espère que vous continuerez de suivre, avec moi, le parcours de notre petit Scott et de ses amis qui ne vont pas chômer tout au long de cette histoire et que vous y prendrez autant de plaisir que j'ai eu à l'écrire :)

Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié... Oh ! Et si vous avez des questions auxquelles je peux répondre, n'hésitez pas :)

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse et vous dis : A la semaine prochaine ! 3

Akiss4


	5. De la rentrée dépend la scolarité

**3.**

**\- Scott, tu as cinq minutes pour sortir de ton lit et venir prendre le petit-déjeuner, si tu n'es pas en bas en vitesse, je débarrasse tout.** Cria ma mère.

Je descendis à la cuisine et déposais mon sac-à-dos à mes pieds. Ma mère sourit et me tendit une assiette de gaufres.

J'haussais un sourcil dubitatif en fixant ma mère qui leva les yeux au ciel.

**\- Je les ai juste décongelés, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les faire.**

**\- Je me disais aussi…**

**\- Ne sois pas grossier. Je nous en ferais pendant mon prochain congé. **Elle me regarda enfiler de grosses bouchées dans ma bouche en grimaçant. **Alors cette rentrée ?**

**\- Stiles ne va pas tarder a venir me chercher, je vais en cours après avoir donné le document à l'administration et je rentre en bon fils que je suis pour une super soirée mère / fils autour de plats chinois.**

Ma mère m'embrassa la joue pendant que j'engloutissais ma dernière bouchée de gaufre. Elle prit son manteau et me fit un dernier signe de la main avant de prendre ses clés de voiture et d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

**\- Sois sage et ne fait pas trop de bêtises, tu me racontera ta journée ce soir. Bonjour Stiles ! **Lança-t-elle hors de la maison.

Elle claqua la porte et, une fois mon assiette mit dans l'évier, je quittais ma maison pour monter dans la jeep de mon meilleur ami.

Une fois au lycée, Isaac nous accueillit avec un sourire rayonnant.

Ils me larguèrent devant le secrétariat où je rendis le papier à un surveillant blasé et je finis par quitter le bureau pour rejoindre mes amis lorsque la cloche sonna.

Je sentais que cette journée allait bien se passer. Il y avait beaucoup de nouveaux visages mais j'étais plutôt serein. J'avais mes amis de toujours et je me sentais prêt.

J'avais tort…

…

**\- Bon… La bonne nouvelle c'est que le pire est arrivé alors ça ne peut que s'améliorer ! **Tenta Isaac en prenant son plateau remplis dans ses mains.

Stiles lui fit les gros yeux tandis que notre ami haussa les épaules. La dame de la cantine me tendit une assiette remplie de bouillie jaunâtre que je pris en grimaçant.

Ma rentrée avait été plutôt chaotique mon professeur de chimie s'est avéré être un connard sadique et sociopathe qui avait affiché cinq élèves en une heure de cours et inutile de préciser que je faisais partie des cibles.

Pendant la pause, mes amis avaient voulu me changer les idées en faisant des concours de blagues dans les couloirs. Si c'était drôle au début, j'avais fini par cracher de l'eau, en riant à une vanne d'Isaac, sur un sportif qui m'a couru après pendant plusieurs minutes en me promettant mille souffrances.

Dans ma course effrénée, j'avais percuté LA fille la plus populaire du lycée qui m'avait hurlé dessus et promis de faire de ma vie un enfer avant de me fouetter le visage avec sa crinière rousse et de tourner les talons en fulminant.

Lorsque sonna la pause déjeuner, j'avais deux promesses de mort et une humiliation à mon actif donc autant dire que la journée s'annonçait pas super. Stiles et Isaac essayaient tant bien que mal de me remonter le moral mais ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué.

Une fois mon plateau en main, je suivis mes amis à leur table quand je trébuchais pour m'étaler de tout mon long en faisant voler mon plateau et les aliments qui étaient dessus.

C'était désormais officiel, j'avais envie que la terre s'ouvre sous moi et m'avale pour qu'on puisse m'oublier définitivement.

Mes amis volèrent à mon secours en ramassant mes affaires tandis que je me remettais sur mes deux pieds sous les moqueries de la cafétéria entière et nous nous mîmes à une table à l'écart.

**\- Tu vas bien ? **Me demanda Isaac avec inquiétude.

**\- C'est pas la meilleure journée de ma vie…**

**\- Aller, c'est pas la pire non plus, c'est l'essentiel.**

Au moment où Stiles avait prononcé sa phrase, je croisais le regard assassin du sportif de tout à l'heure qui semblait loin de m'avoir oublié.

Je me concentrais sur mon yaourt, unique survivant de mon déjeuner, et déglutis. Je ne savais pas si cette journée était la pire de ma vie mais elle était définitivement loin d'être dans mon top cent des journées idéales.

Une jolie fille brune aux yeux marrons s'assit en face de moi avec un petit sourire discret. Je fronçais les sourcils parce que j'avais le sentiment d'avoir déjà vu cette fille quelque part mais je ne parvenais pas à m'en souvenir.

Isaac passa son bras autour de son cou et lui embrassa la tempe.

**\- Scott, voici Cora. C'est ma petite-amie.**

**\- Bonjour Scott, classe la gamelle.**

Stiles lui mit un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et c'est là que ça me revint. Ce petit air mutin, cette manière de parler directement avec un soupçon d'agressivité. J'avais en face de moi Cora Hale, la terreur des bacs à sable.

**\- T'as pas changé depuis la maternelle dis-moi.**

**\- Toi non plus visiblement.**

Elle me sourit et quelque chose dans son regard chocolat me rassura. Je lui souris en réponse et ouvris mon dessert.

Une fois la pause déjeuner terminée, Cora et Isaac partirent dans en cours de sciences et Stiles alla à son cours spécial de maths avancés.

Pour ma part, j'avais sport. Ordinairement j'étais sur le banc de touche et je savais qu'ici aussi ça n'allait pas changer grand-chose. Mon traitement me permettait de faire du sport comme tout le monde mais avec prudence et ma condition effrayait mes profs de sport alors ils préféraient me laisser à l'écart par sécurité.

D'un certain côté je comprenais et le sport ne me plaisait même pas comme matière mais être laissé derrière m'énervait parfois.

Je finis sur un grand terrain derrière le lycée où une bande d'ados, dont quelques visages m'étaient familiers, attendait en chahutant.

Je m'avançais avec prudence, vu la matinée que j'avais passé, je devais envisager tous les scénarios catastrophes.

**\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec tes camarades ?! **Beugla une voix juste derrière moi.

Mon cœur fit une embardée et manqua de me lâcher l'espace d'un court instant. Bon sang, j'avais failli faire une crise cardiaque ! Je me retournais vivement en essayant de calmer mon cœur tant bien que mal et tombais nez-à-nez avec un homme mûr aux cheveux bouclés et au visage expressif.

Il me regardait avec des yeux de fous, comme s'il allait me dépecer vivant. Je reculais d'un pas, un peu nerveux.

**\- Ton nom ! **Cet homme ne savait que crier.

**\- Scott McCall, monsieur…**

**\- Ah oui les aut' profs m'ont dit. T'es le p'tit nouveau. **Marmonna-t-il en se grattant le menton

Ben finalement il arrivait à parler normalement. Il m'examina de haut en bas et hocha la tête.

**\- On m'a dit que le sport était difficile pour ton état alors pour aujourd'hui tu restera sur le banc mais laisse moi te dire une bonne chose, tu en fera que tu le veuilles ou non. DANS L'HONNEUR DU SANG ET DU SPORT ! C'EST CLAIR ?!**

**\- O-Oui monsieur… **Bafouillais-je en reculant à nouveau.

J'obéis au prof et m'installais un peu à l'écart sur les gradins.

**\- Chuis le coach Finstock p'tit McCall. **Il mima un genre de révérence disgracieuse avant de balancer un regard de fou dangereux sur le reste de mes camarades. **Et j'vous garantis qu'aujourd'hui ça va barder ! Vous allez roter du sang mes aïeux !**

Cet établissement c'était un refuge de barjos sanguinaires ma parole !

Il souffla brusquement dans son sifflet et ordonna à tout le monde d'aller aux vestiaires. Je vis tous les élèves quitter les gradins et je restais planté là pendant quelques minutes.

**\- MCCALL QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS !**

**\- Vous m'avez dit de rester sur le banc de touche.**

**\- EN SPORT LA SOLIDARITÉ EST PRIMORDIALE !**

Je le regardais sans comprendre et il souffla bruyamment dans son sifflet manquant de me rendre sourd.

**\- AUX VESTIAIRES ! CHANGE TOI AU MOINS !**

Je partis vers les vestiaires d'où les élèves sortaient sans me regarder et finis par rentrer dans celui des hommes, vide, et m'installais sur le banc pour commencé à me changer.

**\- Mais qu'avons-nous là ? **S'enquit une voix familière.

Je me retournais vivement et mon regard croisa deux orbes bleus-vertes que je n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître.

Le beau gosse possiblement meurtrier d'hier. Il était uniquement vêtu d'un short noir qui tombait jusqu'à ses genoux et arborait un sourire arrogant.

Toujours aussi beau et à l'air toujours aussi con.

**\- Super, c'est le clou de ma journée. **Marmonnais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il fronça les sourcils tandis que je soupirais de lassitude. Ce matin j'aurai probablement essayé d'arranger les choses avec ce type mais, au point où j'en étais maintenant, qu'il m'écrase avec sa superbe voiture a plus de cent mille dollars si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir, j'en avais plus rien à faire.

Je me relevais en soupirant et m'apprêtais à le dépasser quand il posa une main impérieuse sur mon torse et son regard se fit plus acéré.

**\- Scott McCall, hein ? **Il me regarda de haut en bas. **Je suis Jackson Whittemore et tu le remarquera bientôt mais je suis le Roi de ce lycée.**

**\- Le Roi ?**

**\- Oui je fais ma loi ici mais tu ne le savais pas après tout alors je vais être gentil avec toi. Si tu t'excuses, je veux bien effacer ton ardoise et repartir sur de bonnes bases.**

J'aurais pu m'excuser. Je n'avais pas besoin de faire plus, juste de le dire et peut-être même démarrer une amitié avec le gars le plus populaire du lycée. Un simple désolé et ma journée n'en aurait été que meilleure, voir même ma scolarité entière.

J'aurais pu oui…

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il fallait savoir sur moi c'était que j'étais particulièrement con quand je vivais une journée de merde et un peu trop honnête pour ma santé.

**\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! M'excuser pourquoi ? Parce qu'avec ta dégaine de beau gosse et ton égo surdimensionné vous avez failli me jeter dans la tombe ?! J'ai pas à m'excuser d'avoir fait une rayure sur ta boîte de conserve qui coûte un rein parce que t'as faillis me tuer je te rappelle alors c'est plutôt à toi de t'excuser !**

La connerie incarnée, ça c'était tout moi et je voyais, au regard de plus en plus sombre et au froncement de sourcils de plus en plus bas de mon vis-à-vis, qu'il n'appréciait pas ce que je lui crachais au visage.

Pour ma défense, j'avais quand même raison quoi…

**\- Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses, non ? Es-tu suicidaire ou juste fou ? **Sa voix était basse et lente. J'en avais la chair de poule.

**\- Surement oui…**

**\- C'est bien, tu te rend déjà compte que t'es un con c'est déjà ça.**

**\- Alors que toi tu es encore dans le déni total. **Répondis-je du tac au tac.

Il y avait des fois où je me demandais comment je pouvais être aussi débile, inutile de dire qu'en ce moment même on était dans un exemple parfait de ces instants là.

Il me plaqua contre un casier en me fixant d'une manière menaçante qui me fit frissonner. Sa main se plaqua à la base de ma gorge.

**\- Tu me parles autrement McCall. **Lança-t-il dangereusement en me fixant droit dans les yeux. **C'est vraiment dommage que tu tiennes si peu à la vie.**

**\- Bougez-vous les retardataires ! **Hurla Finstock de l'extérieur nous faisant tout deux sursauter. **Mon grand-père va plus vite que vous et il est mort !**

**\- Eh bien, c'est ton jour de chance on dirait. **Jackson approcha sa bouche contre mon oreille. **Tu n'auras pas toujours autant de veine McCall, méfie toi.**

Il s'éloigna aussitôt son avertissement prononcé et quitta la pièce en embarquant un tee-shirt qu'il enfila en chemin. Je restais collé à la paroi du vestiaire en respirant fort et en me maudissant. J'avais eu la possibilité de m'en sortir et j'avais tout fait foiré. Je me retrouvais avec trois mises à mort maintenant, c'était désespérant.

Je partis sur les gradins en continuant a pester contre moi et ma propre stupidité.

Cette journée était définitivement la pire de toute ma vie…

…

**\- Alors cette première journée ? **Demanda ma mère quand je posais mon sac sur la table de la cuisine en soufflant.

**\- … Infernale. **Grognais-je.

Un ange passa et ma mère se figea en me regardant fixement. Au bout d'une minute, elle se redressa brusquement.

**\- Explications, maintenant. **Ordonna-t-elle en claquant des doigts et en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Je soupirais en la suivant et en râlant contre moi-même.

Une fois installés sur le canapé, elle me fixa en portant une tasse fumante à sa bouche et attendit patiemment que je parles.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et lui racontais la journée sans rien omettre. La particularité de ma mère c'était sa faculté à détecter les mensonges, c'était plutôt difficile de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

Une fois mes péripéties racontées, elle fronça les sourcils et plissa les lèvres, inquiète.

**\- Donc tu te fais harceler ? **

**\- Je me fais pas harceler, je suis le petit nouveau et donc automatiquement dans le club des loosers c'est tout. En plus ma gamelle de ce midi n'a pas dû aidé a rehausser ma popularité qui était inexistante jusqu'à présent.**

Je lui fis un sourire que je voulu rassurant mais me rendit vite compte qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

**\- Maman, c'était pas la meilleure rentrée de ma vie, d'accord, mais même si cette journée était particulièrement énervante, il ne va rien m'arriver de grave. Ton fils n'est pas un enfant isolé, j'ai des amis et, même si je vais peut-être avoir quelques conflits avec d'autres lycéens, Isaac et Stiles seront toujours avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Ma mère hocha la tête mais je sentais qu'elle n'était toujours pas convaincue. Je lui fit mon plus beau sourire et la pris dans mes bras pour calmer son inquiétude.

**\- Si jamais tu as le moindre problème avec tes camarades tu m'en parlera n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Oui maman.**

**\- Y a intérêt sinon je vais dans ton lycée et je fais un massacre. Je connais le couple Whittemore et ce sont de bonnes personnes mais leur fils est… particulier.**

**\- C'est-à-dire ?**

**\- Il est charmant. **Dit-elle de manière catégorique.

J'eus énormément de mal à ne pas recracher mes nouilles pimentés par le nez tant sa réponse me fit rire.

**\- T'es en train de me dire que Jackson Whittemore n'est pas fréquentable parce qu'il est charmant ?**

**\- Il est intelligent et bien élevé en plus d'être gentil, serviable et séduisant.**

Même si je ne connaissais ce gars que depuis hier, j'eus beaucoup de peine à imaginer ce Jackson gentil et serviable.

**\- C'est un véritable monstre que tu me décris là ! **Ironisais-je les yeux au ciel.

**\- Il est très brillant, Scott. **Elle me piqua une crevette à l'ail. **Même s'il a toutes ces qualités, il y a quelque chose d'autre… Il a peut-être l'air aimable mais je reste persuadé qu'il ne l'est pas comme il le prétend.**

Ma mère avait toujours l'art de cerner les gens mais j'avais des doutes concernant Jackson. Ce gars paraissait être un petit con arrogant et pourris gâté en plus d'être bourré de frics et il le montrait bien.

Ma curiosité fut, cependant, piquée mais mes deux amis avaient été catégoriques avant de quitter le parking de l'école, tout à l'heure Jackson Whittemore était quelqu'un dont il ne fallait absolument pas s'approcher surtout si on voulait éviter les ennuis. Alors, même si je le trouvais intéressant, je n'étais pas assez fou pour aller à l'encontre du conseil de mes proches. J'allais donc me tenir éloigné de ce mec et passer ma scolarité paisiblement. Maman me sourit et changea de sujet au moment où Sarah Connor retrouvait enfin son fils dans l'asile où elle était enfermée.

* * *

Salut, salut ! 3

Voilà donc le troisième chapitre ! On gratte encore un peu sur la surface avant de rentrer un peu plus en profondeur, j'aime faire les choses en douceur.

C'est un court chapitre encore, je sais bien mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les prochains chapitres seront plus long. En fait, j'ai l'impression que plus je fais de chapitres et plus la taille change, hm... (.')

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos retours ! =D

Normalement je m'arrange pour les sortir tous les mercredis mais c'était une semaine assez mouvementée pour moi donc, pardonnez mon retard.

Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine et vous souhaites à tous une bonne soirée et une bonne semaine 3

Akiss4


	6. Garder la tête froide

**4.**

**\- Putain ! **Jurais-je en essayant d'ouvrir le couvercle de la benne à ordures.

Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines que j'étais au lycée de Beacon Hills et ça faisait donc deux semaines que tous les matins je me faisais attraper par les membres de l'équipe de crosse ou de natation, voir même les deux certains jours et qu'ils s'amusaient à m'enfermer quelque part ; les toilettes, les casiers, le placard de la buanderie et depuis trois jours, les vestiaires, la benne à ordures… Le point positif c'était qu'aujourd'hui au moins elle était vide.

Ils ne me tapaient pas, ce qui aurait pu être considéré comme une bonne nouvelle, mais il y avait des jours où si me faire passer à tabac pouvait m'éviter tout ça j'aurais opté pour cette option.

Je frappais fort contre la paroi de la benne en rageant. Ça puait et j'avais mal aux jambes à force de donner des coups pour qu'on me sorte de là. Je fouillais dans mes poches pour trouver mon portable et me rendit compte qu'il était tombé quand ces abrutis m'avaient agrippé.

Je fermais les yeux et essayais difficilement de me calmer. Mes amis n'allaient pas tarder à s'inquiéter et finiraient bien par venir me chercher.

J'en avais ras le bol de leurs sales coups, j'avais une furieuse envie de les frapper tous et ma petite voix de psychopathe, calée dans un coin de ma tête, me disait que les brûler vif serait un luxe terriblement enivrant.

Je secouais la tête en chassant mes pensées meurtrières et continuais à frapper le couvercle dans l'espoir qu'au moins quelqu'un m'entende.

J'entendis soudainement un bruit de l'extérieur et un juron étouffé.

J'avais l'air probablement un peu idiot mais l'espoir de sortir d'ici me gagna et je n'en avais plus rien à foutre de l'allure que je pouvais avoir. Le couvercle s'ouvrit brusquement sur un garçon roux et musclé que je ne reconnaissais que trop bien.

Je me rembrunis aussitôt alors qu'il me tendait la main avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage.

**\- Prend ma main, tu vas avoir du mal à sortir de là, sans.**

**\- Non merci. **Lâchais-je sèchement en essayant de m'extirper de la benne.

**\- Tu vois bien que t'as du mal à sortir de là seul. Aller donne ta main.**

Je repoussais sa main brusquement et il fronça les sourcils. Au bout d'un moment à essayer de sortir de cette foutue poubelle en jurant, il poussa un soupir contrit et m'aida malgré mes protestations.

Une fois sur pieds, nous nous fîmes face en nous fixant comme des chiens de faïences.

**\- Je suis venu t'aider, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fusilles du regard ?**

**\- T'as changé d'avis depuis tout à l'heure ? **Râlais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. **Des remords peut-être ?**

**\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? **Demanda-t-il confus. **Je viens à peine d'arriver quand je t'ai entendu depuis la benne, je suis venu t'aider.**

**\- Tu m'as jeté dans cette benne tout à l'heure, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te remercierais !**

La confusion fut total sur son visage et je me demandais sincèrement ce que cet abruti avait à gagner en me mentant alors que je l'avais vu de mes propres yeux, une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt.

Soudain il y eut un éclair qui passa dans son regard chocolat. Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

**\- Ouais je commence à comprendre… Écoute, ce n'est pas moi que tu as vu tout à l'heure ok ?**

**\- C'est ça, tu vas me faire croire que tu as un jumeau maléfique et qu'il est très méchant tandis que toi tu es la version modèle de vertu ? **Raillais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se figea la bouche formant un « O » parfait et les sourcils hauts sur son front.

**\- Eh bien c'est une déduction… étonnamment juste. Même si on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'Aiden soit un démon. Il est juste un peu… Brut ? **Tenta-t-il en se grattant la tête.

Je reniflais de dédain en secouant lentement la tête.

Il me prenait pour un con ou quoi ?

Je savais que j'avais l'air un peu naïf, Stiles ne cessait de me répéter que j'étais trop crédule, mais fallait pas exagérer quand même.

Il commença à dire qu'il était Ethan, que son frère Aiden et lui étaient dans des classes différentes et qu'il était dans l'équipe de basket. Il avait fini par me perdre dans ses histoires Aiden/Ethan et je commençais sérieusement me demander s'il n'avait pas de graves problèmes psychiatriques.

Peut-être qu'il était schizophrène ?

Je finis par le laisser dans ses propres délires et prit mon sac avant de m'éloigner de lui au maximum pour aller en cours. En passant dans un couloir je fus happé par Isaac qui m'accueillit avec un froncement de sourcils.

**\- Mais bon sang, où est-ce que tu étais ? On était mort d'inquiétude et un portable ce n'est pas juste une déco !**

**\- J'ai été enfermé dans la benne à ordure. **Marmonnais-je le rouge aux joues.

**\- QUOI ?! Oh ces enculés j'te jure que j'vais…**

**\- Tu ne vas rien faire du tout. **Dis-je en lui agrippant le bras. **Tu vaux mieux que ça.**

**\- Mais ils…**

**\- Isaac c'est non. **Le coupais-je catégorique en le regardant droit dans les yeux. **Tu laisses tomber.**

Il se figea les dents serrées, les yeux fermés et je n'eus aucun mal à deviner qu'il essayait d'endiguer la colère qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

Je continuais à le fixer et commençais à faire des petits exercices de respiration que je faisais souvent avec lui depuis sa première grande crise de colère juste après la mort de son père.

**\- J'ai très envie de les tuer Scott…**

**\- Je sais et c'est très gentil de ta part de vouloir me défendre mais tu ne vas rien gagner a vouloir t'abaisser à leur niveau.**

**\- Ils te feront plus chier au moins !**

**\- C'est vrai mais tu finiras en centre de correction et tu seras retiré de ton foyer d'accueil. Tu tiens vraiment à finir de cette façon juste pour leur avoir mit une raclée ?**

Il me fit son regard de chiot battu auquel je restais indifférent et il finit par soupirer bruyamment.

**\- T'es pas cool Scotty… **Grommela-t-il en chougnant.

**\- Je sais, je suis le pire ami du monde. **Lançais-je théâtralement.

Il rit et se détendit progressivement. Sa nouvelle humeur me fit oublier mon air maussade du début de journée. On finit par quitter les toilettes mais, malgré son calme apparent, je savais que mon ami restait tendu.

Isaac était la gentillesse et la douceur incarnée mais ses crises de rage étaient absolument terrifiantes.

Il n'avait pas eu un passé reluisant et, de 7 à 12 ans, il avait collectionné les foyers d'accueil et les arrestations mineurs.

« De la mauvaise graine » comme dirait mon père. « Un enfant perdu et en souffrance » d'après ma mère.

Il n'était pas méchant, ce n'était pas un taré ou une brute épaisse et, même si ses colères étaient terribles à vivre et à voir, j'arrivais toujours à lui faire reprendre totalement le contrôle là où Stiles préférait simplement lui changer les idées par son sarcasme et son humour.

Nous partîmes dans la cour pour nous changer les idées en nous disant que l'heure de cours étant déjà entamé, autant la sécher.

**-** **Tu sors avec Cora depuis quand ?**

**\- En fait on a commencé à sortir ensembles i mois exactement mais je n'osais rien vous dire, je voulais attendre le bon moment. **Lança-t-il le rouge aux joues.

**\- Elle a l'air d'être…**

**\- Te fatigue pas c'est un monstre c'te fille. **Coupa-t-il en levant la main vers moi. **Elle n'aime pas les câlins et les bisous, elle râle quand j'essaie de lui dire ce que je pense et elle me bat au bras de fer.**

**\- Donc depuis la maternelle elle n'a pas vraiment changé quoi. C'est toujours la grande terreur qui nous martyrisait.**

**\- Je me demande parfois si elle a une âme ! **Me dit-il en riant.

Je ris à sa réponse et un petit silence reposant s'installa entre nous. Je profitais de la légère brise du matin en savourant le calme de la cour quand il attira mon regard vers lui.

**\- Elle m'écoute et ne me juge jamais sur rien. **Commença-t-il en enfonçant son nez dans son écharpe. **Même si elle râle en apparence, je peux vraiment tout lui dire sans avoir rien à craindre. Elle me comprend et m'accepte comme je veux être. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu sortir avec elle. Ce n'était pas facile parce qu'elle vient de la famille Hale et que sa famille est ma famille d'accueil mais on a fini par trouver un terrain d'entente dirons-nous.**

Une jolie femme brune au regard aimant et serein s'imposa dans mon esprit. Je me souvenais que Talia Hale était une femme qui était née pour être un leader. Elle savait être ferme tout en étant respectueuse, douce et maternelle. La dernière fois que je l'avais aperçu, c'était il y a sept ans pour une fête dont je me souvenais plus très bien.

C'était aussi à ce moment-là que ma mère avait fait la connaissance de Christopher, son actuel petit-ami.

La sonnerie retentie et il y eut une vague d'élèves qui se dissémina un peu partout autour de nous.

Nous vîmes Stiles foncer droit sur nous avec énergie.

**\- Putain vous m'avez abandonné les gars ! Vous étiez où ?!**

**\- Chuis parti chercher Scott. **S'excusa Isaac.

**\- Je me suis fais jeter dans la benne à ordures par le club de crosse et de natation. **M'excusais-je à mon tour.

Un ange passa.

**\- Quoi ?! **Hurla Stiles avec horreur. **Mais c'est des malades !**

**\- Oui, je suis d'accord ! **Râla Isaac.

**\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour s'énerver et aller se venger stupidement.**

Il avait suffi de cette simple phrase pour que Stiles comprenne qu'Isaac avait failli péter les plombs. Il finit par prendre un air mutin et commença à délirer sur le prof de littérature en nous assenant avec ses anecdotes historiques farfelus, nous faisant hurler de rire et faisant définitivement oublier le début de journée chaotique qu'on avait vécus. On était en train de rire bêtement quand la sonnerie retentie et nous retournâmes en cours tranquillement.

Je savais bien que ces histoires avec les sportifs étaient loin d'être fini, mais je ne voulais surtout pas que mes amis s'en mêle. Jackson ne prenait pas part à leurs petits bizutages, mais je le soupçonnais d'être l'instigateur de mes malheurs et je ne voulais surtout pas que ce débile pense qu'il pouvait m'atteindre ou même qu'il me voit demander de l'aide à mes amis.

C'était peut-être idiot, cependant je ne voulais pas qu'Isaac et Stiles soient mêlés à tout ça, c'était uniquement mes affaires.

En plus de ça, ce n'était pas Jackson qui était mon pire cauchemar, mais sa petite copine, la Lydia Martin.

Elle s'était donnée pour mission de faire de ma vie un enfer et si Stiles l'apprenait il allait faire un malheur, surtout depuis sa nouvelle situation familiale ; son père, le sherif Noah Stilinski était un homme gentil un peu dépité par les humeurs changeantes de son fils unique, mais toujours très astucieux et respecté de tous.

Il était veuf, mais plutôt côté auprès des célibataires de la ville. Il s'était remarié il y a quelques mois à une dame qui m'était encore inconnue il y a trois jours de ça et dont j'avais découvert l'identité en tombant, par hasard, en pleine dispute entre Stiles et sa nouvelle demi-sœur. Noah Stilinski était désormais remarié à Nathalie Martin, qui n'était nulle autre que le proviseur du lycée.

Ce qui faisait désormais de Stiles le demi-frère de Lydia Martin, la super reine incontestée de l'établissement, ce qui avait tendance à mettre son demi-frère particulièrement sur les nerfs.

La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'elle le snobait en public et, comme j'étais toujours fourré avec lui, elle m'ignorait donc par ricochet. Mais je sentais que ça n'allait pas rester comme ça entre elle et moi.

Une fois les cours de la matinée terminée, je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria où Stiles m'abandonna pour son rendez-vous avec la conseillère de l'école et Isaac ainsi que Cora me lâchèrent pour un moment en amoureux en dehors du lycée. Une fois mon plateau en main, je m'installais à une table dans la cour où Matt, mon binôme en finance, me rejoignit en souriant.

**\- Il paraît que tu as été jeté dans la benne à ordures aujourd'hui ?**

**\- … Comment tu sais ? **Demandais-je incrédule.

**\- Certains membres de l'équipe de crosse s'en sont vantés à l'entraînement.**

Je levais les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il posa son appareil photo à ses côtés en haussant les épaules. Matt était un gars bien mais il était un peu étrange. Toujours avec son club de photo la plupart du temps, il était aussi parfois seul. D'après certaines rumeurs il avait eu des problèmes avec la justice et une ordonnance restrictive était à son encontre mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Même s'il paraissait bizarre pour certains, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil.

**\- Comment tu as fait pour sortir ? **Demanda-t-il en attaquant son assiette.

**\- Quelqu'un m'a ouvert.**

**\- Ah ouais ? Qui ça ?**

Je soupirais et indiqua du menton la montagne de muscles rousse qui venait d'entrer dans le réfectoire et riait à gorge déployée avec ses potes idiots.

**\- C'est lui qui t'a aidé ?! T'es sûr ?**

**\- Oui, il a peut-être eu des remords.**

Matt fronça des sourcils en me regardant l'air de me demander si j'étais sérieux. Je soupirais en sirotant mon jus de fruit avec un regard lointain. Je me demandais comment j'allais finir demain matin. Peut-être que ces cons allaient m'enfermer dans une salle de classe vide ?

Je sentis Matt se tendre et fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension.

**\- Tiens t'as fini par sortir de la poubelle, looser ? **

Des rires retentirent autour de moi et je n'eus aucun mal à savoir qui m'avait parlé. J'inspirais profondément et levais les yeux au ciel avant de les planter dans ceux de ce rouquin énervant et bipolaire. Donc il voulait jouer au con devant ses potes mais s'amuser a faire le bon samaritain en privé…

Mes harceleurs étaient, décidément, tous plus débiles les uns que les autres.

**\- On aurait peut-être dû souder le couvercle et t'abandonner dans la forêt. **S'enquit-il en souriant de manière sadique.

**\- C'est ça, comme ça je serais surement mort et tu aurai finis en taule juste après le lycée, remarque c'est peut-être ton seul plan de carrière.**

«_ Fréquenter Stiles n'était peut-être pas bon pour ma survie... _» pensais-je tandis qu'il m'agrippait le col l'air furieux et levait son poing d'un air menaçant. Je fermais les yeux en attendant un éventuel coup.

**\- Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à fermer ta gueule…**

**\- Sinon tu vas lui faire quoi, je peux savoir ? **Coupa une voix grave.

J'ouvris les yeux au moment où ce psychopathe me lâchait le col en écarquillant le regard. Il s'éloigna d'un pas en fronçant les sourcils et je sentis un bras autour de mon épaule. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux en voyant mon « sauveur ».

Mon dieu il avait donc raison…

Il y avait deux montagnes de muscles rousses identiques qui se faisait face.

**\- Je peux savoir d'où tu le connais ? **Râla mon harceleur.

**\- C'est moi qui l'ais sorti de la poubelle où tu l'as enfermé toi et tes gros cons de potes. J'en conclus que tu es toujours le petit chiot au service de Sa Majesté Jackson. **Il me regarda en me faisant un demi-sourire. **Lui c'est Aiden et moi c'est Ethan, n'oublie pas ça. Je suis l'intelligent de la famille.**

Aiden gronda et fusilla son frère du regard tandis que ce dernier lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

**\- Laisse mon nouveau meilleur pote tranquille et si Jackson ose râler qu'il vienne nous le dire en face plutôt que d'envoyer sa meute de toutous.**

**\- Tu ne pourras pas le protéger tout le temps. **S'enquit dangereusement Aiden en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

**\- Je sais où t'habite imbécile et je peux te fracasser si tu m'énerve encore **_**petit frère.**_

**\- T'as rien à me dire sur ce que je fais ! **Grogna son vis-à-vis. **Et puis on a que 27 secondes d'écart je te signale.**

Ethan me relâcha et s'approcha de son frère en le regardant de manière menaçante.

**\- Aiden tu es mon frère et je t'aime. Tu sais pertinemment ce que je peux faire pour t'arrêter alors ne m'oblige pas a aller aussi loin juste pour t'écarter de mon chemin.**

Je vis Aiden pâlir légèrement et reculer d'un pas. Il grommela quelque chose à l'oreille de son frère et lui et sa bande de dégénérés partirent sans un regard en arrière. Matt était resté bouche bée pendant toute la confrontation et Ethan s'installa entre mon ami et moi et commença à manger mon dessert l'air de rien tandis que je me remis à ma place.

**\- Hé ! **Râlais-je.

**\- Quoi ? J'ai sauvé tes fesses. Deux fois en plus, rien qu'aujourd'hui alors je mérite ton dessert puisque c'est le seul signe de gratitude que j'aurais.**

**\- Ouais euh… Merci mec.**

Il me sourit et continua à manger mon dessert en toute impunité. Matt n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et restait bloqué sur Ethan.

**\- Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? **Tentais-je incertain. **On ne se connait même pas.**

**\- Je ne suis pas très fan de Jackson et j'aime beaucoup l'énerver lui et surtout sa grosse pouf rousse. **Lâcha-t-il avant de se lever et de me faire un signe de la main. **Ce fut un plaisir de t'avoir aidé, merci pour le dessert. **

Il me sourit et quitta le réfectoire au moment où Matt sortait de son semi coma. Je continuais mon repas en étant plus serein.

**\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois amis avec Ethan Steiner. **Lança-t-il incrédule.

**\- Ce n'est pas mon ami, mais il a l'air plus gentil. Il m'a aidé au moins, même contre son frère.**

**\- Ethan a peut-être l'air plus sympa que son frère mais c'est juste qu'une impression, c'est le pire des deux.**

Je regardais Matt l'air dubitatif. Je n'avais pas le sentiment qu'Ethan avait l'air aussi monstrueux que ça, il m'avait même aidé.

Ceci dit, j'avais pensé que Jackson pouvait être éventuellement sympa la première fois que je l'avais rencontré, ce qui démontrait bien que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses…

**\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois encore vivant alors que tu es aussi naïf. **Lança-t-il dépité.

**\- Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis naïf, il m'a aidé deux fois, rien qu'aujourd'hui. Il a plutôt l'air d'être un gars bien.**

**\- C'est un ancien ami de Jackson et de sa bande de tarés. Lui et son frère étaient ses petits chiens préférés. Ethan a fini par quitter le groupe quand Jackson et Danny ont décidé de ne plus se parler du tout.**

**\- C'est qui Danny ?**

**\- C'était le meilleur ami de Jackson et c'est aussi le petit-ami d'Ethan. Tout le monde connait Danny et il est apprécié par tout le monde.**

Je fronçais les sourcils en farfouillant dans ma mémoire à la recherche d'un Danny. Je n'en voyais qu'un seul, mon binôme en biologie. J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise.

**\- T'es en train de me dire que ce type super sympa… Danny Mahealani était ami avec un mec comme Jackson ?! **M'exclamais-je surpris.

**\- Ouais ils étaient toujours fourrés ensembles ! Mais ils se sont plus reparlés depuis un peu plus d'un an et Ethan et Aiden ont choisis le camp de l'un et de l'autre.**

**\- Donc les deux frères ne s'entendent pas ?**

**\- Ben c'est difficile à dire… **Mon vis-à-vis se gratta l'arrière de la tête l'air embêté.** Ils se fritent souvent et ne semblent jamais d'accord mais j'ai entendu dire qu'Aiden avait fracassé la gueule d'un joueur de basket qui aurait insulté Ethan il y a deux ou trois mois environ.**

Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi penser des jumeaux Steiner et Matt, qui aimait souvent se tenir au courant de tout et sur tout le monde, ne m'aidait pas vraiment à y voir plus clair.

Je voyais bien qu'Aiden allait me causer des misères mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui faire vraiment confiance. Matt avait raison, Ethan pouvait juste m'avoir aidé sur un coup de tête comme être du côté de son frangin par derrière. Il y avait une seule chose dont j'étais absolument sûr et certain, Danny n'était pas du tout le genre de type à rentrer dans ce genre de jeu idiot, ce qui me rendait plutôt sceptique quant à l'amitié qu'il avait pu entretenir avec un mec aussi capricieux et pourris gâter que Jackson.

La fin de journée se passa dans une étrange tranquillité. Je sentais bien les regards pesants des sportifs, de Lydia et surtout d'Aiden mais rien ne se produisit. Pas de séquestration, mes habits ne souffraient pas et mes affaires étaient toutes présentes et en parfaite santé.

C'est en montant dans le bus calmement que je me rendis compte que c'était la meilleure journée d'école depuis mon arrivé ici.

Mon envie de tranquillité me poussait a croire que cette merveilleuse après-midi au calme soit le début d'une scolarité sans vague mais, au plus profond de moi-même, j'avais le sentiment qu'il allait m'arriver une très grosse tuile. J'avais quitté le lycée en un seul morceau et sans aucune blessure mais avec des regards assassins braquaient sur mon dos.

Le bus me laissa sous un petit abribus désert à la lisière de la forêt où un petit bâtiment blanc se dressait devant moi. Je sortis de mon sac une chemise en carton et passa la porte avec détermination mêlée à de la nervosité.

La pièce n'était pas très grande, il y avait un petit coin salle d'attente sur la gauche et un comptoir en bois qui faisais séparation à droite.

L'atmosphère était plutôt sereine pour un cabinet de vétérinaire surement grâce aux petites décorations subtiles qui allégeaient le caractère froid de l'endroit.

Je m'installais sur une des petites chaises au moment où deux types sortirent de la pièce derrière le comptoir.

Le premier était un grand brun au yeux vert avec un air renfrogné plaqué sur le visage. Il avait l'air d'avoir la vingtaine à tout casser. Veste en cuir, jeans noirs et posture défensive. Il était le portrait type du bad boy en puissance des films à l'eau de rose que les filles regardaient souvent. Il avait quand même un certain charisme même s'il ne respirait pas particulièrement la jovialité.

Le second était un grand noir chauve en blouse blanche. Il était plus vieux que le premier et, contrairement à son vis-à-vis, il dégageait une aura plus apaisante et on sentait une certaine sagesse dans sa posture et dans son regard sombre.

Ils se faisaient face et se fixaient avec attention.

**\- Je ne peux pas t'aider. **S'enquit le vétérinaire. **Je suis vraiment désolé.**

**\- Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ? **Grogna le premier en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. **Je dois juste laisser passer ça ?**

**\- Tu peux toujours essayer de voir avec le sheriff Stilinski si vous pouvez trouver une solution ensembles. **

**\- Hors de question. **Coupa le plus jeune en leva une main. **Je ne peux pas faire ça et vous le savez très bien.**

**\- Ne sois pas puéril Derek, le sheriff sait faire la part des choses même si vous êtes en froid lui et toi.**

Le dénommé Derek grogna tandis que le vétérinaire roula des yeux avant de s'arrêter sur moi. Je fis un petit sourire qu'il me rendit avant de retourner vers son interlocuteur.

**\- Écoute, je vais les garder en observation pour la nuit et je te conseille d'aller voir le sheriff et n'oublie pas d'en parler à ta mère. Vous parviendrez peut-être à une solution.**

Derek hocha la tête avant de serrer la main au médecin et quitta le cabinet avec le même air austère.

Le vétérinaire me sourit et s'avança vers moi.

**\- En quoi puis-je t'aider mon garçon ?**

**\- Euh vous êtes le docteur Allan Deaton ? **Je me relevais maladroitement en tendant ma main au vétérinaire qui la serra. **Je suis Scott McCall, ma mère vous a contacté pour un poste d'assistant vétérinaire.**

**\- Ah oui Melissa, j'espère qu'elle va bien.**

Je hochais la tête en sentant la nervosité monter. Je lui tendis timidement la chemise en carton qu'il ouvrit et parcouru mon CV avec un regard indéchiffrable. Il finit par me regarder fixement de haut en bas, comme si son regard pouvait sonder mon âme.

**\- Tu veux devenir vétérinaire, donc ? **Me demanda-t-il au bout d'interminables secondes de silence. **Tu as de bonnes notes ?**

**\- En biologie et en sciences humaines oui pour le reste… ça pèche un peu…**

**\- Une université en vue ?**

**\- Université du Missouri.**

Deaton haussa les sourcils avant de hocher tout doucement la tête. Il posa son poing contre son menton et me fit un demi sourire.

**\- C'est ambitieux. Il faudra que tu travaille sur le reste de tes notes pour atteindre cette université mais je veux bien te prendre en tant qu'assistant.**

**\- Je vous remercie ! **M'exclamais-je enthousiaste. **Je vous ne décevrez pas, c'est certain !**

Son sourire était rassurant et il me tendit sa main que je pris avec empressement. Je sortis du cabinet heureux et me dirigea vers le bus en envoyant la bonne nouvelle par texto à mes amis et à ma mère.

La semaine qui suivit fut étrangement calme. J'allais au cabinet vétérinaire tous les deux jours après les cours et Deaton m'apprenait un tas de trucs. Il me préparait pour mes futures études et m'apprenait aussi à gérer un cabinet comme un véritable maître et pour le reste, j'allais en cours normalement. Je voyais mes amis et les harcèlements que je subissais était toujours présent mais grâce à mon rapprochement avec Ethan et Danny, ils restaient occasionnels et sans gravité.

Il ne restait que Lydia qui me rabaissait chaque fois qu'elle me voyait, comme si j'avais commis une erreur impardonnable alors qu'on ne s'était quasiment jamais parlé. Il y avait, bien entendu, toujours Jackson qui me lançait des piques mesquines en me transperçant de son regard de beau gosse plein d'arrogance et de mépris.

Si je comprenais vaguement pourquoi j'étais en conflit avec Jackson, je ne comprenais pas les agissements de sa petite-amie.

Il y avait des fois où, dans son regard, je voyais bien qu'elle me détestait réellement. C'était peut-être physique, parfois on pouvait ne pas saquer une personne bien précise mais son attitude me rendait sceptique.

J'avais interrogé Stiles qui m'avait certifié que les personnes qu'elle détestait, elle se contentait bêtement d'ignorer leur existence alors que, dans mon cas, elle me méprisait ouvertement.

Si au début je cherchais ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour la mettre dans un tel état, j'avais vite fini par abandonner. Je préférais ne pas chercher plus loin et accepter tout bêtement qu'il y avait des gens qui pouvait me détester simplement comme ça.

Je finis de manger avec mes amis et me dirigeait vers mon cours de sport quand, en arrivant dans les vestiaires, je fus attrapé par deux mecs de l'équipe de natation qui me traînèrent jusqu'à la piscine scolaire.

J'avais beau me débattre aussi fort que je le pouvais et protester ouvertement, mes deux agresseurs n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Je sentais monter la panique au fur et à mesure que l'ont se rapprochaient du bassin et mes protestations se transformèrent en cris de frayeur.

L'eau m'avait toujours terrifié et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé d'affronter ce calvaire. C'était juste purement impossible pour moi, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas nager parce que les grands bassins d'eau me rendaient nerveux et ne parlons même pas de l'océan où là ça frisait l'hystérie.

Mon père trouvait ça stupide, ma mère s'était faite une raison et on avait fini par me lâcher avec ça. Je pouvais supporter beaucoup mais clairement pas ça. J'aurais vraiment préféré qu'ils m'attendent à la sortie des vestiaires avec un couteau.

La panique me gagna complètement et tout devint de plus en plus flou autour de moi. Si j'entendais les voix aux alentours, mon cerveau ne captait rien de ce qu'elles disaient, il était concentré sur l'immense quantité d'eau qui se rapprocher peu à peu.

Je commençais à respirer de plus en plus mal et à tousser de plus en plus fort et je savais très bien ce que ça voulait dire. Ils finirent par me lâcher dans la piscine où je tombais avec impuissance en essayant de contrôler mon début de crise en même temps que ma plus grande peur.

J'allais probablement mourir aujourd'hui et de la pire manière qui soit.

Malgré ma crise, je me débattais du mieux que je pouvais pour rester la tête hors de l'eau. J'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et mes poumons ainsi que ma gorge me faisaient atrocement souffrir. Je continuais bêtement a battre l'eau avec mes bras sans parvenir à me sortir de là où même à appeler à l'aide. Je commençais à fatiguer et, peu à peu, mes bras ne me répondirent plus. La gorgée d'eau que j'avais avalé de travers me fit tousser un peu plus et je sentis lentement mon corps me lâcher. Ma tête était, désormais, entièrement sous l'eau et je n'entendais qu'un bourdonnement assourdissant à mesure que ma conscience foutait le camp. Je n'arrivais plus à remonter à la surface, je ne bougeais plus, je n'en avais plus la force et je sombrais peu à peu dans les ténèbres…

Je sentis à peine les remous de l'eau et mon corps semblait être légèrement déplacé dans cette immensité aquatique. La brise très légère sur mon corps, fut la dernière chose que je sentis avant de sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience.

J'ouvris les yeux très vite et me mit à cracher de l'eau sur le carrelage chaud en toussant très fort et de plus en plus vite.

C'était encore flou dans ma tête, mes oreilles bourdonnaient toujours et ma toux ne m'avait pas quitté mais ma vision allait de mieux en mieux même si ma gorge et mes poumons étaient en feu. J'avais toujours énormément de mal à respirer et j'essayais vainement de prendre le plus de goulées d'air que je pouvais.

On m'agrippa la tête avec douceur et, bientôt, je pus distinguer les traits de Jackson. Il me regarda avec inquiétude et semblait me parler mais le bourdonnement de mes oreilles et ma respiration sifflante m'empêchaient de distinguer d'autres sons.

Il me tendit un petit objet bleu que je reconnu comme étant mon inhalateur et je me jetais dessus comme un perdu. Je le secouais avec le peu de force que j'avais et l'utilisa immédiatement. Quelle joie de pouvoir à nouveau respirer correctement !

Je pris conscience qu'il me fixait toujours et qu'il me caresser le dos de manière apaisante.

**\- Ça va aller ? **Sa voix semblait lointaine mais au moins je commençais à comprendre ce qu'il me disait.

**\- Oui… **Ma voix était faible et cassée et je me retins de rougir de honte.

**\- Tu as besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ?**

Je ne parvenais pas à prendre une voix normale et finit par secouer la tête négativement. Je respirais mieux mais mon corps me faisait mal, j'avais mal à la tête et à la gorge et j'étais extrêmement fatigué.

Il était doux, attentif et sa main dans mon dos m'apaisait énormément. Si j'avais été dans mon état normal, j'aurais pu trouver ça louche un Jackson prévenant et gentil mais j'étais beaucoup trop choqué pour réfléchir correctement.

Il me redressa doucement et je finis par prendre conscience que nous étions seuls dans la piscine.

**\- T'inquiète tu ne les reverras pas de sitôt. **Me dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. **Je vais te ramener.**

Je le laissais faire, appréciant d'être juste guider à travers les couloirs. J'avais l'impression d'être en pilotage automatique.

Il m'entoura d'une serviette et me conduit à sa superbe voiture qui coutait les yeux de la tête et me ramena chez moi.

Pendant tout le trajet il demeura silencieux tandis que je me sentais vide. Je n'avais plus mal, je ne ressentais rien d'autre qu'une profonde lassitude. J'avais le sentiment de flotter hors de mon corps et je ne sentais même pas les larmes qui dévalèrent mes joues. Mon sauveur eut la délicatesse de ne faire aucune remarque.

Vu l'état dans lequel je me retrouvais, je ne savais même pas si je lui aurais répondu…

* * *

Salut, salut !

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre qui est assez particulier pour moi, la dernière scène était assez difficile à sortir de ma tête et a retranscrire ici.

Ce chapitre est probablement l'un des plus durs que j'ai eu a écrire dans toute mon existence.

Je m'arrange toujours pour imaginer être à la place de mes personnages pour essayer de bien comprendre ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir et vous le partager alors autant vous dire que c'était pas simple DU TOUT pour ce moment là !

Je l'ai réécrite de nombreuses fois à m'en arracher les cheveux avant de finalement prendre du recul et sortir cette version qui a réussi l'exploit de me satisfaire un minimum.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensés =)

PS :

PlumedeSorbier : Je te remercie de ton message, ça me fait énormément plaisir !

Tu as raison, je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews et c'est un peu triste mais savoir qu'il y a des lecteurs aussi enthousiastes que toi, c'est suffisant pour me donner du panache et continuer l'aventure ! :D

En tout cas je suis contente de l'attention que tu accordes à mon histoire et je lirais les tiennes avec beaucoup d'attention ! :)

Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! 3

Akiss4


	7. Le temps d'une pause

**5.**

Je restais cloîtré chez moi pendant les trois jours qui suivirent l'épisode de la piscine.

J'avais expliqué à ma mère qu'une crise d'asthme plus importante que d'ordinaire m'avait énormément épuisé, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge et, elle avait accepté de me laisser quelques jours de répit sans poser de question.

Revenir au lycée, affronter l'inquiétude de mes amis ou encore ces gros cons de sportifs me demandaient des efforts que je n'avais malheureusement plus, mais plus les jours passaient, plus mes camarades me tannaient pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. S'ils apprenaient ce qui s'était passé, ils feraient un carnage et je n'avais pas la foi de gérer tout ça.

J'inspirais profondément et rabattis la capuche de mon sweat sur ma tête avant de rentrer en classe. Pendant les deux heures de littérature anglaise, je m'efforçais d'ignorer les regards insistants de mes amis. J'avais simplement besoin d'un peu de temps avant de pouvoir leur faire face.

Je n'avais pas retrouvé mon calme. J'étais fatigué, furieux et déprimé. Tous mes sentiments changeaient mon humeur aussi vite que l'éclair au point de me filer une migraine affreuse, aussi, je passais donc les heures de cours à essayer vainement de maîtriser mon humeur massacrante. J'avais envie de hurler, de pleurer et de frapper aussi fort que je pouvais. Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement agressif, j'étais même le genre de gars qui tentait souvent d'éviter les conflits, mais là, j'avais juste des envies de meurtres.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentie, je rangeais mes affaires en essayant de maîtriser mes tremblements.

**\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attendu ce matin ? **Demanda Stiles en posant une main sur mon épaule. **Mec, t'es sûr que ça va ?**

**\- Oui je vais bien. **J'arrivais à maintenir un ton normal mais ma voix semblait tendue et je savais déjà que mon meilleur ami le sentait. **J'ai juste… Un problème avec mon asthme. **Mentis-je.

**\- Tu as besoin de rentrer ? **S'enquit Isaac, inquiet.

**\- Pas besoin, je peux suivre les cours.**

Stiles plissa légèrement les yeux, mais je m'efforçais de l'ignorer. Il était pire qu'un flic parfois, peut-être même plus clairvoyant que ma mère.

Je sortis de la salle avec mes amis à ma suite et me dirigeais vers les casiers en silence tandis qu'Isaac déblatérait d'un sujet que je n'écoutais pas. Il finit par nous lâcher pour aller je ne sais pas où tandis que je trifouillais dans mon casier tout en sentant les yeux inquisiteurs de mon meilleur ami se braquer sur moi.

**\- Donc tu ne vas rien me dire ?**

**\- A quel propos ? **Lançais-je innocemment sans le regarder.

**\- Ben je ne sais pas… Tu disparais pendant trois jours sans nous donner aucune nouvelle.**

**\- J'ai fais une grosse crise d'asthme Stiles, il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Tu sais que j'ai plus de mal à récupérer pour ce genre de crise là.**

Ma voix était légèrement plus tranchante que ce que j'avais prévu, mais on pouvait toujours mettre ça sur le compte de l'agacement. Je n'aimais pas rappeler mon état à mes amis, cependant je n'aimais pas non plus quand Stiles se mettait dans sa peau d'enquêteur et fouinait partout. Même s'il ne voulait que mon bien, je ne voulais pas en parler.

**\- Bon ok j'admets… **Lâcha-t-il. **On peut au moins parler de ce qui s'est passé juste avant ta disparition soudaine ?**

Je me statufié.

**\- … De quoi tu parles ? **Demandais-je tendu.

**\- Lorsque je vais en cours de math, la fenêtre de ma classe donne sur le parking arrière pas loin de la piscine scolaire, Scott.**

Je pâlis de plus en plus, une goutte perla sur mon front. Je persistais à jouer les innocents et il plissa son regard.

Je priais toutes les divinités de l'Univers pour qu'il ne m'ait pas vu me faire traîner, par ces deux connards, comme un raté.

**\- Et alors ?**

**\- Alors j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu foutais avec Jackson ? **Me lança-t-il avec sérieux. **Je vous ai aperçu au moment où vous entriez dans sa voiture.**

Une immense vague de soulagement me submergea et je retins difficilement de soupirer d'aise. Il avait toujours son air de flic typiquement Stilinskièsque et je lui fis un petit sourire.

**\- Ouais euh… on devait régler un truc.**

**\- Un truc ? **Stiles fronça les sourcils. **Quel truc ?**

Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime mais c'était le néant absolu. J'ouvrais et fermais la bouche comme un poisson tandis qu'il attendait ma réponse. La sonnerie annonçant le début de son heure de colle, donné par le prof Harris la semaine d'avant parce qu'il avait osé le reprendre sur une erreur de formule, sonna comme une délivrance. Stiles jura tandis que je lui fis un sourire qui n'atteignit pas mes yeux.

**\- Tu me diras ça au déjeuner. **Lança-t-il en s'éloignant. **Y a intérêt Scotty boy. **

Je lui fis un signe de la main et refermais mon casier en soupirant de soulagement. Si Isaac pouvait facilement être détourné des sujets fâcheux, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Stiles qui avait un flair qui pouvait rivaliser sans problème avec Batman ou Sherlock Holmes. Je traversais les couloirs en réfléchissant à un bobard crédible que je pouvais lui sortir. J'avais un peu de remords de mentir à mon meilleur ami, mais je n'avais pas le choix si je ne voulais pas déclencher un cataclysme. Je voulais bêtement oublier tout ça…

Mon nom fut crié, ce qui me tira de mes rêveries et je me retournais vers la source de la voix avant de me figer net.

« Oh non tout, mais pas lui… » Pensais-je.

J'avais passé la matinée entière a esquiver Jackson, ce qui avait été plutôt facile ce matin parce que nous n'avions pas les mêmes cours.

D'un demi tour vif, je me mis à marcher plus vite, très loin de lui tandis que je l'entendis jurer et me suivre en me demandant de m'arrêter. Je continuais mon chemin sans tenir compte du reste et me dirigeais vers les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée quand sa main agrippa mon épaule.

**\- Ne m'approche pas ! **Criais-je sèchement en repoussant sa main d'un geste rageur qui le fit hausser les sourcils.

**\- Il faut qu'on discute. **

**\- T'es la dernière personne avec qui j'ai envie de discuter. **

Rien que de le voir me mettait dans une rage folle et je remerciais le ciel pour que les couloirs soient vides maintenant.

**\- Laisse moi tranquille. **Ordonnais-je furieusement.

**\- Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es aussi agressif avec moi ? **

Sa question conne me renfrogna aussitôt tandis qu'il jouait la parfaite innocence. Putain mais quel connard !

**\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! **Hurlais-je hors de moi. **Depuis notre première rencontre et à chaque fois qu'on se voit, y a la moitié de ma tête qui part ! La première fois t'as faillis m'écrabouiller avec ta voiture ! **Énumérais-je en levant les doigts de ma main. **Ensuite tu m'as coincé dans les vestiaires et tu m'as niqué le dos contre les casiers, puis tes potes se sont amusés a me séquestrer ci et là, a bazarder mes affaires et me faire un tas d'autres misères et pour finir deux de tes potes ont littéralement faillit me noyer ! C'est quoi la prochaine étape ?! Tu vas me jeter du haut des escaliers ? **Lançais-je en désignant lesdits escaliers. **A coup de pied ? Et après tu m'étrangle ? **

**\- Ce n'est pas…**

**\- Si tu veux ma mort, dis-le ! **Le coupais-je furieusement.

**\- Je ne leur ai pas demandais de faire ça ! **Hurla-t-il a son tour. **Je ne savais même pas ce qu'ils allaient faire !**

**\- Ils passaient leur temps à me pourrir la vie et ça ne t'a pas dérangé jusque là !**

**\- Je m'excuse, ok ?!**

J'écarquillais les yeux à ses paroles tandis qu'il détourna le regard en grognant. Il tenta de reprendre son calme en fermant les yeux et en inspirant profondément avant de planter son regard dans le mien.

**\- Je reconnais que cette histoire est allée beaucoup trop loin. **Si son ton se voulait calme, je pouvais sentir la frustration sous-jacente. **Je me suis occupée de ces deux connards personnellement dés le lendemain et j'en ai fait des exemples alors soit sûr qu'il ne t'arrivera plus rien de ce genre là.**

**\- Whittemore, j'ai faillis mourir à cause de tes deux potes. **Je m'efforçais de lui expliquer lentement chaque mot pour qu'il comprenne.

**\- Scott. Je me suis occupé de ça, il n'y aura plus de problème, compte là dessus.**

Je tiquais quand il utilisa mon prénom, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, mais j'avais tout de même du mal à l'imaginer régler réellement le problème. Il était le capitaine de crosse et de natation, il n'allait pas me faire croire qu'il avait fait punir ses propres amis.

**\- Oui j'imagine que tu les a fait exclure mais il se passera quoi quand il reviendront ? Je ne veux pas revivre ça.**

Un frisson parcouru ma colonne vertébrale en repensant à ces deux salopards. Je réprimais mes mauvais souvenirs en secouant la tête. J'avais tourné et retourné ça dans ma tête dans tous les sens encore et encore sans m'arrêter. Cet incident allait me suivre toute ma vie.

Jackson me fixa, poussa un soupir avant de prendre ma main et de me faire descendre les escaliers.

**\- Où tu m'emmènes ?! **Paniquais-je immédiatement.

**\- Dans ma salle.**

Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce dont il parlait et il ignorait totalement mes protestations.

Sa main était chaude et sa poigne emprisonnait fermement la mienne. Je n'avais pas du tout la même impression que lors de l'incident, mais je restais méfiant tout de même.

C'était Jackson après tout.

Il nous dirigea dans une salle qu'il déverrouilla et m'embarqua dedans avant de me lâcher la main.

La pièce n'était pas très grande et ressemblait plus à une salle de repos qu'autre chose. Je le fixais avec méfiance tandis qu'il désigna du menton un grand tableau en liège blindé de photos qui trônaient au fond de la pièce.

**\- C'est quoi ?**

**\- Je suis capitaine, pour mes gars et moi on a certains privilèges puisqu'on rapporte du prestige à cette école. Et ce que tu vois là-bas, c'est le mur de la honte. C'est un tableau qui montre toutes les personnes que mes équipes ciblent.**

Je me retournais brusquement vers lui les yeux écarquillés. Est-ce que ce lycée était un district de l'Enfer ?! Qui possédait un truc aussi immonde et immoral ?!

Soudainement je pâlis…

Si toutes les personnes que les sportifs martyrisaient étaient présentes alors… Je concentrais mon regard sur Jackson, ne voulant absolument pas voir une quelconque photo de moi.

Il sembla comprendre et soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

**\- Tu n'es pas dessus, c'est pas pour ça que je t'ai emmené là.**

**\- Pourquoi j'y suis pas ?**

Il me fixa intensément et je déglutis avant de détourner mes yeux et regarder ce fameux tableau.

Il y avait beaucoup de photos. Des visages qui me paraissaient familier et d'autres qui m'étaient totalement inconnus.

Jackson disait la vérité, il n'y en avait aucune de moi.

Quelque chose me fit ciller, cependant… Il y avait une photo plus grande et posée en plein milieu de toutes les autres.

Deux types étaient à poil, bâillonnés et ligotés de la tête aux pieds au mât du drapeau du lycée. Je fronçais les sourcils et détournais vite mon regard. Les autres photos ne représentaient que les personnes, un peu comme un trombinoscope mais celle-ci était radicalement différente.

**\- Est-ce qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle cette photo est… comme ça ?**

**\- Oui, c'était une punition. Ils ont donc été photographiés comme ça en plus d'être montrés à tout le lycée.**

J'écarquillais les yeux de stupeur tandis que Jackson ne semblait pas du tout voir où était le problème.

**\- T'es en train de me dire que vous faites subir ça à des gens ?! **Criais-je hors de moi.

**\- Seulement à ceux qui le méritent réellement.**

**\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ces pauvres gars ont subit ça ?!**

**\- Tu ne les reconnais pas ?**

Je regardais à nouveau la photo, à la fois dégoûté et horrifié. La photo n'était pas de bonne qualité mais les traits de ces pauvres mecs me semblaient familier. Je plissais le regard et c'est là que la lumière se fit.

Je me statufiai sur place.

Ces gars… C'était ceux qui m'avaient jeté dans la piscine.

Je reculais d'un pas comme si on m'avait frappé et ressenti le besoin de m'éloigner de ce mur et surtout de Jackson.

**\- Tu n'es pas soulagé ? **Demanda Jackson en haussant un sourcil.

**\- Mais quel genre de psychopathe tu es, Jackson Whittemore ? **Soufflais-je glacé. **Ce sont tes amis…**

**\- Non ils ne l'ont jamais été, ils faisaient juste partie de mon équipe et ils se sont permis une initiative que je n'ai jamais approuvé. Ils ont été punis pour ça. Et si tu le demande, ils n'ont pas été simplement exclus, je me suis assuré qu'ils soient transférés hors de la ville.**

Je sentais mes yeux sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites tant la situation était horrifiante.

**\- Comment tu peux infliger ça aux membres de ta propre équipe ? **Demandais-je d'une voix blanche.

**\- Tu es beaucoup trop sentimental, McCall. Tu ne pourras jamais être ambitieux avec une vision pareille. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis au sommet et tu es encore dans le club des loosers.**

**\- Je ne serais peut-être jamais au sommet comme toi, Whittemore, mais une chose est sûre, j'aurais toujours ma conscience !**

Il m'agrippa le col en grognant et me fusilla du regard. Je m'efforçais de soutenir son regard avec difficulté en prétendant n'être pas impressionné.

**\- Je suis parfait, McCall. **Grogna-t-il hargneusement. **Le reste est superflus.**

**\- Quel est l'intérêt d'être au sommet si tu es seul et que tu ne peux même pas te regarder dans un miroir ?**

Ma question sembla le prendre au dépourvu et sa poigne se desserra doucement. J'en profitais pour m'éloigner au maximum de mon vis-à-vis. Il reprit contenance et me transperça de ses yeux clairs.

**\- Je t'ai dit tout ce qu'il fallait alors dégage maintenant. **

Je n'approuvais absolument pas les méthodes qu'il avait utilisé mais je ne pouvais qu'admettre être soulagé de savoir ces deux bâtards loin de moi de manière définitive.

Je détestais le sentiment que ça me procurait, ça ne me ressemblait absolument pas. Pour moi la fin ne justifiait jamais les moyens mais visiblement Jackson ne partageait pas cet avis et c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'une amitié entre nous était impossible.

Je finis par lui obéir et quittais la pièce avec mon esprit toujours aussi confus.

**\- Salut Scott, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! **S'enquit une voix joviale. **On m'a dit que tu étais malade.**

Je redressais ma tête et tombait nez à nez avec le regard chocolat de Danny. Il me fit un sourire bienveillant qui se fana légèrement en voyant d'où je venais.

**\- Hm… Tu te souviens qu'on doit rendre notre devoir de biologie pour la fin de cette semaine ?**

Je lui lançais un regard dépité auquel il répondit par un soupir.

**\- Chuis désolé, je viens à peine de revenir et j'avais totalement oublié.**

**\- Stiles m'a averti que tu étais cloué chez toi. **Me sourit-il. **Je ne savais pas que tu revenais aujourd'hui. La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai fais ma part de travail.**

**\- Super, je ferais la mienne pour vendredi, ne t'inquiète pas.**

**\- Tu finis tes cours à quelle heure ? **Demanda-t-il soudainement

**\- Euh… 16h ?**

**\- Parfait, dés que t'as finis, tu me rejoins à la bibliothèque et on finira le devoir ensembles.**

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais il leva sa main pour me faire taire.

**\- Scott, je t'aime beaucoup mais même si tu te défends plutôt bien en biologie, tu n'es pas un élève particulièrement doué et je tiens à garder une moyenne irréprochable.**

**\- Comment tu peux être aussi sympa et en même temps être aussi insultant ?**

**\- C'est un art que je maîtrise à la perfection.**

Sa plaisanterie me fit rire et il me suivit dans mon hilarité. On parlait de tout et de rien en traversant les couloirs et je remerciais Danny muettement pour ne rien m'avoir demandé. Il n'était pas fouineur et, même si je pouvais sentir sa curiosité, savoir qu'il ne me demanderait rien était toujours aussi rassurant.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que tout le monde l'appréciait.

On finit par se séparer lorsque j'entrais dans le self et je pris mon plateau avant de rejoindre Cora qui déjeunait seule.

**\- Où est Isaac ? **

**\- En cours, lui.**

Je la fusillais du regard auquel elle répondit par son air le plus innocent. J'avais effectivement séché la dernière heure de cours mais, à ma décharge, je venais de me faire kidnapper par un mec particulièrement énervant mais ça, elle n'était pas obligée de le savoir.

**\- Je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin de ton avis personnel, maman. **Lâchais-je ironique.

Son manque de réponse me fit tiquer.

**\- C'est quoi le problème ?**

**\- Il n'y en a pas. **Répondit-elle sèchement.

Je fronçais les sourcils pendant quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules et d'attaquer mon steak en abandonnant le combat.

Cora était une fille sympa quand elle le voulait mais elle avait tendance à se comporter comme un animal plutôt qu'un être humain la plupart du temps.

Quelque chose clochait et ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que ça n'allait pas mais si elle ne voulait pas m'en parler, je n'allais pas la forcer. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de perdre une main pour essayer d'aider quelqu'un qui n'en avait visiblement pas envie. J'avais déjà assez de soucis comme ça.

Elle finit par râler en trifouillant sa purée et soupira fortement en se tenant la tête par son poing.

**\- Je pense que ces patates sont déjà mortes et, même alors, elles vont surement portés plainte vu la façon dont tu les traites. **Plaisantais-je en désignant son assiette.

**\- Heureusement que t'as jamais songé à te lancer dans l'humour Scott. Tu finirais à la rue. **Cracha-t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

**\- Je préfère que tu me craches ton venin plutôt qu'avoir l'impression de manger avec un fantôme.**

**\- Il paraît que tu as fait ta plus grosse crise d'asthme, tu as failli mourir ? Est-ce que tu as vu le Paradis, gentil Scott ? **Lâcha-t-elle, cynique.

Je la regardais bouche bée avant de lui rendre son regard noir. C'est qu'elle savait frapper là où ça faisait mal cette conne…

**\- Ok, j'ai compris. Finalement je préférais quand tu fermais ta gueule. **Dit-je d'une voix rageuse en me levant.

**\- Non, attends ! **Elle m'agrippa le bras et me força à me rasseoir en soupirant de nouveau. **Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi conne.**

**\- C'est le cas de le dire, oui.**

**\- Écoute… Il se passe des trucs vraiment pas cool en ce moment et… **Un nouveau soupir. **Désolée mais tu étais là et t'as tout pris dans la tronche.**

Quelque chose dans sa voix et sa posture calma, petit à petit, ma colère. Elle baissa le regard et, pour la première fois de ma vie entière, elle n'avait plus son assurance habituelle. Elle semblait plus vulnérable et, ça plus qu'autre chose, ça me perturbait.

**\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprends. **La rassurais-je. **On peut parler d'autre chose ou même se taire, tu n'as qu'à me le dire.**

**\- Mon frère et ma sœur sont revenus de New York il y a une semaine.** Dit-elle de but en blanc.

**\- … Et c'est une mauvaise chose ?**

**\- Pour moi, pas vraiment. Pour Stiles, oui.**

Je me souvenais que Cora adorait sa fratrie et bassinait tout le monde avec. Je savais qu'Isaac les connaissait puisqu'il vivait dans la maison familiale des Hale mais j'ignorais que Stiles les connaissait également. Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé.

Elle sembla saisir ma confusion et me résuma un peu sa situation familiale et j'en finis bouche bée.

**\- T'es en train de me dire que mon meilleur ami, qui est sensé tout me dire, est sorti avec ton frère pendant plusieurs mois ?!**

**\- Oui, je pensais que lui ou Isaac t'en avait parlé, déjà.**

**\- Visiblement ils n'ont pas jugé suffisamment important de me le dire. **Grommelais-je.

**\- Mon frère est revenu avec une nouvelle copine et il paraît même qu'ils vont se marier. Cette **_**Paige**_**. **Elle avait craché le nom comme si c'était une insulte.

**\- Et tu as peur que ça blesse Stiles ?**

**\- J'avais peur oui mais il semble qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de mes précautions.**

Son amertume me fit froncer les sourcils. Elle semblait vraiment en rage et j'ignorais la raison.

**\- Tu n'aime pas cette Paige, c'est ce qui te met en colère ?**

**\- Non ce qui me met en colère c'est que cette fille est d'une naïveté absolue et que mon crétin de frère et ce con de Stiles se foutent complètement de sa gueule. **Lâcha-t-elle durement.

Je nageais dans un océan de confusion totale, désormais. Plus elle me parlait et moins je comprenais.

**\- Euh… **Tentais-je. **C'est peut-être un peu con mais… Tu voudrais bien m'expliquer d parce que tu me balance des infos au compte goutte et que je pige de moins en moins…**

**\- Rah ! Ce que tu peux être con toi aussi ! Ça doit être typiquement masculin d'être aussi débile ! **Claqua-t-elle, acerbe. **Derek est revenu avec une fiancée, Paige, il y a une semaine pour qu'elle rencontre nos parents, et lui il continue de se taper Stiles !**

Mon cerveau se déconnecta brusquement.

J'avais bugué sur deux choses le nom de son frère et la révélation choc.

Derek… J'avais déjà entendu ce nom là quelque part.

**\- Est-ce que ton frère et le père de Stiles sont en froid ? **Lâchais-je inconsciemment en me souvenant ma première rencontre avec mon patron, Deaton.

Elle me jeta un regard curieux.

**\- Oui, d'où tu tiens ça ?**

Je lui racontais le bref épisode chez le vétérinaire et elle poussa un énième soupir.

**\- Ouais y a des p'tits cons qui sont entrés dans la réserve naturelle dont mon oncle s'occupe. Ils ont blessé trois jeunes loups. J'ai cru que mon oncle allait tuer quelqu'un. **Justifia-t-elle. **Derek aime bien y travailler quand il revient de temps à autres. Pour ce qui est du sheriff c'est parce que Stiles et Derek se sont séparés a cause d'une fille… Jennifer, je crois. Stiles l'a appris au poste de police et sa réaction a été… brutale.**

**\- C'est-à-dire ?**

**\- Ils se sont gueulés dessus pendant des plombes, ils en sont même venus aux mains. Ils ont complètement saccagé le bureau du sheriff. C'était plutôt sanglant. **Confia-t-elle en grimaçant.

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer la scène tant elle me paraissait surréaliste. Stiles avait toujours été quelqu'un de jovial et d'énergique, mais même dans les plus grosses crises de rage qu'il avait faites, il n'avait jamais été violent. Il était intelligent et raisonné, il savait parfaitement se défendre, néanmoins il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement agressif.

Cora reçut un appel et finit par me laisser seul à ma table avec des questions qui remplissaient ma tête.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à digérer les nouvelles informations que je venais d'apprendre. Stiles est son histoire d'amour passée et peut-être toujours présente… Isaac devait forcément le savoir alors pourquoi aucun des deux ne m'avait rien dit ?

Est-ce que je n'étais pas digne de confiance ? Est-ce qu'il pensait que j'étais intolérant ? Est-ce qu'ils se disaient que notre amitié n'y survivrait pas ?

C'était totalement stupide, ils me connaissaient ! Visiblement, ils étaient les seuls à avoir ce privilège…

C'était idiot à dire, mais ça me blessait.

Un plateau fut jeté sur ma table et me fit sursauter. Stiles s'installa juste à côté de moi et me sourit sardoniquement.

**\- Alors ! **Lança-t-il théâtralement. **Il me semble qu'on doit discuter, toi et moi.**

Putain, j'avais totalement oublié son début d'enquête ! Je roulais des yeux en soupirant profondément. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à me taper un interrogatoire maintenant et surtout pas par lui.

**\- Je t'écoute mon petit Scott.**

**\- Je n'ai rien à dire. **Dis-je un peu trop sèchement à mon goût.

**\- Scotty, mon frère. Tu ne devrais pas me cacher un truc aussi gros, surtout avec un type peu fiable comme Jackson !**

**\- Gros comme ton histoire avec Derek Hale et que tu as passé sous silence ? **

Ma question était surtout une accusation et mon ton était on ne peut plus glacial. Je sentis, autant que je vis, Stiles se figer.

Je n'aimais pas faire ça. C'était mesquin et puéril mais ma fierté était blessée et il ne faisait que jeter du sel sur la plaie. Il ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche comme un poisson. J'éprouvais, tout de même, une petite satisfaction pour avoir réussi à le moucher.

**\- D'où tu tiens ça ? **Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

**\- C'est important ? **

**\- Scott, écoute…**

**\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Tu ne me faisais pas confiance ? J'ai l'air d'être un sale con homophobe ? Je ne suis pas censé être ton meilleur ami ? Je ne méritais pas de savoir ? J'ai l'air de juger les gens ?**

Je l'assommais de questions en parlant de plus en plus fort. Je pétais littéralement les plombs mais il était mon meilleur ami.

Du moins, je le croyais…

Je l'avais connu avant Isaac, il était l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi et le fait qu'il me cache ça me faisait l'effet d'être une merde ! Alors je continuais mes questions sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, parce qu'il fallait bien que je déverse ma frustration et mon chagrin quelque part.

**\- Stop ! **Hurla-t-il. **Scott ! T'es en train de péter un câble là !**

**\- Oui parce que je pensais que tu étais mon meilleur ami et qu'on se disait tout.**

**\- Je ne voulais pas en parler ! Mon histoire avec Derek c'est quelque chose de très personnel et je n'ai jamais voulu la partager avec quelqu'un.**

**\- Mais Isaac…**

**\- Isaac le sait de Cora mais je n'ai jamais voulu en parler avec lui. **Coupa-t-il, catégorique. **Je n'en ai parlé à personne, je le jure.**

**\- Tu continue de le voir maintenant qu'il est revenu ?**

**\- Quoi ?! Non ! **S'offusqua-t-il. **Et puis comment tu…**

**\- Cora pense que si. **Le coupais-je, suspicieux.

**\- Cora a toujours eu une imagination débordante. C'est fini avec Derek et ça ne reprendra jamais. Il va bientôt se marier.**

Je le regardais fixement à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de mensonge mais ne trouvait rien. Il me fit son regard de chien battu qu'il avait probablement dû piquer à Isaac.

**\- Scott, je ne suis plus avec Derek. **Son débit était lent comme s'il parlait à un enfant. **Je t'assure. On peut parler d'autre chose, maintenant ?**

**\- D'accord mais je te préviens, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jackson.**

**\- Oh mais Scott…**

**\- Si je t'en parle, je veux que tu me dises absolument tout sur Derek et toi.**

Il y réfléchit durement en faisant plusieurs grimaces. Mon air restait absolument indéchiffrable tandis que mon meilleur ami grommelait.

**\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça sale faux frère. **Ronchonna-t-il.

Je lui lançais mon plus beau sourire de vainqueur auquel il répondit en me brandissant fièrement son majeur.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur en omettant tous les sujets fâcheux pour nous deux.

Il fallait que je me fasse une raison, comme je ne pouvais pas tout dire à mes meilleurs amis, ils avaient le droit de garder leurs propres secrets.

Les cours de l'après-midi se passèrent dans l'ennuie le plus total et, lorsque 16h sonna, j'abandonnais mes deux amis et me dirigea vers la bibliothèque où Danny m'attendait déjà.

Il choisit la table la plus éloignée de la salle et je commençais à éparpiller mes affaires tandis qu'il sortis ses classeurs parfaitement ordonnés.

Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de particulièrement bordélique, mais à côté de lui, j'avais l'air d'être un véritable souillon.

J'étais en train de fouiller, depuis maintenant trois quarts d'heure dans nos notes, toutes les informations sur les organismes unicellulaires quand je sentis son regard peser sur moi.

Je redressais lentement mes yeux avant de les planter dans les siens.

**\- Y a un truc qui ne va pas ? **Demandais-je.

**\- Je… **

Il sembla chercher ses mots l'air un peu gêné et finit par hausser les épaules et me lança un sourire penaud.

**\- Laisse tombé, ça ne me concerne pas.**

Il fourra, de nouveau, son nez dans ses notes et finit par m'abandonner dans ses tâches.

Je le fixais en fronçant les sourcils l'air curieux. Je pris conscience qu'il voulait surement me demander quelque chose qui concernait son ancien meilleur ami puisque j'avais déjà senti sa curiosité ce matin.

Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, mais ce qui s'était passé ce midi avec Stiles m'avait fait réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas mettre mes amis au courant parce que j'estimais que ça ne les concernait pas. Je ne voulais pas vraiment les impliquer dans mes problèmes, mais Danny était un cas à part parce qu'il avait été le meilleur ami de la principale source de mes malheurs. Danny pourrait surement m'aider à mieux comprendre son fonctionnement, dû à leur passé commun.

Même si je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de vouloir en savoir plus.

Jackson n'était pas une bonne personne et sa manière de régler les problèmes étaient tout bonnement terrifiante.

J'inspirais lentement et lâché mon stylo avant de scruter mon vis-à-vis.

**\- Pose ta question.**

**\- Non c'est bon, ça ne me regarde pas.**

**\- Pose ta question, Danny. **Lui répétais-je en souriant. **Vas-y, tu peux.**

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par se décider enfin.

**\- Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais dans la salle de pause des sportifs mais…**

Je le coupais d'une main en l'air et, après plusieurs hésitations, je finis par lui raconter très brièvement l'épisode de la piscine et ma confrontation avec Jackson. J'expliquais juste l'essentiel sans entrer dans les détails parce qu'en parler me donnait un peu la nausée. Ça me faisait tout de même un peu de bien, comme si je partageais un peu de mon fardeau.

A aucun moment son habituel regard bienveillant ne changea mais je sentis sa surprise au fur et à mesure de mon récit.

**\- Eh bien… Ceci explique donc pourquoi…**

**\- Comment ça ? **Demandais-je, curieux.

**\- Le lendemain de… l'incident… Jackson était furibard. Il a traîné Winston et Hart à travers les couloirs du lycée, devant tout le monde, avant de les frapper, de les déshabiller lui-même et de les ligoter au mât. Il était avec son équipe de primates, bien sûr mais il ne participe jamais à ce genre de persécutions, ordinairement. Il préfère laisser le sale boulot à ses deux équipes.**

**\- C'est atroce… **Me lamentais-je en passant une main sur ma figure.

**\- Écoute, je sais ce qu'on t'a raconté sur Jackson. Qu'il est cruel, que c'est un sale con égoïste et pourris gâter et qu'il se croit parfait dans tous les domaines et au-dessus de tout le monde…**

**\- Et ce n'est pas le cas ? **Questionnais-je soudainement sceptique.

**\- Euh… Si. **Avoua-t-il gêné. **Mais il sait parfaitement faire la part des choses. Il ne s'excuse jamais mais il sait reconnaître implicitement quand il a tort et il répare toujours les bourdes que lui où ses gars font. **

Je n'osais pas lui dire que si, Jackson s'était tout de même excusé même s'il n'était pas réellement le coupable pour l'épisode de la piscine, il s'était, peut-être, excusé seulement dans le but de me faire taire.

Une partie de moi voulait reconnaître que, ce que ces deux types avaient subit étaient amplement mérités. Mais une autre part de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la manière de faire de Jackson particulièrement abjecte.

**\- Peut-être mais, là, tu ne trouves pas que c'est abusé ?**

**\- Ben avant que tu m'en parles, je t'aurais dit oui. J'avais trouvé ça vraiment exagéré, c'est vrai. Mais ils ont failli te tuer, Scott. C'est très grave et, maintenant, je trouve son comportement justifié même s'il n'est pas correct.**

Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi penser de Jackson ou même de sa manière de régler les problèmes. Danny dut sentir mes doutes et me fit un petit sourire qu'il voulu rassurant.

**\- Il est terrifiant quand il se met en colère et il est très souvent imprévisible mais ce n'est pas un monstre, tu sais ? Il sait être gentil et généreux et c'est… C'était un très bon ami. **Se reprit-t-il avec hésitation.

**\- Si tu penses encore tout ça… Pourquoi vous êtes plus amis ? **

Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il accepte de répondre à cette question mais elle me brûlait les lèvres depuis un bon moment et cette conversation aiguisait de plus en plus mon intérêt.

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre et finit par soupirer avec lassitude.

**\- C'était un ami génial mais il n'a jamais su le montrer correctement. Il a forcé Ethan à choisir entre sa loyauté envers lui et son couple avec moi et il n'a pas apprécié qu'Ethan me choisisse. Il a été infect pendant longtemps avec nous jusqu'à ce que j'abdique enfin et que je m'éloigne définitivement de lui.**

**\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ? **

**\- Hm… Parfois mais je suis persuadé que lui doit le regretter encore plus. Je n'ai juste pas la force de faire le premier pas et je sais que sa fierté l'empêchera toujours de venir le premier.**

Je hochais la tête lentement en emmagasinant toutes ces nouvelles informations et me rendit vite compte que ma première intuition était la bonne ;

Jackson était quelqu'un possédant une infinité de teintes toutes bien différentes. Chaque fois que j'avais le sentiment de cerner ce gars, il restait une énigme totale et le fossé qui nous séparaient ne faisait que grandir encore et toujours. Pourtant, il restait un casse-tête que je voulais résoudre à tout prix.

C'était étrange de dire ça, mais ça me semblait vital.

Notre devoir nous avait pris deux heures et quart de notre temps. Durant ce moment j'ai cru devenir complètement fou puis j'ai finis par me chamailler avec moi-même devant un Danny moqueur.

Une fois sortis de la bibliothèque, Danny me quitta pour rejoindre son petit-ami qui, du haut de sa bécane de Biker me fit son sempiternel sourire carnassier.

Je roulais des yeux et fit un dernier signe pour un au revoir avant de rentrer chez moi quand mon corps s'arrêta soudain en voyant le dernier véhicule sur le parking. Un véhicule que je crus reconnaître…

Je partis en direction du stade de crosse pour voir si je ne m'étais pas trompé.

Le terrain était désert, mais il y avait des affaires sur le banc de touche et je n'eus pas besoin d'aide pour reconnaître à qui celles-ci appartenaient.

Je partis donc le rejoindre dans les vestiaires en espérant démêler au moins un des problèmes de ma vie à mes risques et périls.

Je voulais tirer les choses au clair entre nous, qu'il le veuille ou non…

* * *

Salut, salut !

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre cette semaine. Je sais que je dois vous bassinez souvent avec ça mais j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu.

C'est assez drôle mais plus les chapitres passent et moins j'ai confiance en moi.

Généralement mes projets finissent souvent au placard parce que je suis une éternelle insatisfaite et que, tant que mon histoire n'est pas parfaite, elle ne mérite pas d'être continuée selon moi.

Mais grâce à vous, j'arrive à m'enlever cette pression folle que je me mets à moi-même et a continuer cette fanfiction qui me tient à cœur. Ça va faire un peu bateau et guimauve mais si j'invente et écris cette histoire, c'est grâce à vous qu'elle vit !

Alors merci d'être là ! :-)

OULA TROP DE GUIMAUVE LA !

Je vais me mettre à pleurer et a ricaner bêtement dans ma chambre et ma famille va encore se demander si j'ai pas pété un plomb, même s'ils ont l'habitude ça reste assez déstabilisant xD

Eh bien, je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou une bonne soirée et je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine afin de découvrir qui Scott est allé voir et je me doute que vous avez, chacun, une petite idée de qui est la personne en question...

J'vous aime !

Akiss4.

* * *

PS : Les chapitres vont être de plus en plus longs parce que j'ai de plus en plus de choses à dire. Je comptais m'en tenir à un certain format mais ça casserait beaucoup trop le rythme et, à terme, plus personne ne rentrerait dedans ça serait dommage. Alors pour votre plus grand plaisir et le mien, ils seront un peu plus longs maintenant xD


	8. La danse des Mondes

**6.**

Je rentrais à peine dans les vestiaires au moment même où il sortait des douches.

Il se figea à ma vue pendant une seconde avant de commencer à se changer dans le plus grand silence.

Je m'installais tout au bout du banc, l'esprit toujours alerte. Je donnais peut-être l'impression d'avoir l'avantage, parce que j'étais plus proche de la sortie et plus habillé que lui, mais nos rencontres passées me disaient qu'il ne fallait surtout pas s'y fier.

C'était Aiden-la-terreur après tout…

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, McCall ? **Son ton était calme ce qui aurait dû être rassurant mais, dans son cas, ça ne l'était pas vraiment.

**\- Je voulais savoir si c'était toi qui avait demandé à Winston et Hart de me faire le coup de la piscine.**

Son regard se posa fixement sur moi et me mit subitement mal à l'aise. Je savais que c'était risqué de parler de l'épisode de la piscine comme ça. Si j'appréciais beaucoup Ethan, Aiden pouvait être le suspect idéal vu qu'on se détestait tout les deux et comme Jackson s'était innocenté en s'occupant personnellement de mes deux agresseurs, il ne me restait que peu de suspects…

J'essayais de contrôler mes gigotements malaisants sous la puissance de son regard quand il finit par me répondre enfin.

**\- Je suis pas débile au point de faire jeter un asthmatique dans une piscine alors qu'il sait pas nager. Et si ça avait été le cas, je l'aurais fait moi-même. J'ai pas besoin d'aide pour ce genre de chose. **M'envoya-t-il sèchement.

**\- Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu me détestes à ce point-là ?**

**\- J'te déteste pas, McCall. Arrête de faire ta précieuse.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Ce type n'était pas ami avec Jackson pour rien, comme lui, Aiden avait aussi ce précieux don de m'agacer quand il ouvrait la bouche. La seule différence entre les deux c'était que Jackson était plus subtil tandis qu'Aiden était un vrai bulldozer.

**\- Tu me détestes Aiden. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et peut-être que tu me le dira jamais mais tu me détestes et je ne peux rien y changer si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? **Ragea-t-il en claquant la porte de son casier. **T'es pas obligé d'être ami avec tout ce qui t'entoure comme une putain de princesse Disney ! Mon frère te suffit pas ?**

**\- Il est où le rapport avec Ethan ? **Je fronçais les sourcils en adoptant une posture défensive. **Je veux pas forcément qu'on soit amis, je veux juste pouvoir rentrer au lycée sans que tu me tombe dessus comme la misère sur le pauvre Monde et que tu arrêtes de me harceler.**

**\- T'inquiète pas, ça n'arrivera plus de sitôt !**

**\- Et tu penses que je vais te croire juste parce que tu me le dis ?**

**\- T'en vaux pas la peine et je la suivrais plus de toute façon. …**

Il regretta ses paroles aussitôt qu'elles furent sorties. Il ouvrit la bouche pour me dire je ne sais quoi mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus du tout car mon esprit était accaparé par une info de taille.

« La » ?

Putain, j'arrivais pas à le croire… Je fixais Aiden avec stupeur.

**\- Est-ce que c'est Lydia qui m'a fait subir ça ?**

**\- T'as pas intérêt à le dire à Jackson sinon tu risques de le regretter… **Lâcha-t-il furieusement. **T'as vraiment intérêt à rien lui dire…**

**\- Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? **

Ma voix était blanche et plate.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Lydia avait pu demander de me faire subir une telle chose. Elle ne me connaissait même pas et elle me détestait uniquement parce que Stiles était mon ami, que je l'avais percuté le premier jour et que Jackson était son mec !

Comment elle avait pu faire ça ? Elle était réputée pour son intelligence et, même si elle avait un caractère difficile, je ne comprenais pas les raisons de sa colère contre moi.

Aiden soupira en roulant des yeux et en s'installant sur le banc, très loin de moi. Ça m'allait très bien, j'aurais mal pris qu'il se rapproche de moi, maintenant.

**\- Elle avait demandé à ce qu'ils te jettent dans le petit bain, histoire de juste te faire peur mais ces gros cons ont voulu faire du zèle en te jetant dans le grand bassin.**

**\- Mais pourquoi elle a voulu faire ça ?**

**\- Fais comme-ci tu le savais pas. **Cracha-t-il.

Je lui lançais mon regard le plus confus tandis qu'il me fixait d'un air accusateur pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'hausser un sourcil.

**\- … Tu le sais vraiment pas ?**

**\- Ben non sinon je serais pas là à te demander tout ça. **Grinçais-je hargneusement.

Il me regarda bouche bée tandis que le sentiment d'être le dindon de la farce se fit de plus en plus présent dans tout mon être.

**\- Alors… Tu couches pas avec Jackson ? **Marmonna-t-il mal assuré.

J'avais l'impression qu'une tonne de plomb me tombait sur la tronche tant la conversation devenait aberrante.

**\- Quoi ?!** **Non ! **M'offusquais-je, stupéfait. **Mais qui… Comment… Non !**

Je me perdis dans mes bafouillages et mes joues chauffèrent à leur paroxysme. Je tentais de balayer, d'une main, l'image mentale qui s'était imprimée dans mon cerveau à la suite de sa question délirante.

**\- Genre… Vraiment pas ? **Lança-t-il, curieux.

**\- Mais non ! Pour qui tu me prends ?! **Criais-je courroucé.

**\- Quoi, t'es un bâtard d'homophobe ?! **Son ton se fit subitement plus dur.

**\- Mais bien sûr que non ! Mais il s'agit de Jackson ! Il me déteste et en plus il a une copine ! Et depuis quand il est gay, lui ?**

Je crus voir quelque chose passait dans le regard de mon vis-à-vis mais c'était bien trop furtif pour que je comprenne ce que c'était.

**\- Il est bi, il l'a toujours été.**

**\- Ben je savais pas mais… Attends une minute ! T'es en train de me dire que la raison pour laquelle j'ai faillis mourir il y a trois jours c'est parce que Lydia pense que je me tape Jackson ?!**

**\- Euh… Ouais ?**

**\- Oh putain mais c'est pas vrai… Comment elle a pu s'imaginer ça en plus, on fait que se disputer quand on se voit !**

Je m'étais déjà dis qu'en revenant à Beacon Hills, j'avais atterris dans un monde de barjots mais là on atteignait des sommets encore inégalés !

J'étais en pleine remise en question sur moi-même et sur mon environnement tandis qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

**\- Donc tu couches pas avec… **

**\- Puisque je te le dis ! **

**\- C'est Lydia qui va être heureuse d'avoir enfin son Jacks rien que pour elle. **Il avait craché le surnom de Jackson comme si c'était la pire des injures.

Il semblait en colère d'apprendre la vérité. Son soudain mécontentement me rendait de plus en plus perplexe.

**\- Je ne comprends pas… Tu aurais préféré que je sorte avec lui ? **Osais-je demander.

**\- Non.**

Malgré sa réponse négative, je sentais qu'il ne pensait absolument pas ce qu'il me disait.

Mon cerveau carburait au max et je me demandais très sincèrement s'il n'y avait pas une affaire de triangle amoureux entre les trois.

Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi j'y étais mêlé. Jackson et moi on était sans arrêt en conflit, on n'avait jamais eu une conversation normal. Pas une seule fois depuis notre rencontre et même là on s'était disputé !

Je secouais la tête pour effacer des tas de pensées et d'images de Jackson et moi et me releva subitement.

**\- Je te remercie de m'avoir répondu, je vais y aller. Je parlerais à Lydia.**

**\- Pourquoi faire ? **Demanda-t-il subitement sur la défensive.

**\- Je vais lui expliquer qu'il y a rien entre… enfin que je suis pas… avec Jackson… enfin qu'elle a rien à… enfin que non quoi !** Bafouillais-je le visage cramoisie.

La conversation commençait à devenir gênante et je n'osais même pas regarder mon vis-à-vis dans les yeux. J'avais envie de rentrer au plus vite loin de toute cette histoire absurde.

**\- T'es vraiment une prude, McCall. T'as jamais baisé ou quoi ?**

Mes joues chauffèrent instantanément. Je n'avais pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet mais si j'avais eu quelques expériences, j'avais jamais réellement couché, ni avec une femme, ni avec un homme.

**\- Je vois… **Ricana-t-il.

**\- J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler et encore moins avec toi, sans vouloir t'offenser.**

**\- Nan je comprends, t'inquiète ta petite réputation de puceau coincé du cul sera sauve avec moi.**

**\- Génial… **Grognais-je sceptique.

**\- Par contre je me foutrais allègrement de ta gueule comme tu t'en doutes.**

**\- J'imagine que j'y échapperai pas… **Soupirais-je en voyant son sourire carnassier.

**\- Non, a cause de mon frère et de Jackson j'ai plus le droit de t'emmerder vraiment mais j'ai quand même envie de m'amuser un peu, McCall !**

Il termina de se changer et me dépassa avant de quitter le vestiaire sans plus de formalité.

C'était étrange de me dire que je venais d'avoir une conversation presque « normale » avec Aiden. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir m'y habituer mais s'il avait prévu d'arrêter ses harcèlements c'était tout ce qui m'importait.

Je quittais le vestiaire avec le cœur un peu plus léger que d'ordinaire mais de nouvelles questions pleins la tête. J'attrapais le bus et rentrer enfin chez moi en repensant à cette journée instructive.

Le lendemain, en arrivant au lycée, je me fis percuter par une tornade aux boucles châtains qui m'agrippa le bras comme un condamné.

**\- Sauve ma vie Scott ! **S'exclama excessivement Isaac. **Il veut ma mort !**

**\- Commence pas à faire le fragile ! **Ronchonna Stiles. **C'est juste pour un test !**

**\- Non ! Je ne serais plus jamais le cobaye de tes expériences !**

**\- Ce que tu peux être trouillard.**

**\- Il veut faire quoi au juste ? **Demandais-je en fixant Isaac qui se cachait derrière moi.

**\- Je sais pas et je m'en fous ! Je suis ton meilleur ami, alors protège-moi.**

**\- Tu es aussi mon meilleur ami donc, Scott, reste en dehors de ça.**

**\- Je suis son préféré ! Hein, Scott ?**

Il me fit son célèbre regard de chiot battu inimitable, ce qui me fit sourire. Stiles râlait toujours avec un tas de produits, aux inscriptions étrangères, dans les bras.

**\- Sois pas si peureux, Cora m'a donné son accord.**

**\- Je m'en fiche, je suis pas votre cobaye ! **

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu risque de toute façon ? Je vais pas te laisser mourir mon petit Isaac.**

**\- Ta dernière expérience a rendu mes cheveux verts pendant une semaine, Stiles ! Une semaine, tu entends ?!**

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de s'en ficher royalement tandis qu'Isaac se tenait toujours désespérément à mon bras en poussant des gémissements d'âme en peine.

Je traversais les couloirs avec difficulté tandis que mes deux meilleurs amis continuaient leur manège en m'utilisant comme séparation.

**\- Aller, fais pas ta farouche !**

**\- Jamais ! **Hurla-t-il avec fougue.

Je fus enfin béni par l'apparition de Cora qui jeta son petit-ami sur Stiles en soupirant.

**\- Traîtresse ! Mon amour m'a trahi ! Au secours ! **Paniqua-t-il en essayant de se débattre tandis que Stiles le traînait à travers les couloirs.

**\- C'est pour ton bien, mon cœur. **Lâcha Cora avec son sourire le plus innocent.

Une fois Isaac et Stiles hors de notre vue, Cora se retourna vers moi en affichant un visage grave.

**\- Derek et Stiles couchent encore ensembles, c'est sûr ! **

**\- Il m'a dit que c'était fini entre eux.**

**\- Il nous ment. **Assena-t-elle catégoriquement.

**\- On en a discuté, Stiles et moi, hier et il a bien compris que Derek allait se marier avec sa copine et, même s'il avait l'air un peu triste, il l'a plutôt bien pris. Tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter Cora.**

**\- Mais je te dis qu'il y a encore un truc entre eux ! Je t'assure, Scott !**

**\- Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux en me disant qu'il ne se passait plus rien entre eux. **

**\- Il t'a déjà menti pour son histoire avec Derek, tu vas pas me dire que tu le crois quand même !?**

**\- Techniquement, il a juste omit de m'en parler et je le comprends, c'est son droit, ce sont ses affaires après tout. **

**\- Et toi, bêtement, tu n'as aucun doute sur sa soi-disante parole. Que ce soit lui et Derek, ils nous mentent je te dis.**

**\- Eh bien moi je le crois. **Annonçais-je catégorique. **S'il me le dit, c'est que c'est vrai.**

Elle me regarda suspicieusement avant de souffler et décida de lâcher l'affaire. Elle finit par me laisser en me traitant de « gros looser naïf » et disparue alors que j'entrais dans ma salle de cours.

Je m'installais à ma place en déballant mes affaires, ignorant tout ce qui m'entourait, quand le professeur Yukimura d'histoire lâcha un soupir désabusé.

**\- Aujourd'hui on entame le chapitre sur les croisades. Vous serez en binôme avec votre voisin de droite jusqu'à la fin de ce chapitre et vous aurez un exposé à faire également sur un des thèmes de votre choix que nous allons aborder.**

**\- Tu choisis le thème ? **Demandais-je tout en essayant de traduire les pattes de mouche de notre professeur.

**\- T'as une préférence ? **

La voix à ma droite n'avait rien à voir avec mon voisin habituel et ma tête se retourna si vite vers la voix que mes vertèbres craquèrent.

Jackson haussa les sourcils avec son demi-sourire arrogant.

**\- Tu n'es pas Boyd. **Constatais-je stupidement.

**\- Fine observation, McCall. J'ai une petite préférence pour les croisades de Louis IX, ça t'irait ?**

Il semblait attendre patiemment ma réponse tandis que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le fixer comme un mérou, incapable de prononcer un mot.

**\- J'en conclus que c'est un oui. **Dit-il en griffonnant dans son cahier.

**\- Mais… Boyd… **Parvins-je à lâcher piteusement.

**\- … Est actuellement avec Reyes pour ce binôme. **Il me montra Boyd et Erica Reyes en train de flirter à deux rangs derrière nous. **Il préférait surement se taper Blondie plutôt que le devoir. Je le comprends un peu, d'ailleurs.**

Ma conversation d'hier avec Aiden me revint brutalement en mémoire et mes joues surchauffèrent presque immédiatement.

J'obligeais mon cerveau et mes yeux a se concentrer sur ma feuille en essayant vainement d'ignorer mon nouveau binôme.

**\- McCall ? Oh, tu réponds ?**

**\- Oui, oui tout ce que tu veux. **J'écarquillais le regard avant de me perdre dans mes propres mots. **Non… enfin… oui mais… c'est que…**

C'était désormais officiel, je devenais complètement taré.

Jackson me regardait comme si une deuxième tête venait de me poussait sur l'épaule et je me perdais dans mes bafouillages de plus en plus rouge.

Putain d'Aiden ! C'était de sa faute tout ça !

**\- Hey, il t'arrive quoi là ? **Demanda-t-il bizarrement soucieux.

J'essayais de me calmer mais les images qui s'imposaient dans mon esprit ne voulaient pas me lâcher la grappe !

Je secouais ma tête en espérant que ça suffise à faire déguerpir toutes ces pensées bizarres quand la voix de monsieur Yukimura s'éleva :

**\- Mr McCall, tout va bien ? A quoi pensez-vous ?**

**\- A Jackson. **Répondis-je du tac au tac. **Enfin à notre projet avec Jackson. **Me repris-je difficilement. **Le projet sur les croisades ! Pas un projet… autre… vous voyez ? … un de l'école, quoi !**

J'avais jamais eu autant envie de mourir que maintenant…

La honte que je m'étais tapé pour le premier jour de cours n'était rien comparé à la honte que je me farcissais maintenant.

Toute la classe était hilare, Jackson et le prof me regardaient comme si j'étais demeuré et je ressentais le besoin viscéral de me justifier continuellement.

Je faisais vraiment peine à voir…

Je dû me faire violence pour, enfin, fermer ma gueule tandis que le prof essayait d'imposer le silence.

Je n'osais même plus regarder Jackson de peur de sortir une autre connerie stupide. Peut-être que le fait qu'il était impliqué ne lui donner pas envie de rire, en tout cas il ne choisit pas ce moment pour m'achever avec des piques mesquines dont lui seul avait le secret et je l'en remerciais muettement.

Mon binôme finit par ouvrir son manuel et passa le reste de l'heure à me parler des exploits de Saint Louis lors de ses croisades. Si j'étais réticent au départ, je finis par rentrer dans le jeu et, pendant une heure, Louis IX fut notre seul sujet de conversation.

**\- Je peux savoir ce que tu nous as fait là ? **Me demanda Jackson en sortant du cours d'histoire.

Bien sûr c'était trop beau de rêver qu'il allait oublier ça. Je m'efforçais donc de jouer les parfaits innocents.

**\- De quoi parles-tu ?**

**\- Tu te fiche de moi ? T'es devenu de plus en plus rouge, j'ai bien cru que t'allais exploser.**

**\- Ouais… euh… parfois mon asthme est incontrôlable… **Me justifiais-je incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

**\- T'as pas eu de problèmes respiratoires, McCall t'as juste rougi et bégayé comme une pucelle qui aurait vue le loup pour la première fois.**

Il m'agrippa l'épaule et nous mit à l'écart des autres. Je ne pus empêcher un nouveau rougissement de naître.

J'avais beau chercher, je ne voyais pas comment j'allais pouvoir me sortir de là avec ma dignité intacte.

Il me regardait intensément les sourcils froncés. Il semblait nager dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et je sentais bien que ça l'énervait.

**\- Laisse tomber, Jackson, vraiment. Je couve peut-être quelque chose, c'est tout. **Lâchais-je en essayant de maintenir une distance entre nous deux.

**\- McCall, c'est quoi le problème ?**

**\- Y en a pas…**

**\- Bien sûr que si ! **Grogna-t-il. **Alors maintenant arrête de chougner comme une vierge effarouchée et dis-moi clairement ce que tu as, encore.**

Plus je m'éloignais, plus il se rapprochait et il commençait à me rendre fou avec sa musculature de mec parfait, son regard azur à tomber par terre et son assurance de beau gosse, là !

En plus mon cœur commençait à faire des accélérations de plus en plus grandes à mesure qu'il restait aussi proche de moi.

Il faisait de plus en plus chaud et ma détermination était de plus en plus faible…

**\- Les gens pensent qu'on couchent ensembles ! **Craquais-je au bord de la tachycardie.

**\- Et ? **

Je fronçais les sourcils en le fixant.

Il n'avait pas l'air de voir où était le problème et mon stupide cœur battait toujours plus vite à mesure que mes joues rougissaient.

**\- Et… on couche pas ensembles. **Dis-je stupidement.

**\- Ouais pas encore, et alors ?**

Mon cœur loupa un battement avant de reprendre sa course effrénée alors que je le regardais bouche bée.

**\- Comment ça « pas encore » ? **

**\- Ben on le fait pas là.**

**\- Mais… mais… mais… **Répétais-je piteusement incapable de prononcer autre chose.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de pousser un juron.

Je continuais à bafouiller pour ma part, mon cerveau avec définitivement perdu les commandes.

**\- Bon on verra ça plus tard, j'ai entraînement là. T'as intérêt à faire ton taf, McCall, sinon je te frappe et on en discutera tout à l'heure.**

Il me tourna le dos et partit au détour d'un couloir en me laissant seul, comme deux ronds de flan.

Je me laissais aller doucement sur le sol en respirant fortement avec le cerveau qui partait dans tous les sens.

Comment ça « pas encore » ? Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Et puis « en discuter » ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand ?

Je commençais à me perdre dans mes propres pensées sur Jackson, sur Lydia, sur mes amis et sur mon rôle dans l'Univers.

**\- T'as viré clodo, Scotty ? **La voix de Stiles me fit sursauter et il fronça les sourcils. **Il t'arrive quoi ?**

**\- Rien. **Répondis-je trop vite. **On a cours d'économie, non ?**

Il ouvrit la bouche mais je l'empêchais de répondre et le traîna dans notre salle de cours en m'efforçant d'oublier ce moment de gêne.

La matinée se passa sans encombre et le déjeuner arriva bien vite.

Stiles et Cora se chamaillaient quelques frites au moment où je m'installais à la table tandis que mon regard se concentra sur un Isaac passablement abattu qui tripatouillait son assiette, le nez fourré dans sa grosse écharpe.

**\- Isaac, tu veux ma mousse aux fruits ?**

**\- Non merci, j'ai pas faim…**

Oula, ça devait aller vraiment mal pour qu'il refuse un rabe de son dessert. Je fixais Stiles avec reproche et celui-ci me servit son regard le plus innocent.

**\- Je peux savoir ce que tu lui a fait ?**

**\- Rien de particulier, je voulais juste essayer un truc que j'ai acheté sur le net.**

**\- T'es un connard… **Gémit Isaac.

**\- D'après le site, ça partira au bout de quelques jours. **

**\- Combien de jours exactement ? **Demanda Cora en piquant une nouvelle frite à Stiles.

**\- J'en sais rien, c'est un site chinois. J'ai pas réussi à traduire.**

Isaac poussa un juron en s'enfonçant sur son siège de plus en plus morne. Stiles lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse tandis que je fixais Cora en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

**\- Les produits que Stiles a utiliser sur Isaac ont colorés sa peau. Je crois que c'était d'ailleurs pas ce qu'ils devaient faire.**

**\- Ouais mais j'avais mal lu, je savais pas qu'il fallait pas tous les mettre d'un coup.**

**\- Vous êtes des salauds…**

Cora écarta l'écharpe de son petit-ami et je vis, avec stupeur, le cou d'Isaac entièrement mauve. J'approchais ma tête, le regard écarquillé.

**\- Mais vous êtes fous ? **M'exclamais-je. **Et si c'était dangereux ?!**

**\- Ça l'est pas, je suis pas con non plus. **Stiles leva les yeux au ciel tandis que je lui lançais un regard assassin.

Isaac ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand Jackson s'installa à côté de moi l'air de rien.

Faisant fi des regards effarés de toute la table qui le fixaient, il planta ses yeux dans les miens.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé mais je sentais bien qu'il attendait quelque chose de moi.

**\- On peut savoir ce que tu fous là, Whittemore ? **Grinça Isaac, tout abattement désormais envolé.

**\- Je sympathise avec gentil Scott. **Lança-t-il innocemment sans détacher son regard du mien.

Je ne décelais absolument aucune menace dans sa voix, pas même un ton condescendant. Ou alors j'étais rouillé, ou bien il n'avait aucune intention hostile, ce qui me paraissait étrange.

J'écarquillais les yeux en repensant à notre conversation précédente que mon esprit avait voulu totalement occulter et me raidis tout de go.

Il n'avait aucune intention malsaine surement mais il avait un petit air moqueur dans le regard.

**\- Tu vas nous faire croire que Scott t'intéresse maintenant ? **Marmonna sèchement Cora.

**\- C'est sans doute un peu tard mais, oui, Hale. Tu n'as pas idée d'a quel point il m'intéresse maintenant. **Expliqua-t-il posément en insistant bien sur le mot « intéresse ».

Je me redressais au moment où Stiles plissa les yeux et abandonnais mes amis sans un mot, en embarquant Jackson avec moi.

Il n'était pas question qu'il parle de ce qui s'était passé ce matin et encore moins que mes amis me voit rougir comme une tomate.

Je traversais les couloirs du lycée en le traînant derrière moi sans grande discrétion et nous arrêta au niveau de mon casier.

J'inspirais lentement en obligeant mon corps à m'obéir, cette fois-ci, et me retourna pour faire face à ma Némésis.

Il n'affichait rien d'autre que son affreux sourire arrogant et son aura de leader qui l'entourait comme un manteau royal.

Je fermais un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir sur lui.

**\- Bon, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? **Demandais-je calmement.

**\- Qui t'a dit qu'on couchait ensembles ?**

Mes joues ne chauffèrent pas et je remerciais muettement mon corps pour ça tandis qu'il attendait patiemment une réponse.

C'était un peu bizarre de le voir aussi calme. Enfin il avait toujours l'air d'un connard despotique et dédaigneux mais ça c'était Jackson, quoi.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité parce que j'avais promis à Aiden de ne rien dire.

Oui, lui aussi c'était un connard sociopathe mais j'étais un homme de parole et je ne pouvais donc pas me permettre de lâcher cette info.

**\- Les gens c'est tout. Je sais, c'est débile. Tu me détestes.**

**\- C'est pas le cas.**

Un ange passa tandis que je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux en croyant avoir mal entendu.

**\- C'est une excellente blague, Jackson, vraiment. Mais un peu de sérieux.**

**\- Je ne plaisante pas. **Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

**\- … Tu te fiche de moi là ? Genre, tu me détestes pas ? **

**\- Je t'ai jamais détesté.**

Je le regardais comme s'il sortait tout droit d'Eichen House, l'hôpital psychiatrique local.

Est-ce que ce type était fou ou juste amnésique ?

J'inspirais profondément pour calmer mes nerfs que je sentais s'éveiller et lui fit un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas mes yeux.

Il avait peut-être besoin que tout soit mit au clair dans sa petite tête.

**\- Si, toi et moi on se déteste, Jackson. **Mon débit était lent et calme, comme si je m'adressais à un illuminé. **Quand tu as faillis m'écraser, que tu ne t'excuse pas, que tu me harcèle à l'école et que tu incites tes petits camarades à me pourrir ma scolarité, on considère chez les humains, que tu ne peux pas m'encadrer. Et on peut pas dire que la conversation d'hier y change quelque chose, bien au contraire.**

C'était là tout le soucis…

Nos caractères étaient diamétralement opposés, nos opinions ne se rejoignaient absolument pas et on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire ressortir le pire de l'autre à chaque fois qu'on se croisait.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en balayant, d'un geste de la main, ma déclaration.

**\- T'es toujours en train de faire dans le mélodrame et tu es d'une niaiserie affligeante. Ce sont les deux choses qui m'agacent chez toi, McCall. **M'annonça-t-il, impassible. **Mais tu es plutôt amusant comme gars. J'aime beaucoup nos petites chamailleries et je trouve tes petites réactions très mignonnes.**

**\- T'es en train de me dire que la raison pour laquelle tu me fais chier depuis le début c'est parce que ça t'amuses ?!**

**\- Oui, pourquoi d'autre sinon ?**

La manière qu'il avait de ne pas voir où était le problème dans tout ce qui osait sortir de sa bouche était sidérante.

Il avait une vision de ce qui l'entourait très égoïste et personne n'avait jamais songé à lui en faire la remarque.

**\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la bêtise que tu me sors, là ? **Tentais-je malgré tout. **Tu te rends compte que le Monde ne tourne pas autour du grand Jackson Whittemore au moins ?**

**\- Où est-ce que tu es, là ? **Soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- Où est-ce que tu te trouve en ce moment même ?**

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux pour voir où pouvait être le traquenard mais tout ce que je vis, c'est qu'il attendait patiemment ma réponse.

**\- Au lycée ? **Hasardais-je.

**\- Au lycée de Beacon Hills. **Compléta-t-il la mine imperturbable. **Et dans ce lycée, qui a décidé de faire de ta vie un enfer ?**

**\- … C'est toi ?** Répondis-je avec hésitation, ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

**\- Et je leur ai interdit de le faire depuis l'épisode de la piscine donc, grâce à qui peux-tu profiter de ta petite vie tranquille ? Que ce soit pour tes moments de paix ou tes petites galères, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui provoque tout ça. La seule personne qui fait la pluie et le beau temps ici.**

Je le regardais de moins en moins sûr de vouloir le suivre dans son petit manège.

Il me fit un petit sourire réjoui et approcha son visage du mien.

**\- Le Monde ne tourne surement pas autour de ma personne, Scott. Mais le tien, oui.**

La dernière phrase était chuchotée à quelques centimètres de mon oreille et, aussitôt sortie, c'est comme si tout mon corps sortait le drapeau blanc.

Je rougis instantanément de la tête aux pieds, mon cœur était littéralement en train de matraquer ma cage thoracique et j'osais même plus le regarder, ni bouger, ni même respirer tout court. Je collais, instinctivement mon dos sur la surface des casiers pour m'éloigner de lui.

Je fermais les yeux et inspirais profondément pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même et ne pas lui laisser voir mon désarmement.

Il était absolument hors de question que je lui fasse ce cadeau !

Je ne savais pas comment Jackson pouvait me faire ressentir ce genre de choses mais il le faisait et il ne fallait surtout pas que ça continue.

Il avait une emprise sur moi que je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer et que je ne pouvais pas permettre.

Je posais mes deux mains sur son torse et l'éloignait au plus loin sans avoir la force de le regarder.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jackson ? Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute.**

**\- Je veux beaucoup de choses, Scott. **Sa voix était devenue subitement suave et basse mais peut-être que c'était juste mon imagination. **Tu parles espagnol, non ?**

Mon cerveau beugua pendant une seconde avant de redresser ma tête pour observer Jackson, les sourcils froncés.

**\- Euh… Oui ? **

Je ne voyais pas le rapport avec notre conversation et lui lançais mon regard le plus confus.

**\- J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un petit service. Je passerai te prendre à la sortie des cours demain soir.**

**\- Mais…**

**\- Pose pas de questions, je t'expliquerai tout ça demain.**

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et tourna les talons en me laissant seul de la même manière que ce matin.

Je finis par retourner dans la cours en ne cessant de m'interroger sur notre conversations ou même sur lui en particulier.

Plus je passais du temps avec lui et moins je comprenais ce gars, décidément…

Je mangeais tranquillement en faisant fi des regards insistants d'Isaac ou des nombreuses questions de Cora et Stiles. J'essayais d'ignorer également les nombreux regards des autres élèves autour de nous qui ne cessaient de me fixer avec curiosité.

Nul doute que cet incident allait alimenter les rumeurs à notre propos…

Je levais les yeux au ciel en mordant dans mon morceau de pain quand un main rageuse s'écrasa sur notre table.

Lydia venait d'apparaître et elle était, actuellement, en train de fusiller Stiles du regard.

**\- Je vais faire mon anniversaire samedi soir alors ta bande de loosers et toi vous n'avez pas intérêt a être dans la maison.**

**\- Il me semble que c'est aussi chez moi et je fais ce que je veux.**

**\- Dans ce cas tu restes bien sagement dans ta chambre, Stilinski et tu n'en sors pas !**

**\- Félicitation, chère sœur, tu viens de gagner quatre nouveaux invités à ta petite sauteries de gros beaufs. **Le mot « sœur » avait été craché comme une insulte ce qui, dans la bouche de Stiles, était sans doute le cas.

**\- Faudra pas pleurer si ta bande de minables et toi vous êtes un peu malmenés.**

Stiles lui tira la langue de manière très mature tandis que Lydia lui lançait un regard assassin.

Elle finit par balayer la tablée du regard avant de s'arrêter sur moi.

Elle se renfrogna aussitôt, grogna et finit par tourner les talons en reniflant dédaigneusement. Je me fis la réflexion que Jackson et elle s'étaient plutôt bien trouvé.

Je voulais lui dire la vérité mais je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre. C'était un sujet plutôt délicat et je me voyais mal débarquer devant elle et lui balançait de but en blanc que je couchais pas avec son petit-ami.

Je décidais de lui en parler plus tard, de toute façon elle me détesterait quand même parce que j'étais le meilleur ami de son demi-frère détesté alors attendre un jour ou deux pour ce que ça changeait.

Les cours de l'après-midi furent ennuyeux au possible et il me tardait réellement de quitter le lycée et de rentrer chez moi.

La dernière sonnerie retentie enfin, annonçant ma délivrance et je me précipitais vers la sortie.

Je m'installais à l'arrêt de bus quand je sentis mon portable vibrer

_**« Scott, j'ai une urgence dans la ville d'à côté. J'ai besoin que tu ailles dans mon bureau pour donner mes notes à la famille Hale et fermer le cabinet. **_

_**Dr Deaton. »**_

Je n'étais pas retourné au cabinet vétérinaire depuis l'incident de la piscine mais j'avais gardé le contact avec mon patron.

Je lui avais expliqué que j'avais fait une grosse crise d'asthme. Il n'avait pas cherché plus loin et m'avait excusé en me conseillant de faire plus attention à ma santé.

Une fois arrivé sur mon lieu de travail, je découvris que le cabinet semblait ouvert.

Je fronçais les sourcils en consultant mes SMS. Si mon patron était revenu, nul doute qu'il m'aurait au moins prévenu. Je passais devant le mini parking du cabinet et vit une camaro noire, plutôt bien entretenue, que j'avais déjà aperçue quelques fois sans me souvenir à qui elle appartenait.

Je ne paniquais pas mais je n'étais tout de même pas rassuré. Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée de derrière et constatait, avec étonnement, que l'arrière boutique était allumé.

La théorie des voleurs n'était pas crédible, surtout s'ils possédaient cette voiture qui devait probablement coûtait aussi cher qu'une maison.

J'ouvris doucement la porte, sans faire de bruit, et put enfin distinguer des bribes de voix.

Deux voix masculines qui semblaient se disputer.

Je continuais mon ascension à pas de loup quand les voix devinrent de plus en plus distinctes.

Je crus reconnaître celle de Derek Hale, le frère de Cora, il semblait un peu sur les nerfs.

**\- Tu es sérieux ? Tu es réellement en train de me demander ça ?**

La porte était légèrement entrouverte et je pu distinguer son visage, il avait les traits crispés et la mâchoire serré.

Il semblait un peu effrayant comme ça.

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte pour leur indiquer ma présence quand la voix de son interlocuteur s'éleva et me pétrifia sur place.

Si j'avais eu un peu de mal a reconnaître la voix de Derek, je n'eus, en revanche, aucun soucis à reconnaître celle de son vis-à-vis.

**\- Tu l'as bien amener ici, non ? Tu voulais qu'elle rencontre tes parents ? Et ensuite tu oses me dire que ça ne voulait rien dire ?**

Stiles…

* * *

Bonsoir !

Je sais, avant que vous ne me jetiez du haut du Vésuve, sachez que je n'ai qu'un jour de retard !

Et puis vous aurez jamais la suite si vous me tuez maintenant, gardez bien ça en tête !

La magnifique demoiselle qui se charge de ma correction (parce que je suis d'une nullité abyssale en orthographe.) n'a pas pu la faire cette semaine et donc vous vous retrouvez avec un petit pâté corriger avec le peu de connaissances qui me reste de mes cours de français.

C'est pas super simple, je dois vous avouez mais la vie ne l'est jamais xD

Donc, me voici avec un tout nouveau chapitre avec quelques réponses et de nouvelles questions certainement :D

C'est dingue ce qu'il peut se manger comme ennuis notre petit Scotty mais vous allez très vite vous rendre compte qu'il n'est pas au bout de ses peines, le pauvre !

Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :-)

J'vous aime !

Akiss4


	9. Festifs venins

**7.**

En arrivant le lendemain, j'étais triste et en colère. J'avais mal dormi à cause de ce dont j'avais été témoin la veille, j'étais dépité que Stiles ait osé me mentir, mais surtout furieux de mon propre comportement. Au lieu de leur faire face et de leur demander des explications, je m'étais comporté comme un lâche et j'avais attendu qu'ils aient quitté le cabinet comme si c'était moi le fautif.

Je n'avais pas les mêmes cours que mes amis ce matin et c'était surement pas plus mal. Je n'avais pas envie de voir Stiles et si je voyais Cora et qu'elle me reparlait encore de son frère, je n'étais pas sûr de ma réaction.

Ça paraissait peut-être idiot, mais même si n'était pas mes affaires, le fait qu'il m'ait menti droit dans les yeux sans scrupule me blessait énormément. À vrai dire, c'était le chapitre Derek Hale entier qui me vexait plus que je ne le pensais… J'avais le sentiment d'être exclus et d'être relégué au rang de « simple connaissance ».

Je connaissais Stiles depuis la maternelle. On avait toujours tout fait ensemble et tout vécu. Il connaissait toute ma vie et, savoir qu'il me tenait à l'écart d'une bonne partie de la sienne me frustrait au plus haut point. Depuis le début de la journée, je nageais en pleine tourmente.

J'étais en mode pilotage automatique et j'avais l'impression d'avoir la tête dans du coton. Mes yeux étaient concentrés sur mon manuel de biologie dont je bloquais sur le même mot depuis plus d'une heure quand, soudainement, une main attrapa mon menton et releva ma tête avec autorité. Jackson planta son regard clair dans le mien et fronça les sourcils.

**\- Il t'arrive quoi ?**

**\- Rien de particulier…**

**\- Joue pas au con, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que t'as un truc qui cloche.**

**\- Tu veux quoi Jackson ? **Soupirais-je, las.

Ma réponse ne sembla pas lui plaire mais, à ce niveau là, j'en avais plus rien à foutre. J'avais déjà assez à faire avec mes états d'âme pour m'occuper des siens.

Il continua à contempler mon visage pendant quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules.

**\- Tu finis à quelle heure ?**

**\- 15h.**

**\- Je finis à 17h30 alors prends ta Game Boy ou tes devoirs et rejoins-moi au terrain de crosse dès que tu as finis.**

**\- Ok…**

Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il voulait que je fasse pour lui mais ça me semblait insignifiant comparé à mon humeur actuel.

Je n'avais pas la force de râler et Jackson ne me laisserait jamais tranquille si je lui refusais ça.

Il hocha la tête, la mine encore renfrognée et finit par quitter ma table sans un mot de plus.

**\- Pourquoi il était là lui ? Il t'a encore fait des misères ? **S'enquit Isaac en s'installant à mes côtés.

**\- Il voulait juste me demander un truc.**

**\- Et comment il a réagit quand tu as refusé ?**

**\- J'ai dis oui.**

Mon ami se tourna vivement vers moi et me fixa comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Je haussais les épaules en réponse avant de me raidir légèrement en voyant Cora et Stiles nous rejoindre.

Isaac avait toujours une tête d'ahuri tandis que je me concentrais à nouveau sur mon travail pour ne pas faire face aux deux nouveaux arrivants.

Pour la toute première fois de ma vie, je préférais la compagnie de Jackson plutôt que celle de mes amis.

Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, je devais être au fond du trou…

**\- Isaac, tu es mort ? **Demanda Stiles en claquant des doigts devant le regard toujours choqué de notre meilleur ami.

**\- « J'ai dis oui » qu'il a dit… Est-ce qu'il est fou ?**

**\- De quoi tu parles ?**

**\- Scott et Jackson sont devenus potes !**

**\- Quoi ?!**

Cora et Stiles me lancèrent un regard scandalisé qui accentua ma colère. Je faisais au mieux pour ne pas sortir de mes gonds, exploser, fondre en larmes ou les trois…

**\- Tu es maso ou amnésique ? T'as oublié ce qu'il t'a fait subir depuis que t'es arrivé ?**

Je haussais les épaules pour répondre à Cora tout en gardant la mine impassible qui semblait être ma meilleure arme aujourd'hui.

**\- Scott… **Stiles prit son air grave. **Jackson n'est pas une bonne personne. C'est un menteur pathologique.**

**\- C'est visiblement pas le seul… **Ne puis-je m'empêcher de marmonner.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Rien, vous inquiétez pas pour ça.**

**\- Mais c'est Jackson ! **Lança vivement Isaac en me parlant comme si j'étais un idiot profond.

**\- Je suis pas débile alors arrêtez ça. Je gère, je vous dis.**

**\- Et il t'a demandé quoi ?**

**\- Rien d'important.**

Je refermais brusquement mon manuel au moment où Stiles ouvrit la bouche et pris mon sac en me levant.

Ma colère commençait à se sentir et je n'allais bientôt plus pouvoir me contrôler, il fallait que je me calme au plus vite pour éviter de dire quelque chose de blessant ou d'avoir une énième crise d'asthme.

Je fonçais dans les toilettes du premier étage en pratiquant des petits exercices de respiration pour calmer ma contrariété.

C'était idiot ! Personne ne se mettait dans un tel état pour ce genre de choses aussi futile. Faisant fi du malaise qui me rongeait et des multiples vibrations de mon portable, je tentais de faire le vide dans mon esprit.

La pause déjeuner déjà terminée et je décidais de sécher mes cours de l'après-midi pour ne pas avoir les regards inquisiteurs de mes amis braqués sur moi. J'envoyais un rapide message à Isaac pour lui dire que je me sentais malade et me dirigeait au terrain de crosse.

Je m'installais sur les gradins et utilisais mon sac comme coussin. Le manque de sommeil était probablement l'une des raisons de mon état et mes maux de tête n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Aussi, je décidais de faire une petite sieste pour récupérer un peu en attendant la fin de l'entraînement de Jackson.

J'étais dans une forêt en train de me faire pourchasser par Lydia qui me hurlais que ma fin était proche quand un sifflement strident me tira brusquement de mon sommeil. Ce son désagréable fut rapidement suivi par les aboiements caractéristiques du coach Finstock.

**\- Aller on se bouge, bande de petites vieilles ! Le dernier arrivé, je lui offre un bon de réduc' pour des couches d'incontinence et je l'oblige à venir au lycée avec pendant plus d'une semaine !**

Il ne faisait aucun doute que cet homme avait une très bonne place dans le Top 3 des professeurs les plus sadiques et psychopathes de catégorie internationale mais l'imagination dont il faisait preuve pour menacer ses élèves forçait tout de même le respect.

Il était flippant à souhait mais c'est ce qui faisait sa renommée. Je me redressais lentement, encore engourdis par le sommeil et, observais les joueurs de crosse courir sur le terrain.

Je grimaçais légèrement en voyant Aiden mettre deux pauvres joueurs au tapis avec facilité sous les encouragements ou les insultes du Coach quand le joueur 37 attira mon regard.

Il tenait la balle dans la tête de son bâton de crosse et parcourait le terrain en serpentant entre ses adversaires avec la grâce d'un félin. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus des cages en faisant preuve d'ingéniosité pour esquiver au mieux ses ennemis quand l'un d'eux, le numéro 11, changea soudainement de trajectoire et lui fonça dessus à toute vitesse. Le joueur 37 fut littéralement projeté hors du terrain tandis que ses coéquipiers se précipitèrent vers lui pour lui venir en aide. Il envoya tout le monde sur les roses et enleva son casque pour le jeter agressivement au sol.

Je ne fus pas réellement étonné de découvrir que derrière l'excellent joueur numéro 37 se cachait un Jackson rageur.

En revanche, je fus assez surpris d'apprendre que le numéro 11 n'était nul autre que le très calme Brian que je n'avais encore jamais vu aussi énervé. Je ne le connaissais que de loin, mais il était réputé pour être plutôt timide, serein et d'une gentillesse extrême.

L'équipe luttait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour empêcher les deux joueurs de se sauter à la gorge. Le Coach poussa un juron avant d'utiliser son sifflet infernal et de hurler aux deux opposants de quitter le terrain.

Jackson avait le regard plissé et la clarté de ses yeux était assombrit par la fureur. Ses mâchoires serrés et la ride du lion prononcé sur son front annonçait clairement une profonde irritation qu'il retenait difficilement.

Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans une telle colère et pourtant on en avait eu des disputes lui et moi. Pour une raison inconnue, je me sentais incroyablement soulagé par cette réflexion. Contrairement à ce que devait penser son équipe dans l'immédiat, un Jackson en rogne n'était pas vraiment effrayant.

Il avait quelque chose d'un peu intimidant, mais de terriblement fascinant que je ne parvenais pas à m'expliquer.

**\- Kincaid ! Whittemore ! A la douche ! **Beugla le coach **J'veux plus vous voir jusqu'à d'main !**

Il leva une main autoritaire devant les protestations générales des autres joueurs et les fit taire à coup de sifflet.

Jackson et Brian continuèrent de s'envoyer des insultes au visage jusqu'aux vestiaires sous les dénigrements du coach qui les suivaient à la trace tandis que le match fictif reprit de plus belle.

**\- Arrêtez de vous chamailler, on dirait mes petites nièces de 6 ans et elles sont surement plus mâtures que vous !**

Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel d'un même mouvement et, lorsque le regard turquoise de Jackson se posa sur moi, je lui fit un bref signe de la main auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête tout aussi furtif avant de disparaître sous les gradins.

**\- McCall ! **Hurla le coach en se précipitant vers moi. **Tu es toujours asthmatique ?**

Je fronçais les sourcils en le fixant, j'ignorais si c'était une plaisanterie ou s'il était sérieux.

**\- Euh… Oui coach. **Dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

**\- C'est emmerdant ça… **Il s'installa juste à côté de moi et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. **Ça te dirait pas de rejoindre cette merveilleuse équipe d'entraide et de fraternité ?**

Je regardais la bande de joueurs s'activer sur le terrain avant de planter mon regard le plus dubitatif dans celui de mon professeur de sport et d'économie. « Entraide » et « Fraternité » n'étaient probablement pas les mots que j'aurais employé pour désigner ces tarés sans cerveaux pour ma part…

**\- Euh… J'y réfléchirais ? **Tentais-je en espérant qu'il oublie.

**\- Bien ! C'est important d'y penser ! Et profites-en pour en discuter avec Bilinski et Lahotte ! Ils seraient sûrement bons eux aussi !**

Il disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était venu tandis que je restais bouche bée avec l'étrange sentiment d'avoir fait une connerie monumentale.

Jackson finit par me rejoindre alors que j'étais toujours en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête du coach.

**\- Bouge.**

Je le suivis jusqu'à sa voiture sans un mot et ce n'est qu'une fois attaché que je me permis de me renseigner sur le fameux service qui réclamait mes compétences.

**\- Écoutes, **commença-t-il sans quitter la route des yeux. **Ce que je vais te demander de faire tu n'as pas intérêt à le crier sur tous les toits, d'accord ?**

**\- C'est illégal ?**

**\- Non mais ça ne regarde personne d'autre que moi.**

**\- Ok, je ne dirais rien à personne.**

**\- Quand je dis personne, McCall, ça comprend les deux clowns du Muppets Show que tu te trimballes à longueur de journées et la tarée Hale aussi.**

**\- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. **Marmonnais-je sombrement.

Il me jeta un bref regard en coin avant de bloquer à nouveau ses yeux sur la route.

Le trajet pris une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il nous arrête devant un petit bâtiment en briques rouges pas très loin du Wallmart de la ville.

Je le suivis dans l'enceinte de l'immeuble jusqu'à une petite salle d'attente où il s'installa aisément. Je m'assis à ses côtés ne sachant pas trop la raison de notre venue et regardait partout autour de moi pour essayer de comprendre où nous étions. Il y avait un bruit de crépitement en fond sonore qui agaçaient mes oreilles et je cherchais vainement la source de ce son.

**\- Arrête de faire ça. **Me chuchota-t-il. **On dirait un débile mental.**

**\- Je me comporterais un peu moins comme un idiot si je savais où on était. Tu ne m'as toujours rien dit.**

Il ouvrit la bouche quand une femme d'âge mûr entra dans pièce. Elle avait des cheveux très court, une tenue sobre mais féminine et un beau visage malgré ses rides. Cette femme devait avoir la soixantaine mais elle restait tout de même très belle.

Jackson se releva brusquement et se dirigea vers elle avec un air grave. Quand elle le vit elle plissa son regard sombre.

**\- Mme Calavera. **Jackson s'arrêta juste devant elle et hocha la tête en guise de salut.

**\- **_**Mon garçon je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas te répondre et tu ne me comprends pas non plus alors tes visites n'ont aucun intérêt. Rentre chez toi.**_

Son espagnol était acéré, un peu comme celui de ma grand-mère quand elle était contrariée. Jackson se tourna brusquement vers moi avec agacement.

**\- Je pige pas ce qu'elle me dit alors tu vas nous servir de traducteur.**

**\- **_**Est-ce que cet imbécile de gosse de riche pense qu'en m'amenant un gosse basané il va pouvoir régler le problème ? Quel ignare… **_

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi mais la manière qu'elle avait de nous parler ne me plaisait pas du tout. En plus je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr d'apprécier le sous-entendu qu'elle venait de faire.

Je me tournais vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire qui ne monta pas jusqu'à mes yeux.

\- _**Veuillez nous excuser de prendre votre temps mais mon ami a besoin de votre aide alors si vous voulez bien nous aider.**_

Elle écarquilla les yeux tandis que Jackson eut un petit sourire satisfait.

Mon espagnol n'était pas parfait d'après ma grand-mère et elle râlait souvent auprès de ma mère pour ça, mais il ferait l'affaire pour cette femme.

La vieille dame soupira avant d'ouvrir la pièce qu'elle avait quittée plus tôt et nous fit signe de la suivre.

Son bureau était plutôt petit et n'avait pas vraiment de décoration. Il y avait seulement un ordinateur qui n'avait rien de récent, un pot à crayons, un écriteau en plastique qui indiquait « Araya Calavera », la photo d'un homme barbu et un téléphone fixe usé. Il y avait un bruit de fond, le même que dans la salle d'attente que je ne parvenais toujours pas a identifier.

Alors que nous nous installions à son bureau, elle plissa les lèvres en braquant son regard sur nous.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui demander ? **

**\- Demande lui si elle travaillait chez le notaire Granson de Beacon Hills il y a 16 ans et si elle a déjà vu ce document.**

J'haussais un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire et m'exécutais alors que Jackson sorti un document de son sac et le présenta à la femme.

Elle fronça les sourcils en prenant la feuille quand une lueur alluma son regard.

**\- **_**C'est donc lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il est l'enfant qui a survécu à l'accident de voiture qui a tué ses parents ? Les journaux n'ont cessés d'en parler !**_

**\- McCall, qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?**

J'écarquillais les yeux sous la surprise tandis que Jackson se montrait de plus en plus impatient.

Je me repris difficilement, encore sous le choc de cette révélation, et le fixa.

**\- Elle demande si tu es l'enfant qui a survécu à un accident de voiture qui aurait… euh…**

**\- Oui c'est moi. **Coupa-t-il brusquement. **Demande lui pour le paquet 616.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- T'occupes et demande-lui.**

Plus cela allait et moins je comprenais.

Un accident qui avait tué ses parents ? Quel accident ?

La dernière fois que j'avais vu Jackson avec ses parents c'était il y a deux semaines pour un match amical et ils avaient l'air d'aller très bien.

J'obéis, malgré tout, à Jackson et me tournait vers la femme.

La conversation pris une vingtaine de minutes où je faisais office de traducteur malgré mon ignorance totale du sujet abordé. Madame Calavera répondait aux questions de Jackson avec beaucoup de réticences et ses remarques acerbes sur la richesse de ces « pitoyables américanos fragiles ».

Cette femme avait vraiment un problème contre son pays d'accueil.

À la fin de l'entretien, elle nous donna l'adresse d'un homme qui avait travaillé sur le dossier Miller et qui allait donner à Jackson plus d'informations sur ce qu'il recherchait.

On finit par quitter l'établissement et, alors que nous traversions le parking, je fixais intensément le dos de Jackson.

Je n'avais rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais depuis qu'on était sortit du bureau de cette femme, il était étrangement calme, c'était perturbant…

Une fois montés dans la voiture de Jackson, il nous dirigea vers la ville dans un silence que je n'osais pas faire disparaître.

Il se gara devant l'un des cafés les plus côté de la ville et sorti du véhicule. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je continuais à le suivre.

J'avais fais ma part du marché et il ne devait plus avoir besoin de moi maintenant mais quelque chose dans sa posture m'indiquait que le laisser seul n'était pas une bonne idée.

Je m'installais en face de lui quand il trouva une table et il observait la carte minutieusement.

**\- Je te dirais rien de plus que ce que tu as entendu McCall, je te préviens. **Dit-il calmement sans quitter la carte des yeux.

Je hochais machinalement la tête en me sentant un peu mitigé par ce qui s'était passé J'étais triste de me dire que je ne savais rien du mec que j'avais en face de moi, toutes mes croyances à son propos venaient de voler en éclats.

Mais j'étais bizarrement content d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas juste le petit connard arrogant et maître sadiquement incontesté du lycée et en même temps il m'intriguait toujours autant.

Le serveur arriva et il commanda alors que j'étais toujours dans mes pensées a essayait de percer le mystère Jackson Whittemore.

**\- Je sais pas sur quelle planète tu t'es perdu mais reste pas trop loin non plus, t'es en train de loucher et t'as l'air con.**

**\- « Merci Scott pour ton aide et heureusement que tu étais là parce que je suis une véritable brêle en espagnol, ce qui n'est pas ton cas parce que tu es génialement génial. » **Imitais-je ironiquement. **Mais de rien Jackson, ce fut un plaisir de prendre de mon temps pour te venir en aide.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais le petit sourire qui suivit n'échappa pas à mon regard et gonfla mon cœur de satisfaction.

Le serveur revint avec deux capuccinos et deux cornets de churros fumants à l'air sophistiqué qu'il posa devant nous.

Les tarifs me revinrent en mémoire et mon sourire naissant disparu comme neige au soleil. Le cappuccino faisait neuf dollars et le cornet treize ! Le peu qui me restait de mon argent de poche ne suffisait même pas !

Jackson sourit à mon air paniqué.

**\- Va pas me faire une crise cardiaque McCall, tu m'as aidé pour cette histoire, je peux au moins te permettre, pour une fois dans ta vie, un moment de roi dans ton train de vie de pauvre.**

**\- Parce que tu as besoin de churros avec des formes rigolotes pour être « de la haute » ? Laisse moi dans la pauvreté alors… **Grommelais-je.

**\- Ferme-là et goûte moi ça avant de juger comme un malpoli.**

Je lui lançais mon regard le plus blasé, c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité là !

Je pris un des churros avec une jolie forme de chaîne et croqué dedans quand mon cerveau beugua complètement. C'était un simple churro et pourtant il avait un goût exceptionnel. Une véritable explosions de saveurs dansait sur mon palais et, à son regard plus que satisfait, je sus que mon visage trahissait mon émerveillement.

Ces churros étaient purement divins.

**\- Alors ? **

**\- Ouais… c'est pas mal… **Minimisais-je de mauvaise foi.

Il fit un reniflement dédaigneux avant de siroter sa boisson chaude tandis que je continuais à savourer ces merveilles.

Il avait le regard rivé sur le post-it que Mme Calavera lui avait donné et semblait être en plein dilemme. Je savais que ce n'était pas mes affaires et j'étais persuadé que si je parlais de ça, il se braquerait.

On n'était pas amis mais j'appréciais sa compagnie pour le moment et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher maintenant à cause d'un simple numéro de téléphone.

**\- Ma grand-mère les fait plus fins. **Lâchais-je soudainement.

Il posa son regard clair sur moi tandis que je croquais dans un nouveau churro.

**\- Elle les fait à la mode espagnole, au petit-déjeuner et trempés dans du chocolat chaud épais.**

J'avais probablement l'air stupide a balancer des banalités sur mes grands-parents comme ça mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire pour qu'il arrête de faire ce regard.

Je préférais largement voir un Jackson plein d'arrogance et de mépris plutôt que celui que j'avais en face de moi et qui semblait en proie aux doutes.

Il fit son fameux demi-sourire plein d'arrogance typiquement Jackson Whittemore et roula des yeux.

**\- Il n'y a qu'un looser comme toi qui sort, dans un café huppé, des trucs sur sa grand-mère.**

**\- On n'est pas censé dire des trucs sur nous dans ce genre d'endroit ?**

**\- Dans des rencards, oui.**

Il rit à mon regard gêné. Je me raclais la gorge en faisant fi de mon malaise et choisis d'ignorer la remarque.

**\- On n'est pas amis et pourtant on est là dans ce café à partager des churros ensembles alors je ne sais pas très bien comment nous définir et quoi dire par rapport à ça.**

**\- En tout cas c'est pas un rencard, c'est sûr.**

**\- Tu n'es clairement pas le bon choix pour un rencard. Tu es nul en conversation. **Grommelais-je en levant les yeux au ciel tout en portant la tasse fumante à mes lèvres.

**\- Si on avait été en rencard, ça ferait un moment déjà que te ne porterais plus aucun vêtement. **Lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

Je faillis cracher mon cappuccino sur lui et avala de travers en tentant de retenir le café chaud dans ma bouche.

Il m'offrit un sourire carnassier auquel je répondis par une quinte de toux et il finit par me tendre un verre d'eau.

J'avalais d'une traite le liquide froid et tentais de reprendre mon souffle tandis que ce salaud me fit son regard le plus innocent.

**\- Alors, McCall, on est tout chose ?**

**\- Boucle-là. **Croassais-je le moins virilement possible.

Je repris enfin contenance malgré mon visage devenu vermeille alors qu'il ricanait bêtement à sa vanne foireuse.

**\- T'es vraiment un fragile mais c'est ce qui te rend mignon.**

**\- Tu me saoules. **Râlais-je en me dissimulant derrière ma serviette.

**\- T'es sexy quand tu es gêné petit McCall.**

Il s'amusait avec moi et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. J'avais de plus en plus chaud. Il m'énervait à balancer des trucs pareils en public.

Je regardais furtivement autour de nous et vit que nous étions seuls, ce qui me soulagea grandement et ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire mutin.

**\- J'te déteste…**

**\- C'est faux, tu m'apprécies. **Ricana-t-il en sirotant son café avec satisfaction.

Je ne pus rien répliquer sur le moment parce qu'il avait raison, je commençais à l'apprécier.

…

_**« J'ai besoin de te parler… »**_

Ça devait faire une heure que j'avais les yeux bloqués sur le SMS que je venais de recevoir et qui venait de mon père. Je n'avais de ses nouvelles que par mes grands-parents alors que je les demandais même pas.

Ma mère avait déjà abandonner cette idée depuis un moment et j'avais eu droit au silence radio depuis mon départ de San Francisco. Pas une seule fois il n'avait téléphoné et, à juste titre, je lui aurais même pas répondu et maintenant Monsieur se réveillait avec un pauvre texto ?

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me voulait et j'en avais rien à foutre. J'avais une vie et il n'allait certainement pas en faire partie.

Je jetais mon téléphone sur mon lit et continuait à me préparer du mieux que je pouvais.

J'étais en train de me battre avec ma chemise avant de jeter l'éponge en soupirant et de me regarder dans le miroir. Je poussais un soupir de dépit…Je n'avais toujours pas parlé à Cora et Stiles et, même si cela allait quand même mieux, je restais toujours un peu froid surtout vis-à-vis de Stiles.

J'allais aller à une fête auquel je n'étais pas invité et où je n'avais pas envie d'aller et, la cerise sur le gâteau, c'est qu'il s'agissait de la fête d'anniversaire d'une fille qui me détestait et qui avait organisé mon presque assassinat.

Je ne savais pas à quel moment ma vie était devenue un foutoir gigantesque…

La seule bonne nouvelle au tableau c'était ma relation avec Jackson qui s'était un peu améliorée depuis le service que je lui avais rendu il y a quelques jours.

On n'était encore loin d'être les meilleurs amis du Monde mais j'arrivais à voir ses bons côtés maintenant.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de cette soirée, mais je décidais que, pour ce soir, je pouvais au moins oublier mes problèmes et jouer les inconscients.

Ma mère me lâcha à quelques mètres de la résidence Martin-Stilinski et partie pour l'hôpital.

J'inspirais profondément en avançant vers l'immense maison qui était encerclée par des voitures garés un peu partout. J'envoyais un rapide message à Stiles pour lui indiquer ma présence alors que la musique parvenait à mes oreilles.

À peine posais-je le pied sous le porche que Stiles ouvrit grand la porte. Il m'invita à entrer rapidement et je fus brusquement ensevelis par la musique à fond et par les gens qui grouillaient tout autour de nous.

Il m'embarqua à l'étage dans sa chambre où Isaac et Cora se chamaillaient sur le lit en riant.

Lorsqu'ils me virent, ils se séparèrent et Cora se dirigea vers moi en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

**\- T'en as mis du temps ! **Râla Cora. **On a commencé à boire sans toi déjà.**

J'ouvris la bouche pour m'excuser, mais elle leva la main pour me faire taire et me fila une bière. Je m'installais sur le sol, contre le lit, en sirotant ma boisson avec l'espoir de me changer les idées.

Isaac râlait sur Cora parce qu'elle trichait à Smash Bros, Cora utilisait toutes sortes de stratagèmes pour faire sauter le personnage d'Isaac dans le vide tandis que Stiles utilisait leur petite guéguerre pour les battre toutes les deux.

Les voir ce chamailler et nouer des alliances et organiser des trahisons étaient terriblement drôles à regarder.

Une heure et trois bières plus tard, j'avais oublié tous mes soucis et j'étais en train de faire mordre la poussière à Isaac et Stiles sous les ricanements de Cora.

**\- Y a plus de bière ! **Grogna Stiles en brandissant de bouteilles vides. **Va falloir se fournir !**

**\- Pas moi ! **S'exclama Cora.

**\- J'y suis allé la dernière fois ! **Grimaça Isaac en s'enfonçant dans la couette.

Leurs regards se dirigèrent sur moi d'un même mouvement et je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Je me redressais avec difficulté et m'étirais pour faire disparaître les fourmis dans mes membres.

Je quittais la pièce sous leurs acclamations et descendit vers la cuisine. Je croisais plusieurs personnes qui dansaient, riaient ou s'embrassaient et les contournaient pour pénétrer dans la cuisine.

J'attrapais deux packs de bières quand une voix s'éleva derrière moi.

**\- J'avais ordonné à Stiles que je devais croiser aucun d'entre vous.**

**\- Moi aussi je suis très content de te voir Lydia, joyeux anniversaire.**

Je me retournais vers elle tandis qu'elle croisait les bras sous sa poitrine et me fusillait du regard.

Elle était resplendissante si on oubliait le fait qu'elle avait un regard de tueur.

J'inspirais profondément et lui fit un sourire. C'était son anniversaire après tout, alors autant…

**\- Dégage McCall, retourne faire cou-couche panier avec Stiles et le reste de vos crétins de potes à l'étage. Je suis déjà suffisamment gentille de vous laissez venir chez moi.**

**\- Ok en fait j'ai pas assez d'alcool dans le sang pour te parler sans m'énerver, Lydia, alors oublie-moi.**

Je quittais la cuisine avec mes biens et montais les escaliers quand Lydia me rattrapa et m'agrippa le bras.

**\- Je ne t'aime pas McAbruti, alors tu n'as pas intérêt à m'énerver d'avantage sinon…**

**\- Tu demandes à quelqu'un de me noyer, encore ? **Grognais-je.

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de reculer d'un pas comme si je l'avais giflé.

Je commençais à passé une bonne soirée avec mes amis et voilà qu'elle foutait tout en l'air.

L'irritation, qui avait totalement disparu en début de soirée, revint d'un coup. Elle sembla se reprendre et ouvrit la bouche mais je l'arrêtais d'une main.

**\- Et au passage je couche pas avec Jackson. T'aurais pu me demander directement avant de tenter de me tuer dans cette foutue piscine.**

**\- Si jamais Jackson… **

**\- Il est pas au courant. **Coupais-je fermement. **Vos petites querelles d'amoureux ne me concernent pas. Jackson est un mec terriblement canon et qui vaut le coup d'être connu, oui, mais certainement pas au prix de ma vie alors, à l'avenir, ne t'approche pas de moi. Tu es intelligente normalement mais si tu as besoin de torturer les gens que tu trouves trop proche de ton mec, peut-être que ce sont pas eux le problème. Réfléchis-y la prochaine fois. **

**\- Si tu t'avises de me menacer…**

Je levais les yeux au ciel et la plantais là pour rentrer au plus vite dans la chambre.

Mes amis accueillirent la bière avec entrain et je repris le sourire quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur une Lydia passablement en colère.

Elle entra dans la chambre et me fusilla du regard.

**\- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi. **Claqua-t-elle. **Winston et Hart ont largement déconnés, c'est vrai, mais tu m'as provoqué. Et évite de trop nous coller, notre popularité en pâtit chaque fois que tu t'approches de nous.**

Sur ces mots elle claqua la porte en grognant me laissant, moi et mes amis, bouche bée.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence avant de me regarder fixement.

**\- Il se passe quoi là ? **Demanda Isaac totalement confus.

**\- Winston et Hart ? C'est pas les sportifs qui ont été humiliés et qui ont été transférés ? **Demanda Cora à son tour.

Il manquait plus que ça…

On commençait à bien s'amuser et je commençais enfin à oublier les mensonges, les querelles et les problèmes pour finalement replonger totalement la tête dedans.

Merci Lydia…

**\- Winston et Hart se sont fait virés pour harcèlement scolaire avec circonstance aggravante. J'ai fouillé dans le bureau du proviseur parce que je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé et il parait qu'ils ont essayer de noyer un élève. **Expliqua Stiles d'une voix blanche en se retournant vers moi. **C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je fermais les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir sur mes trois amis.

Je n'étais pas encore assez alcoolisé pour avoir cette conversation avec eux mais, les connaissant, ils ne me laisseraient jamais tranquille alors autant tout vider maintenant.

J'acquiesçais et ils me lancèrent un regard scandalisé en réponse. Isaac se précipita vers moi et me prit dans ses bras en s'excusant de n'avoir rien vu et Cora me fit une tape dans le dos pour m'exprimer son inquiétude à sa façon.

Je m'en voulu instantanément de leur faire autant de peine et de leur causer tant de préoccupation mais c'était aussi pour cette raison que je ne leur avais rien dit. Isaac et Cora ne méritaient pas de se faire du souci pour moi.

L'étreinte fut passé et je dû leur promettre de ne plus jamais leur cacher quelque chose d'aussi important.

**\- Fais pas de promesses que tu ne saurais pas tenir. **Claqua la voix furieuse de Stiles.

Nos regards se dirigèrent vers le seul qui avait gardé le silence pendant ces dernières minutes. Stiles faisait les cent pas comme un lion en cage et me jetait des petits regards furieux.

Je fronçais les sourcils en me demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer.

**\- Pourquoi t'es aussi dur ? **Demanda Isaac.

**\- Ils nous a mentit ! Il s'est comporté pendant deux semaines comme si tout aller bien ! Comme s'ils ne nous faisaient pas confiance !**

**\- Il voulait juste pas qu'on se fasse du soucis pour lui, c'est tout et c'est vrai qu'il aurait dû nous en parler mais tu penses pas que t'exagères un peu.**

**\- Ouais, c'est ça ! J'exagère, bien sûr ! Et c'est pour pas qu'on se fasse de soucis qui se met à traîner avec Jackson, aussi ? Il est super froid et distant avec nous depuis des jours et nous a caché un truc aussi important ! Je suis pas d'accord ! **Cracha-t-il furieusement. **Tu t'es comporté comme un abruti et un menteur, exactement comme ton nouveau meilleur pote !**

**\- Oui c'est ça, c'est moi le menteur ! **Attaquais-je en sentant la colère gronder. **Parce que tu es un modèle de vertu Stiles, c'est connu ! Tu mentirais jamais à tes amis, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il sembla déstabilisé dans sa colère et, pendant une fraction de seconde, ça me réjouissait.

Je sentais mon irritation revenir en force et les bières ingérées n'aidaient pas vraiment. Je n'avais pas envie qu'on me fasse la leçon sur l'honnêteté et certainement pas venant de lui.

Je ne cessais de le regardais fixement alors que je m'installais à son bureau dans une position toujours défensive.

**\- Ouais y a des trucs que je préfère garder pour moi, je te l'accorde mais puisque monsieur demande, je vais donc faire preuve d'honnêteté, moi. **Criais-je en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot. **J'ai été jeté dans la piscine par ces deux cons parce que ta conne de demi-sœur a cru que je me tapais son mec et j'ai fais une crise d'asthme pendant que j'essayais de garder la tête hors de l'eau. C'est Jackson qui m'a sortit de là et qui m'a ramené chez moi. Alors ouais c'est souvent un connard pourris gâté et arrogant au possible qui se croit mieux que tout le monde et qui a des tonnes de défauts mais ça veut pas dire que c'est une mauvaise personne !**

J'inspirais profondément en fermant les yeux dans l'espoir de calmer un peu mes émotions.

**\- Et je ne suis pas devenu distant à cause de Jackson. **Continuais-je plus calmement. **Je le suis parce que je ne sais pas comment réagir face à toi. Tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux et tu m'as mentit à propos de ta relation soi-disante terminée avec Derek Hale.**

Cora se tourna vivement vers Stiles tandis qu'Isaac essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Je regardais fixement Stiles qui était toujours en état de choc suite à mon discours et décidais de lui avouer ce que j'avais vu.

S'il espérait que Cora ne soit pas au courant, c'était peine perdue. Je ne pouvais plus faire machine en arrière maintenant de toute façon alors j'ouvris la bouche et leur racontait.

* * *

_* O0O * Flash Back * O0O *_

**« - Tu l'as bien amener ici, non ? Tu voulais qu'elle rencontre tes parents ? Et ensuite tu oses me dire que ça ne voulait rien dire ?!**

**\- Tu es toujours comme ça et ça commence à me gonfler.**_Soupira Derek en se passant une main sur la figure. _**On arrive même pas a avoir une conversation normale.**

**\- On en a une là ! **_Riposta Stiles._

**\- Non, c'est toujours pareil. Je vais la quitter comme je le fais a chaque fois parce que tu me promets que tu n'aimes que moi et qu'on peut être ensemble puis tu pètes les plombs, on se dispute et tu me quittes en me disant que je suis le pire choix possible et que tu préfères crever que de finir avec moi. Je rencontre quelqu'un d'autre qui fait en sorte que je puisse t'oublier et tu reviens encore et toujours…**

**\- C'est toi qui m'a trompé j'te signale !**_Cria Stiles furieusement._

**\- Je sais et je n'aurais jamais assez d'une vie pour racheter ma connerie et pour me faire pardonner.**_La voix de Derek se fit plus douce mais quelque chose la fit trembler. _**Mais ce que tu fais… C'est de la torture…**

**\- Donc je suis le méchant qui est incapable de pardonner son petit-ami volage, c'est ça ?**

**\- Arrête de faire le con qui déforme tout ce que je dis uniquement parce qu'il est en colère.**_Claqua Derek fermement. _**Je peux pas remonter dans le temps pour effacer la merde que j'ai fais.**

_Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Derek et Stiles se faisaient face et se regardaient en chien de faïence. De mon côté, j'étais bien trop choqué parce que j'entendais pour faire quoi que ce soit._

_Stiles finit par baisser le regard et inspira profondément alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues._

**\- Je te détestes beaucoup trop pour te faire à nouveau confiance, Derek mais je t'aime trop profondément pour te laisser partir.**

_Sans une seule hésitation, Derek se précipita sur Stiles et l'embrassa avec force. Cette vision me fit reculer brusquement d'un pas. Beaucoup trop saisit dans leur baiser passionné, aucun d'eux ne fit attention au bruit que je faisais. _

_Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir alors mon cerveau s'éteignit et mon corps pris le relais. Je quittais le cabinet aussi vite que j'étais arrivé et traversais la rue jusqu'à l'abribus, loin des regards. _

_Je me sentais vide, choqué, triste et froid. Je ne savais pas s'ils étaient allé plus loin ou s'ils s'étaient repris mais j'attendais sur ce banc. _

_J'attendais que celui que je croyais être mon meilleur ami et le petit-ami, qu'il m'avait toujours caché, ne sortent et ne partent de mon lieu de travail…_

_* O0O * Flash Back * O0O *_

* * *

**\- Je le savais ! **Ragea Cora alors qu'Isaac la retenait. **T'es qu'un connard de menteur et ma saleté de frère aussi ! Vous vous méritez, tous les deux !**

**\- Cora, c'est…**

**\- Oh la ferme ! Il vous a vu ! **Coupa furieusement Cora. **Je savais que c'était que du pipeau ce que Derek disait ! Vous êtes pitoyables !**

Elle repoussa brusquement Isaac et quitta la pièce en balançant une salve d'insultes et de jurons pour son frère et Stiles.

Isaac nous lança un regard d'excuse avant de partir rejoindre sa petite-amie nous laissant seuls.

**\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fais ça ! **S'énerva Stiles en me fusillant du regard.

Je lui lançais un regard offusqué, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que sa colère se retourne contre moi.

S'il croyait que j'allais bêtement me laisser faire, il se trompait lourdement.

**\- C'est toi qui ment et c'est moi le fautif ?!**

**\- Pourquoi tu l'as dit devant Cora ? Pourquoi t'es pas juste venu me voir pour qu'on en parles ?**

**\- Je sais pas, Stiles ! **Ironisais-je. **Peut-être que ça m'avait déjà énormément blessé que tu me mentes en me regardant droit dans les yeux et que je ne voulais surtout pas que tu recommences !**

**\- Scott, c'est la raison la plus débile que j'ai jamais entendu.**

Il était sérieux, là ?!

Je fronçais les sourcils en essayant de maîtriser mes émotions au maximum.

**\- Excuses-moi d'avoir penser que celui que je prenais pour l'un de mes meilleurs amis pouvait faire preuve d'honnêteté avec moi, mille excuses !**

**\- Il y a des choses que j'ai pas envie de partager avec n'importe qui ! **Lâcha-t-il brusquement.

Je le fixais estomaqué.

Ne voyant aucun réaction de sa part, je me redressais brusquement et me dirigea vers la sortie.

**\- Excuses-moi mais le N'importe qui, il a décidé de se casser d'ici. Pas la peine de prévenir Isaac, je lui enverrais un texto et préviens pas Cora non plus parce que si tu lui balances la moitié de ce que tu viens de me cracher au visage, elle t'égorgera et c'est pas moi qui l'en empêcherai.**

Sur ses mots, je claquais la porte de sa chambre et partis me fondre dans la fête qui battait toujours autant son plein en espérant que ça calme mes nerfs et que ça me fasse oublier la connerie de Stiles en prime.

Si au début je m'efforçais d'éviter Lydia et ses copines pour avoir la paix, les heures défilèrent et les bières également et je finis par ne plus en avoir rien à foutre de personne.

Je ne voyais quasiment plus rien à cause des jeux de lumières, la musique n'en était plus vraiment à ce stade, mais mon corps continuait à se mouvoir autour des autres corps qui se trémoussaient tout autour de moi. Je commençais à étouffer à cause de la chaleur qui enveloppait mon corps comme la plus épaisse des couvertures alors, je décidais de m'extirper de la masse avec difficulté et me mit en quête d'un endroit calme, sombre et frais en titubant dans les couloirs de la grande maison pour calmer mon corps endolorit et mon esprit qui partait dans tous les sens.

En ouvrant une porte, je finis par trouver une petite salle de bain uniquement éclairée par la lune qui filtrait à travers la petite fenêtre.

Je m'installais dans la baignoire en savourant le contact froid avec ma peau. La musique était nettement moins forte dans le petit cocon douillet où j'étais et je ne pus retenir un soupir de bien être.

Je fermais les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres en priant pour ne jamais quitter cet endroit avant que la fatigue ne m'emporte.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la musique me vrilla, à nouveau, les tympans avant de se remettre brusquement en sourdine quand la porte claqua de nouveau.

Un bruit d'interrupteur suivi d'une forte lumière qui me brûla instantanément les yeux, m'arrachèrent un gémissement plaintif.

**\- T'as viré clodo, McCall ? **S'enquit la voix de Jackson.

J'ouvris un œil avec prudence et croisait son regard moqueur qui m'examinait de la tête aux pieds.

Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer à la vision qui se présenta devant moi.

Il portait une chemise en tartan rouge avec les deux boutons du haut ouvert, un jeans noir et il dégageait une odeur boisée.

Je faisais jamais attention à ce genre de truc normalement et encore moins avec de l'alcool dans le sang mais là il était… resplendissant !

Cette réflexion m'arracha un petit rire. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait dans ma tête sans doute, et finit par hausser les épaules et ouvrit le robinet du lavabo.

J'examinais chacun de ses mouvements avec beaucoup d'attention, alors qu'il utilisait le savon comme si c'était la première fois que je voyais ça.

**\- Quoi ? **Soupira-t-il.

**\- T'es trop canon quand tu te lave les mains… **Lâchais-je de but en blanc sans cesser mon observation.

Il se figea pendant deux secondes avant de se frotter les mains sur une serviette et fini par arborer son sourire typiquement Jackson avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux en se contemplant dans le miroir.

**\- Je sais, je le suis tout le temps.**

**\- Je confirme. **Marmonnais-je rêveur.

Il lâcha son reflet du regard avant de planter ses yeux dans les miens. Il était la personne la plus sexy que j'avais jamais vu, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Il était tellement… rayonnant.

Cette image de lui me rendit soudainement triste et des larmes dévalèrent mes joues. Voilà que je me mettais à sangloter sous ses yeux choqués !

Ma dignité foutait le camp mais je m'en fichais royalement en cet instant, j'étais triste et j'avais besoin de me laisser aller.

Il parut mal à l'aise et ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir ce qui me fit un peu rire dans ma crise de larmes.

**\- Putain mais il t'arrive quoi, McCall, t'as pété les plombs ?**

**\- On peut dire ça, ouais. **Dis-je en reniflant.

Il commença à râler comme quoi il était pas assistante sociale et mes larmes redoublèrent subitement.

Il finit par lever les yeux au ciel et s'installait sur le sol, l'épaule contre la paroi de la baignoire.

Il ne me regardait plus mais il était bien plus proche ce qui me soulagea pour une raison obscure.

**\- Non mais j'vous jure… Pourquoi tu chiales, parce que je suis canon ? T'as pas fini de pleurer alors…**

**\- Nan. Tu es très beau et très sexy mais il faut pas que je le dise trop haut sinon Stiles et Lydia, ils me tuent. Stiles t'aime pas beaucoup mais t'inquiète pas, Lydia m'aime pas du tout, elle… **Balançais-je en pinçant mon index entres mes lèvres. **Maintenant les deux ils me font la gueule, Isaac et Cora sont portés disparus et ils s'en veulent pour la piscine et puis y a aussi mon père qui est un putain de connard qui m'ignore depuis longtemps mais maintenant il veut « qu'on parle ». **Ricanais-je en mimant les guillemets.

Je vis dans le regard de Jackson qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce que je racontais mais j'étais soulagé que ça sorte. Je finis par contempler le plafond en soupirant.

**\- Je comprends même pas pourquoi elle m'aime pas Lydia. Ok elle apprécie pas que je couche avec son copain mais je le fais pas. Je lui dis que je le fais pas et elle m'en veut encore ! **Râlais-je en m'embourbant dans mon tourbillon de sentiments.

**\- Donc c'est elle qui t'as dit pour la rumeur ? **

**\- Non c'est Aiden.**

**\- Aiden ? **Jackson haussa un sourcil. **Tu lui a parlé quand ?**

**\- Le jour où je suis revenu. On s'est parlé un peu.**

**\- Il t'a juste parlé ? **

Son regard était clairement perplexe.

A juste titre, Aiden était une brute épaisse et on s'aimaient pas, lui et moi.

**\- Ouais on a eu une petite conversation dans les vestiaire. C'était rigolo d'ailleurs parce que j'avais un peu peur et il portait juste une serviette. **Ricanais-je bêtement.

**\- Et vous avez parler de quoi ? **Grogna-t-il soudainement irrité.

**\- Ben on a parlé de toi et de la piscine et… **Je m'arrêtais un moment en reportant mon index à ma bouche avant de ricaner. **J'ai pas le droit de le dire, c'est un secret…**

**\- Un secret avec qui ? **Sa voix devint plus lente et sèche.

**\- Avec Aiden…**

A peine les mots furent prononcés que Jackson grogna et m'agrippa par un bras et ma nuque pour me rapprochait au plus près de lui.

Mon corps se cogna contre la paroi de la baignoire, qui faisait barrage entre nos corps, et il serrait vachement fort !

Il m'arracha une grimace et un geignement plaintif mais semblait s'en ficher complètement. Ses yeux étaient assombris et son visage reflétait une colère profonde qui me fit frissonner.

Il était beau mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait peur à ce moment-là !

**\- Je te poserais la question qu'une seule fois, Scott. **Sa voix transpirait une colère contenue et la manière qu'il avait eu de prononcer mon nom n'enlevait rien à ma panique. **Tu vas me répondre par oui ou par non et sans mentir, sinon il va t'arriver des bricoles, c'est clair ?**

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire ou dire pour le calmer et la poigne qu'il utiliser pour me maintenir me faisait vraiment mal.

**\- Est-ce que c'est clair ? **Répéta-t-il, menaçant.

**\- … Oui. **Dis-je piteusement en essayant d'échapper à sa poigne de fer.

**\- Est-ce que Aiden sait qui a provoqué l'épisode de la piscine ?**

Sa question était simple mais je ne pouvais pas y répondre parce qu'il irait lui demander des comptes.

Plusieurs sentiments passèrent dans mon regard confusion, dilemme, peur, frustration…

Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement et je ne pouvais pas répondre à cette question sans trahir ma parole et je n'étais pas ce genre de personne. Mais je n'étais pas non plus un menteur.

Quoi qu'il se passait, j'étais définitivement coincé…

Ma lèvre inférieur se mit a trembler et je lançais à Jackson le regard de chien battu que j'avais volé à Isaac.

Ses yeux firent la navette entre les miens et mes lèvres avant de légèrement plisser le regard.

**\- Je suis désolé, je peux pas te répondre Jackson… **Sanglotais-je. **Je lui ai promis.**

Il desserra très légèrement sa poigne mais pas suffisamment pour que je m'en échappe.

Il approcha son visage du mien et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Il me fit un sourire dangereux et mon cœur accéléra la cadence, de même que ma frayeur.

**\- Dis moi, Scott. Tu voulais savoir d'où venait cette rumeur à propos de nous, n'est-ce pas ? **Sa voix était soudainement mielleuse et ne me disait absolument rien qui vaille. **Tu voulais savoir pourquoi Lydia te détestait autant, tu veux toujours le savoir ?**

Je déglutis bruyamment à son air soudainement malicieux et sa voix douce. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il trafiquait mais je n'étais vraiment pas serein.

Je hochais doucement la tête malgré tout, dévoré par la curiosité et son sourire s'élargit.

**\- J'ai dis que tu étais mon type… **Son souffle chaud, contre mon visage, hérissa tous les poils de mon corps.** Et que je te voulais.**

J'écarquillais les yeux alors qu'il agrippa ma lèvre inférieure avec ses dents.

Je me figeais par le choc alors qu'il me fixait avec un air moqueur. Je ne savais pas s'il avait pété les plombs, si c'était moi ou si, ce que je vivais là, n'était rien d'autre que le fruit de mon imagination et qu'en vérité, je me trouvais dans un coin en plein coma en train de me noyer dans mon propre vomis, mais le fait qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une telle aisance m'avaient l'air extrêmement réel.

Mes gémissements aussi, d'ailleurs !

J'avais chaud et ma tête commençait à partir dans tous les sens. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais ici, ce que je devais faire, je ne me souvenais même plus de mon propre nom tant la situation semblait surréaliste.

La poigne qu'il avait sur ma nuque devint caresse et je sentais sa langue essayait de passer la barrière de mes lèvres. Il accentua sa prise sur mon bras et m'arracha un gémissement.

Profitant de cette faiblesse, il imposa sa langue contre la mienne. Il avait un parfum de whisky prononcé qui envahit ma bouche et engourdit mes sens. Il joua avec ma langue et semblait satisfait que je ne lui oppose aucune résistance.

Au bout de ce qui me paraissait une éternité et, en même temps, un trop court instant, il se sépara de mes lèvres après un dernier coup de langue.

Il me laissa haletant, les lèvres gonflées par le baiser et l'esprit encore embrumé. J'avais le sentiment qu'il était très content de lui de me laisser dans cet état.

Il me relâcha complètement, me laissant avec une impression désagréable.

Je n'arrivais pas à parler ni a réfléchir. Mon corps était totalement mou et j'avais le sentiment qu'il s'engouffrait petit à petit dans la baignoire.

**\- Hm, c'était pas mal mais faudra retenter quand tu seras sobres. **Annonça-t-il comme si tout était normal.

Je lui lançais mon regard brouillé par la confusion et les brumes de plaisir restantes avant d'hocher la tête machinalement.

Je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait mais, à ce moment-là, il pouvait me demander n'importe quoi, j'étais d'accord pour tout.

C'était con de laisser quelqu'un avoir un tel contrôle sur soi mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'était Jackson après tout, et puis dés demain j'aurais oublié de toute façon…

* * *

Hey, nouveau chapitre !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à les lire et vous n'avez pas idée a quel point ça peut me rebooster.

Un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, celui-ci. (Il est l'un des plus long de cette histoire si je me souviens bien...) et probablement moins rigolo que les autres mais, pour me faire pardonner, il se passe pleins de trucs essentiels !

Si j'ai bien réussi mon coup et que je ne me suis pas trop foiré, vous avez dû passer par un tout panel d'émotions diverses et variées, au fils de ce chapitre et j'espère que vous êtes servis !

J'avais hésité plusieurs fois à tout mettre d'un coup, je ne savais pas s'il valait mieux couper ce chapitre mais ça ne me paraissait pas très gentil pour vous et, croyez-le ou non, je n'aime pas être méchante avec mes petits lecteurs :3

En tout cas j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre là vous a plus, il est l'un des plus importants de l'histoire en elle-même. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos retours dessus :)

Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine :D

J'vous aime !

Akiss4


	10. Jamais comme elle

**8.**

Ma vie était devenue un foutoir incompréhensible depuis cette foutue fête…

Le lendemain, j'avais eu dans l'idée d'aller m'expliquer avec Jackson à propos de ce qui s'était passé dans cette salle de bain. L'alcool ne m'avait, malheureusement, rien fait oublier…

J'avais imaginé un super plan, que j'avais espéré suivre à la lettre je m'arrangeais pour qu'on se retrouve dans un endroit un peu isolé, on allait parler de ce qui s'était passé, on mettait les choses à plat et on repartait chacun de notre côté. C'était un plan plutôt classique mais qui aurait été infaillible !

J'avais réussi à nous isoler pour en parler calmement et, malgré quelques bafouillages, j'avais réussi a lui parler ce que qui s'était passé entre nous deux lors de cette fameuse soirée.

C'était précisément à partir de ce moment là que tout s'était cassé la figure…

Je m'attendais à ce qu'on se dise clairement que c'était une erreur, qu'on avait bu et qu'on avait juste à faire comme si de rien n'était mais, malheureusement pour moi, Jackson ne semblait pas de cet avis.

Je ne savais plus comment ça c'était goupillé mais il avait fini par me retourner la tête et, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'étais retrouvé avec sa langue dans ma bouche. Encore !

Cette situation avait durait plusieurs jours et cet abruti jubilait à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à ses fins. J'essayais en vain de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, que c'était une grave erreur mais ce sale type continuait son manège et en plus ça l'amusait !

J'avais fini par lâcher l'affaire et par abandonner toutes tentatives de discussion en privilégiant la fuite. Chaque fois qu'il entrait dans mon champ de vision, je disparaissais miraculeusement du sien.

Je ne pouvais pas continué à l'esquiver éternellement mais, pour le moment, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire, alors je fuyais comme un lâche…

Pour couronner le tout, mes relations avec mes amis étaient plus tendus que jamais et ça ne semblait pas vouloir s'arranger.

Entre Stiles et moi, c'était la guerre froide et aucun d'entre nous ne voulait lâcher le morceau. Je n'avais rien fait de mal, je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi il m'en voulait alors que c'était lui le fautif !

Cora était devenue une sorte de forteresse impénétrable et nous snobait, littéralement, tout les deux. De temps à autre, quand on parvenait à lui faire desserrer les dents, elle grognait et nous envoyait des piques mesquines qui faisaient sacrément mal.

A ses yeux, on était tout les deux des menteurs et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de culpabiliser pour ne lui avoir rien dit.

Il ne restait qu'Isaac qui devait faire le tampon entre nous trois. Il faisait médiateur, arbitre et journal intime.

Bref, il avait plusieurs casquettes et on se reposait énormément sur lui mais je sentais qu'il n'allait pas tarder a craquer. Isaac avait toujours été doux et gentil mais il n'était pas réputé pour avoir une patience infini, bien au contraire !

Il fallait que je règle cette histoire au plus vite avant que ça ne devienne vraiment irréparable.

J'inspirais profondément en fermant les yeux pour calmer mes nerfs. Je devais attaquer le deuxième cours de la journée le cours d'économie, la seule matière où, socialement, c'était plus ou moins l'Enfer pour moi…

J'allais avoir le best-of de ma vie de merde avec le seul et unique cours que je partageais avec toutes les personnes problématiques à ma vie Jackson et Lydia mais aussi Stiles, Isaac et Cora. Je n'étais même pas encore entré dans la classe que je la sentais déjà mal cette heure à venir.

Il n'y avait dans la classe que deux élèves qui étaient déjà arrivés et installaient déjà leurs affaires et je me précipitais pour m'asseoir aux côtés de Danny qui devenait mon sauveur pour cette heure infernale.

**\- Scott, normalement tu es avec…**

**\- Je sais. **Coupais-je précipitamment en installant mes affaires.

**\- Tu es toujours en froid avec Stilinski et Hale, n'est-pas ?**

Je lui fis un regard de chien battu auquel il répondit par un soupir. Il finit par abdiquer et je lui fis mon plus beau sourire en remerciement. Je finissais de déballer mes affaires quand les autres élèves entrèrent dans la salle.

Stiles et Cora me lancèrent un regard furtif avant de se séparer de part et d'autre de la pièce tandis qu'Isaac suivit sa petite-amie. Lydia m'envoya son regard le plus blasé avant de se mettre deux rangées plus loin.

Quand Jackson entra dans la pièce, ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et mon cœur loupa un battement. Je l'esquivais depuis trois jours, maintenant, et m'arrangeais pour être le moins possible dans son champ de vision. Je concentrais mon regard sur ma trousse pour essayer de calmer mes émotions, comme si le simple fait qu'il ne soit plus à porté de vue me faisait disparaître à ses yeux.

Si seulement c'était possible…

**\- Oh non, Scott. Ne me dis pas que… **Marmonna Danny.

**\- Quoi ? **

**\- Les rumeurs sont vraies ? Tu as couché avec Jackson ? **Demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

**\- Hein ?! Non ! **M'exclamais-je en me redressant brusquement.

Un grand silence se fit dans la classe et tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi.

Je fis une grimace d'excuse à tous avant de me remettre à ma place. Danny me lança son regard le plus sceptique.

**\- J'ai pas couché avec Jackson. **Marmonnais-je malgré tout.

**\- Alors pourquoi tu te comportes comme si tu étais pris en faute ? **

Je me demandais si, me retrouver avec Stiles en voisin n'était finalement pas une meilleure idée.

Je n'osais rien répondre à Danny, je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que j'étais le genre de personne qui brise un couple sans scrupule.

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'offusquer que Jackson ait une copine en sachant que je possédais déjà cette info quand l'incident s'était produit et ne parlons même pas des « autres incidents » qui avaient suivis le premier…

Oh bon sang, j'étais définitivement à ranger dans la catégorie des salopards !

Le professeur Finstock entra en trombes dans la salle et commença à nous aboyer dessus. Danny lâcha l'affaire et se concentra sur le cours tandis que je remerciais muettement cette intervention quasi divine et ouvrit mon cahier à mon tour.

Plus le cours avançait, moins je comprenais cette leçon et plus je ressentais le besoin de m'éloigner de cette classe maudite.

Chaque fois que je faisais mine de regarder derrière, je me retrouvais a être assassiné du regard par Lydia ou Stiles. Jackson me faisait son sourire de connard et Cora me fixait comme si j'étais un chewing-gum collé sous sa chaussure.

Danny me faisait des petits regards appuyés auxquels je répondais par des sourires que je voulais rassurants. Inutile de dire qu'il était loin d'être dupe.

**\- Laisse tomber. **Chuchotais-je en haussant les épaules. **Je me suis disputé avec Stiles et Cora. Lydia est toujours aussi horrible et Jackson… C'est juste Jackson.**

**\- Je vois, désolé pour toi mais n'hésite pas à me le dire s'il t'ennuie réellement, je peux t'aider, tu sais ?**

**\- Merci beaucoup, Danny. **

**\- Loin de moi l'idée de déranger un aussi beau spectacle romantique entre deux élèves débordant de guimauve mais je fais cours, c'est pas pour rien ! **Lâcha le coach, cynique.

Je me grattais l'arrière du crâne avec un air gêné tandis que Danny roula des yeux.

**\- Au fait, avant que j'oublie ! **S'exclama le coach. **Aujourd'hui, nous fêtons l'arrivé de deux nouveaux venus dans notre belle équipe de crosse.**

Je haussais les sourcils au moment même ou Danny fronçait les siens alors que certains élèves s'agitaient et s'indignaient.

Le coach nous fit son sourire le plus diabolique et ricana aux nombreuses protestations des sportifs. Il fini par lever une main autoritaire.

**\- Ça suffit ! **Aboya le coach. **Vous feriez mieux d'accueillir très gentiment vos nouveaux camarades, Lahotte et Bilinski !**

Il y eut une minute de flottement avant que la classe ne se tourne, d'un même mouvement, vers Stiles et Isaac qui jetaient un regard interdit au coach.

**\- Quoi ? Mais on a rien demandé !** S'écria Stiles alors qu'Isaac grognait son assentiment.

**\- Oui mais votre copain, McCall, m'a dit que vous étiez d'accord.**

**\- Quoi ? **M'exclamais-je. **Je vous ai jamais dis ça ! **

**\- Oui, je sais que tu es déçu de ne pas être dans l'équipe avec tes amis mais il se trouve que la principale ne veut pas prendre de risque. Quel manque d'esprit sportif, elle aussi ! Et de toute façon c'est trop tard, je les ai déjà inscrit.**

Je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner pour sentir les regards pesants de Stiles, d'Isaac mais aussi de tout les membres de l'équipe présents dans la classe.

J'avais vraiment un karma de merde ! Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais bien pu faire dans une vie antérieure mais j'avais dû faire des choses innommables au moins, pour avoir une telle guigne.

La cloche sonna et je voyais déjà Stiles et Isaac m'attendre à la sortie avec un air grognon, je ne pus retenir un soupir.

Danny me donna deux petites tapes sur l'épaule avec un sourire compatissant et, même si j'appréciais le geste, je savais que ça ne suffirait pas à me sortir de là.

Comme prévu, ils m'attendaient en plein milieu du couloir… Je levais les yeux au ciel et inspirais profondément, prêt à me manger une soufflante.

Je passais à leur niveau comme si de rien n'était et ils firent barrage juste devant moi.

**\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? **Demanda Isaac en croisant les bras.

**\- Écoutez, il est arrivé et m'a demandé si mon asthme était guéri et…**

**\- « Si ton asthme était guéri » ? **Stiles leva les sourcils tellement haut que je crus qu'ils avaient disparu. **Il est con, ou quoi ?**

**\- Ben je savais pas trop s'il plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux… Bref, il m'a demandé si je voulais le rejoindre et j'ai pas voulu le froisser alors je lui ai dis que j'y réfléchirai puis il m'a demandé de vous en parler mais je vous assure qu'on a rien dit d'autre.**

**\- Alors quoi, il s'est fait un film tout seul ? **Demanda Isaac en levant les yeux au ciel.

**\- En même temps, ça m'étonnerait qu'à moitié. **

Isaac regarda Stiles avant de me fixer et de finalement soupirer en se grattant la tête. Ils finirent, finalement, par se détendre un peu et par plaisanter sur leur future popularité, ce qui m'arracha un rire.

Cet instant me rappelait qu'il était précieux et que nos moments en trio me manquaient atrocement mais je savais bien que ce n'était qu'une petite pause dans notre querelle.

Il fallait impérativement que je trouve un moyen de régler cette histoire au plus vite.

Stiles finit par m'interpeller et ouvrit la bouche quand mon bras fut attraper brusquement et que je fus traîné, à travers le couloir, par un Jackson passablement sur les nerfs.

**\- Mais tu fais quoi ? **M'écriais-je en essayant vainement d'échapper à sa poigne de fer. **Lâche-moi !**

**\- Ferme-là. **Claqua-t-il sèchement.

Il m'entraîna dans la salle privée des sportifs et me jeta dedans avant de claquer brutalement la porte.

Je me remis sur mes deux pieds avec difficulté et ne pus m'empêcher de reculer de quelques pas de peur d'être écrasé par l'aura de colère écrasante qui l'entourait.

Il me jeta un regard glacial qui me fit frissonner et m'ordonna de m'asseoir.

J'avais envie de me cacher dans un trou de souris mais je luttais pour garder la tête haute.

S'il espérait me voir baisser les yeux sous le poids des siens, comme un soumis, c'est qu'il me connaissait mal. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence pesant, je finis par craquer sous le poids de son regard furibard.

**\- Bon, tu vas me dire ce que tu me veux, oui ?**

**\- Comment t'as réussi à faire ça ?**

**\- De quoi tu parles ?**

**\- De ramener tes deux glandus de potes dans mon équipe. Tu l'avais prévu ça ?**

**\- J'ai rien fais du tout, d'accord ? **Expliquais-je sur la défensive. **C'est le coach qui s'est fait des films et qui s'est emballé tout seul.**

**\- T'es en train de me dire que le coach m'impose tes deux potes tout seul, comme ça ?** **Il a dit que c'était toi qui lui avait dit oui.**

**\- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui ai passé par la tête, d'accord ?! Il avait peut-être envie de nouveaux joueurs !**

**\- Je suis le capitaine ! **Ragea-t-il. **Si il manque des joueurs c'est à moi et à moi seul de décider qui entre dans mon équipe.**

**\- Je ne suis pas le coach, Jackson. Si tu veux aller te plaindre, tu frappes à la mauvaise porte !**

Il me fixa avec colère alors que je restais les bras croisés contre ma poitrine, sur la défensive. Je n'avais rien à voir dans cette histoire, contrairement à ce que disait Finstock. Même si j'aimais bien faire quelques parties de foot avec Stiles et Isaac et courir un peu de temps à autre, le sport n'était pas suffisamment important dans ma vie pour que j'emmerde qui que ce soit avec ça.

Il finit par grogner et par frapper son poing contre le mur en me faisant sursauter. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il se mettait dans un tel état mais il commençait sérieusement à me faire flipper là…

J'inspirais profondément et essayait de me calmer, moi aussi. J'avais déjà vécu ce genre de situation et je savais comment les gérer.

Même si Isaac et Jackson étaient très différents l'un de l'autre, ils semblaient avoir la même rage qui les habitaient.

Alors je me mis dans son champ de vision, à une distance raisonnable, le corps le plus détendu possible et je le regardais droit dans les yeux avec une expression neutre.

**\- Jackson. **Ma voix était calme mais ferme. **Toi et moi, on va s'asseoir. Viens là.**

Je m'installais sur le canapé sans lui tourner le dos et l'inviter à s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Contre toutes attentes, il consentit à venir vers moi et s'installa à côté de moi en me fixant en chien de faïence.

Il avait les traits encore déformés par la colère, les yeux et les lèvres plissés mais quelque chose dans son regard le rendait confus et vulnérable.

J'inspirais et expirais lentement et lui demandais de calquer sa respiration sur la mienne.

Ce petit exercice dura quelques minutes avant que je ne le sente nettement plus calme.

**\- Putain, ça marche bien ton truc. **Souffla-t-il surpris. **Comment tu fais ça ?**

**\- Ouais, on va dire que c'est l'expérience qui parle.**

**\- Je connais un autre truc qui marche aussi bien, tu sais ?**

La manière qu'il avait de me sourire ne me disait rien qui vailles et j'eus, brusquement, un mauvais pressentiment qui envahit tout mon être.

Je connaissais bien son sourire là et je savais que ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose pour moi je devais fuir.

Je me relevais aussi vite que je pus mais il agrippa ma main et la tira pour me faire tomber sur lui avec son putain de regard aguicheur de merde.

**\- Lâche-moi. **Ordonnais-je en me débattant.

**\- Non, il faut quand même que je te récompense, tu ne crois pas ? **Ricana-t-il.

**\- C'est du harcèlement sexuel, tu le sais ça ?**

**\- T'as pourtant l'air d'apprécier. **

**\- C'est une phrase typique de harceleur ça…**

Il me fixa un moment avant de me faire un demi sourire de beau gosse qui toucha ostensiblement mon cœur et le gonfla d'émotion.

Je m'efforçais de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux pour ne pas qu'il remarque mon trouble mais je savais déjà que c'était peine perdue.

Il me signifia qu'il avait déjà les mains levées et qu'il ne me touchait plus ce qui accentua le feu sur mes joues.

J'étais en train de me redresser sur mes deux pieds quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Lydia rageuse.

**\- On a cours. **Gronda-t-elle.

**\- Ouais, ouais… **Soupira Jackson en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'écarquillais les yeux en me rappelant que j'avais cours moi aussi et bafouillais des excuses pour pouvoir sortir de la pièce mais Lydia se mit entre la sortie et moi en me jetant un regard assassin.

**\- Laisse-le partir. **Ordonna calmement Jackson.

**\- Tu comptais me le dire que tu couchais avec ?**

Comme elle me fusillais toujours du regard, je ne savais pas vraiment à qui elle s'adressait…

**\- Je couche pas avec.**

**\- Ta gueule, McCall. **Ordonna-t-elle, tranchante. **Tu oses me dire ça juste après ce que je viens de voir ?**

**\- Tu me gonfles Lydia, de toute façon tu n'as rien a dire sur mes conquêtes. **

Je me retournais vivement vers Jackson et Lydia fit de même. Il nous jeta un regard désinvolte comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème.

**\- Parce que Brett Talbot ne t'as pas suffit cette semaine ? **Cracha Lydia avec dédain. **Tu comptes sérieusement te taper ce minable là aussi ?!**

**\- Même si c'était le cas, ça te regarde pas.**

Le minable en question ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se passait et il soupçonnait sérieusement que s'il venait à l'ouvrir, il se ferait méchamment rembarrer et à juste titre : Même s'il ne s'était rien passé maintenant, Lydia n'avait pas tort et il se passait bien quelque chose entre lui et moi et, même si elle me sortait par les yeux, je ne voulais pas être ce genre de type.

**\- Tu n'en as jamais marre de coucher à droite et à gauche avec tout et n'importe qui ? **Lâcha-t-elle en plissant son regard colérique. **Tu n'as jamais assez de nouvelles conquêtes ?**

**\- Je baise aucune femme, non et tu étais d'accord pour cet arrangement, je te signale. **Jackson leva les yeux au ciel. **Alors il me semble que tant que la personne n'a pas de vagin, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler.**

Je les fixais bouche bée. C'était quoi ce truc entre eux ?!

Le couple Jackson – Lydia était le couple phare du lycée les plus populaires et les plus belles personnes de cet établissement.

J'avais eu d'énormes remords sur la manière dont la fête s'était terminée et ce qui avait suivi, et ce, même si je détestais Lydia.

Il était hors de question que je sois « l'autre personne » et ça m'avait pesé sur la conscience mais là on défiait les lois de l'entendement !

Non seulement j'apprenais que Jackson en avait rien à faire de blesser sa copine, qui devait carrément être mordue pour accepter de rester avec lui sous de telles conditions, mais en plus j'étais loin d'être le premier « écart » si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça…

Lydia me transperça d'un regard meurtrier avant de me faire un sourire mauvais.

**\- Quoi, pauvre petit Scotty, tu croyais que tu étais le seul ? **Feignit-elle de minauder. **Tu es loin d'être le premier, mon loup et tu n'es certainement pas le dernier sur sa liste. T'es juste un de ses petits joujoux comme les autres !**

C'était idiot de penser le contraire, bien sûr que je n'étais qu'un nom sur sa longue liste de conquêtes.

Pourtant ses mots, à peine jetés à la figure, me touchèrent en plein cœur et dû me faire violence pour ne pas hurler et pleurer de rage.

Je n'osais regarder aucun des deux et je bousculais brusquement Lydia sur le côté pour sortir au plus vite de cette pièce étouffante.

J'avais mal et je n'allais pas tarder à pleurer jusqu'à en être déshydraté mais je préférais encore crever plutôt que de leur faire ce cadeau alors je pris mes jambes à mon cou et couru à travers le lycée en quête d'un endroit calme où je pouvais pleurer sans personne pour m'emmerder.

Je venais de faire face à certaines vérités qui étaient loin de me faire plaisir et ça me rendait malade à en crever.

Ça avait l'air peut-être con mais j'avais toujours su que je l'étais.

…

Midi était arrivé et Jackson et Lydia roucoulaient comme si la scène de ce matin n'avait jamais eu lieu. Isaac et Stiles étaient assis ensembles et riaient, deux tables plus loin.

Je n'avais pas très faim de toute façon, aussi, je choisis de m'installer au pied de la porte de mon prochain cours. Dos contre le mur et portable entre les mains, au moins ici j'étais tranquille.

**\- Eh bien Scott, que fais-tu ici tout seul ? Tu es puni ? **S'enquit une voix féminine.

Je levais les yeux vers Mme Martin qui me fit un sourire maternelle.

**\- J'attends le prochain cours.**

**\- Tu es en pause déjeuner, tu ne manges pas ?**

**\- J'ai déjà finis Mme. **Mentis-je.

Elle me lança un air qui m'indiquait qu'elle ne me croyait pas une seconde et me fit signe de la suivre.

Je m'exécutais et la suivi jusque dans son bureau où elle m'invita à m'asseoir. C'était étrange de se dire que cette femme qui débordait de gentillesse et d'affection n'était nulle autre que la maman d'une fille aussi insupportable que Lydia mais d'un autre côté, je comprenais ce que lui trouvait le sheriff.

Elle sortie un dossier de son tiroir et me sourit.

**\- Nous avons enfin reçu ton dossier scolaire au complet !**

**\- Super, ça ne leur a pris qu'un mois et demi finalement ! **Ironisais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

**\- Oui, moi aussi, je m'attendais à plus. **Rit-elle. **En tout cas tu fais officiellement parti de ce lycée maintenant alors des félicitations sont de rigueur.**

**\- Merci Madame Martin. **

Elle se leva et sortit, d'on-ne-sait-où, deux parts de cake aux framboises. Elle m'en tendit un et me fit le même regard qu'avait ma mère quand je tentais de négocier avec elle.

Je la remerciais et commença a grignoter pour ne pas la froisser. Le silence qui flottait dans cette pièce était agréable et mon corps se détendit tout doucement.

**\- Dis moi Scott. **Commença doucement Mme Martin. **Tu es proche de ma fille ?**

Je la détestais d'être aussi salope avec moi et de me pourrir la vie mais aussi d'être actuellement en couple avec un sale con qui joue avec mes émotions et mes sentiments et sur lequel je suis potentiellement en train de craquer…

**\- Euh je suis un ami de Stiles, donc…**

**\- Je vois donc il t'arrive quand même de la côtoyer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourrais me dire ce qui lui arrive ?**

C'était une garce doublée d'une sale peste qui jubilait a écraser tout le monde.

**\- Je ne sais pas Madame, je suis désolée.**

**\- Elle ne me dit plus rien ces derniers temps… **Confia-t-elle penaude. **En fait, elle ne me parle plus vraiment depuis mon mariage avec Noah. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas bien vécu ma décision mais, ces derniers temps, elle semble plus triste, plus terne. J'imagine que je suis un peu fautive.**

Je n'aimais pas du tout le regard triste et résigné de cette femme.

Je ne la connaissais qu'en tant que proviseur mais Stiles nous en parlait de temps en temps et nous disait que, même si il avait mit du temps a comprendre le choix de son père, il n'avait aucun regret parce que Nathalie Martin était vraiment une bonne personne, même si son père et elle avaient tendance a un peu oublier leurs enfants au profit de leur mariage par moment…

Si ça pouvait être une des raisons qui poussait Lydia a être une sale peste, je restais persuadé que son caractère hautain et son histoire avec Jackson n'aidaient pas notre petite reine à aller bien.

Mon instinct me poussait à ne pas me mêler de choses qui ne me regardait pas mais ma conscience me dictait que je lui devais au moins ça.

Tiraillé par ma raison et mon cœur, madame Martin finit par se reprendre et me fit un sourire d'excuse.

**\- Oublie ça, j'espère que le cake t'as plu et ne sois pas en retard en cours.**

Je me levais du siège en faisant un signe de la tête et m'apprêtais à sortir de là quand mon corps se stoppa devant la porte avant de faire volte-face.

**\- Ma mère travaille tout le temps. **Commençais-je d'une voix mal assurée.** Elle est chef des infirmières et est appelée a toute heure, même pendant ses congés. Elle sort depuis plusieurs années avec cet homme, Christopher Argent. Je ne le connais pas beaucoup parce que je ne l'ai vu que rarement mais je sais qu'il est bon avec elle et qu'ils s'entendent vraiment bien. **

Elle semblait pendue à mes lèvres tandis que je m'efforçais d'être clair avec elle et de ne pas m'embrouiller avec mes idées.

**\- Je suis revenue il y a un mois et demi maintenant et ce n'était pas vraiment prémédité. Il arrive parfois que je me sentes seul quand elle bosse ou qu'elle est avec lui mais ça part très vite. Même si j'ai l'impression d'être seul, je sais que ma mère sera toujours là. Peu importe qu'elle travaille ou qu'elle soit dehors et peu importe avec qui… **Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et le présenter à Mme Martin. **Si je l'appelle maintenant et que je lui dis que j'ai besoin d'elle, elle rapplique dans la seconde qui vient, c'est ce qu'elle me dit toujours.**

Elle me lança un regard confus tandis que je rangeais mon téléphone. Je lui fis un sourire que je voulus rassurant.

**\- Ce que je veux dire, madame, c'est que vous n'êtes pas obligé de privilégier une personne au profit d'une autre. Accordez-lui un moment et n'hésitez pas à lui rappeler que vous serez toujours là pour elle. Vous savez quand on est ado, on a tendance à tout oublier tout le temps. **

**\- Tu es vraiment particulier, Scott. Je comprends pourquoi Stiles t'apprécie autant.**

Mon sourire flancha un peu à ses paroles.

**\- Ma fille gagnerait vraiment à t'avoir comme ami.**

Oula, on était vraiment loin du compte et je ne pus retenir une grimace qui ne lui échappa pas, hélas.

**\- Vous savez votre fille est…**

**\- Ne te fatigue pas, c'est une sacrée petite peste arrogante et autoritaire qui doit probablement te faire quelques petites misères, n'est-ce pas ? **Le sourire de Mme Martin resta aussi joyeux. **Je connais ma fille et je sais qu'elle n'a pas un caractère facile mais je peux t'assurer que si tu apprends à la connaître, tu ne le regrettera pas.**

**\- Je… suppose ? **Tentais-je avec une moue penaude.

Elle finit par en rire et je sortis finalement de son bureau.

Cette rencontre avec sa mère n'avait pas changé mon jugement sur Lydia et je restais persuadé que, loin l'un de l'autre, ne pouvait être que profitable pour chacun de nous mais je commençais à comprendre l'une des raisons qui avait poussé Lydia à être du mauvais côté de la Force.

C'était, malheureusement, quelque chose que nous avions en commun un parent qui avait foiré quelque part.

Par chance, la mère de Lydia s'en était rendu compte et cherchait à s'améliorer là où mon débile de père se contentait de vagues textos.

En me dirigeant vers ma salle, je retrouvais Lydia qui attendait déjà devant la porte. Je retins un soupir de dépit mais m'approcher tout de même et m'adossais au mur en face de la porte de notre cours.

**\- Tiens, je pensais que tu étais avec tes amis. **Me dit-elle en souriant.

Je m'efforçais de ne pas remarquer la connerie qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. Cette saleté savait pertinemment que j'étais en froid avec mes amis. Je la fixais intensément en me demandant sérieusement si elle n'avait finalement pas été adopté pour être la fille d'une dame aussi admirable et gentille que le proviseur.

**\- Arrête de me regarder, McCall. Je m'enlaidis quand tu poses ton regard de fouine sur moi.**

**\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne vient pas de mon « regard de fouine », c'est juste ton absence d'âme qui te donne cette impression. **Lâchais-je ironiquement.

**\- Ne me pousse pas à bout, McAbruti.**

**\- Alors lâche-moi la grappe et oublie-moi pour toujours.**

Elle se posta devant moi en plissant son regard furieux.

**\- J'adorerais t'oublier McCall. **Me cracha-t-elle au visage. **J'adorerais ne plus avoir à m'inquiéter de ta stupide présence ici mais il se trouve que tu es la nouvelle lubie de Jackson. Tu t'es peut-être fais des films à propos de lui parce qu'il aime tout tourner en séduction mais c'est une idée stupide, il ne sera jamais à toi. C'est toujours vers moi qu'il revient, toujours.**

Elle avait le regard enflammé et la mine hautaine. Elle avait une possessivité qui me mettait un peu mal à l'aise et elle était suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre que je ressentais quelque chose pour son petit-ami.

Soudain une vision s'imposa brutalement à moi Lydia beaucoup plus mâture et le regard vide attendant désespérément que Jackson ne revienne vers elle.

Si j'avais ressentis de la colère en la voyant quelques seconde plus tôt, c'est une toute autre émotion qu'elle m'inspirait, maintenant.

**\- Je ne veux pas faire ça. **Dis-je simplement. **Je ne veux pas être comme toi Lydia.**

**\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais très bien que…**

**\- Oui, tu es suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre que Jackson ne me laisse pas vraiment indifférent, je sais. **Coupais-je brusquement. **Mais ça… Ce que tu fais, je ne ferais jamais ça. Je ne deviendrais jamais cette personne, Lydia.**

**\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? **Gronda-t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

**\- Continue de jouer la parfaite petite-amie, tu es merveilleuse dans ce rôle et sois sûre d'une chose, je ne deviendrai pas aussi proche de Jackson que tu l'es. Pas parce que tes pathétiques manœuvres d'intimidation fonctionnent ou que tu es probablement une des personnes les plus abjecte de l'Existence, mais parce qu'être forcé de se tourner vers la prière ou la magouille pour espérer qu'un mec revienne vers toi, c'est pitoyable. **Expliquais-je d'une voix triste. **Avant tu m'inspirais de la colère parce que tu es une sale peste arrogante, tu m'inspirais du respect et de l'envie aussi, parce que tu es une personne extrêmement intelligente. Tu es lucide en plus d'avoir des notes extraordinairement hautes et tu es toujours entourée et admirée. Mais maintenant, tout ce que je ressens pour toi Lydia… Tout ce que tu m'inspires, c'est de la pitié. J'espère ne jamais finir comme toi et peu importe avec qui je serai.**

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompu par le prof d'anglais qui ouvrait la salle. Elle me fusilla une dernière fois du regard avant de me fouetter avec sa crinière flamboyante et de s'engouffrer dans la classe.

J'inspirais longuement avant de rentrer dans la salle en me faisant cette seule promesse : Jamais je ne deviendrai comme elle, c'était hors de question !

* * *

... Ne me frappez pas ! Je vous l'ai dis, je suis constamment en retard :O

Pour ma défense, j'avais des obligations personnelles mais j'essaierai de mieux m'organiser si ça venait à se reproduire !

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Celui-ci a eu plusieurs formes (j'ai dû le réécrire environ cinq fois...) avant que je ne sois plutôt satisfaite mais je trouve que, finalement, c'était une bonne décision !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'apprécie toujours vos retours ! :D

Notre malheureux petit Scott n'a pas fini de ramer en amour comme en amitié visiblement... J'essaie au mieux de maintenir son caractère original mais c'est un peu compliqué de s'imprégner d'un personnage sans y laisser notre patte.

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, en espérant que je suive mon délai ENFIN !

J'vous aime !

Akiss4


	11. Mensonge, une arme à double tranchant

**9.**

**\- Tu peux répéter ? **Demanda Jackson en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Je te demande si tu veux bien qu'on soit ami ?**

Je maintins son regard surpris avec tout le sérieux que je possédais.

On était sur le parking, il était adossé à sa Porsche et je l'avais interrompu pendant une session drague avec ce gars-là, Aaron Bright, un grand bronzé qui me fixait avec beaucoup d'agacement.

Jackson se tourna complètement vers moi en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en m'examinant de la tête aux pieds.

**\- Tu veux qu'on soit ami ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Amis ? **Appuya-t-il.

**\- Oui « amis », Jackson. **M'impatientais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.** Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ?**

Il leva un sourcil à ma provocation, mais ne releva pas. Il se tourna vers l'autre gars et lui demanda de nous laisser.

**\- Quoi ? **Râla Aaron.** Tu me lâches pour ce petit con ?**

**\- Je t'ai dit de te barrer alors fais-le. **Ordonna-t-il calmement.

**\- Mais…**

Le regard de Jackson s'assombrit et je sentis Aaron frissonner. Il finit par tourner les talons en pestant contre moi et disparu derrière une voiture.

**\- Donc tu veux qu'on soit ami. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Tu as essayé de me tuer la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés et, entre temps, on a vécu pleins de trucs horribles et on ne s'est pas très bien comportés tous les deux alors je me disais qu'on pourrait juste recommencer sur des bases saines. **

Il me fixait intensément, se demandant certainement ce que j'avais derrière la tête et je commençais à me sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous le poids de son regard.

Je trifouillais mes mains et me balançais tout doucement d'un pied à l'autre dans l'espoir qu'il rompe ce silence malaisant.

**\- On ne peut pas être amis. **Dit-il simplement.** Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse en tant qu'amis ?**

**\- J'en sais rien… Sortir ? Traîner quelque part ? Manger des churros ? Jouer à des jeux vidéo ? **

C'était plus des questions que des affirmations.

**\- C'est non, Scott. Je ne me tape pas mes potes.**

Je fronçais les sourcils et ouvris la bouche, pour lui rappeler qu'on ne couchait pas ensemble, mais il leva une main vers moi.

**\- Je sais, on ne l'a jamais fait ensemble, mais j'en ai très envie et je ne deviens pas pote avec un mec que j'ai envie de me faire.**

**\- … Ouah, c'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour que j'ai jamais reçu. **Ironisais-je.** Je suis transcendé par ton affection.**

**\- Ose me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire que t'en as pas envie.**

Je le fixais pendant quelques secondes, mais n'osais rien dire. Je venais de me rendre compte, il y a peu, que j'avais des sentiments pour lui et, même si c'était une énorme avancée, il me restait un long chemin avant de reconnaître tout le reste.

**\- Je veux qu'on soit ami toi et moi parce que je t'apprécie. **Dis-je simplement.** Je te rappelle, a titre purement informatif, que tu as une copine qui est terrifiante et qui n'est pas très fan de tout ce que tu fais intimement avec d'autres qu'avec elle et en plus c'est pas très bien vis-à-vis d'elle.**

**\- On s'en fout de Lyds' et en plus, on s'était mis d'accord elle et moi, mais ce n'est pas la question-là.**

**\- De toute façon, je ne suis pas le genre de gars qui se tape quelqu'un de déjà prit, peu importe l'arrangement chelou que vous avez. Tu es peut-être super beau et sexy, mais je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point-là. **

Je m'efforçais de garder mon calme, mais son demi-sourire de beau gosse ne m'aidait pas vraiment. Je devais me faire violence pour soutenir son regard.

**\- Je suis beau et sexy donc. **

Je levais les yeux au ciel en le maudissant intérieurement.

Je lui avais clairement expliqué mon ressenti et cet imbécile ne retenait que ce qu'il voulait. Évidemment qu'il était beau et sexy, il n'avait même pas besoin de moi pour le crier sur tous les toits.

**\- T'es vraiment putain d'arrogant, Jackson. **Soupirais-je, las.

**\- Merci, j'y travaille dur. **Répondit-il visiblement satisfait de lui-même.** Pour en revenir à ta proposition, c'est toujours non.**

**\- Très bien, c'est donc la dernière fois que l'on se parle, toi et moi. Ce fut un plaisir de te connaître. **Annonçais-je en tournant les talons.

Il m'agrippa soudainement le bras et me tourna vers lui. Son visage était neutre, mais il me serrait suffisamment fort pour me faire grimacer.

**\- T'es en train de me dire que si je ne deviens pas ton ami, tu vas m'ignorer ?**

**\- Ouais.**

**\- Et tu penses que je vais accepter ton chantage ? **Grogna-t-il.

**\- Je ne te fais pas de chantage. **Expliquais-je posément.** Mais si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit ami et que je ne veux pas être ton nouveau joujou, on n'a plus grand-chose à se dire, tu ne crois pas ?**

Il rapprocha son visage du mien et je retins difficilement un mouvement de recul. Il était vraiment trop près, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de passer pour un faible et surtout pas face à lui. Il en était hors de question !

**\- Il suffit que je m'approche de toi pour que tu rougisses comme une midinette. Tes hormones sont en ébullition surtout quand je m'approche, juste ici.**

Il souffla doucement dans le creux de mon cou, me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds, et ma respiration se bloqua net.

Je fis un pas en arrière, le visage pivoine et son sourire mutin s'accentua. Mais quel con !

Plus ça allait et plus je me demandais comment j'avais pu craquer pour lui ?

**\- On pourra jamais être potes, tu as envie de moi et j'ai envie de toi. **Dit-il catégoriquement.** Faisons-le simplement.**

**\- Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi, Jackson. **

**\- Pourquoi pas ?**

J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui et il y avait un tas de raisons valables, mais je n'arrivais pas à en sortir une seule. Je mis plusieurs minutes à réactiver mes neurones et mes cordes vocales.

**\- Tu fais chier… **Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Tu me gaves toi et ton putain de sourire Colgate. **Grognais-je en montrant son corps des mains. **Tes sublimes yeux de dieu grec et tes supers musclent sexy de sportif. Tu le sais que t'es un super beau gosse et t'en joue et c'est ce qui me gonfle le plus ! Je réagis comme ça parce que t'es canon, c'est tout ! C'est juste pour ça !**

**\- Vraiment ? **Lâcha-t-il en levant un sourcil.

**\- Ouais, vraiment !**

Il agrippa brusquement mon col et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent et nos nez se cognèrent et, malgré l'urgence du baiser le moins romantique du Monde, mon fichu corps fondit instantanément et mes deux mains s'accrochèrent automatiquement à son sweat.

Je le sentis sourire et mon irritation, qui avait disparu jusqu'alors, remonta en flèche.

J'eus la force de me reprendre, au bout d'un court instant, et le repoussais aussitôt, avant d'essuyer ma bouche du revers de ma main. Il se lécha la lèvre supérieure en faisant une moue mignonne.

**\- Arrête de faire ça. **Grommelais-je.

**\- Tu aimes ce que je te fais subir alors arrête juste de lutter.**

**\- T'es qu'un sale con !**

**\- Ouais, je sais et j'en suis assez fière, mais je sais aussi que c'est ce côté-là qui te fait craquer. **Minauda-t-il proche de mon oreille.

Je rougis bien plus qu'il n'était possible et pris mes jambes à mon cou en pestant sous son rire.

Ce gars était vraiment le pire de tous et le doigt d'honneur que je lui lançais, et qui accentua son rire au passage, démontrait clairement qu'il faisait aussi ressortir le pire en moi !

…

Depuis que j'avais « comploté » avec le coach Finstock, Isaac et Stiles étaient devenus inséparables et, même s'ils étaient toujours en train de se friter avec l'équipe de crosse, ils semblaient apprécier en faire partie.

J'étais actuellement en train de mitrailler Stiles et Isaac du regard.

Ils riaient ensembles, comme des baleines, à la table des sportifs et ça me mettait de plus en plus, en rogne.

**\- Arrête de les fixer bêtement, tu vas finir par rester coincé.**

Cora s'installa à ma table comme si de rien n'était tandis que je la fixais médusé. Si elle ne semblait pas voir où était le problème, moi, j'étais totalement perdu.

**\- Tu me reparles maintenant ?**

**\- Tu savais bien que je ne te ferais pas la gueule très longtemps. Je devais juste digérer le fait que tu n'avais aucune confiance en moi et je devais casser la gueule à mon frère aussi. **Lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.

**\- Tu as cassé la gueule à Derek ?**

**\- Et a Stiles, mais ça, c'est triviale.** Ellehaussa les épaules nonchalamment.** Arrête de les fusiller du regard, tu vas vraiment finir par t'attirer des ennuis.**

**\- Quoi ? Tu crois qu'ils me casseront la gueule si je les fixe trop longtemps ?**

**\- Non mais ils ont de nouveaux potes et, jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous étiez en mauvais termes eux et toi, si j'ai bonne mémoire.**

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui expliquer que je m'en fichais royalement de leurs nouveaux potes et qu'ils ne permettraient jamais de me faire revivre ce cauchemar, mais je n'arrivais pas à prononcer un seul mot.

À vrai dire, depuis l'anniversaire de Lydia, j'étais plus sûr de rien ni de personne. Stiles faisait toujours le mort et, depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'équipe de crosse, Isaac s'éloignait de plus en plus jusqu'à ne plus me donner de nouvelles du tout.

J'avais énormément de mal à croire que mes deux meilleurs amis pouvaient me faire vivre cet Enfer, mais jusqu'à présent, le fait qu'ils puissent me lâcher tous les deux me semblait totalement impossible et pourtant…

Je poussais un soupir las et fixais mon assiette avec tristesse et colère.

**\- Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose. **Marmonnais-je.** On ne peut pas finir comme ça, c'est totalement débile. **

**\- Je suis bien d'accord, mais je ne vois pas comment tu vas pouvoir régler ça.**

**\- Tu me fais plus la gueule, toi. Y a toujours de l'espoir, non ?**

Elle observa mon sourire un instant avant de renifler dédaigneusement.

**\- Ce n'est pas pareil, je me suis disputée avec Isaac et je m'emmerdes toute seule. **Tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

**\- Je te connais, tu préfères toujours être seule que mal accompagnée. **

**\- Ta gueule.**

Elle lâcha un grognement qui me fit rire et je me rendis compte qu'elle m'avait manqué bien plus que je ne le croyais.

On n'avait jamais été aussi proche qu'avec Stiles et Isaac, mais elle était aussi importante pour moi que mes deux frères de cœur.

Notre réconciliation me rendit aussitôt le moral ainsi que le sourire.

**\- Il se passe quoi entre toi et Jackson ?** Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Mon sourire disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu et je lui lançais un regard interdit.

**\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, tout à coup ?**

**\- Je vous ai vu vous rouler un patin ce matin sur le parking.**

J'écarquillais les yeux tandis que son regard ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion.

J'ouvrais et fermais la bouche comme un mérou alors que les cellules de mon cerveau étaient en train de se décarcasser pour trouver une excuse valable et crédible à l'épisode de ce matin.

**\- Te fatigues pas à me mentir, Scott, on vient juste de faire la paix alors dis-moi juste ce qu'il y a. Rien ne peut plus me choquer maintenant.**

Je soupirais et fini par m'exécuter. Je n'omettais aucun détail sur ce qui s'était passé entre Jackson et moi.

Je lui parlais même de mon altercation avec Lydia et je me rendis compte que déballer tout ça à quelqu'un me faisait un bien fou.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte du poids sur mes épaules et, savoir que je pouvais me confier à elle, me rendait bien plus léger et serein.

Je sentais ses yeux s'écarquiller de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de mon récit pour finir totalement bée lorsque je terminais sur l'épisode de ce matin.

Un silence, seulement troublé par les bruits environnants, s'installa entre nous tandis qu'elle semblait digérer les nouvelles.

**\- Donc… **Commença-t-elle doucement.** Il craque pour toi.**

**\- Quoi ? Non ! **Lançais-je très vite.** Il me trouve juste à son goût, c'est tout. Il veut juste coucher avec moi, rien de plus.**

**\- Non, je pense qu'il craque pour toi. **Fit-elle catégorique.

**\- Bien sûr que non Cora, tu l'as vu ? Tu m'as vu, moi ? On est vraiment de deux catégories différentes. Lui c'est un Roi, comme il dit, et moi je suis juste la boîte de conserve de pâtée pour chien qui traîne par terre.**

Elle fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras tandis que je concentrais toute mon attention pour ne pas la regarder dans les yeux.

**\- Ok, primo… **Commença-t-elle en me montrant son index pointé vers le haut.** Tu as une vision de toi-même qui est assez pitoyable, il faut vraiment que tu la revois. **Elle leva son majeur.** Secundo, le couple Whittemore-Martin a toujours fonctionné avec cet accord débile. Tu trouves pas ça bizarre que Lydia s'énerve et s'acharne uniquement sur toi alors que t'as encore rien fait avec Jackson tandis que les autres avec lesquels il couche n'ont jamais rien ? Médite là-dessus.** Elle leva enfin son annulaire.** Et tertio, il faut que t'arrête de prendre la fuite avec Jackson, c'est un loup et plus tu flippes devant lui, plus ça l'attire.**

Je pouvais difficilement lui donner tort, peu importe les points qu'elle avait abordé, elle avait raison sur tout, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à me dire que je pouvais intéresser Jackson.

Cette simple idée semblait complètement débile !

**\- Alors je fais quoi ? **Demandais-je doucement.

Cora se mit à réfléchir quelques minutes avant de me faire un petit sourire sadique.

Elle se redressa et agita la main vers la table des sportifs.

**\- Eh Jackson ! Ramène-toi, j'ai un truc à te dire.**

Je lançais à Cora un regard effaré tandis que toute la table des sportifs, ainsi que la totalité de la cours, nous fixaient avec curiosité et dédain.

Jackson haussa un sourcil alors que Lydia plissa le regard.

**\- Arrête ça.** Chuchotais-je paniqué à Cora.** Il va finir par venir.**

**\- Il faut que tu commences par régler tes affaires maintenant.**

**\- Tu veux quoi, Hale ? **

Il s'avançait à notre table et je déglutis.

J'implorais Cora du regard, mais elle semblait n'en avoir rien à faire de mon malheur et observait Jackson avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Arrivé à notre hauteur, il posa ses deux mains de part et autre de la table et nous fit son fameux demi-sourire.

**\- C'est quoi le problème ?**

**\- Tu ne peux pas coucher avec lui. **Annonça-t-elle en me désignant.

Je ne savais plus du tout où me mettre et ils continuaient tous à me fixer avec beaucoup trop d'intensité.

Jackson renifla dédaigneusement.

**\- Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? **

**\- Parce que je sors avec lui maintenant.**

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration tandis que je la fixais choquée. Jackson nous regarda tour à tour avant de plisser le regard. Cora finit par m'entourer d'un bras.

**\- Donc, si tu voulais bien éviter de tourner autour de mon mec, tu seras gentil.**

**\- Tu sors avec Lahey, ne me mens pas.**

**\- « Sortais » mon cher… Je sortais avec Isaac, mais il a décidé de te rejoindre toi et ton équipe de tarés alors j'ai décidé de finir avec mon beau Scotty rien qu'à moi. **Minauda-t-elle innocemment.

J'entendis un grognement de la part de Jackson tandis que Cora me lança un merveilleux sourire.

Il finit par quitter la table en me lançant un regard meurtrier et partit rejoindre sa table dont deux protagonistes que je ne connaissais que trop bien me lancèrent un regard choqué.

Cora m'obligea à me lever avec mon plateau et m'embarqua à l'intérieur du bahut sous le regard inquisiteur de tous.

**\- Et voilà. **Lança Cora avec satisfaction.

**\- Quoi « voilà » ? Si tu veux me tuer, tu fais mieux d'organiser un collectif avec Lydia pour m'achever plutôt que d'essayer de me faire massacrer par mes propres frères de cœur. **Dis-je avec mécontentement.

Cora leva les yeux au ciel alors que je la fusillais du regard en me demandant sincèrement quelle mouche avait bien pu la piquer de faire une blague aussi stupide.

**\- Je vais dire quoi à Isaac maintenant ? Et Stiles ? **Me lamentais-je.

**\- Tu ne vas rien leur expliquer du tout, il suffit juste d'attendre un peu.**

**\- Attendre quoi ? **M'énervais-je.

**\- Scott, crois un peu en moi. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Son regard était intense et, même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête, je hochais la tête en grommelant.

Je devais lui faire confiance et prendre mon mal en patience, je lui devais bien ça de toute façon.

Elle me fit son petit air satisfait et m'entraîna dans les couloirs du lycée et en m'ordonnant de me détendre.

J'avais le sentiment que ma vie était ruinée, mais visiblement elle semblait être plutôt sereine alors je m'efforçais de l'imiter même si ça me rendait extrêmement tendu.

…

Bien que je ne comprenais pas ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de mon amie, je devais reconnaître que sa présence et son cynisme piquant m'avait vraiment manqué.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, personne n'osait nous approcher et, la plupart des élèves se contentaient de nous fixer avec curiosité, mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin.

Cora et moi étions toujours fourrés ensembles et, malgré la bizarrerie de ma situation, ce plan fonctionnait bien pour Jackson.

J'allais au lycée, j'allais à mon travail et je rentrais chez moi sans croiser, une seule fois, Jackson. On faisait parti du même lycée et on était maintenant comme des étrangers lui et moi.

De temps à autre, je le croisais au détour d'un couloir ou d'une salle de cours, mais il ne me lançait plus un seul regard désormais.

C'était pour le mieux de toute façon et je m'efforçais de faire taire cette stupide voix dans ma tête qui hurlait que mes décisions étaient toutes plus débiles les unes que les autres.

Je secouais la tête pour éviter ce genre de pensées parasites et continuais à préparer mes affaires dans mon casier.

Cora m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'elle viendrait en retard à cause d'un problème familial et qu'elle ne serait pas très longue.

Je n'étais pas tout à fait à l'aise à l'idée de rester seul maintenant que je m'étais, à nouveau, habitué à la présence quasi constante de Cora.

**\- On peut savoir ce qui te passe par la tête ? **S'enquit une voix pleine de reproches.

Je me raidis instantanément. À peine avais-je entendu cette voix que je compris soudainement le plan de Cora.

C'était digne d'un esprit purement machiavélique, un plan qui lui correspondait à merveille.

J'avais pensé que cette idée servait simplement à m'éloigner de Jackson, mais elle servait un dessein bien plus grand encore.

Je retins de justesse un sourire avant de refermer calmement mon casier et fis face à ceux qui avaient été mes deux frères de cœur avec une moue innocente.

**\- À quel propos ?**

**\- Ne joue pas les imbéciles. Les lèvres de Stiles étaient plissées par la contrariété. C'est quoi ce plan avec Cora ?**

Je levais un sourcil tandis qu'Isaac fronçait les siens. Même s'il paraissait calme, je pouvais, facilement, sentir la tension sous-jacente.

Pendant quelques secondes, j'eus vraiment mal de faire subir ça à l'un de mes meilleurs amis, mais je me souvins rapidement de mon sentiment de solitude qu'ils avaient, tout les deux, engendré et la culpabilité se mit doucement en sourdine.

C'était mesquin, mais j'avais envie de les embêter un peu alors, comme ils m'avaient pris pour un jambon, autant m'amuser moi aussi…

**\- Vous parlez de quoi, là ?**

**\- Arrête de faire celui qui n'est au courant de rien, tu sors avec Cora ? **Gronda Isaac en me fusillant du regard.

**\- Tu le lui a demandé ? **Questionnais-je innocemment.

**\- Pas la peine, c'est ce qu'elle a crié l'autre jour. **Cracha Isaac.** Comment vous pouvez me faire ça ? Je pensais qu'on était tous amis !**

Le fait que Stiles opinait de la tête juste à côté me donner vraiment envie de les frapper.

D'après eux, ils ne me connaissaient pas aussi bien que ça, mais j'avais cette horrible impression que la réciproque était malheureusement vrai.

Je ne savais pas comment on avait pu en arriver là… Comment un petit incident avait pu déclencher cette catastrophe, mais, une toute petite partie, tout au fond de moi, était satisfaite de ce qui se passait.

Peut-être que ce détachement était nécessaire. Nous n'étions plus des enfants, nous avions tous beaucoup changés et il fallait qu'on accepte les changements de chacun d'entre nous.

**\- Je ne sors pas avec Cora.** Lâchais-je de but en blanc.

Isaac et Stiles écarquillèrent des yeux tandis que les miens s'assombrissaient.

**\- Vraiment ? **Osa Isaac en commençant à se détendre.** Mais l'autre jour vous…**

**\- Si j'avais été un mec sans scrupule et que Cora penchait pour la vengeance, on l'aurait sûrement fait. **Coupais-je cruellement.

Stiles et Isaac se remirent automatiquement sur la défensive, mais je m'en fichais royalement.

Ils m'avaient laissé tomber tous les deux et il fallait que je profite de ce moment pour tout leur déballé.

Avant, j'aurais eu peur de les perdre définitivement, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que j'avais encore quoi que ce soit à perdre maintenant. Isaac ouvrit la bouche, mais je le devançais.

Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir et je ne savais pas vraiment si j'allais ressortir de cette conversation intacte, mais c'était nécessaire et je n'allais plus les ménager cette fois.

**\- Le simple fait que vous doutiez de nous deux montre bien que vous êtes devenu juste deux sales types égoïstes. Même si on a tous beaucoup changés, je reste le seul de nous trois qui vous connais le plus. Toi… **Je fusillais Stiles du regard.** Tu m'as lâché pour une histoire débile. J'ai sur-réagi, je suis le premier à le reconnaître, mais plutôt que d'essayer de me faire comprendre ton point de vue, tu as surenchéri parce que tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot sur tout et tu n'es pas capable de faire le premier pas alors tu laisses ton manque de filtre te guider et tu fais super mal. Et toi… **Je jetais un regard peu amène à Isaac qui haussa les sourcils.** Je sais bien que ta situation est toute nouvelle, ça te fait rencontrer du monde et puis il y a Stiles qui est et sera toujours un mec génial, mais tu m'as juste lâché comme ça et tu as laissé Cora toute seule. Tu as toujours tendance à laisser simplement les choses se faire sans jamais réagir ou être inquiété de quoi que ce soit.**

Un long silence suivit ma tirade tandis qu'ils me regardaient méduser.

Je sentais mes yeux me piquer, et mes nerfs pas loin de lâcher, mais il était hors de question que je craque maintenant.

Je fixais le sol en priant tous les dieux de l'Univers pour ne pas lâcher les vannes maintenant.

J'inspirais profondément avant de les observer à nouveau.

**\- Je suis un salaud égoïste moi aussi. Je sais bien que vous avez votre propre vie ici et que je ne dois pas être au courant de tout, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois être laissé de côté. Vous êtes mes frères et, même si vous continuez à jouer aux petits cons, c'est quelque chose qui ne changera jamais. Je veux juste retrouver mes meilleurs amis.**

Ma voix se brisa légèrement sur la dernière phrase, mais j'étais fier d'avoir réussi à leur sortir tout ça. La sonnerie retentit et nous fit sursauter.

**\- J'aimerais que le week-end prochain, on se fasse un truc rien que tous les trois pour tout mettre à plat entre nous et c'est pas négociable. **

Ils se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête et de me laisser en plein milieu du couloir.

Ils étaient restés silencieux et ne m'avait pas laisser entrevoir une seule fois leurs émotions…

Je ne savais pas si c'était un bon signe ou un mauvais… Je ne savais pas si ce week-end annonçait une réconciliation avec mes deux frères de cœur ou si c'était véritablement la fin, mais j'étais sûr d'une chose, ce week-end allait marquer un tournant décisif dans notre amitié et, que je le veuille ou non, ça allait déterminer ma vie entière…

* * *

Salut, salut !

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre qui va permettre de faire, un peu, bouger les choses.

Scott est toujours un peu passif et, je ne sais pas vous mais, même en le relisant ça me frustre un peu. Il ose ENFIN y aller ! (On est encore loin du niveau Empereur de Jackson mais notre héros avance doucement vers la maturité et ça, ça fait toujours plaisir !)

Je m'efforce de garder au mieux le caractère du personnage mais mes souvenirs de Teen Wolf sont un peu flous et je me souviens que Scott avait toujours été un personnage qui me rendait perplexe. Il semblait super simpliste sur le papier mais il possédait une complexité qui me mitigeais un peu.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'aimais pas son côté niais et son comportement de passif. ("T'es un alpha bordel, bouge-toi un peu !" C'était ce que je gueulais souvent sur mon pauvre ordi innocent... Oui je vis chaque série que je regarde...)

Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous avez des souhaits ou des théories pour les chapitres suivants, c'est toujours sympathique d'échanger sur le sujet :-)

A la semaine prochaine !

J'vous aime !

Akiss4

* * *

PS : J'ai décidé de ne plus embêter ma pauvre bêta lectrice qui me relis bénévolement mais qui n'arrive, malheureusement, pas à jongler entre les corrections et sa vie à elle, la pauvre. Donc à partir de la semaine prochaine je n'aurais que moi-même en relecture. J'essaierai de faire le maximum mais je vous garantie pas le succès de la mission : zéro faute.

Donc, je m'excuse par avance :o


	12. Virée suicide entre potes

**10.**

_**« Scott, j'ai besoin de te parler, c'est important.**_

_**Papa. »**_

Je grimaçais en lisant le message laissé par mon géniteur.

La dernière fois que j'avais eu des nouvelles de lui, je m'étais disputé méchamment avec mes deux meilleurs amis.

Rien n'avait changé au lycée j'étais toujours fourré avec Cora, qui ne me parlait pas d'Isaac. Jackson restait à distance et m'ignorait royalement.

Isaac, Stiles et moi étions toujours distants entre nous mais je me consolais en me disant que, dans quelques heures, nous allions partir en week-end ensembles pour essayer de sauver notre amitié.

Je soupirais avant de remettre mon portable dans la poche arrière de mon jeans et continuais a préparer mon sac quand ma mère entra dans ma chambre.

**\- Tu oses quitter ta pauvre mère qui t'attends dans le froid et la neige ? **Larmoya théâtralement ma mère.

**\- Je croyais que mon départ te ferait plaisir, tu vas pouvoir inviter Chris et vous pourrez roucouler ensembles en mon absence.**

**\- Ta présence ne nous a jamais empêchés de le faire, tu sais ?**

Chris entra dans ma chambre, enroula un bras autour des épaules de ma mère et me sourit.

J'avais toujours beaucoup apprécié Chris même si on ne se voyait que rarement, lui et moi.

Leur couple était assez drôle à voir. Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille mais le contraste entre les deux était saisissant Là où ma mère avait le teint légèrement halé et les traits hispaniques prononcés, Chris était un européen pure souche, châtains aux yeux très claires avec un petit accent français assez drôle à entendre.

A eux deux il me faisait penser au Ying et au Yang et, même si leur personnalité était très similaire, ils avaient un caractère assez différents.

**\- Sinon, quand est-ce que vous vous marriez ? **Raillais-je en bouclant mes affaires.

**\- Quand ta mère arrêtera de me faire des misères.**

**\- Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche ! Tu m'auras sur le dos jusqu'à la tombe !**

Il prononça une phrase en français auquel je ne compris que le mot « amour » et ma mère lui sourit tendrement, le genre de sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui.

J'admirais beaucoup la complicité qu'ils avaient et j'étais secrètement jaloux de l'affection qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. C'était le genre de couple d'âmes sœurs très durs à trouver mais qui durait pour l'éternité.

Le genre d'amour qu'on rêvait tous de rencontrer un jour.

Un klaxon brisa soudainement ce moment et nous fit sursauter. Je distinguais, à travers la fenêtre, la fidèle jeep de Stiles et Isaac sortit du côté passager.

Un long frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale et une certaine appréhension me gagna. Je m'armais de courage et embrassais ma mère avant de saluer Chris et de descendre rejoindre mes deux amis.

Je dû promettre à ma mère de l'appeler une fois sur place pour qu'elle accepte de me laisser partir mais, tout au fond de moi, je sentais bien que je freinais des quatre fers.

C'était con parce que c'était moi qui avais eu cette idée et voilà que je pétais de trouille maintenant. J'inspirais profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte et de rejoindre mes deux amis.

Ils saluèrent rapidement ma mère et Chris et nous nous mîmes en route aussitôt.

Quasiment aucun mot ne furent échangés pendant les trente-cinq minutes de trajet où seul la musique de l'autoradio nous entourait.

On finit par se garer au Glen Capri dont Stiles nous avait souvent rabâché les oreilles parce que ce vieux motel délabré était surnommé « l'hôtel des suicidés. ».

On obtint la chambre 704 qui avait été le témoin du suicide de quatre femmes dont la mort par balle étaient à deux ans d'intervalles pour chaque décès.

Isaac trouvait ça bizarre, je trouvais ça horrifiant quand à Stiles, il était comme un enfant le matin de Noël.

Une fois nos affaires installées, un silence un peu malaisant suivit. Aucun d'entres nous ne savait par quoi commencer et, j'avais finalement décidé d'être le premier a briser la glace.

Ce week-end était important pour notre amitié et, puisque c'était le week-end des confidences et de l'honnêteté, je décidais de leur sortir une vérité auquel ils avaient droit et auquel je devais malheureusement faire face.

**\- Je suis amoureux de Jackson. **

Les têtes de Stiles et d'Isaac pivotèrent si vite que j'entendis leurs vertèbres craquer. Je m'installais sur le couvre lit à fleurs, que même ma grand-mère aurait trouvé ringard, et me concentrais sur mes mains.

**\- Répète nous ça. **Demanda lentement Isaac tandis que Stiles me regardait comme un poisson qu'on avait extirpé de l'eau.

**\- S'il vous plait les gars**,soupirais-je en les regardant tristement, **je m'en suis rendu compte il n'y a pas longtemps et ça m'a demandé un effort énorme pour vous l'avouez. Alors m'obliger pas à le refaire.**

**\- Mais comment c'est possible ?! **S'écria Isaac en me fixant avec des yeux ronds.

**\- J'en sais rien c'est arrivé comme ça, c'est tout.**

**\- Je suis persuadé qu'il a utilisé du vaudou. **Théorisa Stiles en plissant le regard.

**\- Il t'a séquestré ? **Demanda très sérieusement Isaac.

Ils continuèrent leurs théories toutes plus folles des une que les autres sur les pouvoirs magiques qu'avait pu utiliser Jackson sur moi. J'avais passé tellement de temps à lever les yeux au ciel que je m'étonnais de ne pas les avoir bloqués.

Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes a faire les cents pas en me fixant comme si j'étais un extraterrestre débarquant sur Terre, ils finirent par me prendre en sandwich sur le petit lit kitch, que j'avais désigné comme mien, et soupirèrent de concert.

**\- Tu comptes faire quoi ? **Demanda Isaac en se grattant la tête.

**\- Rien du tout. J'avais juste besoin de vous le dire, c'est tout.**

**\- Tu peux pas juste nous balancer ça et faire en sorte qu'on tourne la page, Scotty.**

Le surnom que Stiles me donnait toujours me gonfla le cœur à la seconde où il sortit de sa bouche.

Je faisais du mieux que je pouvais pour ne laisser rien paraître, je ne voulais pas faire le gars qui espérait trop. Oui, je savais déjà que c'était ridicule…

**\- Je sais bien ce que vous pensez de Jackson et je devine déjà ce que vous pensez de moi étant amoureux de Jackson. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, je vais juste continuer ma scolarité sagement et l'oublier.**

**\- C'est vrai que Jackson est un con.**

**\- Il l'est encore plus quand on l'a comme capitaine d'équipe. **Compléta Stiles.

**\- Ça a l'air de vous plaire de faire partie de cette équipe, d'ailleurs.**

**\- Il y a toujours trois, quatre connards et Jackson est un enfer à vivre mais ça va, c'est plutôt cool.**

Je leur fit un sourire qu'ils me rendirent avec la même timidité et c'est à ce moment-là que je sus que nous avions fait un grand pas, eux et moi.

Nous passâmes la matinée à traîner dans le petit village voisin où Stiles nous traînait dans une pseudo-enquête pour en savoir plus sur les mystères de notre hôtel. Nos moues dépressives et résignées, à Isaac et moi, furent balayés par l'engouement de Stiles et sa grande curiosité.

Trois heures à se faire balader de partout par un lycéen hystérique et au flair de chien de chasse qui finit par, enfin, nous relâcher dans un petit restau local plutôt dégueu.

**\- Eurk. **Grimaça Isaac à la vue de son assiette de burger transpirant de graisse. **Cette assiette me fait regretter la bouffe de la cantine.**

**\- A qui le dis-tu. **Marmonnais-je d'une voix blanche en fixant mon steak noyé dans une sauce rouge bouillonnante.

Seule la salade de Stiles eut l'air mangeable mais, à la première bouchée, nous vîmes, dans le regard de notre ami, son immense regret.

Le repas n'était vraiment pas bon du tout mais l'ambiance y était et mon moral n'en était que meilleur. J'étais vraiment heureux de retrouver enfin mes amis et, je vis à leur regard, que mon bonheur se voyait et était communicatif.

Après la virée shopping forcée que nous avez imposé Isaac, nous finîmes enfin par regagner l'hôtel.

Une fois la porte fermée, je me jetais sur mon lit complètement épuisé mais le sourire aux lèvres. Isaac était parti chercher des biscuits et Stiles ouvrait son ordinateur portable juste à côté de moi.

**\- Tu fais quoi ?**

**\- Je dois finir la dissert' de math pour mardi. **

**\- Je croyais que tu devais le faire avec ton binôme. **

Il me lança son regard le plus déprimé et poussa un soupir a fendre l'âme.

**\- Ethan Steiner est l'autre partie de mon binôme et il est pas du tout influencé par son petit-ami mais plus par son frère en ce qui concerne les études.**

**\- Ça veut dire quoi ?**

**\- Je suis seul Scotty. **

Quelque chose dans sa voix et sa posture m'indiquait qu'il ne parlait pas uniquement du travail scolaire et ça me fit froncer les sourcils.

Je lui lançais un regard appuyé qu'il fit mine d'ignorer en pianotant sur son clavier.

**\- Ben… **Commençais-je en me grattant la tête. **Je suis très nul en devoir mais je me défends plutôt bien en biologie et je pense que je suis un ami fiable même si des fois je me comporte comme un gros nul.**

Il s'arrêta brusquement de pianoter avant de me regarder. Il finit par soupirer une énième fois avant de me lancer un regard.

**\- Bon… Je dois t'avouer que j'ai pas été très réglo moi non plus… **Marmonna-t-il.

**\- « Pas très réglo » ?**

**\- Oui bon je me suis comporté comme un sale con, j'avoue ! C'est juste que… c'est… **Nouveau soupir. **C'est juste Derek. Il me rend con.**

**\- T'es sûr que c'est pas juste ta véritable nature ? **Me moquais-je.

Il me tira la langue en me donnant un petit coup de coude alors que je riais.

**\- Je comprends que tu veuilles garder tes secrets et je suis désolé d'avoir réagis comme je l'ai fait.**

**\- Désolé que tu ais assisté à ma dispute avec Derek. Et de t'avoir mentis. Et aussi de t'avoir gronder. Et de m'être mal… Oh la vache, j'ai vraiment été un salaud. **Réalisa-t-il.

**\- Je veux juste retrouver mes frères. **Dis-je tout simplement.

Il me donna un grand sourire et nous finîmes par l'accolade absolument pas viril que nous avions coutume de le faire depuis que nous étions enfants.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Isaac entra dans la chambre, ils nous vit et commença une crise de jalousie avant de nous sauter dessus et de nous attaquer avec les friandises.

Une fois la bataille passé, nous passâmes l'une de nos meilleurs soirées et tous les soucis auxquels j'avais pu avoir affaire furent instantanément balayés. J'avais retrouvé mes deux frères, et Cora nous avait copieusement insulté par FaceTime en nous promettant de nous torturer lentement et douloureusement à notre retour.

Le lendemain passa a une vitesse hallucinante dans la bonne humeur la plus totale Isaac, Stiles et moi étions heureux de retrouver notre complicité d'avant et nous passâmes la journée a discuter de ce que nous avions fait pendant notre guerre froide.

Ils me parlèrent de leurs débuts en tant que membres de l'équipe de crosse, des déboires des autres membres de l'équipe mais aussi de bonnes surprises comme Brian ou Liam qui s'avéraient être des gars super sympas.

J'aurais pu être un peu jaloux de leur nouvelle ascension dans la hiérarchie sociale de l'école, leurs nouveaux collègues de crosse mais j'étais tellement content de les retrouver que je me fichais totalement du reste.

A dire vrai, la façon dont Jackson leur faisait subtilement payer le fait qu'il ne les ait pas choisit lui me donnait plus envie de les plaindre que de les jalouser.

La soirée se passa sous le signe de la confidence.

Stiles nous parla un peu de son passé avec le fameux Derek et Isaac se rendit compte qu'il n'en savait pas plus que moi. C'est en entendant Stiles parler de Derek Hale que je compris que, même s'il s'évertuait à nous dire que leur histoire était bien fini, ça ne finirait jamais vraiment entre eux. Stiles avait une manière particulière de parler de lui qui ne dupait personne, l'amour qu'il lui portait était bien là et l'entourait complètement.

Lorsqu'il finit son histoire, nous nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement vers Isaac et, lorsque vint la fameuse question : « et toi ? As-tu quelque chose à dire ? » une lumière passa furtivement dans les yeux de notre frère avant qu'il ne hausse les épaules en secouant la tête négativement.

Le dimanche arriva bien vite et nous passâmes la journée à flâner dans la forêt qui entourait notre hôtel infernal.

La randonnée dura trois heures et était particulièrement épuisante Isaac et moi nous battions pour la bouteille d'eau tandis que Stiles était toujours loin devant nous à nous attendre et a nous reprocher notre lenteur.

On finit par trouver un point d'eau pour pique-niquer et reposer enfin nos jambes douloureuses.

Stiles était en train de vagabonder dans les environs en laissant sa curiosité le guider tandis qu'Isaac gisait dans l'herbe en gémissant contre ses courbatures.

De mon côté, j'étais assis en train de savourer pleinement ma paresse et me reposer l'esprit.

Demain allait marquer notre retour au lycée et toutes les emmerdes qui suivaient alors autant profiter de cette dernière journée de liberté au maximum.

**\- Tu comptes faire quoi pour Jackson alors ? **Demanda Isaac l'air de rien.

**\- Absolument rien. **Soupirais-je. **Je vais l'esquiver au maximum jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité et tout ira pour le mieux comme je vous l'ai dit.**

**\- Tu peux pas faire ça pour toujours.**

**\- Tu as une autre idée ? **

**\- Ben s'il veut juste coucher avec toi, fais-le.**

**\- Il n'en est pas question ! **S'écria Stiles.

Ce dernier sortit des fourrées et s'installa entre Isaac et moi en fusillant notre ami du regard. Isaac se contenta d'hausser les épaules comme s'il s'en fichait.

**\- Tu es complètement fou ? **Continua Stiles en ronchonnant. **Tu as la moindre idée du cataclysme que ça va déclencher ?**

**\- Tu trouves pas que t'exagères un peu ? C'est juste du sexe de toute façon.**

**\- Est-ce que t'as vu Scotty ? Tu penses sincèrement qu'il est le genre de gars qui baise à droite à gauche ?**

**\- Euh je peux donner un avis ou…**

**\- La ferme. **Me coupèrent-ils d'une même voix.

**\- Stiles, il faut que t'arrête d'infantiliser Scott, il peut bien faire ses propres choix tout seul.**

**\- Je suis d'accord, il est suffisamment grand pour décider tout seul de ses choix de vie mais Jackson, Isaac ! Il s'agit de Jackson ! Scott va se faire bouffer tout cru et on le retrouvera drogué ou en prison !**

Il articulait exagérément comme s'il prenait Isaac pour un demeuré.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de reparler de cette histoire avec Jackson mais j'étais tout de même un peu curieux de leur avis et, de toute façon, ils se fichaient totalement du mien.

**\- C'est un monstre sans cœur qui passe son temps a jubiler du malheur des gens, a écraser tout le monde et a se prendre pour plus important qu'il ne l'est ! **Grogna Stiles avec irritation.

**\- Peut-être mais Scott est amoureux de lui, non ? C'est qu'il lui a montré d'autres aspects de lui et puis Cora m'a dit qu'il était différent avec Scott et que c'est la principale raison pour laquelle Lydia est devenu folledingue. **

**\- Il n'empêche que c'est un connard !**

**\- Je vais pas coucher avec Jackson de toute façon. Je fais pas ça. Je suis pas ce genre de mec. **Claquais-je pour mettre fin à la conversation.

**\- Mais…**

**\- Y a pas que mais qui tienne. **Coupais-je catégoriquement. **Je suis amoureux de lui mais ça s'arrête là. Ça finira bien par partir de toute façon. Et depuis qu'il croit qu'on sort ensembles, Cora et moi, il cherche même plus a me parler et ça me va très bien.**

**\- Ça te va vraiment comme situation ? **Demanda sérieusement Isaac en plissant légèrement son regard.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre quand un chuchotement s'insuffla doucement dans tout mon être.

_« Il fait comme si on ne se connaissait pas. », « Comme si on était des étrangers… »_

Ces simples phrases, à peine pensés, me firent l'effet de coups de poignard dans ma poitrine. Je n'eus rien le temps de faire que, déjà, les larmes roulaient toutes seules sur mes joues a m'en brûler la peau, causant un profond choc dans le regard de mes amis.

Jackson faisait comme si on ne s'étaient jamais adressés la parole, comme si on était des étrangers. Pire ! Il ignorait totalement mon existence.

Avant, il me taquinait avec ses piques empoisonnées et moqueries mais maintenant, il n'y avait même plus un de ses fameux reniflements dédaigneux. Rien d'autre que le silence de son indifférence et c'était ce qui faisait le plus mal.

Je m'efforçais de m'essuyer avec les manches de mon blouson mais les larmes revenaient à la charge en détruisant mes efforts.

**\- Je veux pas être comme Lydia. **Gémis-je en m'essuyant une nouvelle fois. **Je ne peux pas devenir ce genre de personne a attendre désespérément quelqu'un qui s'en fiche. C'est pas de l'amour, ça.**

Stiles et Isaac se lancèrent un regard entendu avant de se rapprocher de moi pour me réconforter avec un regard d'excuse.

**\- Si tu veux, on peut s'arranger pour qu'il perde son caleçon pendant le prochain match. **Tenta Stiles avec sérieux.

**\- S'il apprend notre plan on est mort, tu le sais ça ? **

**\- Je ferais tout pour faire à nouveau sourire notre frère Isaac ! **Lança Stiles de manière théâtrale. **Dussé-je y laisser ma vie !**

**\- J'en demande pas autant, je vous assure. **Riais-je malgré les larmes.

**\- On trafiquera juste les freins alors ! **Assura Isaac avec véhémence.

**\- Oula non, père sheriff, tu te souviens ? Et celui de Scott est agent du FBI alors non merci !**

Ils rirent à leur propre idiotie quand le dernier message de mon père me revint en mémoire. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il cherchait à faire à me recontacter à nouveau mais j'étais partagé entre la curiosité et la contrariété.

J'étais parti vivre avec ma mère pour être le plus loin de lui possible. C'était une situation qui nous satisfaisait parfaitement tout les deux mais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il me voulait.

On finit par manger dans une atmosphère un peu plus légère mais personne n'était dupe.

Chacun de nous avait des soucis en tête, même un aveugle pouvait le voir.

Je finis la dernière bouchée de mon sandwich avant que Stiles, toujours son nez vissé sur son téléphone, ne nous fasse sursauter.

**\- Je suis mort les gars. **Soupira-t-il en se laissant choir dans l'herbe.

**\- Il t'arrive quoi ? **Demanda Isaac la bouche pleine.

**\- Je suis en train de me prendre la tête avec Derek et il me gave.**

**\- Il te dit quoi au juste ?**

**\- Rien, il me prend le chou à cause de cette foutue Paige. Visiblement elle et son oncle s'entendent pas. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, moi ?! **Cria-t-il sur son portable.

**\- Je pige pas, vous vous aimez toujours mais vous voulez plus être ensembles ? **Demandais-je totalement perdu.

**\- Ça marche pas quand on est ensembles…**

**\- Mais tu veux quand même pas qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre. **Compléta Isaac.

Pour toute réponse, Stiles grogna en poignardant son portable du regard.

Je savais que cette situation était loin d'être drôle mais, même si j'étais loin d'avoir l'expérience de mes deux frères de cœur, j'avais quand même un bon pressentiment vis-à-vis de ces deux là et, en croisant le regard d'Isaac, je pouvais savoir facilement qu'il partageait mon avis.

Nous finîmes par quitter notre hôtel et Stiles nous ramena tour à tour avec sa fidèle Jeep, chère à son cœur, du nom de Roscoe.

Impossible de quitter le véhicule sans lui dire un mot gentil sinon on craignait un accident de voiture mortel ou une terrible malédiction.

Un genre d'habitude qu'avait hérité Stiles de sa mère, l'ancienne propriétaire de Roscoe. Une habitude que j'avais visiblement oublié de garder pendant ma période où on était en froid lui et moi.

Ma terrible malédiction était visiblement en train de me tomber dessus parce que, juste devant ma maison, se trouvait une voiture que je ne connaissais que trop bien et que je n'avais pas envie de voir.

Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte de la maison où Chris m'accueillit avec un sourire crispé. Sourire qu'il n'avait que quand il devait subir un certain évènement qui restait rare, fort heureusement pour nous.

Il me fit une accolade auquel je répondis avec plaisir mais avec une certaine raideur malgré tout. Ma mère sortie de la cuisine avec quatre assiettes, remplies de couverts, aux mains.

**\- Bonsoir mon chéri, tu t'es bien amusé ? **Demanda-t-elle en m'embrassant la joue.

**\- Ouais c'était cool.**

**\- Tant mieux. Va mettre tes affaires au sale et viens dîner.**

Je montais sans opposer la moindre résistance et m'exécutais.

En dix-huit secondes, je reçus sept messages de Stiles m'expliquant que rien ne serait arriver si j'avais quitté Roscoe en lui disant un petit mot gentil et trois messages d'Isaac me demandant si je voulais faire une fugue.

Une partie de moi voulait partir au loin et ne plus revenir, l'autre ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ma mère et Chris dans cette situation délicate.

Je décidais de prendre sur moi et de descendre enfin au bout de plusieurs minutes d'intenses réflexions.

**\- Aller, viens t'asseoir et raconte-nous ton week-end. **Lança ma mère comme si de rien n'était.

Je lui obéis pendant que Chris me tendait la corbeille à pain. Je le remerciais avec un sourire tout aussi crispé que le sien et tendis la corbeille, à notre invité de ce soir, avec un visage fermé.

**\- Bonsoir Scott. **S'enquit-il en piochant dans la panière et en la passant à ma mère.

**\- Bonsoir papa…**

* * *

Bonsoir !

Ce soir est le dernier soir de mes 24 ans... Envolée ma jeunesse xD

En ce moment, j'ai quelques difficultés a continuer cette fiction, il y a plein de choses qui bougent et je ne suis pas sûr de correctement tout gérer, ça m'effraie un peu, j'vous avoue mais j'essaie de m'accrocher au maximum...

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonnerai pas cette histoire.

C'est une question de principe ! Et surtout, je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir.

Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les autres et je m'en excuses mais vous allez voir, il est important parce qu'il annonce un paquet de choses futures...

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, les amis :D

J'vous aime !

Akiss4


	13. Les casiers, ça fait mal

**11.**

Je quittais mon cours de chimie avec la même énergie de zombie que j'avais en entrant dans la salle ce matin. Même le terrifiant Harris n'avait pas réussi à me réveiller.

J'avais passé une nuit horrible, mais heureusement, j'avais été mitrailler de sms par Isaac et Stiles qui avaient essayés par tous les moyens de me remonter le moral. Sans aucun succès, malheureusement, c'était toujours le problème quand mon père était là.

Il avait ce don merveilleux de me rendre triste, colérique et froid et ça n'avait pas loupé hier soir. Ma mère faisait toujours comme si rien ne s'était passé pour que je garde mon calme, sûrement, mais ça ne marchait pas avec moi. Rafael McCall n'était pas juste mon père, il était aussi l'un de mes pires cauchemars.

J'étais en train de somnoler devant mon casier en me demandant comment j'allais réussir à éviter mon géniteur quand une main s'écrasa à plat sur mon casier voisin et me fit sursauter.

Mon corps se raidit instantanément en rencontrant le regard glacial de Jackson. Il avait la mâchoire serrée, tout son corps semblait tendu et ce qu'il dégageait était écrasant et dangereux.

Je savais à quoi il ressemblait quand il était en colère, mais je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans cet état. Tout mon être me criait de m'aplatir, de trouver un moyen pour me soustraire à son aura menaçante et de prendre mes jambes à mon cou au plus vite.

J'étais tellement épuisé psychologiquement que ça me paraissait une bonne décision, mais ma conscience me l'interdisait formellement.

J'essayais de me reprendre du mieux que je pouvais et ouvris mon casier l'air de rien en priant toutes les divinités de l'Univers pour qu'il ne surprenne pas mon hésitation à travers mes gestes.

**\- Je peux t'aider, Whittemore ? **

Ma voix était calme, posée et je me félicitais muettement qu'elle n'ait pas tremblée. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je le regarde dans les yeux et que je cesse de l'appeler par son prénom. Ça avait l'air un peu con, mais utiliser son nom de famille me donner une impression de distance et de contrôle que je n'avais jamais eu avec ce gars.

**\- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire mon petit Scott ?**

Le son de sa voix me provoqua des frissons dans tout le corps. Malgré son ton mielleux, on pouvait aisément sentir la tension sous-jacente et la colère contenue. Je fronçais les sourcils en concentrant mon regard sur mes affaires en main.

**\- A propos de quoi ?**

**\- Cora Hale. **Cracha-t-il avec mépris.

**\- Eh ben quoi ?**

**\- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais croire à votre pathétique petite idylle sortie de nulle part ? **

**\- Crois ce que tu veux, j'm'en fous.**

Il m'agrippa le menton et m'écrasa le dos contre les casiers. Son visage était vraiment trop proche et ses yeux étaient beaucoup trop inquisiteurs pour que mon corps ne réagisse pas, ce sale traître ! Il laissa son regard azur me parcourir de haut en bas avant de laisser apparaître l'ombre d'un sourire.

**\- Tu ne sors pas avec cette pauvre fille et tu ne le pourra jamais. C'est moi que tu aimes et ce sera toujours moi.**

Cette déclaration fut à peine chuchotée qu'elle provoqua en moi un tourbillon d'émotions. Stupéfaction, hébétude, choc et peur… Il put admirer, avec délectation, chacune de ces émotions traversait mon visage pendant qu'une tonne de questions envahissaient mon esprit.

Comment diable savait-il ça ? Qui avait bien pu le lui dire ? Comment pouvait-il paraître aussi détaché ? S'il le savait déjà, pourquoi me torturait-il ainsi ?

Toutes ses questions mourraient d'envie de sortir de ma bouche, mais je les retenais du mieux que je pouvais. J'étais bien trop effrayé et choqué pour le moment. Je voulais pleurer ou vomir ou peut-être même faire les deux, mais je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Il était hors de questions que je lui fasse ce plaisir.

Je ne sus comment, mais je parvins à accrocher son regard au mien gardant un calme olympien.

**\- Et alors ?**

Il écarquilla les yeux brièvement avant de reprendre rapidement son air imperturbable, mais c'était trop tard, je l'avais vu.

Je l'avais mouché le petit Jackson Whittemore et j'étais extrêmement fier de moi.

**\- Tu veux bien me laisser tranquille maintenant ? **Demandais-je posément. **Je voudrais pas être en retard en cours.**

**\- Scott, mon fragile petit loup. **Minauda-t-il en collant son corps au mien. **Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser après ce que tu viens d'avouer quand même ? Es-tu si naïf ?**

**\- J'ai rien avouer du tout, t'as déduis tout seul comme un grand. Maintenant va faire mumuse avec tes « joujoux » ou ta copine, si tu préfère, et laisse-moi tranquille une bonne fois pour toute. Je suis peut-être un naïf mais j'ai étais claire là-dessus, déjà, et c'est pas quelque chose qui va changer. Je ferais jamais partie de ton harem.**

Je n'éprouvais aucune difficulté à le regarder droit dans les yeux tout au long de ma tirade, mais, une fois les mots sortis, son regard me parut subitement insoutenable. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaître et garder une attitude digne malgré tout.

Il ouvrit la bouche quand on sentit une présence juste à côté de nous. Nos têtes pivotèrent, dans un même geste, pour tomber sur le regard froid de Lydia.

Je retins de justesse un soupir, il manquait plus que ça !

Je me trouvais à proximité de mes deux sources de problèmes dans cette ville et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ces deux croque-mitaines avaient leur attention braqué sur moi. On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme belle journée !

**\- Vous êtes sur mon casier.** Cracha-t-elle d'une voix dangereuse.

Jackson leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa tandis que je me remis à ma place initiale comme si de rien n'était. Je préférais adopter la méthode de ma mère et espérais ainsi qu'ils m'oublient.

Jackson avait raison, j'étais bel et bien un grand naïf.

**\- Alors McCall, il paraît que t'as enfin fait la paix avec les deux idiots ? Isaac apprécie le partage de copine ? **

**\- Je savais pas que ma vie sociale t'intéressait à ce point Lydia, merci de t'en inquiéter. **Lâchais-je théâtralement.** Je ferais peut-être appel à tes services pour une éventuelle interview au prochain épisode de ma vie.**

Je savais que c'était débile de la provoquer et qu'il allait m'arriver des bricoles, mais je savais aussi que je vivais déjà une journée de merde. Et quand je vivais, une journée, aussi merdique que celle-ci, je devenais, très vite, con et inconscient.

Elle me fusilla du regard et se tendit quand Jackson fit un reniflement amusé. Elle se tourna vivement en faisant voler sa crinière rousse vers Jackson et le fusilla du regard.

**\- Je ne vois pas bien ce qui peut te faire rire, imbécile. **Grogna-t-elle. **Tu n'as pas un de tes sex toys vivants à aller voir ? **

**\- Non, je suis très bien là où je suis. **Annonça-t-il avec une moue satisfaite.

**\- Oui a essayer désespérément de te taper le seul gars du bahut qui ne veut pas coucher avec toi. **Applaudit-elle cruellement. **Continue Jackson, la prochaine fois j'apporterais mon pop-corn et j'inviterais du monde pour assister a un spectacle aussi divertissant que les râteaux que tu te prends.**

C'est avec cette petite pique mesquine, que mon début de journée de merde devint mon début de journée la plus gênante qui soit. Jackson et Lydia commencèrent à se disputer avec moi, au milieu, en guise de frontière. J'étais tantôt l'arme de Lydia, tantôt le bouclier de Jackson en réponse à son venin cruel.

Le ton montait de plus en plus haut et j'avais l'impression d'être dans un duel de force entre deux molosses qui se disputaient un territoire.

Les regards se dirigèrent très vite vers nous et, en quelques minutes, nous devînmes l'attraction principale d'une bonne partie du lycée.

La dispute commençait à s'envenimer de plus en plus et, visiblement, ça tapait dans le passé respectif de chacun désormais. Chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche pour essayer de calmer les choses, ils m'ignoraient royalement et continuaient leur scène de ménage.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche et je le sortis, en espérant un sms d'un de mes amis qui m'indiquait que mon sauvetage était proche.

Perdu !

_**« Ce soir ne prévoit rien et rentre à la maison immédiatement, je serais au travail et ne rentrerai pas avant demain après-midi, mais ton père voudrait te parler, ça semble urgent.**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**Maman. »**_

**\- Super, vraiment génial ! Il manquait plus que ça. **Grognais-je pour moi-même.

**\- Tais-toi ! **Me lancèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Je ne sus si c'était le message de ma mère, le fait que je devais faire face à mon père seul, ou le fait que je me retrouve pris au piège dans leur dispute mais l'agacement laissa rapidement place à une colère profonde.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se disputer à nouveau, je décidais de laisser parler mon irritation.

**\- Non vous, vous allez la boucler, maintenant ! **Déclarais-je vertement. **Ça fait un bon moment que ça dure et vous êtes juste des bêtes de foire pour tout le monde, là ! On s'en tape de qui a fait quoi ou qui a commencer !**

**\- Mais pour qui tu te prends ?! **

**\- Lydia, tu es la plus belle fille de ce lycée voir même de la ville, tu es aussi l'une des plus intelligentes alors arrête de te prendre la tête pour rien. Tu l'auras jamais pour toi ton Jackson, tu vois bien qu'il changera jamais alors profite de la vie et arrange-toi pour trouver quelqu'un qui t'aime de la manière dont tu le mérites. **Coupais-je furieusement.

Elle me lança un regard médusé mais qui eut, au moins, le don de la calmer nette. Je mis la fierté que je ressentais de côté, le temps que ma colère passe un peu. Jackson me fusilla du regard.

**\- Scott, mêle toi de ce qui te regarde ! **Ordonna-t-il dangereusement.

**\- J'aimerais bien, tu vois, mais il se trouve que vous m'embarquez toujours dans vos incessantes chamailleries débiles et que ça commence à me souler vraiment à ce niveau là. **Lâchais-je brusquement. **Si tu veux continuer à faire mumuse avec qui le veut, ça te regarde mais nous entraîne pas là-dedans. Tout le monde n'a pas a se plier à tes exigences.**

Il ouvrit la bouche mais je levais une main impérieuse devant lui et le coupais à nouveau, conscient de ce qu'il allait me dire.

**\- Je suis amoureux de toi, c'est vrai, mais personne mérite le traitement que tu fais vivre à Lydia et je suis peut-être un imbécile naïf mais que ce soit elle ou moi, ou même les gars avec qui tu couches, même toi, pauvre idiot, on mérite tous beaucoup mieux. **

Je pris une longue inspiration et en profitais pour finir de leur dire ce que j'avais à dire et enfin tourner la page pendant que j'avais encore leur attention.

**\- J'ai pas de leçons a vous donner et j'en ai aucune a recevoir et, si ça vous plaît de vivre comme ça, continuez, grand bien vous fasse ! Moi en attendant vous me lâchez la grappe une bonne fois pour toute. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'dois aller en cours et trouver un moyen d'échapper à ma maison pour ce soir.**

Je claquais mon casier en conclusion, pris mon sac sur une épaule et partis en cours de biologie rejoindre ce pauvre Danny, qui devait probablement désespérer de ne pas me voir un jour d'exposé.

Je ne parvins pas à voir mes amis de la journée ; Stiles était à un concours pour un de ses nombreux clubs de matières avancées, Isaac s'entraînait avec l'équipe de crosse pour affûter ses compétences et Cora était en stage chez sa mère pour une semaine encore. Je n'avais donc aucun prétexte pour sortir de chez moi ce soir.

A l'intercours de quinze heure, j'avais fini ma journée et je commençais sérieusement à envisager d'enfreindre carrément la loi pour finir en prison et y rester jusqu'à, au moins, demain. C'est dire si la soirée seul avec mon géniteur me faisait envie !

J'étais actuellement en train de me demander si je n'allais pas recouvrir le bureau de Harris avec du papier toilette pour être collé, quand quelqu'un s'installa sur le banc que j'occupais.

Je reconnus son parfum particulier et n'eus pas besoin de tourner la tête pour connaître l'identité du nouvel arrivant. Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

**\- Ma journée est déjà un enfer, tu n'as même pas à lever le petit doigt, tout est déjà fait donc tu peux partir le cœur léger.**

**\- Tu le penses, ce que tu as sorti ce matin ? **

La voix de la Reine du lycée était étrangement posée et calme. Un timbre doux que je n'avais encore jamais entendu, étant habitué aux regards assassins et à ses tons tranchants.

Je me tournais vers elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment je devais me comporter face à cette nouvelle facette que la grande Lydia Martin osait me montrer. Elle semblait calme voir même un peu plus accessible que d'habitude, mais la connaissant, je préférais ne pas baisser ma garde.

**\- Je te parle de ce que tu as dit ce matin, sur le fait que je ne méritais pas ce que Jackson faisait.**

**\- Personne ne mérite ça, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as accepté ça, d'ailleurs.**

Quel con ! Elle commençait à être un peu gentille et voilà que je commençais à lui lancer un reproche de connard. Il y avait des fois où je méritais des coups quand même…

Contre toute attente, elle ignora ma remarque et haussa les épaules.

**\- C'est difficile de dire non quand on est amoureuse. Au départ, je pensais juste qu'il me testait puis après, je me disais que, comme ce n'était que des mecs, je pouvais gérer.**

**\- Personne peut gérer un truc pareil. **Affirmais-je avec sérieux. **C'est pas de l'amour, c'est juste de la connerie.**

« Mais oui, Scott, enfonce-toi directement et dis-lui carrément que c'est qu'une conne alors que pour une fois, ce n'est pas elle qui commence. » Soupirais-je en mon for intérieur. Je voulus me reprendre aussitôt.

**\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, même si tu aimes une personne, tu ne dois pas t'oublier toi-même.**

**\- C'est étrangement intelligent ce que tu viens de dire, McCall.** Me dit-elle surprise.

**\- Ouais, il y a des fois où ça pousse tout seul.** Souriais-je.

Elle me rendit mon sourire avant de se perdre dans ses pensées. Je ne savais pas bien ce qu'elle faisait à vouloir parler calmement avec moi de son histoire d'amour avec le gars dont j'étais amoureux, au passage.

Cette situation était totalement surréaliste, mais elle était aussi assez plaisante. Je ne savais pas si c'était une situation unique ou si ça allait être une habitude, mais je voulais profiter de cette armistice au moins pour aujourd'hui.

Si on m'avait dit, ce matin, que mon moment, préféré de la journée, serait avec la grande Lydia Martin, j'aurais ri et je me serais recouché.

**\- Tu veux dire que si tu étais à ma place, tu oserais lui dire non ?** Demanda-t-elle doucement. **Même si tu l'aimes ?**

-** Je sais, c'est compliqué de lui dire non. Ce sale con à un effet sur les gens qui est assez surnaturel.** Me lamentais-je alors qu'elle grognait son assentiment. **Ça aurait été très compliqué, mais oui, je l'aurais fait. Je ne veux pas aimer quelqu'un en me sacrifiant au passage.**

**\- Tu penses que c'est ce que je devrais faire ?**

Mes gardes remontèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient progressivement descendues. Est-ce que c'était une question piège ? Un genre de coup de maître et qu'elle allait me sauter à la gorge si je lui disais oui ?

Je me faisais peut-être des films et c'était peut-être une question innocente, mais il ne fallait pas que j'oublie à qui j'avais à faire.

Je réfléchis sérieusement à la question parce qu'en réalité, je n'étais même pas certain de connaître la réponse.

**\- Honnêtement je t'aurais dis oui mais après il s'agit pas de mon histoire, il s'agit de la tienne, c'est ton choix et tes sentiments qui compte, pas les miens.**

**\- Donc si je décide de rester avec Jackson, tu l'acceptera ? **

Elle me fixa avec scepticisme tandis que je lui rendis son regard en fronçant mes sourcils. Je finis par lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant fortement.

**\- Lydia, je couche pas avec Jackson et je le ferais pas. Je croyais avoir été claire là-dessus ce matin.**

**\- Même si il sort plus avec moi ? **Demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais rien ne vint.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé Jackson sans Lydia. Elle ne le laisserait pas partir et je ne pensais même pas qu'il en avait envie. J'imaginais que cette situation les satisfaisait tous les deux et qu'ils allaient juste continuer comme ça.

Je commençais à m'imaginer un Jackson célibataire et j'imaginais qu'il allait juste continuer son petit manège, mais rajouter la gente féminine. Je haussais les épaules et me grattais l'arrière du crâne.

**\- Qu'il soit célibataire, avec toi ou avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne crois pas qu'il changera. Donc que tu restes avec lui ou non ça changera jamais rien.**

C'était triste à dire, mais j'étais persuadé que c'était la vérité. Qu'il soit avec quelqu'un ou personne, il n'allait probablement pas changer ses habitudes. Il semblait se satisfaire de se taper tout ce qui avait un pénis alors, pourquoi allait se freiner avec un seul partenaire ?

Lydia me regarda mystérieusement avant de se lever du banc et de partir sans dire un mot.

J'étais certain que même sénile, cette conversation resterait gravée dans ma mémoire tant elle était unique. Elle disparut dans les couloirs du lycée pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes au moins et réapparu devant moi comme un ninja, en fourrageant une main sans sa cascade de cheveux roux.

**\- Voilà c'est fait.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui est fait ? **Osais-je demander.

Elle sortit d'un étui à lunette classieux, une paire de lunettes de soleil tendance et les porta sur son nez avant de me faire un petit sourire condescendant.

**\- Sache que je l'ai fait pour moi et certainement pas pour vous. Je suis une Reine, je n'ai pas besoin de m'encombrer de freins. Bon courage, looser.**

Elle me tapota amicalement l'épaule malgré l'insulte et partie rejoindre sa voiture avec sa démarche gracieuse si caractéristique.

Je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle venait de raconter quand mon nom fut crié et la porte du lycée s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter les quelques élèves dehors et moi en prime.

Je vis un Jackson furieux s'approcher de moi avec une démarche de prédateur. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me redressais doucement en m'arrangeant pour que le banc que j'occupais me serve de protection contre lui.

**\- D'où tu laisses tomber ?** Demanda-t-il furieusement. **Qui t'y autorise ?**

**\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

**\- Commence pas à jouer au con, j'ai horreur qu'on se foute de ma gueule !** Ragea-t-il.

Je faisais en sorte que le banc reste une frontière intacte tandis qu'il essayait de se rapprocher de moi.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'approche, je ne savais même pas pourquoi il était en colère, mais l'atmosphère qu'il dégageait me donnait envie de me terrer dans un trou.

Je levais mes bras devant moi dans une tentative d'apaisement qui ne sembla pas vraiment fonctionner.

**\- Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fais, tu veux vraiment pas te calmer ? **Tentais-je piteusement.

**\- Je me calmerais quand t'arrêtera de jouer les débiles avec moi ! **S'écria-t-il en me faisant sursauter. **J'ai très envie de te faire la peau, là**

**\- Jackson, je ne comprends vraiment pas alors tu veux bien m'expliquer calmement avant d'essayer de me tuer ? **Demandais-je doucement.

Il s'arrêta net avant de me regarder fixement comme s'il essayait de sonder mon âme. L'énervement avait transformé son visage et creuser la ride verticale de son front, il respirait fort et vite et avait les muscles tendus.

Oh putain, j'étais foutu !

Il était énervé au plus haut point, avait envie de me tuer pour une raison inconnue et tout ce que je comprenais, c'était que je le trouvais incroyablement sexy. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

**\- Tu as vu Lydia et tu lui as dit que tu t'effaçais pour lui laisser le champ libre.** Grogna-t-il de mauvaise foi.

J'écarquillais les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils et de farfouiller dans ma mémoire. La lumière se fit enfin quand notre précédente conversation me revint en mémoire.

**\- Ça s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça, mais…**

**\- Donc elle ment ?**

**\- Non ! Disons que je l'ai peut-être sous-entendu, mais ce n'est pas…**

**\- Elle m'a dit la vérité alors ?**

**\- Mais de toute façon, je ne vois pas ce qui t'énerve.** Dis-je confus. **Pourquoi tu m'assassines du regard, là ?**

**\- Donc tu comptes t'effacer ?** Demanda-t-il vivement en balayant ma question d'un geste.

**\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne coucherai pas avec toi, ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau.**

**\- Il ne s'agit pas de cul là !** Cria-t-il furieusement. **Elle m'a dit la vérité oui ou non ?!**

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre les raisons de sa colère, je me refusais à lui depuis longtemps, je ne comprenais pas ce qui changeait vraiment.

Mon regard était de plus en plus confus là où le sien devint de plus en plus dur. Il finit par inspirer profondément pour se calmer et ferma les yeux un court instant.

**\- Scott, je te le redemande encore une fois et je veux une réponse nette.** Recommença-t-il plus doucement. **Est-ce que, oui ou non, tu vas t'effacer comme le prétend Lydia ?**

Il attendit patiemment ma réponse et je finis par hocher timidement la tête. Je n'osais plus le regarder et entendit un grognement énervé avant qu'il ne s'approche dangereusement de moi. Je contournais le banc pour garder la même distance entre lui et moi sans le regarder dans les yeux. Je m'étais, temporairement, découvert une passion pour mes chaussures.

**\- Je ne vais pas te laisser faire, tu le sais ça ?**

**\- C'est pourtant ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour tout le monde.** Marmonnais-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui répondre.

**\- Et si je te disais que je lâchais tout ?**

Mes yeux accrochèrent aussitôt les siens. Je lui lançais mon regard le plus désarçonné tandis que son visage n'exprimait rien.

**\- Ça veut dire quoi ? **Osais-je demander.

**\- Je romps avec Lydia.**

J'étais pas tout à fait certains de vouloir comprendre ce qu'il me proposait alors je décidais de jouer au plus con. Technique qui l'énervait mais qui restait, tout de même, une excellente défense.

**\- Je comprends pas ce que tu essaies de me dire là…**

**\- Je te demande de sortir avec moi, abruti. **Claqua-t-il avec arrogance.

Je le fixais bouche bée et ce salaud en profita pour se rapprocher de moi sans que je ne puisse fuir.

**\- Alors ? **Me pressa-t-il.

**\- Attends, laisse-moi donc me remettre de la déclaration la plus romantique du Monde. **Ironisais-je encore choqué.

**\- Arrête de jouer au con, c'est oui ou c'est non ?**

J'ouvris et fermais la bouche comme un poisson sans que rien de vint. Le choc était décidément trop important pour mon tout petit cerveau et Monsieur commençait a perdre patience.

**\- Tu as Lydia.**

**\- On vient de rompre.**

**\- Donc je la remplace ?**

**\- Je t'ai pas demandé d'être ma petite-amie, que je sache. **Me dit-il en me fixant d'un œil moqueur.

**\- Tu as dis que tu voulais sortir avec moi. **Répétais-je stupidement.

**\- Oui.**

**\- Je veux pas être ta nouvelle Lydia.**

**\- Tu ne le sera pas.**

**\- Et c'est quoi qui change ?**

**\- J'avais pas de sentiment pour Lydia. **Dit-il brusquement.

Mes yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes, mon cerveau partit totalement en vacances et je crus sincèrement que mon cœur allait s'extirper de ma cage thoracique. Est-ce que je rêvais ou il venait…

**\- Tu viens de me dire que t'avais des sentiments pour moi, là ?** Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

**\- Je n'ai rien dit du tout, tu as déduit tout seul comme un grand.**

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur mes lèvres à cette impression de déjà-vu.

Il me fit son célèbre demi sourire arrogant et je me sentis fondre peu à peu.

Il s'approcha doucement de moi et, grâce aux divinités de l'Univers, je parvins à reprendre mes esprits et secouais ma tête pour empêcher les phéromones Jackson d'affecter mon être.

**\- On peut pas faire ça ! **Lâchais précipitamment. **Je peux pas faire ça. Tu me dis ça juste parce que tu veux coucher avec moi. **

**\- Je ne mens jamais.**

**\- Ouais c'est ça et tu penses que je vais…**

**\- Scott, la raison de ce pacte avec Lydia c'est parce que je savais qu'elle ne me suffirait jamais. Je ne lui ai jamais menti, ni à elle, ni à personne d'autre. Je mens jamais. **Affirma-t-il avec confiance.

Je le fixais et fouillais dans ma mémoire et rien ne vint. Jackson m'avait jamais menti, il dissimulait des choses, beaucoup de choses, mais il ne mentait jamais et, curieusement, je n'avais aucun mal à le croire.

**\- Pourquoi vous avez rompu Lydia et toi ?** Demandais-je subitement.

**\- Elle n'a jamais voulu me quitter, et elle ne voulait pas que je la quitte non plus. La popularité tout ça…** Il haussa les épaules nonchalamment. **Elle a juste décidé aujourd'hui qu'elle me quittait.**

**\- Mais elle a décidé de te quitter y a, quoi, une demi-heure. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu tôt pour te trouver quelqu'un d'autre ?**

**\- Elle m'a largué ce matin.**

Je le fixais estomaqué tandis qu'il haussait les épaules l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Comme si je ne parlais pas de son couple qui avait volé en éclats.

Je me demandais à quoi avait pu servir la conversation que Lydia et moi avions eut si elle s'était déjà séparée de Jackson.

**\- On ne peut pas sortir ensembles toi et moi de toute façon.** Répliquais-je en secouant la tête.

**\- Quoi encore ?** Râla-t-il en soupirant.

**\- Je te l'ai déjà dit et je l'ai déjà dit à Lydia de toute façon, je serais jamais comme elle.**

**\- Tu sais, ton pénis ne me laissait aucun doute là-dessus.** Plaisanta-t-il alors que je levais les yeux au ciel.

**\- Je ne parle pas de ça, si tu veux vraiment qu'on sorte ensembles, je ne partage pas. Je suis exclusif et si jamais tu oses me tromper, je te couperais les parties génitales, sans aucune autre forme de procès, avant de les donner à bouffer à des chiens. Rien que pour ça, tu peux pas sortir avec moi, tu vois ?**

Il haussa les sourcils alors que je fis ma mine la plus sérieuse. Ok, dis comme ça, c'était un peu troublant, mais comme je n'étais toujours pas sûr de son sérieux, je préférais mettre les choses à plat.

**\- Je ne te tromperais pas.**

**\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire.**

**\- Oui, tu parles de l'accord.**

**\- Oui, tu peux faire ça ou pas ?**

Son regard se concentra sur le banc un instant tandis que je baissais la tête. Je ne croyais pas un seul instant que ce que je vivais était la réalité. C'était ridicule ! Enfin il s'était vu ? Il m'avait vu ? On était clairement pas dans la même catégorie. Quoi qu'il se passait, je savais que, comme Lydia, je ne pourrais jamais lui suffire mais il était hors de question que ce truc d'accord existe entre nous et comme je savais qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais cette idée...

**\- Ouais, je le ferais.**

**\- D'accord. Quoi ?!**

**\- J'ai dis que je le ferais.**

**\- Mais, mais, mais...** Répétais-je abasourdis.

**\- Donc on sort ensembles maintenant.** Annonça-t-il catégorique.

**\- Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai pas encore dit que…**

**\- Si**, coupa-t-il en souriant, **t'es mon mec maintenant.**

J'avais eu le contrôle pendant la totalité de notre échange. J'avais eu toutes les cartes en main et, seuls mes choix comptaient…

Alors pourquoi en voyant son visage radieux, j'avais le sentiment de m'être fait enflé ? J'avais la vague impression d'avoir été la proie alors que je me prenais pour le prédateur.

Il m'agrippa les poignets brusquement et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec force.

Donc, là, j'embrassais mon « petit-ami » ? Je n'arrivais pas à le croire.

Ça semblait tellement irréelle comme situation. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais me réveiller à tout moment dans mon lit et que toute cette journée n'était que le fruit de mon imagination.

Pourtant une partie de moi était persuadée qu'il s'agissait bien là de la réalité. La manière qu'il avait de m'embrasser était on-ne-peut-plus évidente et c'était toujours aussi exceptionnelle d'ailleurs.

Il finit par s'éloigner et me lança un sourire moqueur.

**\- Quoi ?** Demandais-je stupidement.

**\- T'as l'air con quand je t'embrasse.** Rit-il en me caressant la tête comme un chien.

Le coup dans le tibia partit tout seul. Il finit par me courir après dans tout l'établissement avant de réussir à me sauter dessus dans la salle de permanence vide, à cette heure, et m'immobilisa les bras pour empêcher toute tentative de fuite.

Je lui mordis la base du cou, en réponse, et il grogna.

**\- Hm, un baiser de vampire, hein ? Ce que tu peux être sexy mon petit Scotty.** Minauda-t-il.

Quel salaud ! J'essayais de me débattre en grommelant alors que cet enfoiré continuait à se moquer de moi.

« Petit-ami » mon cul ! Rien n'avait vraiment changé entre nous. Mon portable vibra dans ma poche, nous faisant sursauter. Je vis le nom de l'appelant et soufflais bruyamment.

J'allais appuyer sur le bouton rouge quand Jackson vola mon smartphone et le porta à son oreille.

**\- Bonjour, Jackson Whittemore petit-ami incroyablement intelligent de Scott McCall, je peux vous aider ?**

J'essayais désespérément de reprendre mon téléphone, mais cet abruti parvenait, sans peine, à m'éloigner de l'objet de convoitise. Il semblait avoir une conversation normale avec l'appelant tandis que j'étais rouge comme une pivoine et plutôt mortifié.

**\- Mais bien sûr, je vous le passe. **Sourit-il avec charme en me tendant mon smartphone. **Un certain Rafael.**

Je lui arrachais le combiné des mains et le fusillais du regard tandis que je portais le téléphone à mon oreille.

**\- Scott ? **S'enquit mon père.** Tu devais finir à 15 h alors je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir arriver.**

Je ne répondis rien et levais les yeux au ciel. Parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi maintenant ? Ben voyons.

**\- Tu veux quoi ? **Demandais-je sèchement.

**\- Je voulais savoir à quelle heure tu rentrais ?**

Super, on y était… J'avais trouvé aucun prétexte et je n'avais clairement pas envie de subir ça ce soir. Pas après cette journée aussi riche en bouleversements.

**\- J'avais pensé qu'on pouvait commander mexicain… Tu peux ramener ton ami, si tu veux.**

Je fixais Jackson qui haussa un sourcil. Je lui lançais un regard mauvais auquel il répondit par un ricanement.

Mon père n'oserait pas me parler de sujet perso avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas et, même si ce n'était pas la soirée du siècle, au moins je ne serais pas seul avec lui. J'acceptais la proposition et raccrochais au plus vite.

**\- Alors ?**

**\- On t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'occuper des affaires des autres ? **Demandais-je en le fusillant du regard.

**\- Tu es mon mec maintenant. **Il m'attrapa par la taille et rapprocha nos visages. **Tes oignons sont les miennes, que tu le veuilles ou non. **

**\- Tu le penses vraiment ?**

**\- Bien sûr.**

**\- Parfait, je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça. **Annonçais-je en lui donnant une petite tape sur la poitrine. **Tu vas donc venir dîner ce soir avec mon père et moi. **

Il se figea un instant et un ange passa alors que je lui fis un sourire mauvais.

**\- Quoi ?** S'écria-t-il. **Comment ça ? **

**\- T'avais qu'à ne pas lui répondre.**

**\- Mais ce soir, j'ai…**

**\- Ben t'annules, tu as dit que mes oignons étaient les tiennes, alors tu vas m'aider pour régler le bordel que tu viens de foutre.**

Il poussa un grognement que je fis taire d'un baiser furtif et l'invitais à quitter la permanence avec un sourire radieux.

L'amour donnait vraiment des ailes, mais, malheureusement pour Jackson, les miennes étaient à la hauteur de l'être aimé, c'est-à-dire démoniaques !

* * *

Salut, salut !

Désolée pour la semaine dernière, j'ai commencé un nouveau travail de nuit et ça m'a totalement désorganisé mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ai pas oublié.

En ce moment j'écris de moins en moins avec tous les changements que je me prends dans le museau mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette histoire ne va pas être abandonné ou laissé sur le bas côté, je mettrais juste un peu plus longtemps à la finir que prévu.

Quoi qu'il en soit... Scott et Jackson sont ENFIN ensembles ! Sortez le champagne et les petits fours et faites la fiesta !

Malheureusement pour eux deux et fort heureusement pour nous ce n'est pas encore la fin de leurs aventures ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Que ce soit positif ou négatif, si elle est bien construite, toute critique est bonne à prendre et elle me booste pour continuer la suite :D

En tout cas, j'espère que vous continuerez à être nombreux à suivre leurs péripéties parce qu'ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines les pauvres :)

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et bonne soirée !

J'vous aime !

Akiss4

* * *

PS : Pour me faire pardonner je vous donne une petite info... Sachez qu'au prochain chapitre, vous comprendrez pourquoi Scott et son père possèdent la relation qu'ils ont actuellement :D


	14. Confidences pour confidences

**12.**

**\- Jackson. **Appela mon père en souriant. **Tu veux bien venir m'aider, s'il te plait ?**

**\- Bien sûr, Mr McCall.**

Non mais regardez-moi ce fayot !

Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant alors que cet imbécile rejoignait mon géniteur avec son masque de mec parfait et charmant.

Je repensais à ce que ma mère m'avait dit à son propos et je ne pouvais que lui donner raison en cet instant Ce type était tellement courtois et bien élevé que s'en était diabolique !

J'étais en train de pianoter sur mon téléphone pour raconter les dernières nouvelles à mes amis tandis que mon copain jouait les lèches-bottes de mon paternel avec brio.

J'avais encore des difficultés a croire que Jackson était sérieux à ce sujet. Même si, en mon for intérieur, j'étais heureux à en crever, il fallait quand même que je ne baisse pas la garde même si c'était difficile avec lui. Ce type brisait chacune de mes défenses avec une habileté terrifiante.

Je soupirais à nouveau en entendant les deux rigoler depuis la cuisine et en me demandant comment est-ce qu'ils pouvaient aussi bien s'entendre alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une heure.

Je n'avais rien dit à Jackson sur les relations tendues qui existaient entre mon père et moi mais je savais qu'il avait sentit que ce n'était pas une relation dés plus fusionnelle rien qu'à ma manière de m'adresser à lui.

Ça n'avait pas louper quand on avait ouvert la porte d'ailleurs...

Si Jackson n'avait pas fait son sourire de playboy et son regard angélique en lui tendant la main avec une politesse parfaite, l'accueil aurait été glacial.

J'étais en conversation de groupe avec Cora, Isaac et Stiles et, depuis quarante minutes environ, ils essayaient de me cuisiner à tour de rôle pour savoir ce que j'avais à leur dire d'aussi important.

Cora venait de nous annoncer qu'une de ses copines lui avait dit que Lydia et Jackson, c'était terminé.

Je ne pouvais pas leur annoncer par message un truc comme ça. Je n'arrivais déjà pas à le réaliser moi-même alors si je le leur envoyais par texto, ça déclencherai une nouvelle guerre Mondiale que Stiles et Isaac se feraient un malin plaisir de me faire payer.

Je poussais un énième soupir quand mon père et Jackson sortirent de la cuisine en riant. Ils posèrent les plats sur la table et une odeur épicée de poivron envahit doucement mes narines.

Je m'assis en face de mon père, toujours perdu dans sa discussion sportive, avec Jackson qui s'installa à mes côtes l'air toujours aussi jovial.

Je rongeais mon frein du mieux que je pouvais sans faire la moindre vague et Dieu que c'était dur !

Mon père faisait comme si de rien n'était et jouait les pères parfaits, comme d'habitude, et ça me mettait hors de moi.

Il le faisait toujours et, ordinairement, ça m'atteignait plus vraiment mais là il s'agissait de Jackson et cet imbécile semblait boire la moindre de ses paroles.

Plus les minutes défilaient et plus je devais faire appel à toutes les forces de ce Monde pour me calmer.

J'enfilais mon troisième tacos quand mon père commença doucettement à cuisiner Jackson.

**\- Mes parents sont avocats et je suis fils unique. Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de crosse et de natation du lycée. **Déclara-t-il simplement.

**\- Tu as de bonnes notes ?**

**\- Excellentes oui. **Répondit-il fièrement.

**\- Vous vous êtes rencontrés en classe, Scott et toi ?**

**\- Il a faillit me tuer avec sa porsche hors de prix et m'a menacé pour payer la rayure que je lui avais faite alors qu'il avait détruit mon casque audio. **

Jackson avala de travers son soda tandis que je dissimulais un sourire derrière ma fourchette.

Sourire qui s'accentua lorsque Jackson me fusilla du regard quand mon père nous lança un regard confus avant de sortir sa tête de flic suspicieux.

J'avais accomplis l'exploit de moucher l'un et l'autre et je sentais bien que j'avais jeté un froid dans la pièce.

Même si ma subite déclaration m'avait bien amusée, je la regrettais bien vite.

Jackson n'avait pas demandé a être là et, même si je n'appréciais pas l'initiative, il s'efforçait au moins de faire en sorte que la soirée se passe bien.

C'était peine perdu, rien ne pouvait améliorer mon moral quand mon père était dans les parages mais c'était ingrat de ne pas reconnaître l'effort.

**\- Je plaisantais, on s'est rencontré un jour avant ma rentrée et on a un peu discutés lui et moi.**

Dans les grandes lignes c'était ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, si on omettait une grande partie de l'histoire.

Je sentis mon père se détendre et nous faire un sourire crispé. La conversation reprit de plus belle et mon silence également.

Finalement, cette soirée était moins pire que je me l'étais imaginé. Ce n'était clairement pas la meilleure que j'avais eu mais j'avais déjà vécu pire avec mon paternel.

On finit par, enfin, se retrancher dans ma chambre où je me jetais sur mon lit, épuisé par cette journée. Jackson regardait autour de lui comme s'il était dans un zoo et critiquait chaque chose qu'il voyait.

**\- Ta chambre est aussi grande que mon dressing. J'imagine que tous les pauvres sont comme ça.**

Je le fusillais du regard en me demandant comment j'en étais arrivé là.

J'avais vraiment de la chance d'être tombé amoureux de ce sale con prétentieux…

**\- Si ça te plaît pas, tu peux toujours t'en aller. **Lâchais-je sèchement. **Personne ne te retient. **

Il me lança un drôle de regard et me fit son demi-sourire de beau gosse auquel je répondis par une grimace.

Il continuait son exploration tandis que je prenais ma DS pour donner l'illusion que mon attention n'était pas totalement focalisé sur lui.

Il ne disait plus rien du tout et ça me rendait de plus en plus nerveux.

**\- T'as rien d'autre à me dire ? Ma maison qui fait la taille de ton garage ? Mes vêtements qui sont pas assez chics pour monsieur ? **Grommelais-je.

**\- Ton père est plutôt cool.**

**\- Si tu le dis. **Grognais-je.

Mon regard se concentra sur ma partie en cours.

Je sentais bien son regard pesant sur moi et le rouge me monta très vite aux joues. J'entendais ses pas se rapprocher et je le sentis s'asseoir à côté de moi.

**\- Ton père a l'air de vouloir s'intéresser à toi, tu ne penses pas ?**

**\- Ouais pour le moment. **

**\- Tu comptes m'en dire plus ou il va falloir que je t'arraches les vers du nez ?**

**\- Y a rien à dire en particulier. **Soufflais-je le regard vissé sur l'écran de mon jeu.** Mon père et moi on est pas vraiment proches, c'est tout.**

Il m'arracha soudainement ma DS des mains et la ferma avant de la poser sur l'autre extrémité de mon lit, au plus loin de ma poigne, en faisant fi de mes plaintes.

**\- Hé ! Rend-la moi !**

**\- Tu l'as mérite pas sale geek. Tu es grincheux et en plus tu ignores mon éblouissante présence, ce qui me contrarie énormément.**

J'inspirais profondément et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens.

Je m'attendais à tomber dans son regard arrogant habituel mais je découvrais un regard particulièrement doux avec une étincelle que je ne parvenais pas à décrire, qui me déstabilisa totalement.

Mon cœur doubla la cadence tandis que le reste de mon corps se réchauffait progressivement.

Il était particulièrement beau d'ordinaire mais son visage laissait transparaître une vulnérabilité furtive que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu.

Jackson était vraiment un être particulier, toujours en contradiction : il savait être égoïste, hautain et très cruel mais il savait aussi se montrer empathique, courtois et honnête quand c'était nécessaire.

Je me doutais déjà qu'il existait de bonnes facettes de sa personnalité, j'en avais été témoins plusieurs fois même, mais je devais surement beaucoup trop me concentrer sur ses mauvais côtés au point d'occulter carrément les bons.

Je n'aimais pas beaucoup l'air qu'il avait, c'était comme s'il était triste et ça m'agaçait profondément.

**\- Mon père n'a aucune personnalité quand il sort avec des femmes, il devient juste le miroir de ses copines. **Déclarais-je subitement. **Il a obtenu ma garde quand il a divorcé de ma mère. Il avait les moyens de m'élever, pas elle, alors je l'ai suivi mais il m'a jamais élevé. Mes grands-parents le faisaient autant qu'il le pouvait, pour le reste, je m'en suis chargé seul. Quand j'avais besoin d'un adulte et que je ne voulais pas importuner trop mes grands-parents, je faisais sans.**

Je ne pensais pas vraiment que ça me faisait du bien d'en parler, ça faisait juste ressortir de sales souvenirs pour moi et je luttais pour maintenir une voix calme et neutre afin de ne pas trop l'inquiéter.

**\- Y a quelques mois, il est sortit avec cette femme, Kate. Elle m'aimait pas du tout et le traînait partout avec elle. Elle s'arrangeait pour qu'il soit ce qu'elle voulait et, bien sûr, il se laissait faire bêtement. **Je triturais mes mains en soupirant. **J'étais habitué à ce qu'il me délaisse alors je faisais juste ma vie tranquillement de mon côté mais ils sont arrivés un soir et cette Kate est venue me chercher des noises. Je me suis pas laissé faire et on a eu une grosse dispute. Mon père a prit le parti de Kate et m'a jeté dehors.**

Jackson écarquilla les yeux mais je haussais juste les épaules en me grattant l'arrière de la tête, un peu embarrassé.

**\- Si j'avais appelé mes grands-parents, ça les auraient inquiétés et je ne voulais pas non plus inquiéter mes amis alors j'ai passé les quatre premiers jours dans la rue mais j'avais beaucoup trop froid, trop faim et j'étais épuisé, alors je suis allé chez mes grands-parents et j'ai prétexté une connerie pour qu'ils me gardent sans paniquer. Mon père est venu me chercher deux semaines plus tard. Kate l'avait largué pour un autre. A partir de ce moment-là j'ai fais le nécessaire pour vivre avec ma mère et me voilà. Alors**, demandais-je en souriant de manière ironique, **il est toujours aussi cool selon toi ?**

Il aurait pu réagir comme Stiles et mitrailler de reproches mon père ou comme Isaac qui voulait sa mort physiquement et lui faire subir des tortures mais il ne fit rien de ça.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et nous allongea sur le lit en m'embrassant le front et en caressant doucement mon dos.

Il n'en savait surement rien mais le fait qu'il se contente de me réconforter physiquement, au lieu de dire quelque chose, me soulageais énormément.

Jackson savait m'apaiser comme personne et c'était quelque chose dont je lui serais éternellement reconnaissant. J'avais la sensation qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver dans ses bras.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence où j'avais l'impression de flotter avec lui. Une paix étrange nous habitaient tout les deux et j'avais le sentiment que mes soucis étaient tellement loin.

**\- Mes vrais parents s'appelaient Gordon et Margaret Miller. **Marmonna-t-il en fixant le plafond. **J'ai découvert que j'avais été adopté quand j'avais six ans. Mes parents adoptifs n'ont jamais rien voulu me dire sur mes parents biologiques alors je les cherche tout seul. **

A l'entente de ce nom familier, la conversation que nous avions eu avec madame Calavera me revint en mémoire.

Je ne me souvenais plus vraiment de ce qui avait été dit mais j'avais des bribes d'un dossier Miller et d'un certain paquet. Jackson vit mon regard et sembla comprendre ma confusion.

**\- Cette vieille mexicaine m'a conduite à un des hommes qui a travaillé sur le dossier de mes parents biologiques mais il n'a aucune trace d'un paquet 616. Du coup c'est retour à la case départ.**

**\- C'est quoi ce paquet ?**

**\- J'en sais rien, le notaire qui s'est occupé du testament de mes parents m'a présenté un document qui fait mention de ce paquet qui devrait me revenir à mes 18 ans mais personne ne sait ce que c'est ni même où il peut être. **Grogna-t-il en fixant le plafond.

**\- Donc tu n'as aucune piste ?**

**\- Non…**

Je sentais, à la crispation soudaine de ses muscles, qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Je me redressais un peu et le fixait avec un sourire doux.

Je ne pouvais pas lui donner les réponses qu'il cherchait désespérément mais je pouvais surement le rendre plus joviale.

**\- Tu veux qu'on fasse un truc en particulier, tous les deux ?**

**\- Hm, tout de suite… J'ai bien une petite idée. **Me sourit-il de manière suggestive en faisant danser ses sourcils.

**\- N'y pense même pas. **Dis-je en lui faisant mon regard le plus blasé.

**\- Oh aller, juste des petits câlins. Ça remonte le moral, tu sais ? C'est scientifiquement prouvé.**

Il me fit une moue innocente avant de me sourire adorablement en comprenant, à mon soupir, qu'il venait de gagner le débat.

Il m'installa à califourchon sur lui et commença sa douce torture…

Ce type avait cet incroyable don de rendre mon corps tout mou et électrique en même temps, sous ses baisers, c'était trop bon et trop bizarre à la fois !

J'avais déjà eu quelques expériences romantique avant mais aucune qui me fasse frissonner à ce point-là. Je n'étais pas réellement quelqu'un de très expérimenté mais j'étais pas totalement ignare sur le sujet non plus.

J'entendis de vagues bruits au niveau de la fenêtre de ma chambre mais décidé rapidement de les ignorer, trop occupé a subir les délicieuses attaques de Jackson, qui se concentraient désormais sur mon cou.

Il glissa ses doigts frais sous mon sweat quand de grands coups, faisant trembler ma fenêtre, nous fîmes sursauter.

Une gros amas sombre trônait juste derrière ma fenêtre nous foutant une trouille de tous les diables.

**\- Oh Sainte Mère de Dieu ! **S'exclama l'immense masse obscure à travers le carreau.

**\- Putain mais c'est quoi ça ? **Paniqua Jackson en se redressant.

Je remettais mes vêtements dans un ordre quand mes sourcils se froncèrent en reconnaissant cette voix si particulière.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers l'intrus, ou plutôt les intrus, et grognais en reconnaissant mes amis.

**\- Bon sang ! J'ai une porte, vous savez ? **Grondais-je en ouvrant la fenêtre. **Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?**

Ils avaient vraiment le chic pour arriver dans les meilleurs situations possibles et m'oublier dans les pires.

Des amis, mes fesses !

A cet instant-là, j'avais juste envie de les tuer…

Isaac et Stiles entrèrent avec facilité tandis que je dû aider Cora a enjamber la fenêtre car elle manquait d'expérience en la matière.

Mes amis étaient figés devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux et je soupirais déjà en me demandant comment j'allais pouvoir me sortir de ce guêpier.

J'essayais de rassembler le peu de neurones actives qu'ils me restaient à la recherche d'un quelconque explication quand on entendit un grognement au niveau de mon lit.

**\- Putain mais cassez-vous de là, vous avez pas une vie pour vous mêlez de celle des autres ? **Râla mon copain en fusillant les nouveaux arrivants du regard.

Jackson avait, visiblement, sa propre méthode pour se tirer des situations malaisantes.

Au vu des regards courroucés qu'ils s'étaient attirés, je doutais sincèrement de sa réussite.

**\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! **Râla Stiles en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Jackson. **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ! **

**\- Me dit pas que tu es venu violer Scott, quand même ? **Paniqua Isaac. **Il a dit qu'il voulait pas !**

**\- Ouais ben il a changé d'avis et ça vous regarde pas les loosers. **Cracha Jackson avec son mépris caractéristique.

Je me passais une main sur le visage devant la puérilité de cette scène et je me demandais sincèrement ce que j'avais pu faire au ciel pour attirer pareils idiots dans mon entourage.

Cora me lança un regard que je ne parvins pas à décrire avant de m'étudier de la tête aux pieds. Elle haussa les sourcils et je crus apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire.

**\- J'vois qu'on t'interromps pendant que tu prends du bon temps, Scotty. **

Mes amis se tournèrent vers moi au moment où mon visage devint rouge coquelicot.

Me couvrir le cou avec le col de mon sweat fut mon premier réflexe, ce qui fit rire Cora à gorge déployée.

A moins qu'elle n'était hilare à cause du regard scandalisé de Stiles et Isaac qui s'étaient statufiés à ma vue.

**\- Écoutez,** balbutiais-je mal à l'aise, **on va se calmer et je vais vous…**

Je n'eus pas le loisir de finir ma phrase que les mains froides d'Isaac et de Stiles se crochetèrent sur mon bras et ils m'embarquèrent hors de la pièce pour finalement trouver refuge dans la chambre de ma mère, laissant Cora et Jackson seuls dans ma chambre.

Stiles me lâcha le premier et verrouilla la porte de la chambre tandis qu'Isaac me libéra enfin de son emprise et ils finirent, tout deux, par me lancer un regard inquisiteur.

Je m'installais au pied du lit de ma mère le plus calmement possible, ne sachant pas encore à quelle sauce j'allais être mangé et décidais d'attendre patiemment que l'un d'eux ne commence.

**\- Donc, tu as reconsidéré ce qu'on t'a dit le week-end dernier ? **Demanda innocemment Isaac. **Tu as décidé de coucher avec Jackson ?**

**\- Non pas tout à fait…**

**\- Pourtant vous aviez l'air sur le bon chemin ! **Ironisa Stiles en me lançant un regard de reproche.

**\- On n'allait pas coucher ensembles, on sort ensembles maintenant.** **On était juste en train de s'embrasser, c'est tout.**

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je me justifiais d'un coup, on n'avait rien fait de mal.

Je venais à peine de récupérer mes amis et on repartait sur des bases saines, ils n'étaient pas en train de me faire un flan, quand même ?

**\- Scott. **Isaac me lança un regard dramatique. **Il faut que tu saches que s'embrasser conduit à se toucher et à faire l'amour.**

**\- C'est important que tu saches qu'il faut être prudent avec ça, Scotty boy surtout avec un tel sale type. **

**\- Vous êtes réellement en train d'avoir cette conversation là avec moi ? **Demandais-je interdit. **Vous êtes sérieux là ? Je suis quoi, votre fils de cinq ans ?**

Ils se lancèrent un regard entendu et j'en levais les yeux au ciel, ils me prenaient vraiment pour un con souvent.

Sérieusement, j'étais leur frère ou leur enfant ?! Ils m'énervaient quand ils essayaient de m'infantiliser comme ça…

**\- Tu es amoureux de lui. **Commença Stiles.

**\- On veut juste être sûr que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques et que tu n'y perdes pas tes plumes. **Compléta Isaac en me lançant un regard penaud.

J'étais pas si débile, je voyais bien qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi et qu'ils me surprotégeaient à en devenir fou mais j'étais pas si fragile qu'ils le pensaient et il était surement temps que je le leur montre, désormais.

**\- Je sais que je suis un peu trop sentimental et que j'ai facilement tendance à la dépression. Je connais les risques et si il est là, dans ma chambre en ce moment, c'est que je suis prêt à les prendre. **Expliquais-je calmement. **J'aimerais vraiment nous donner une chance alors je vous le demande, est-ce que vous voulez bien nous donnez une chance, vous aussi ?**

Je savais bien que je trichais en copiant allègrement le regard de chiot abandonné d'Isaac mais il fallait que je les fasses plier le plus vite possible.

Je savais déjà que j'avais Isaac dans la poche, je l'avais sentis quand on en avait discuté le week-end dernier. Peu importe mes choix, il était capable de me soutenir jusqu'au bout.

Mais, hélas, ce n'était pas lui le boss final, celui qui était beaucoup plus rétif et moins enclin a faire confiance.

Ce que je pouvais comprendre, Jackson n'avait pas vraiment la tête d'un gars qui pouvait inspirait confiance, surtout en amour, avec sa tête de playboy et son regard de braise.

Mon regard se concentra d'avantage sur Stiles, J'espérais sincèrement avoir son appui sincère.

Son avis comptait autant pour moi que celui d'Isaac et je savais pertinemment que, peu importe lequel de nous trois ça concernait, Stiles était toujours extrêmement prudent à peser les pours et contres et a envisager tous les plans B possibles et inimaginables.

Mon frère de cœur me fit un regard indéchiffrable avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce pour se diriger vers ma chambre.

Nous le suivîmes pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire avec curiosité et appréhension.

Il se planta devant Jackson, bomba le torse et lança un nouveau doigt accusateur sur son vis-à-vis.

**\- Si tu le trompes, je te jure que je te tue, Whittemore. Et je donne ton corps à la Science pour la lutte contre le cancer de la prostate et des testicules !**

Jackson renifla hautainement, à la remarque originale de Stiles, et s'approcha de moi en plaçant un bras possessif autour de mon cou.

**\- C'est pas parce que vous êtes mes nouvelles belles-mères que je vais vous ménager pour le prochain match amical, les loosers. Vous allez rotez du sang et doublement pour avoir interrompu ma pause câlin avec mon mec.**

Je sentais, au regard horrifié de mes deux frère de cœur, la douleur qu'ils devaient déjà subir en général.

Cora leur fit une œillade moqueuse et moi j'étais partagé entre l'empathie que j'éprouvais pour mes amis et le bien être que je ressentais à ces dernières paroles entendues.

Je sentais que j'allais m'habituer très vite à être son « mec » et que j'allais réellement adorer ça.

Jackson finit par les pousser hors de la chambre, par le même endroit où ils avaient débarqués. Isaac manqua de tomber de mon toit et de s'écraser au sol mais Cora eut le bon geste de le rattraper.

Mes amis lui firent un doigt d'honneur bien senti auquel il répondit par un baiser qu'il leur envoya et son habituel sourire suffisant avant de fermer la fenêtre et de me rejoindre sur mon lit.

* * *

Bonjour !

J'espère que vous allez bien, que vos familles se portent au mieux et que le confinement ne vous rendent pas complètement dingues.

En cette période si particulière, permettez-moi de vous changez les idées avec ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il soit plaisant à lire pour vous.

Ce chapitre est un peu court je sais mais il n'en est pas moins important pour la suite parce qu'on en apprend quand même pas mal.

Alors ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite mais je tiens quand même à vous précisez que si j'adoooooore lire des lemons, je suis incapable d'en faire un correctement et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé...

Donc malheureusement pour cette histoire, il n'y en aura pas. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu mais je préfère que vous vous imaginiez les scènes plutôt que ces moments ne vous transmettent aucun sentiment.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, je suis toujours très intrigué par ce que vous pouvez penser :D

Je vous souhaite bon courage et une très bonne semaine à tous et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :)

J'vous aime !

Akiss4.

* * *

PS : Merci pour vos retours, ça n'a l'air de rien mais ça me motive énormément :)


	15. Quand c'est non, c'est non

**13.**

La première semaine qui suivi était… trop bizarre j'avais le sentiment que les élèves du lycée me suivaient partout où j'allais et qu'ils épiaient tous mes faits et gestes. Chaque fois que je me retournais, dans un couloir ou dans la cour, il y en avait un ou deux, qui traînaient derrière moi.

En sortant d'un de mes cours de chimie, j'avais une élève de terminale qui m'était tombée dessus et m'avait demandé une interview pour me parler de ma mise en couple avec Jackson pour le journal du lycée.

Je savais même pas qu'on en avait un !

Stiles et Isaac me disaient que j'exagérais surement les choses et Jackson se demandait si je devenais pas carrément parano mais je savais que je n'étais pas devenu fou.

J'avais jamais été en couple, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, mais j'étais persuadé que l'école entière ne devait pas en faire toute une affaire d'État.

C'était quoi la différence ? C'était parce que c'était Jackson et qu'il était super populaire ?

J'avais le sentiment que ma vie m'échappait complètement et aucun de mes amis ne semblaient voir ce qui clochait.

Le regard que me lançait les autres étaient le plus troublant. Je pouvais y lire de l'envie, de la curiosité mais aussi de la crainte et du mépris, par moment.

J'avais même eu droit, il y a quelques jours, à la naissance de mon fan club.

Un fan club !

Je sortais avec la superstar du lycée, d'accord, j'avais pas encore inventé un vaccin contre le SIDA !

Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient de moi au juste ?

Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de paniquer en pensant aux autres alors que mon petit-ami regardait la situation évoluer avec indifférence. On pouvait même, carrément, dire qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre.

J'avais l'impression qu'il avait toujours connu ce genre de situation et qu'il laissait ça de côté et continuait tranquillement sa vie avec une facilité qui m'énervait.

Chaque fois qu'on en parlait, il se contentait de hausser les épaules et de me dire, avec arrogance, qu'il avait l'habitude de tout ça.

Je me demandais bien comment on pouvait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de chose !

En ce qui pouvait concerner Jackson, de ma vie, je n'aurais jamais imaginé dire ça un jour, mais il était vraiment un petit-ami attentionné et prévenant.

Il savait se montrait doux, compréhensif et s'arrangeait toujours pour être auprès de moi.

Tout n'était pas parfait mais il faisait toujours en sorte que je ne manque de rien, qu'on soient ensembles le plus souvent possible et que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Après, il restait Jackson tout de même. Il continuait à être un con orgueilleux et parfois on se prenait le chou mais ça ne durait jamais. Il était vraiment doux et tendre avec moi et ça gonflait mon cœur à un tel point que c'était horriblement terrifiant.

J'avais le sentiment de lui laisser un total contrôle. Si ça pouvais me terrifier au début, je commençais à m'y habituer et ma confiance en lui grandissait de plus en plus.

Cette deuxième semaine était tout aussi particulière je le voyais peu à cause du match qu'allait disputer son équipe avec un autre lycée.

De ce fait, je ne voyais quasiment plus Isaac et Stiles non plus, que j'apercevais parfois sur le terrain en train de s'entraîner. Vu leur tête, l'expression : « S'entraîner jusqu'à en roter du sang. » prenait tout son sens. Ils donnaient l'impression qu'ils pouvaient cracher leurs poumons, à tous moments.

Même s'ils me manquaient un peu, ce n'était pas leur absence qui me causait le plus gros sentiment de solitude que je ressentais actuellement.

Jackson m'avait habitué à être avec lui quasiment tout le temps mais comme les entraînements finissaient super tard et on se voyait de moins en moins.

C'était totalement fou, ça faisait deux semaines qu'on était ensemble et j'avais l'impression d'être un genre de toxico, c'était d'un triste…

Cora trouvait ça super romantique mais, peut-être parce que je le vivais personnellement, je trouvais ça terrible.

Parfois je me demandais comment il avait réussi à faire ça ? Comment il avait fait pour faire en sorte que je lui sois, à ce point, attaché ?

**\- Je dois y aller. **Grommela-t-il en embrassant ma tempe.

Ma grimace le fit sourire et il m'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de quitter la pièce.

On était restés une dizaine de minutes ensembles à peine alors qu'on ne s'était pas vu depuis deux jours.

Il ne fallait pas que je perde courage, le match était dans deux jours et, bientôt, on se retrouveraient à nouveau.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et partis rejoindre Cora et Danny qui discutaient devant la salle d'arts plastiques.

Je m'adossais au mur du couloir et leur lançais mon sourire habituel qu'ils me rendirent avant de replonger dans leur débat de sculptures.

Je les fixais interdit. Cora leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Danny essayait vainement de me faire comprendre leur conversation de Bac+12.

**\- Ça sert à rien Danny, mate son regard bovin. **Soupira Cora en me pointant de l'index. **Tu vois bien qu'il ne comprend rien.**

**\- N'exagère pas, il n'est pas si idiot que ça. Il se défend pas mal en biologie.**

**\- Merci Danny, heureusement que tu es là pour me défendre.** Dis-je faussement triste.

Ma réponse le fit rire alors que notre amie soupirait à nouveau en se demandant pourquoi elle me côtoyait.

**\- Au fait, c'est toujours bon pour ce soir au Jungle ? **Demanda soudainement Cora.

J'avais totalement oublié cette soirée dans les limbes de mon esprit.

Cora était toute excitée à l'idée de sortir faire la fête, Danny était un habitué de l'endroit et ne cessait de nous rappeler à quel point le Jungle était un club exceptionnel.

Je ne pouvais que lui donner raison puisqu'il était aussi, et surtout, le seul club de la ville.

On fini par se donner rendez-vous à 20h au centre-ville et je me disais qu'au moins, cette soirée me permettrait d'oublier un peu mes tracas et d'apprécier le moment.

…

Cora et Danny allaient me tuer, c'était absolument certain.

J'étais dans le bus a grignoter l'ongle de mon pouce en bougeant frénétiquement l'une de mes jambes et fixé l'heure au dessus de l'emplacement du chauffeur. J'avais plus de quarante minutes de retard et mon portable venait de rendre l'âme.

Je savais que Danny, dans sa grande générosité accepterait de me pardonner mais Cora, elle, allait me réduire en charpie sans même que j'ai le temps d'en placer une.

Le bus s'arrêta enfin à l'arrêt du centre-ville et je descendis en quatrième vitesse avant de me précipiter à l'adresse indiquée. J'imaginais que mes amis étaient déjà à l'intérieur du club et priais muettement pour qu'ils soient clément avec moi.

Je me retrouvais finalement devant un genre de bar rétro d'où une musique techno jaillissait, un genre d'ambiance boîte de nuit.

Je fis de mon mieux pour récupérer mes poumons que j'avais malmenés en chemin.

**\- Tu es en retard Scott Gregorio McCall. **S'enquit une voix meurtrière à quelques centimètres de mes oreilles.

**\- Désolé, je suis sincèrement désolé Cora, je ferais ce que je peux pour me rattraper. Me tue pas et… Attends… Comment tu connais mon deuxième nom d'abord ?**

**\- Je suis une femme, je sais tout. **Annonça-t-elle avec arrogance en jouant avec une paille entre ses lèvres.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil et remarquais qu'elle était plus apprêtée que d'habitude.

Elle me traîna à l'intérieur où je constatais que ma première impression était la bonne le Jungle ressemblait un peu à un genre de bar/discothèque où les corps se mouvaient dans tous les sens au rythme d'une musique forte qui englobait toute la salle.

Il y avait un peu de monde mais ce n'était pas un endroit blindé. On ne voyait pas grand-chose à plus de deux mètres et j'avais un étrange sentiment vis-à-vis de cet endroit.

Inconsciemment, je bougeais un peu la tête au rythme d'une musique que j'avais pas l'habitude d'écouter.

**\- Alors ça te plaît ? **Hurla-t-elle à mon oreille.

**\- C'est bizarre.**

Elle me prit la main et me traîna dans un espèce de coin un peu reculé où la musique restait omniprésente mais où on pouvait s'entendre un peu plus.

Les lumières étaient également plus présentes mais toujours tamisées.

Je m'installais sur un des sofas sombres et Danny me fit un sourire amical tandis qu'Ethan me fit un clin d'œil taquin en guise d'accueil.

Au vu de la manière sexy dont ils s'étaient tous habillés, je commençais à regretter mon t-shirt uni et mon jeans tout aussi simpliste.

J'avais vraiment l'air du gars qui s'était perdu et avait atterrie ici purement par hasard.

**\- J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez vraiment réussi à l'embarquer ici. **S'étonna Ethan. **Je te pensais pas aussi dévergondé McCall.**

Je fronçais les sourcils à sa remarque alors que Danny lui fit les gros yeux.

J'avais l'air aussi coincé selon eux ? Pourquoi ça semblait aussi surprenant de me voir ici ?

**\- C'est si étrange ? **Osais-je demander malgré tout.

**\- Disons que ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre.**

**\- Ouais, c'est pas souvent que je vais à ce genre d'endroit mais ça veut pas dire que c'est impossible non plus.**

**\- Se pourrait-il que McCall grandisse ? **Plaisanta Ethan.

Je lui répondis de la manière la plus mâture possible en lui tirant la langue et je finis par les abandonner pour commander une boisson au bar.

Au bout d'une intense réflexion qui donna envie à Cora de mettre fin à mes jours, je pris finalement une bière au nom imprononçable que j'enfilais dans les trois minutes.

Bon sang ce qu'elle était bonne ! J'étais pas le genre de gars à boire comme un trou en soirée, habituellement, surtout parce que mon asthme me le permettait rarement mais la bière était l'un des seuls alcools qui ne me provoquait pas de crise si c'était pris modérément, évidemment.

Autant dire que là, j'y étais pas du tout…

Je venais de boire la dernière gorgée de ma troisième, il me semblait et ça commençait a piquer un tout petit peu mais j'en recommandais déjà une autre.

Cora avait traîner Ethan pour danser avec elle lors de ma deuxième bouteille et ils nous avaient abandonnés là, Danny et moi.

**\- Tu devrais te calmer sur la boisson, on a cours demain encore.**

**\- C'est pas si grave. **Grommelais-je. **Les cuites ça me réussit plutôt.**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- La dernière fois que j'ai bu, j'ai fini dans une baignoire à embrasser Jackson alors, tu vois, je pense que ça me réussit.**

**\- Hm…**

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon vis-à-vis qui avait son regard fixé sur le bar avec une mine légèrement réprobatrice.

Je sentais que je n'étais pas encore bourré mais je n'étais pas sobre non plus, c'était un état étrange mais je restais toujours lucide même si j'étais un peu plus audacieux que d'ordinaire.

**\- Tu devrais peut-être te rabibocher avec Jackson, tu sais ? **

**\- Scott, je t'ai déjà dis…**

**\- Oui je sais, il n'est pas un ami qui le mérite mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas lui apprendre. **Coupais-je doucement.

**\- Tu espères le changer ? **

**\- Non. **Soupirais-je. **Mais ça veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas évoluer, il faut peut-être juste lui montrer le chemin.**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- C'est un con, tu le sais déjà, mais peut-être qu'il savait juste pas se comporter avec toi parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis jusque là.**

**\- Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr.**

**\- C'est toi qui voit mais personne ne peut le faire à part toi Danny. Y a que toi qui peut lui montrer comment faire.**

Je voyais bien que notre discussion le faisait réfléchir, il avait adopté cette mine pensive qu'il avait quand il se trouvait face à une énigme ou une équation.

Je ne savais pas bien s'il allait donner suite à ce que je venais de lui proposer mais au moins il y réfléchissait.

Je trouvais ça dommage de laisser une amitié mourir alors que, auparavant, elle semblait aussi forte que celle que j'entretenais avec mes frères de cœur.

Les disputes, même les plus grosses, c'étaient pas grave mais rien ne valait un tel gâchis.

Je finis par lâcher un petit rire en me disant que l'alcool me rendait un peu trop poétique alors que Cora et Ethan revenaient vers nous.

**\- Scott ? **

Je me retournais et tomba nez à nez avec un visage que je n'avais pas revu depuis longtemps.

Un beau visage poupin, des yeux bleus et des cheveux blond foncé qui tombaient presque sur ses épaules, Liam Dunbar était un camarade de classe à San Francisco et aussi un chouette gars.

Il me fit un petit sourire que je lui rendis avant de le prendre dans mes bras de manière impulsive.

**\- Ça fait tellement longtemps ! **M'exclamais-je ravi. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**\- J'ai un match de lacrosse en ville dans quelques jours alors mon équipe et moi on est en ville.**

**\- C'est super ça ! Tu es enfin devenu capitaine ?**

Il rougit et se gratta la tête avec embarras. Il était toujours aussi timide qu'avant et je m'amusais souvent à l'embêter avec ça, autrefois.

Je le présentais à mes amis et nous discutâmes tous les quatre en riant. Ça ne m'étonnait pas vraiment de les voir bien s'entendre dans mon ancien lycée, Liam était toujours gentil, serviable et très observateur.

J'expliquais à mes amis qu'on s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une retenue et qu'on s'étaient plus vraiment quittés lui et moi.

Le revoir ici me procurait une joie immense et me faisait un bien fou. Je l'embarquais sur la piste de danse et nous bougeâmes en riant au rythme de la musique en nous rappelant du bon vieux temps.

Au bout de quelques musiques on finit par enfin faire une pause. J'étais complètement épuisé alors que mon ami semblait aussi frais que tout à l'heure.

Il m'entraîna devant le bar où la musique était en sourdine et, une fois dehors, je poussais un soupir de bien-être.

La brise qui m'effleurait la peau me faisait le plus grand bien et me faisait oublier mon tournis.

On se posa sur la petite table abandonnée où Cora m'avait attendu en pestant beaucoup plus tôt.

Liam m'avait ramené une bière que je savourais avec délice en me rendant compte de ma soif. Mon ami, lui, se payait ma tête bien caché derrière sa bouteille.

**\- C'est pas drôle !**

**\- Tu verrais ta tête ! **Il semblait se retenir d'exploser de rire. **On dirait que tu n'as rien bu depuis une éternité.**

**\- C'est toi aussi, je ne suis plus habitué a bouger autant.**

**\- Pourtant tu étais plutôt sportif malgré ton état avant, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?**

Tout un tas d'images me revenaient en mémoire mes courses, mes jeux avec Liam et Théo, mes deux amis de San Francisco.

Je n'étais pas aussi compétitif que Liam et nettement moins sportif que Théo mais j'aimais bien m'amuser avec eux.

Je haussais les épaules simplement en continuant de siroter ma merveille alcoolisée.

**\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir le temps pour ce genre de chose maintenant.**

**\- Je comprends, y a beaucoup de choses qui ont changés mais je suis quand même heureux qu'on se soit retrouvés.**

Il me donna une accolade que je lui rendis avec joie.

**\- Comme c'est touchant ! **Cracha une voix derrière nous.

Un frisson remonta le long de mon échine quand nos têtes pivotèrent, d'un même mouvement, vers Jackson.

Sa mâchoire était serrée, ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse qu'il bombait et il avait l'air d'être prêt a tuer quelqu'un.

Je relâchais brusquement Liam qui fixait Jackson avec naïveté alors que ce dernier continuait a nous mitrailler du regard.

**\- J'vous en prie, ne vous dérangez surtout pas pour moi, continuez.**

**\- Tu le connais ? **Me demanda Liam.

**\- Oui, c'est Jackson. C'est…**

**\- Chuis son mec. **Coupa-t-il froidement.

Liam écarquilla les yeux alors que je regardais Jackson, effaré.

Il faisait son cake avec sa mine suffisante qui le caractérisait. J'étais bizarrement content de le voir revendiquer notre relation haut et fort mais j'avais peur de la réaction de Liam et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Jackson était entré en mode chien d'attaque.

**\- Ah euh… je savais pas que tu… **Bafouilla Liam en se grattant le menton. **Enfin chuis content pour toi, hein ? Juste, je suis un peu surpris.**

**\- Ben maintenant tu sais. **Grogna Jackson. **Laisse nous.**

J'ouvris la bouche mais Liam finit par rentrer à l'intérieur du bar en me faisant un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant et nous laissa seuls Jackson et moi.

**\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec lui ?**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? **

Non seulement il ignorait ma question mais en plus il se permettait de se la jouer Colombo avec son interrogatoire de merde et son habituel masque de connard.

S'il pensait que j'allais me plier a ses stupides grands airs suffisants, il s'était trompé de personne.

Je croisais mes bras sur mon torse et haussais les épaules.

**\- T'es pas ma mère que je sache ! **

Son air se renfrogna aussitôt et il s'approchait dangereusement de moi.

Il n'était pas agressif mais suffisamment hors de lui pour me faire reculer, malgré moi.

Je ne me laissais pas abattre et adopta une posture défensive en me braquant.

**\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fous là d'ailleurs ? **Grognais-je.

**\- Je suis venu voir ce que tu foutais dans ce putain de bar !**

Je n'aimais pas la tournure de notre conversation et encore moins son air de prince autoritaire à la con, cependant, une chose dans ce qu'il venait de grogner me fit tiquer.

**\- Comment tu savais que j'étais là, ce soir ? Je t'ai rien dis à propos de cette soirée.**

**\- Embry m'a envoyé un sms en me disant que mon mec s'amusait à se frotter à un pauvre type ici.** Pesta-t-il en appuyant fermement sur le possessif.

**\- Comment est-ce que « danser avec un ancien pote » peut-il être à se point déformé ? Et puis c'est qui Embry ? **

**\- Le gardien de l'équipe de crosse mais c'est pas important là. **Souffla-t-il bruyamment.

**\- Ce qui est important c'est pourquoi un gars de ton équipe se la joue journaliste people et te balance ce que je fais.**

**\- Parce que c'est ce que je leur ai demandé.**

Un ange passa alors que je le fixais estomaqué.

Ce débile ne semblait pas voir où était le problème tandis que je faisais de mon mieux pour me retenir de le frapper.

**\- T'es quand même pas en train de me dire que tes potes m'espionnent ?!**

**\- C'est pas mes potes mais c'est pas l'important…**

**\- Si ! **Coupais-je brusquement. **Si, si ! C'est super méga important même ! Je viens de découvrir que mon petit-ami me fait pas confiance et charge ses larbins de me suivre !**

**\- Ils auraient pas besoin de le faire si tu ne t'amusais pas à te balader n'importe où le soir.**

**\- Je suis juste sorti ce soir avec des amis, Jackson, j'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux ! **M'exclamais-je en sentant mon irritation monter en flèche. **Si je veux m'éclater avec mes potes jusqu'à demain matin, je le fais et t'as rien à me dire !**

Il agrippa brusquement mon poignet et le serra suffisamment pour me faire mal. Il me traîna un peu plus loin mais je parvins à le repousser malgré la douleur.

**\- Je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes ? **M'écriais-je en essayant vainement d'enlever sa main.

**\- Je te ramènes.**

**\- Mais j'en ai pas envie ! **

**\- Aller bouge. **Soupira-t-il.

**\- J'ai le droit de m'amuser avec mes amis. **Dis-je en griffant son bras. **T'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus. **

**\- Bien sûr que si !**

Je parvins enfin à me délivrer de sa poigne de fer et reculé d'un pas.

**\- Ça fait une semaine et on s'est vu à peine quelques heures en tout. Tu es constamment occupé et ailleurs. Même quand on se voit, tu ne fais que regarder ta foutue montre de merde.**

**\- Je t'ai dis que jusqu'au match…**

**\- Je sais ! **Coupais-je en soupirant fortement. **Je t'ai rien demandé, je t'ai rien dis, non plus, parce que je sais que c'est important pour toi mais j'avais besoin de me vider un peu la tête et d'être un peu entouré alors mes amis m'ont traînés ici. **

**\- Donc tu t'amuses ici sans moi pour me punir de ne pas t'accorder suffisamment d'attention ? **

**\- Mais bien sûr que non !**

**\- Et depuis quand Danny est ton ami ? **Cracha-t-il en plissant le regard.

Danny ? Pourquoi il me parlait de Danny subitement ?

Je l'observais un moment en réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête.

Je ne savais pas trop comment le cerner sur le sujet Danny. Il n'avait jamais été dans nos conversations auparavant.

Je savais juste que quand il était dans les parages, Jackson devenait un peu tendu et froid.

Je n'osais pas vraiment lui en parler, j'avais un peu peur de sa réaction et, vu comment il se comportait maintenant, j'avais eu raison de fermer ma bouche à ce sujet mais maintenant qu'on y était...

**\- Danny est ami avec tout le monde, moi y compris. C'est mon binôme, il est sympa et il m'aide souvent.**

**\- Oh oui j'imagine, il est tellement exceptionnel ! **Ironisa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. **Il est de bons conseils et toujours là pour les autres, il est formidable, personne ne peut se passer de Danny l'exception !**

Je levais les yeux au ciel face à ce discours théâtrale qui transpirait le mépris.

Je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi Danny était l'objet d'une telle colère mais je restais persuadé qu'il ne méritait pas ça.

**\- Oui Danny est génial et tu le sais mais t'es juste trop borné pour l'admettre et passer outre ta fierté à la con ! **Lâchais-je en lui coupant le sifflet. **Maintenant j'aimerais bien retourné au Jungle pour pouvoir m'amuser à nouveau avec mes amis et revoir Liam.**

**\- Liam ?**

**\- Oui c'est mon ami de San Francisco. Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu et ça m'a fait plaisir de le revoir. Tu l'aurais su si tu n'avais pas décidé de jouer à Jackson l'Insupportable et j'aurais pu vous présentez correctement.**

Je ne pensais pas que sa mine, déjà bien renfrogné, pouvait s'assombrir à nouveau mais visiblement c'était le cas. Ses yeux furieux me transperçaient de toutes parts mais je me forçais à les affronter.

En un instant, il changea brusquement d'attitude et toute colère le quitta. Il s'approcha doucement de moi et prit mon visage en coupe avant de m'embrasser légèrement du bout des lèvres.

Je le fixais avec incrédulité.

**\- Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver mais ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vu et maintenant que je suis là, je voulais qu'on passe un peu de temps ensembles, tu comprends ?**

Sa voix était aussi douce que son regard et ça me désarma totalement. J'étais habitué a son regard arrogant et méprisant, à son regard moqueur et rieur mais certainement pas à ses yeux aussi doux et innocent qu'un agneau.

Mon cœur rata un battement alors qu'il me donnait un nouveau baiser et commençait à grignoter mon cou.

Je serrais les dents du mieux que je pouvais pour éviter de faire un bruit embarrassant mais il ne me rendait pas la tâche facile.

**\- Tu veux vraiment pas rentrer avec moi ? **Minauda-t-il.

**\- Mais mes amis…**

**\- Tu as le téléphone de ton ami, non ? **Il continua sa traînée de baisers. **Vous pourrez vous revoir avant qu'il parte, tes potes comprendront.**

**\- Mais…**

**\- S'il te plaît Scott, maintenant que je suis là on peut enfin être ensembles, tu ne veux vraiment pas rester avec moi ?**

Je détestais la tête qu'il faisait maintenant.

On donnait l'impression que je l'abandonnais à son triste sort.

Je poussais un soupir vaincu et acquiesçais tandis qu'il me fit un magnifique sourire rayonnant.

**\- Il faut quand même que je leur dise au revoir.**

Il commença a faire la moue mais consentit enfin à me lâcher.

Je repartis au Jungle et expliquais brièvement la situation à mes amis. Cora haussa les épaules en même temps qu'Ethan, Liam trouvait ça dommage mais m'avait expliqué qu'il restait encore quelques jours et qu'on allait pouvoir se faire une sortie ensembles, seul Danny me fixait avec un regard pensif.

Je lui jetais une œillade de confusion qu'il balaya d'un geste et me fit une petite accolade.

**\- Ne le laisse pas toujours gagner. **Marmonna-t-il à mon oreille.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment à quoi il faisait référence mais Ethan le traînait déjà sur la piste de danse sans qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Je finis par quitter du bar et par rejoindre Jackson qui m'attendait à la sortie et il finit par me ramener chez moi

Mon père avait été rappelé par son travail est avait mit les voiles une dizaine de jours plus tôt me laissant enfin libre et en paix.

Ma mère étant au travail cette nuit, nous étions seuls dans la maison, Jackson et moi.

Sans nous séparer un seul instant et tout en nous embrassant, on finit par atteindre la chambre à l'aveugle.

J'étais vraiment au summum du bonheur à ce moment présent, savoir qu'on n'était plus pressé par le temps me procurait une joie immense qui s'accentuait alors qu'il continuait me cajoler de baisers partout sur ma peau.

Petit à petit, l'atmosphère changea dans la pièce. La douceur était progressivement balayée par une aura plus intense et plus chaude.

Je sentais ses mains parcourir chaque parcelle de mon corps alangui par ses caresses, son attention et son regard intense.

Mon cerveau, jusqu'à présent partit en vacances, se reconnecta brutalement quand l'une des mains de Jackson se rapprocha de mon pantalon.

Inconsciemment, je lui agrippais le poignet et le repoussais alors qu'il écarquilla le regard.

**\- Jackson on peut pas…**

**\- Y a personne Scott, t'inquiètes pas. **Chuchota-t-il en me souriant doucement.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau et, lorsque sa langue s'insinua dans ma bouche, je fondis comme neige au soleil.

Il était doux et tendre et j'adorais chacun de ses baisers mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de nouveau de mon intimité, tout mon corps se braqua.

**\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?**

**\- Je suis désolé mais on peut pas juste se contenter de s'embrasser ? **Osais-je demander.

Il me fixait comme si une deuxième tête venait de me pousser dans le cou. Il se redressa subitement et fronçait les sourcils.

**\- Non. **Claqua-t-il implacablement. **J'ai pas envie qu'on se contente de s'embrasser. **

**\- Jackson, j'ai pas envie de le faire là.**

**\- Alors tu voudra le faire quand ? **

J'avais le sentiment d'être pressé et je détestais ça et, soudainement, j'envisageais de me forcer à le faire pour lui faire plaisir et cette perspective me glaça instantanément.

Il prit mon silence pour un « jamais » et grogna en s'éloignant de moi et en remettant son haut.

Je l'appelais plusieurs fois alors qu'il m'ignorait royalement et rassemblait ses affaires.

**\- Tu peux pas me forcer à le faire ! **Lâchais-je promptement en tentant vainement de le retenir.

**\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce gars, Liam ? **Cracha-t-il.

**\- Non, ça n'a rien à vois avec lui.**

**\- Alors quoi, t'as pas envie de moi ?**

**\- Si ! Mais juste… Je veux pas le faire maintenant, c'est tout.**

**\- Donc tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? **Demanda-t-il, le regard dur.

**\- Mais si ! Mais juste…**

**\- Laisse tomber et appelle-moi quand tu sauras !**

Il claqua brutalement la porte en me faisant sursauter et me laissa seul dans ma maison aussi froid et vide que mon cœur en ce moment.

* * *

ALOOOOOOORS !

C'était probablement le pire chapitre qui m'a été donné d'écrire dans toute mon existence !

Je me suis battue avec ma meilleure amie pendant 40 minutes au téléphone pour UNE SEULE phrase qu'on n'aimait pas. xD

J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre parce que je voulais essayer de vous transmettre deux messages absolument contradictoires l'un avec l'autre et, je sais que c'était très compliqué et qu'il doit vous paraître bizarre mais je ne pouvais pas les dissocier.

C'est parce qu'ils sont aux antipodes l'un de l'autre que j'avais besoin de les avoir ensembles, sinon le rendu n'aurait pas été le même. Ce qui compte pour moi et avant tout, c'est de ne pas vous laissez de marbre et j'espère avoir réussi avec ce chapitre 13 !

En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, vous savez que vos commentaires me pousse à me mettre à fond et a vous satisfaire au mieux parce que votre satisfaction est la mienne !

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

J'vous aime !

Akiss4

* * *

PS : J'apprécie toujours énormément vos retours, ils sont mon salaire et les petits coups de pieds au derrière dont j'ai besoin pour me booster :D


	16. Serviette, gradins et gaufre boule !

**14.**

J'allais lui arracher la tête…

J'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps au point de devoir utiliser mon inhalateur plus de quatre fois dans la nuit, je lui avais envoyé un millier de messages en lui demandant de revenir pour qu'on en parle et je l'avais même supplié, ce maudit connard !

Je venais de rentrer dans la salle de classe avec le ventre vide, une vingtaine de minutes de sommeil dans le pif et une profonde envie de meurtre.

J'avais la nausée, je me sentais humilié, j'étais fatigué, frustré, triste et en colère et j'avais surtout envie de buter mon salopard de futur ex-petit-ami !

Le cours était long et chiant et je luttais pour ne pas me lever et envoyé valdinguer mon bureau au nez de cette prof qui ne voulait pas se taire.

J'avais finis par poser ma tête sur mon poing et essayais désespérément de dormir un peu en attendant que je retrouve le fils de chien qui me servait de mec.

Je n'étais pas de nature violente et encore moins rancunière à la base mais, bien malgré lui, Jackson m'avait laissé tout le loisir de méditer sur les raisons de notre dispute pourrie et de son départ et, putain de merde, j'avais raison quoi !

Personne ne pouvait obliger quelqu'un a coucher s'il n'en avait pas envie et surtout s'il ne se sentait pas prêt ! Et même si je reconnaissais que ça pouvait être frustrant, on aurait pu au moins en discuter mais à la place il avait préféré fuir comme un connard plutôt que d'en discuter posément comme des adultes.

Peut-être que c'était un peu de ma faute aussi, je ne lui avais pas donné de raison particulière mais il ne m'avait même pas laissé en placer une ce salaud ! Il s'était juste contenté de s'énerver et de partir comme un voleur. J'avais juste besoin qu'on en discute, je demandais quand même pas la lune !

Plus les minutes défilaient et moins j'avais envie de voir sa gueule finalement, j'avais vraiment le besoin viscéral de lui encastrer la tête dans un mur de béton.

Je décidais de mettre mon humeur massacrante et mes rêveries de pur psychopathe sur le compte du manque de sommeil au final et m'efforçais au mieux de me calmer.

C'était surement ce sale con égoïste qui provoquait autant de noirceur dans mon âme. Il avait vraiment le chic pour faire ressortir le pire en moi cet enfoiré !

**\- Oh tu m'écoutes ? **M'interrompit Cora en me tirant de mes rêveries.

**\- Ouais, ouais… **Répondis-je vaguement.

**\- Tu dois avoir la tête dans les nuages avec ton Jackson, t'as l'air de pas avoir dormi de la nuit. **Lança-t-elle moqueusement.

Je lui jetais le regard le plus sombre que j'avais en stock, ce qui eut le don de lui faire hausser les sourcils.

Le cours venait à peine de se terminer et Cora m'avait rejoins pendant l'intercours mais elle n'allait pas être au bout de ses peines la pauvre, j'étais pas vraiment en état de fréquenter mon entourage.

**\- Ne prononce plus jamais le nom de ce sale crevard s'il te plait, j'ai déjà envie de gerber. **Grondais-je.

**\- Il s'est passé quoi ? **Demanda-t-elle subitement sérieuse.

Je ne voulais pas en parler, c'était beaucoup trop humiliant… Je lui signifiais, avec le peu de gentillesse qu'il me restait, que je ne voulais pas aller plus loin et, heureusement pour moi, elle sembla comprendre et lâcha l'affaire même si je sentais parfaitement dans son regard que ce mystère l'intriguait beaucoup et qu'elle n'allait pas en rester là.

Plus la journée avançait et plus mon humeur devenait maussade voir carrément dépressive.

Je grognais en guise de réponse pour mes amis, je lançais des piques assassines aux profs et je venais de me manger cinq heures de colle après avoir répondu sèchement à Harris et pour ne pas m'être arrêté là.

Même la dame de la cantine, avec qui je m'entendais toujours bien et qui me refilait du rabe en douce, ne comprenait pas ce qui m'arrivait.

Une partie de moi s'en voulait énormément de faire vivre un Enfer à mes amis mais une autre part de moi, elle, voulait que le Monde entier découvre mon mal-être et le partage à tout ce qui m'entourait.

J'avais finis par prendre sur moi et libérer mes amis du fardeau que j'étais devenu en m'installant dans les gradins du terrain de crosse, désert à cette heure-ci, pour y déjeuner tranquillement seul.

**\- T'as vraiment un petit lycée dis donc.**

Mon sandwich manqua de finir ses jours sur le sol, pendant mon sursaut, et je me retournais vivement vers un Liam tout sourire.

Je le fixais bouche bée en me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre ici alors qu'il s'installait joyeusement sur le siège à côté de moi.

**\- Il a rien à voir avec celui de San Francisco mais au moins il a l'air mieux entretenu. **Fit-il en s'installant juste à côte de moi.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**\- Ben le match amical est demain alors mon équipe et moi on en profite et on installe nos affaires. Il paraît que je vais affronter tes meilleurs amis ?**

**\- Méfie-toi, ils viennent d'entrer dans l'équipe mais ils sont bons.**

**\- J'ai hâte de faire leur connaissance sur le terrain. **S'enquit-il impatient.

Je lui fis un petit sourire en réponse.

**\- Au fait ! **Lança-t-il jovialement. **Ça te dirait qu'après le match on aille tous ensembles à la fête foraine, tu pourras rencontrer ma petite-amie. **

**\- Ça serait cool de la rencontrer, j'y serais.**

**\- Et j'imagine que ton copain sera là aussi, ce sera chouette !**

Je me rembrunis aussitôt à la mention de Jackson et, malheureusement, il le sentit. Il me lança un regard confus et se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné.

**\- J'ai dis un truc qui fallait pas ?**

**\- Non, non. Fais pas attention, je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui. **Marmonnais-je.

**\- Tu es sûr ? Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller, Scott. S'il y a un problème, tu peux m'en parler, tu sais ? C'est pas parce qu'on se côtois plus trop qu'on n'est plus amis.**

Je lui fis un sourire sincère et probablement le premier depuis le début de la journée.

Liam était vraiment un bon ami, il avait toujours le cœur sur la main et s'inquiétait souvent pour son entourage. Il savait s'effacer quand c'était nécessaire mais il savait aussi se montrer insistant quand il estimait que c'était important.

J'imaginais que je devais vraiment faire peine à voir pour qu'il paraisse aussi inquiet. Je lâchais un profond soupir blasé et haussé les épaules.

**\- Jackson et moi on s'est disputés. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler et j'ai très peu dormis donc je suis désagréable avec un peu tout le monde depuis ce matin. **Réussis-je a lâcher.

**\- Il avait l'air super vénère hier soir, c'était assez flippant.**

**\- Laisses tomber, c'est juste… Jackson. **Soupirais-je résigné en haussant les épaules.

Repenser à la soirée d'hier commençait à m'énerver de nouveau et je ne tenais pas vraiment à revivre l'humeur massacrante de ce matin. Il fallait surement que je change de sujet.

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche pour parler d'autre chose quand mon ami me pris de court.

**\- Ce Jackson n'a pas l'air très causant, il n'a pas l'air sympathique et on dirait qu'il pense que ce qui est autour de lui est sans valeur. Mais il a l'air d'être un mec bien.**

Je lui lançais un regard interdit tandis qu'il me fit son habituel sourire rayonnant. J'étais fatigué alors j'avais peut-être loupé un gros morceau de la conversation ?

**\- On parle toujours de Jackson, là ? **Osais-je demander malgré tout.

**\- Oui, ton petit-ami. **

**\- Jackson, un mec bien ? **Paraphrasais-je stupidement.

**\- Ouais il a l'air bougon et pas du tout accueillant mais si tu l'as choisi c'est qu'il a surement quelque chose. **Il continuait de sourire doucement sans jamais me quitter des yeux. **Tu as toujours su voir le bon en chaque personne et ça, c'est ton super pouvoir, Scott. Donc il ne doit pas être si terrible qu'il en a l'air.**

Ses derniers mots me touchaient et me poussaient a réfléchir. Il était vrai que Jackson avait tout un panel de défauts mais j'étais tombé amoureux de lui pour quoi déjà ?

Je poussais un nouveau soupir et décidais d'en dire plus à mon ami. Je ne voulais pas m'épancher comme une victime ou m'étendre sur un sujet qui ne le concernait pas et allait juste l'encombrer plus qu'autre chose mais je décidais de lui racontais un peu les grandes lignes, sans entrer dans les détails et garder ma dignité saine et sauve.

**\- Lui et moi on a une divergence d'opinion. On ne s'entend pas sur un sujet en particulier.**

**\- Ben parlez-en.**

**\- C'est un peu compliqué et je ne crois pas qu'il veuille vraiment qu'on en parle. **

Je pouvais voir les rouages de son cerveau s'activer à mesure qu'il me fixait avec intensité. Il n'avait pas vraiment de solution miracle qu'il pourrait me sortir d'un chapeau magique et, franchement, je doutais qu'il y en ai réellement une.

**\- Vous êtes ensembles depuis deux semaines d'après ta copine, Cora ? **Je hochais la tête en guise de réponse. **Tu devrais en parler avec lui et s'il fait l'autruche, force-le. Vous en êtes au tout début et si vous êtes déjà en train de souffrir d'un manque de communication, ça vous sera fatal pour le reste.**

Il me tapota l'épaule et me fit un grand sourire encourageant auquel je répondis par un sourire machinal qui ne monta pas jusqu'à mes yeux.

Je n'étais pas vraiment certain que son conseil pouvait fonctionner sur un type aussi buté que Jackson mais d'un autre côté, il fallait surement que je tente le coup.

J'avais la trouille qu'il y est une nouvelle dispute entre nous mais vu comment on s'esquivait comme la peste depuis ce matin, on ne pouvait pas dire que j'avais grand-chose a perdre…

Son portable vibra et il fit un sourire radieux en voyant le nom de l'appelant.

**\- Je te laisse, c'est Hayley. Il faut que je lui réponde.**

Je lui fit un signe de la main avec un petit sourire attendri. Je ne connaissais pas sa petite-amie, je ne l'avais même jamais vu, mais il avait vraiment l'air très amoureux.

Je ressentis une pointe, furtive, de jalousie en me demandant si celui qui me servait de copain pouvait avoir ce genre de réaction en voyant mon nom s'afficher à l'écran de son téléphone.

Surement pas ! Personne n'était capable de donner un tel sourire au grand et très puissant Jackson Whittemore après tout…

J'étais encore en train de repenser à ce que Liam m'avait dit quand je descendis les gradins, après avoir mangé mon déjeuner, et me dirigeais vers les vestiaires.

Je comptais bien en profiter de la pause qu'il me restait pour faire une petite sieste en attendant les cours suivants.

A cette heure ci, les vestiaires étaient vides et je pouvais me reposer avant mon prochain cours de 15h tout en évitant soigneusement Jackson et son entraînement qui commençait au même moment.

Je choisis le banc le plus éloigné de l'entrée et le plus proche des douches. Je jetais toutes mes affaires et ma veste sur le banc d'en face et programmé une alarme avant de m'allonger sur le dos et pousser un long soupir.

J'avais toujours l'impression que mon cerveau était matraqué et les différentes musiques qui défilaient dans mon casque n'aidaient surement pas ma migraine mais ça avait le mérite de détendre mon corps et de me faire oublier la situation de merde que je vivais alors je laissais la musique mutiler ma tête et fermais les yeux en espérant que le sommeil m'emporte rapidemant.

…

Une odeur boisée de gel douche envahit peu à peu mes narines et m'extirpait doucement du sommeil alors que les dernières notes d'« I'd Rather Burn » de Blackbriar s'activaient à travers mon casque audio.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais dormi mais ce n'était pas assez pour moi. Je baillais bruyamment en m'étirant tout le corps et ne pu m'empêcher de grimacer de douleur.

Mon dos et mes jambes étaient en compote et tout mon corps semblait vidé de toute énergie. Même si mon banc n'était pas le plus confortable, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de me rendormir jusqu'à ma mort.

Je poussais un nouveau soupir en me souvenant que je ne pouvais pas. Mon cours n'allait probablement pas tarder à commencer et je ne voulais surtout pas croiser l'équipe de crosse.

Je repoussais donc la veste, qui m'avait servi de couverture, sur le côté avant de me figer brusquement et de concentrer mon regard sur cette fameuse veste.

Veste qui n'était pas à moi…

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, toujours en train de me dépêtrer des brumes du sommeil qui enlisaient désespérément mon esprit.

Je commençais a me demander quelle heure il était et gigotais dans tous les sens en essayant de me relever même si j'éprouvais une énorme attraction pour mon lit de fortune.

**\- Arrête de gesticuler, tu vas te faire mal.**

Ferme, légèrement sèche et parfaitement claire, sa voix était toujours magnifique peu importe les teintes qu'elle prenait.

Je redressais ma tête vers un Jackson en short blanc, assit sur le banc d'en face, avec une serviette autour du cou qui s'humidifiait à mesure que ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinaient dessus.

Cette vision était absolument à tomber par terre et gonflait mon cœur d'émotion. Je me fis la réflexion qu'il était magnifique quand il sortait de la douche et qu'en plus il sentait super bon.

A peine cette phrase fut pensée que je fronçais instantanément les sourcils.

**\- Tu as entraînement aujourd'hui… **Fis-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

**\- Il est fini depuis quelques minutes déjà.**

**\- Mais il devait commencer à 15h…**

Je regardais mon portable et mon visage devint blême tandis que mes yeux s'écarquillèrent : 17h49.

Je poussais un cri et me redressais brusquement avant de tituber et de perdre l'équilibre. En un battement de cil, Jackson fut à mes côtés et me rattrapa avec aisance avant de me redresser doucement.

Je n'osais plus bouger ni respirer, j'avais l'impression que les endroits où il me touchait me brûlaient.

Il fit, finalement, un pas en arrière en me laissant froid et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en me jaugeant en chien de faïence.

**\- Ça ne sert à rien de te presser, tes cours sont déjà finis. Tu ne sais vraiment pas faire attention à toi.**

**\- Et à qui la faute ?! **

**\- Calme-toi, tu vas faire un malaise. **Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Putain mais ce gars n'avait pas une once de gentillesse en lui, bordel ! Je venais à peine de me réveiller et, par sa faute, je me mettais a fulminer contre lui et son stupide caractère merdique de cochon mal dégrossi… Encore !

J'en avais plus que marre de cette situation et, de toute façon, je n'avais pas l'énergie pour me battre avec lui. J'allais probablement finir par lui vomir dessus s'il continuait à me chauffer.

**\- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ? **Lança-t-il brusquement.

Je lui jetais un regard suffisant et décidais de l'ignorer avant de prendre mes affaires calmement et m'apprêtais a mettre ma veste quand il me l'arracha des mains.

Putain mais ce mec…

**\- Rend-moi ma veste. **Ordonnais-je le plus calmement possible.

**\- Tiens.**

Il me jeta la sienne en plein visage avant de se détourner de moi et de s'asseoir par terre, le dos contre mon banc.

**\- C'est ta veste, j'en ai pas besoin j'ai déjà la mienne.**

**\- Porte la mienne et arrête de me répondre.**

J'inspirais fortement et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas lui balancer un coup de poing dans son visage d'ange. Ce type était vraiment le pire de tous !

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui obéir mais, le connaissant, il me laisserait jamais tranquille si je ne le faisais pas alors j'obéis rageusement à son ordre et m'arrangeais pour lui montrer mon mécontentement.

**\- Viens sécher mes cheveux.**

**\- T'as cru qu'il y avait marqué « bonniche » sur mon front ? Fait le toi-même ! **Lançais-je sèchement.

**\- Tu voulais parler, non ? Alors sèche-moi les cheveux et on parle en même temps. **Dit-il en me tendant la serviette qui pendait à son cou quelques secondes plus tôt.

**\- Jackson il y a de grande chance pour que je t'étrangle avec cette putain de serviette alors crois-moi, tu ne veux pas que je le fasse. **Dis-je hargneusement en le fusillant du regard.

**\- Scott, je suis déjà en train de prendre sur moi alors s'il te plaît, fais ce que je te demande.**

Quelque chose dans sa voix, son regard et son « s'il te plaît » me fit flancher et je finis par céder.

Je sais, c'était idiot mais je n'arrivais vraiment pas à lui refuser quoi que ce soit même alors que j'avais les nerfs contre lui.

Le mec qui disait que l'amour ne nous donnait aucun sentiment négatif, c'était un menteur, un arnaqueur et un sale con !

Je lui arrachais la serviette des mains avant de m'installer sur le banc et de frictionner furieusement sa tête. S'il souffrait ou si ma manière de faire le gênait, il n'en montra rien et se laissa faire docilement.

**\- J'ai mal réagis… **Commença-t-il.

**\- T'as été un putain de connard.**

**\- Je suis pas habitué à ce qu'on me dise non…**

**\- Ben faut une première fois à tout !** Coupais-je brusquement.

**\- Scott. **Claqua-t-il durement.

Il se retourna vers moi et me fit un regard noir auquel je répondis par un soupir agacé. Je mimais une bouche fermée à clé alors qu'il reprenait sa place initiale entre mes jambes.

**\- Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer la main mais je ne suis pas habitué à attendre aussi longtemps pour coucher. **Il poussa un soupir à son tour. **J'ai compris que t'étais pas comme les autres et qu'il fallait que je me comporte différemment avec toi alors laisse-moi juste du temps pour m'adapter.**

Je m'arrêtais net et le fixais les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

**\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Jackson Whittemore le Suffisant ? **

**\- Ta gueule. **Grogna-t-il en baissant son visage.

C'était pas des excuses, pas vraiment mais venant de lui c'était plus que je n'avais jamais espérer.

J'étais tellement heureux de ce qu'il venait de me dire que ma fatigue et les souvenirs de mon horrible nuit s'effacèrent aussitôt.

J'étais à la fois content et touché que cette conversation prenne cette tournure. C'était plus qu'un grand pas en avant pour lui !

Une petite voix dans ma tête semblait s'inquiéter de la manière dont Jackson était capable de me faire passer de l'ombre à la lumière en à peine quelques mots mais je secouais la tête pour la faire taire, préférant savourer l'instant présent.

Je continuais de frictionner ses cheveux avec plus de douceur avant de lui agripper une poignée et le forcer a exposer sa nuque.

J'approchais mes lèvres de sa nuque et vit, avec beaucoup de fierté, ses petits poils blonds se redresser à mon contact.

**\- Je te demande juste un peu de temps et qu'on en discute tout les deux. **Je posais mes lèvres très légèrement sur sa nuque et je souris en le sentant frissonner. **Je te promets que je serais tout à toi le moment venu alors attends encore un peu, d'accord ?**

Je posais un dernier baiser sur sa nuque avant qu'il ne se redresse brusquement, ne se retourne et qu'il n'attrape mon visage en coupe.

Son regard se fit intense et plongea dans le mien avant de m'embrasser férocement.

**\- T'as intérêt à être vite prêt surtout si tu veux continuer à me chauffer encore parce que sinon je te sauterai dessus, Scott, que tu le veuilles ou non. **Chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Je me disais que c'était impossible de ne pas tomber amoureux de ce sale type quand il était capable d'enflammer un cœur avec juste quelques mots.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était incroyablement prodigieux.

…

Ma mère avait la mine impassible alors qu'on se dirigeait vers la sortie du lycée.

Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle m'ignorait et, si je l'acceptais plutôt bien au début, ça devenait carrément dur maintenant.

Je n'étais pas habitué à décevoir ma mère. Elle était mon héroïne et était toujours là pour moi surtout quand j'avais besoin de parler ou d'un soutien et je m'efforçais de lui faire honneur en étant le meilleur fils possible mais là, c'était raté…

Elle avait la mine contrite, les traits crispés et, peu importe ce que je disais, elle se contentait de soupirer ou simplement d'ignorer mes remarques.

On était sortis du bureau du professeur Harris et il n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. Il avait sorti que j'étais un élève particulièrement dissident, perturbateur et souvent absent. Il avait dressé le portrait parfait du délinquant laxiste que j'étais devenu, selon lui.

Toujours d'après sa description, j'utilisais ma maladie à des fins personnelles et que je n'étais même pas sûr d'obtenir mon diplôme avec toutes les absences que j'accumulais depuis que j'étais arrivé et ne parlons même pas de mes notes en chute libre.

Elle accélérait le pas comme si elle essayait de me distancer et ignorer chacun de mes nombreux appels.

Cette situation commençait a m'énerver bien plus que je ne l'imaginais.

**\- Arrête de faire comme si j'étais pas là maman ! **Craquais-je en m'arrêtant brusquement. **On peut en parler ?**

**\- Pourquoi faire ? Tu vas me dire que c'est juste une passade et que tu vas redevenir normal mais c'est un mensonge. Les salades habituelles, quoi.**

Soutenir son regard était vraiment difficile… Il transpirait la déception et la résignation et j'avais envie de me cacher dans un trou.

Pourtant ses yeux étaient plantés dans les miens, comme si elle avait peur que je m'envole si elle me lâchait du regard.

**\- Je suis…**

**\- Oui je sais, tu es désolé. **Soupira-t-elle, lasse. **Ça va devenir ton nouveau nom si tu continues.**

**\- Maman…**

**\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Scott, tu ne me dis plus rien. Je ne suis quasiment pas là donc j'imagine que je suis fautive.**

**\- Non ! **M'écriais-je. **Je te le jure, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. **

**\- Est-ce que c'est être ici qui te transforme à ce point là ?**

**\- Non !**

**\- Alors quoi ? **Soupira-t-elle avec résignation.** Qu'est-ce qui m'échappe Scott ? Je suis ta mère et toi et moi on a toujours été proches malgré les circonstances. Je pensais vraiment que revenir vivre avec moi te ferait du bien mais j'ai vraiment la sensation que c'est de pire en pire. Tu ne me dis plus rien, tu sèches les cours, tu es agressif avec tes professeurs et tu te disputes même avec tes amis de toujours. Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiètes pas ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire maman, ce serait trop long a t'expliquer… Il faut juste que je m'organise mieux, c'est tout.**

Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. Elle semblait en pleine réflexion et je n'osais pas vraiment l'interrompre.

Je n'avais jamais pensé que ma mère pouvait être autant affecté parce qu'on pouvait dire sur ma scolarité ou ma vie en générale.

J'avais eu des difficultés à parler à ma mère depuis l'épisode de la piscine mais c'est quand mon père avait débarqué chez nous qu'un mur s'était formé entre ma mère et moi.

Je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec tout ce qui se passait et je ne voulais pas vraiment l'empêtrer dans le gloubi-bulga qu'était devenu ma vie.

Je pensais la protéger mais je me rendais soudainement compte que ça l'a faisait souffrir depuis tout ce temps.

**\- Ce sont les parents qui protègent les enfants, n'inverse pas les rôles. **Dit-elle très sérieusement. **Parles-moi Scott, j'ai l'impression d'être complètement largué**

**\- Tu as parlé avec papa ?**

**\- Quand ça ? **Demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

**\- Quand il est venu à la maison, je pensais que tu avais discuté avec lui.**

Ses sourcils étaient désormais bloqués en mode « froncement maximum » et ça lui donnait quelques années de plus.

**\- Tu parles de ton choix de venir vivre avec moi ?**

**\- Non, je te parles d'autre chose.**

**\- Alors quoi ? **

**\- Quand papa était à la maison et que tu m'as demandé de passer la soirée avec, on n'était pas juste tout les deux, je lui ai fait rencontrer quelqu'un.**

**\- Qui ça ?**

**\- Mon petit-ami.**

Je vis clairement son cerveau se déconnecter et se reconnecter avec beaucoup de difficulté. En d'autres circonstance, la surprise qui était placardée sur son visage m'aurait fait rire mais, à ce moment présent, j'avais juste la trouille de sa réaction.

Elle se racla la gorge bruyamment, passa par tout une palette d'émotions différentes et je sentais qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre la nouvelle.

**\- Et… est-ce que je le connais ? **Osa-t-elle demandé après ce qui me paraissait être une éternité.

**\- Oui, tu le connais.**

**\- … Quand tu dis que je le connais… Oh mon Dieu… Est-ce que c'est Stiles ?**

**\- Quoi ? Non ! Eurk ! **Grimaçais-je avec dégoût.

Elle remercia le ciel en espagnol tout en soupirant de soulagement. Je fronçais les sourcils face à sa réaction et ne pus cacher ma perplexité.

Elle avait toujours adoré Stiles, elle était la meilleure amie du sheriff et elle avait toujours été, plus ou moins, la mère spirituelle de mon meilleur ami. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment sa réaction.

**\- Tu aimes Stiles, maman. **Lui rappelais-je malgré tout.

**\- Bien sûr, il est comme un fils pour moi. Mais c'est une chose d'apprendre que mon fils est gay, s'en est une autre d'apprendre qu'il est gay et qu'il sort avec son frère spirituel. Ça m'aurait vraiment perturbé…**

**\- Hm… Moi aussi. **Marmonnais-je en grimaçant.

Elle finit par rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de la rejoindre. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus ris avec elle depuis tellement longtemps que ça me fit un bien fou de pouvoir le faire à nouveau.

**\- Donc tu as un petit ami… Depuis longtemps ? **Demanda-t-elle en feignant la nonchalance.

**\- Euh pas vraiment, deux semaines.**

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais la curiosité de ma mère à propos de Jackson me rendait extrêmement timide au fur et à mesure de l'interrogatoire.

Parce que, peu importe comment on pouvait le voir, s'en était clairement un et, pour ce genre de situation, ma mère n'avait absolument rien a envier aux flics.

**\- Je le connais donc… qui c'est ?**

J'étais un peu nerveux de me dire qu'elle pouvait ne pas approuver Jackson, surtout après tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit à son sujet, mais ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais lui cacher pour l'éternité.

J'ouvrais et fermais la bouche comme un mérou sans qu'aucun son ne puisse sortir. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment le lui annoncer avec douceur et j'avais de plus en plus peur de sa réaction.

Je savais que si je traînais ça, elle se ferait un malin plaisir de me le faire payer au centuple mais l'approbation de ma mère était capitale pour moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'allais faire si elle était contre Jackson…

Elle avait bien accepté le fait que j'étais gay mais j'imaginais que c'était dû à nos nombreuses discussions sur le sujet.

J'étais peut-être pas un enfant très futé mais Stiles m'avait appris a poser toutes sortes de questions improbables et l'orientation sexuelle en faisait partie.

Ma mère était extraordinairement tolérante sur le sujet. Ce qui, en soit, était plutôt étrange puisque la communauté latino n'était pas vraiment réputé pour cette ouverture d'esprit là.

Je savais de sources sûres que mes grands-parents n'avaient pas le même discours que ma mère et mon père qui lui s'en fichait un peu. Seul compliment que je pouvais faire à mon géniteur, au passage.

**\- Tu as dis que tu voulais voir le match d'Isaac et Stiles, non ?**

**\- Oui c'est exact. **

**\- Disons qu'il est dans l'équipe, lui aussi.**

**\- Bien ! Un sportif donc ! **S'exclama-t-elle avec entrain.

**\- Oui. **Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur mes lèvres.

**\- J'ai hâte ! Aller viens, ils ont déjà dû commencer.**

Elle prit ma main et me traîna jusqu'au terrain de crosse où les équipes étaient déjà en pleine bataille.

Ma mère me montra le sheriff et Nathalie installés sur les gradins et me fit signe de la suivre.

Je m'apprêtais a devancer ma mère quand elle m'arrêta d'une main avec une mine sérieuse.

**\- Notre conversation n'est pas terminée, Scott. Je veux pouvoir communiquer avec mon fils sans aucun problème et je ne veux plus être appelé par un prof pour qu'on m'explique qu'il s'amuse à faire n'importe quoi, c'est compris ?**

Je déglutis et finis par hocher la tête. Elle me lança un regard satisfait et partie rejoindre ses amis tandis que je m'installais aux côtés des miens.

Le match semblait énormément serré et il semblait y avoir une bonne cohésion entre les équipes malgré leur rivalité.

Je distinguais les numéros 24 et 14 qui représentaient respectivement Stiles et Isaac et reconnu sans peine le numéro 37.

Je savais qu'ils étaient devenus bons mais j'ignorais qu'ils l'étaient à ce point quand ils avaient commencés, ils étaient un peu gauche et se chamaillaient tout le temps avec l'équipe mais c'était différent maintenant. Ils étaient plus rapides, plus puissants et incroyablement bien coordonnés.

J'étais vraiment fiers de mes frères et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le crier avec Cora. De temps en temps ils relevaient la tête et nous faisaient signe avant de se replonger dans le match.

J'avais reconnus Liam, à qui je faisais des signes d'encouragement qu'il me rendait avec panache malgré les résultats : leur équipe était menée de peu mais elle semblait loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot.

Pendant tout le match, j'avais un peu de mal à suivre Isaac, Stiles ou Liam mais j'arrivais, sans aucun mal, a suivre Jackson qui serpentait aisément entre les joueurs.

J'avais l'impression qu'une aura brillante l'entourait et ça me fit rire intérieurement. Il n'y avait qu'un idiot amoureux pour dire des stupidités pareilles !

Ce n'est qu'au dernier coup de sifflet que je vis l'équipe de San Francisco perdre avec beaucoup de dignité et de déception tandis que l'équipe de mon lycée hurlait de joie à cette victoire.

Les parents et amis, dans les gradins, se levèrent en acclamant les deux équipes. J'entendis le sheriff siffler et crier le nom de son fils avec beaucoup de fierté et ça accentua mon sourire.

Je fis un signe de victoire à mes frères de cœur quand leur regard croisa le mien, ils me rendirent un sourire rayonnant.

Je finis par croiser les yeux déçus de Liam et vit ses poings serrés trembler et sa mâchoire contractée. Oh non…

Je me levais brusquement et dévalais les gradins sous les regards curieux de mes amis et de ma mère avant de me diriger vers mon ami et de l'enlacer.

**\- Respire, mec. **Chuchotais-je à son oreille. **Tu t'es quand même bien amusé, non ?**

**\- Ouais… **Marmonna-t-il difficilement.

Je continuais à lui donner des petits encouragements sans cesser le contact physique et je finis par détourner son attention sur la fête foraine qui avait lieu sur la place de la ville.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il semblait plus calme et avait un peu de mal à me regarder dans les yeux.

**\- Chuis désolé. **Lâcha-t-il penaud. **Normalement j'me contrôle, j'te le jure.**

**\- Ça peut arriver. **Je lui fit un sourire rassurant. **L'important c'est que tu te sentes mieux maintenant. J'vais même t'offrir une barbe-à-papa pour l'occasion.**

**\- C'est mon lot de consolation parce que j'ai perdu ou c'est une récompense pour n'avoir frappé personne ? **

**\- Les deux, j'imagine.**

Je riais à la blague et il me suivit dans mon hilarité jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses coéquipiers se jette sur lui en poussant un râle désespéré.

**\- Mec on a perdu et toi tu oses pactiser avec l'ennemi !**

**\- C'est Scott, on se connait depuis le collège.**

**\- Ah ! C'est pour ça qu'il est le premier a nous consoler ?**

Le gars me fit un sourire que je lui rendis et il s'excusa avant d'embarquer Liam au loin vers son équipe. Ce dernier tendit le bras vers moi en feignant un appel à l'aide et j'explosais de rire.

Mon rire s'arrêta net quand deux bras entrèrent dans mon champ de vision et encerclèrent mes épaules. Je sentis un souffle chaud au niveau de mon oreille droite qui me fit frissonner.

**\- Tu décides de le voir lui en premier au lieu de venir féliciter ton petit-ami vainqueur ? **

Son chuchotement paraissait doux mais je pouvais aisément sentir l'agacement sous-jacent.

Je me retournais vers lui et j'eus un pincement au cœur en le voyant il avait les cheveux désordonnés, quelques gouttes perlaient sur son visage et son cou et il portait toujours son maillot.

Là où n'importe qui aurait l'air absolument ridicule voir un peu dégueu, Jackson était magnifique mais, à sa décharge, il l'était toujours.

Pourtant, bien qu'il soit divin dans cette tenue, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer la crispation de ses traits et de sa mâchoire et la profondeur de l'assombrissement de ses yeux, pourtant si clairs d'habitude.

Il ne fallait pas sortir d'Harvard pour comprendre qu'il était contrarié, vraiment très contrarié.

**\- Il allait faire une crise, il n'a jamais été réputé pour être bon joueur. Ce que vous avez en commun, d'ailleurs… **Ne puis-je m'empêcher de remarquer.

Putain mais quel con ! Je vis, au haussement de sourcils de mon petit-ami, que j'avais mis les pieds dans le plat, comme d'habitude !

Je me traitais mentalement de tous les noms et lui fit mon plus beau regard de chien battu.

**\- Félicitations pour ta victoire, j'étais sûr que vous alliez gagner.**

**\- Parce que je suis parfait ?**

Parce qu'il aurait fait payer leur défaite à tous les membres de son équipe, même ceux qui n'étaient pas sur le terrain et ça, tous les joueurs le savaient et le redoutaient.

Jackson était sacrément mauvais perdant et, si j'avais bonne mémoire, la dernière fois qu'il avait perdu lors d'un match amical, il avait obligé toute son équipe à se travestir pendant une semaine et a nettoyer toute l'école chaque soir.

L'établissement n'avait jamais autant resplendit que cette semaine là et tous les élèves avaient pu en profiter allègrement. Stiles en avait même fait un album photo avec Matt.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et décidais donc de le brosser dans le sens du poil. Il avait gagné après tout, il méritait bien une petite récompense pour ses efforts.

**\- Oui Jacks, parce que tu es parfait !**

Il haussa un sourcil à son petit sobriquet et finit par faire fleurir sur ses lèvres son sempiternel demi-sourire de beau gosse.

Il se rapprocha soudainement de moi et encercla ma taille de ses bras avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les mienne. Bon sang, c'était dingue comme il pouvait me donner chaud !

Je répondis à son baiser avec plus de douceur mais tout autant d'entrain que lui. Mes mains s'agrippèrent automatiquement au dos de son maillot de crosse alors qu'il rapprochait nos corps avec force, me provoquant un gémissement que je ne pu dissimuler.

Alors que mon esprit était totalement accaparé par ce baiser qui m'enflammait complètement, un raclement de gorge nous fit sursauter.

Je pivotais la tête et tombais nez à nez avec ma mère qui avait descendu les gradins et n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de nous.

**\- Donc… **Elle avait un débit lent, comme si elle essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. **C'est lui, le fameux sportif avec qui tu sors ?**

J'écarquillais les yeux alors que Jackson reprit son masque de mec parfait et lui fit son sourire commercial.

**\- Mme McCall, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir.**

Elle plissa légèrement le regard et je sus, à sa posture, qu'elle était en train de le sonder avec méfiance.

Si son aspect « Bien sous tous rapports » avait fonctionné avec mon père, ma mère c'était une toute autre histoire.

Elle n'était pas du genre a s'arrêter aux apparences et surtout, elle connaissait notre début d'histoire ainsi que notre rencontre…

**\- Félicitations pour la victoire de ton équipe, Jackson. C'était un très beau match et tu as très bien joué.**

**\- Vous savez, je n'aurais rien pu faire sans le reste de mon équipe. **Dit-il humblement.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en retenant, de tout mon soul, un profond soupir à ces paroles.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cette apparence là marchait sur les gens d'ordinaire. C'était à la fois désespérant et terriblement diabolique…

Je vis dans le regard de ma mère qu'elle pensait la même chose mais elle décida d'ignorer la remarque.

**\- Est-ce que je pourrais parler à mon fils, s'il te plaît ? **

**\- Bien sûr. **

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de m'embrasser la tempe et de partir rejoindre son équipe sous le regard indéchiffrable de ma mère.

**\- Le fameux petit-ami donc.**

**\- Ouais…**

**\- Je comprends pourquoi tu as eu du mal à me le dire, je t'avais dis de te méfier de lui pas de sortir avec, mon fils.**

Malgré ses mots, rien dans son ton ou son visage n'avait l'air réprobateur. A dire vrai, elle n'exprimait aucune émotion négative mais je pouvais facilement lire l'inquiétude dans son regard.

Je ne pus retenir un soupir en me disant qu'il s'agissait là de la même crainte que celle de mes amis.

**\- Oui je sais, je suis d'un naturel assez naïf. Je n'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de Jackson et, crois-moi, on se met sur la tête un bon nombre de fois qu'on sorte ensembles ou pas. Mais c'est aussi une bonne personne maman, même s'il me donne envie de le frapper des fois. Souvent même… **Marmonnais-je de plus en plus bas.

**\- Je n'ai rien dis.**

Elle haussa les épaules innocemment et mes yeux roulèrent automatiquement dans leurs orbites.

**\- J'ai eu droit à cette même conversation avec mes amis. Je sais prendre soin de moi, je vous le promets.**

**\- Je te fais confiance Scott, tu as toujours été quelqu'un qui sait tirer les autres vers le haut. Sortir avec Jackson ne peut être que bénéfique pour lui.**

**\- … Mais ?**

**\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu méfiante. Vos rencontres n'ont jamais été dés plus agréables et ça m'inquiète. Je ne voudrais juste pas qu'il abuse de ta confiance.**

**\- Donc tu es contre ?**

**\- Non, tu fais tes propres choix Scott et je te soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive. Mais n'hésite pas à lui rappeler que je suis infirmière et que si je peux sauver des vies, je sais aussi les enlever et faire passer ça pour des accidents, tu veux bien ? **

J'écarquillais les yeux à son sourire maternel et me fis la réflexion que ma mère pouvait, parfois, se montrer absolument terrifiante.

**\- Donc menacez mon petit-ami c'est fait, c'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?**

**\- Non, je vais aller boire un pot avec Chris pour fêter cette superbe victoire. Il aurait un truc à me dire, d'après ce que j'ai compris.**

**\- Il va te demander en mariage ?**

**\- Oui bien sûr et on ira se marier à Vegas aussitôt pour ne pas perdre de temps à cause de nos emplois du temps de dingue. **Ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. **Tu vas a la fête foraine avec tes amis ?**

Elle appuya sur le dernier mot avec intensité en fixant Jackson, qui m'attendait un peu à l'écart de nous. Je marmonnais mon assentiment en hochant la tête et elle sembla satisfaite de ma réponse.

**\- Je ne rentrerais pas à la maison ce soir alors tu demandera à Stiles de te ramener. **Fit-elle avant de disparaître avec Chris et le sheriff qui discutaient vivement.

Lorsque je le rejoignis, Jackson regardait ma mère partir en silence et semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait le regard légèrement plissé et les traits parfaitement neutre.

J'agitais ma main devant son visage pour lui rappeler mon existence et attirer son attention.

**\- Tu vas bien ? **Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

**\- Ta mère ne m'aime pas.**

Son ton était clairement surpris et je ne pus retenir mon rire de sortir. Il me fusilla aussitôt du regard alors que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle.

**\- Arrête de te marrer comme une baleine. **Gronda-t-il. **Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais rire.**

**\- Tu as l'air si surpris de l'apprendre, comme si tu n'avais pas l'habitude.**

**\- Tout le monde m'aime.**

**\- Il y a des gens qui ne t'aime pas.**

**\- Qui ça ? **Demanda-t-il courroucé ce qui doubla mon rire.

**\- Eh ben Stiles, Isaac, moi au début…**

**\- Stilinski et Lahey m'apprécient !**

Je grimaçais tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

**\- De loin… **Il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter. **Et puis c'est réciproque !**

**\- Donc tu les apprécies ?**

**\- … Ils jouent bien.**

Il fit une grimace comme s'il l'avouait à contrecœur et je lui fis mon plus doux sourire. Je le trouvais terriblement craquant à ce moment précis.

**\- Eh bien c'est noté, un compliment du Grand Jackson Whittemore ce n'est pas tous les jours ! **S'enquit la voix de Stiles derrière nous.

**\- Je confirme ! On va probablement graver cette phrase emblématique sur nos tombes à notre mort ! **Lança Isaac avec hilarité.

**\- Vous relâchez pas parce que j'ai flatté votre pitoyable égo, les loosers, vous partez de très loin pour être au niveau de mon équipe.**

**\- Et voilà Stiles… Le compliment aussitôt balayé par son côté… Jackson. **Lança Isaac avec un désespoir feint.

**\- C'est Jackson après tout, il est obligé de jouer les connards sans cœur pour garder sa réputation ! **

S'en suivit une bataille d'insultes entre les trois imbéciles qui furent suivit par des promesses de mort et de souffrance, je continuais de me moquer gentiment de leurs joutes puériles.

Je partis rejoindre Cora quand les deux équipes de crosse se rejoignirent aux vestiaires pour se changer.

Mon amie parlait vivement avec une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait et je devinais sans peine qu'il devait s'agir de Laura, sa sœur aînée.

Elle était accompagnée d'un homme ténébreux et bougon que je ne reconnu que trop bien dans sa très célèbre veste en cuir de motard, Derek Hale.

Cora agrippa ma manche et me traîna devant sa fratrie afin de faire les présentations.

Laura était une femme solaire et très gentille. J'avais un sentiment de sécurité et d'apaisement en sa présence qui me perturbait un peu. Elle ne semblait jamais quitter ce sourire maternel qu'elle arborait et avait le don de rendre n'importe qui jovial.

En voyant Cora et Derek s'envoyait un florilège d'insultes et de grognements à la figure, je commençais à me demander comment une femme aussi gentille avait pu être aussi rayonnante dans cette famille de parfaits grogneurs.

Ce n'est que quand elle fit pâlir Derek et Cora avec des menaces de souffrances infinis avec son sempiternel sourire bienveillant que je compris que la famille Hale était une famille dangereuse dont il ne fallait surtout pas s'approcher.

Cora finit par envoyer un rapide texto à Isaac et me fit monter de force dans la camaro flambante neuve de son frère pour nous emmener directement à la fête foraine.

**\- On les attends pas ?**

**\- Non, ils sont trop longs ! **

Ce fut de cette façon que je me retrouvais, à la fête foraine, avec une barbe-à-papa dans une main, une pomme d'amour dans l'autre et perdu au beau milieu des stands sous un ciel de plus en plus sombre.

Laura et Derek étaient partis d'un côté, Cora avait décidé de partir en éclaireur chercher nos amis au moment où je venais de lui acheter ce qu'elle m'avait demandé et je me retrouvais donc seul comme un plot au milieu d'une multitude de visages inconnus.

Je ne savais vraiment pas ce que j'avais fais au ciel pour avoir une amie pareille mais pour tous les obstacles qu'Il me mettait sur le chemin, le Seigneur avait un pitoyable sens de l'humour…

Ce fut Liam le premier à me retrouver. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et au sourire tout aussi rayonnant que lui.

**\- Voici Hayley, c'est ma petite amie. **Me présenta mon ami.

**\- C'est toi Scott alors ? Tu es plus grand que je m'imaginais.**

**\- Ah ben… merci. **

Je finis par rencontré également son meilleur ami, Mason qui était tout aussi cool que Hayley et nous trainâmes ensembles pendant un moment où j'eus tout le loisir d'entendre les aventures et les dossiers les plus drôles de Liam.

La manière qu'ils avaient de le titiller était vraiment très mignonne même si ce pauvre Liam ne devait probablement pas partager cet avis au vu de ses grognements.

J'étais en train de pêcher des poissons en plastiques avec Hayley, alors que Liam et Mason étaient au stand de tir, quand je sentis qu'on m'observait au loin.

Je m'apprêtais à me retourner quand mon bras fut agrippé par Hayley qui essaya d'attirer mon attention.

**\- T'as attrapé le poisson doré, regarde ! **S'exclama-t-elle.

Je fixais la bassine et vis le fameux poisson doré dans mon filet alors qu'elle le fixait comme si je tenais un trèsor.

Je lui fit un sourire et lui tendit mon filet. Elle me fixa comme si je lui offrais les clés d'un manoir et son expression me fit rire.

**\- Tu peux pas me donner ça, c'est le poisson doré !** S'exclama-t-elle.

**\- Je te l'offre, accepte-le.**

Elle me fit un grand sourire rayonnant que je lui rendis aussitôt. Elle me remercia et se précipita vers le forain pour récupérer sa récompense alors entrain.

Cette fille savait vraiment s'extasier d'un rien et j'appréciais énormément ce trait de caractère.

**\- T'as l'air de bien t'amuser, dis-moi. **S'enquit Jackson juste derrière moi.

**\- C'est toujours amusant la fête foraine. **

**\- Hm…** **Et c'est qui elle ? **Demanda-t-il sèchement en désignant Hayley du menton.

**\- C'est Hayley, c'est la copine de Liam.**

Il se rembrunit légèrement.

**\- Donc il est là aussi l'autre… **Lança-t-il bougon.

**\- Il s'appelle Liam et c'est un mec génial qui m'a rappelé que tu n'étais pas qu'un trou du cul hier alors sois gentil avec lui.**

**\- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je remercie ce perdant.**

Je levais les yeux au ciel face à sa mauvaise foi flagrante. C'était dingue de se dire que ce type qui était aussi magnifique était également doté de la maturité d'un enfant de trois ans.

Lorsque Hayley le vit, elle le fixa un court moment bouche bée avant de rougir aussitôt.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils tandis que Jackson arborait son masque habituel de beau gosse numéro un du lycée et cette fille semblait absolument sous le charme.

Je me rendais finalement compte que l'effet qu'il produisait sur les gens m'énervait prodigieusement.

C'était ridicule d'être jaloux de ça mais j'imaginais que c'était le fardeau que devait porter toute personne étant en couple avec un canon de beauté populaire.

Plus les minutes défilaient et plus j'avais l'impression que mon moral se plombait de plus en plus à mesure que Hayley et Jackson commençait a bien s'entendre.

Elle trifouillait des mèches de cheveux en gloussant bêtement tandis que monsieur le Roi de BHHS, lui, jouait les héros nationales.

Au bout d'une intense réflexion et d'une séance de torture mentale, j'en eus marre et décida de leur fausser compagnie. Je n'étais même pas sûr que mon imbécile de petit-ami s'en rendrait compte, beaucoup trop occupé a jouer les princes.

Liam et Mason étaient toujours en train de s'éclater innocemment au stand de tir. J'avais aperçu Isaac et Cora se rouler des pelles dans la maison hantée, Lydia et Aiden flirtait devant les machines à popcorns, sous le regard agacé d'Ethan, et j'étais tombée en plein milieu d'un moment gênant entre Stiles, Derek et Laura et j'avais eu le sentiment que, si j'avais débarqué comme une fleur en plein milieu, ça aurait fait plus de mal que de bien.

Je me retrouvais à me balader seul au milieu de la foule avec une gaufre boule au chocolat blanc avec des fraises dans une main en espérant que le sucre allait calmer mes nerfs.

Au bout d'un moment a tourner partout, je finis par apercevoir Danny au loin et m'apprêtais à l'interpeler quand mon corps se figea devant cette situation surréaliste il était en pleine conversation avec un Jackson aux traits indéchiffrables.

D'après ce que je voyais, leur conversation semblait plutôt calme mais je pouvais remarquer une certaine gêne se former entre eux deux.

J'avais le sentiment que, si je venais interrompre ce moment, ils n'auraient plus jamais l'occasion de se parler alors je me contentais de rester à l'écart et invisible à leurs yeux en attendant qu'ils terminent. En plus Jackson allait probablement me tuer pour lui avoir fausser compagnie plus tôt.

Ils finirent pas un hochement de tête bref mais mutuel et Danny s'éloigna vers le stand de tir tandis que Jackson le suivait du regard.

Je me planquais entre deux stands pour ne pas être vu et envisageait de prendre la fuite l'espace d'une seconde.

**\- Reste là. **Ordonna Jackson juste derrière moi.

**\- Comment tu… ?**

**\- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'a manger. **Soupira-t-il.

**\- C'est pas vrai !**

**\- Tu aurais pu me le dire au lieu de partir sans rien me dire. **Ronchonna-t-il.

Je finis par lever les yeux au ciel et lui tendit la gaufre garnie en lui proposant muettement de la prendre.

Il me fit un petit sourire avant d'encercler mon poignet avec ses doigts fins et de croquer dans la confiserie. Il me regarda fixement pendant tout le processus et mon visage prit une teinte écarlate en quelques secondes.

**\- Pas mauvais. **Marmonna-t-il en se léchant la commissure droite de ses lèvres.

**\- Tu pouvais la prendre toi-même… **Dis-je d'une voix blanche incapable de quitter ses lèvres des yeux.

**\- C'est beaucoup plus drôle de t'embêter. **Chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

**\- Donc tu m'en veux pas…**

**\- N'en sois pas si sûr McCall, tu m'as abandonné avec une fille qui était particulièrement insupportable. Pourquoi tu es parti sans rien me dire d'ailleurs ?**

Je concentrais mon regard sur ma gaufre et essayais de cacher mon visage derrière. Il allait se moquer de moi s'il apprenait la vérité.

**\- Je croyais que tu ne parlais plus à Danny ? Vous vous disputiez ?**

Oui, ça avait l'air pitoyable comme tentative de diversion et je savais bien que ce n'était pas le cas, que ce n'était pas mes affaires non plus mais j'étais dévoré par la curiosité et soucieux de changer rapidement de sujet.

**\- On doit se voir le week-end prochain lui et moi, on organisait juste tout ça.**

**\- Tu vas passer un moment avec Danny ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Danny ? **Appuyais-je en le fixant médusé.

**\- Oui Danny, Scott. **Il grimaça devant mon sourire. **Commence pas a t'imaginer des trucs, on ne va pas retomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, on n'est pas dans une telenovela à la con. **Balança-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. **Je lui ai juste demander un truc et on va régler ça ce week-end.**

**\- Ouah, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à aller voir Danny pour lui demander un truc ?**

**\- Un certain boulimique m'a dit que j'étais soi-disant trop borné pour laisser ma fierté de côté. Je ne dis pas qu'il à raison, je suis simplement curieux c'est tout**

**\- Hé ! **Râlais-je plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. **Il est de bon conseil, tu vois ?**

**\- S'il arrêtait de bouffer tout et n'importe quoi, il verrait que son petit-ami l'écoute et pourrait même suivre ses conseils. Ça l'empêcherait aussi et surement, de finir diabétique et chauve à 30 ans.**

Je m'apprêtais a lui pester dessus quand la vision qui s'imposa à moi me figea net.

Son regard… Ses prunelles claires pleines de défis n'avaient plus vraiment cette distance constante, en cet instant… Il y avait une douceur que je n'avais jamais vu dans son regard d'ordinaire.

Ses traits étaient détendus et sereins et son sourire étaient aussi suave que son regard. Il semblait entouré par une étrange sérénité.

J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était brusquement arrêté et mon cœur avec.

La lumière qui se reflétait sur sa peau, les ombres qui dansaient sur son visage… Un sentiment apaisant m'enveloppa doucement le cœur et s'étendit sur tout mon être.

Jackson était l'une des plus belles personnes que j'avais jamais rencontré mais aujourd'hui, c'était assez particulier. Il était toujours aussi charmant bien sûr mais il semblait vraiment différent.

Il n'était pas seulement beau… Il dégageait aussi quelque chose d'émouvant et de magnifique.

Quelque chose se déclencha brusquement en moi et, absolument incapable de détourner mon regard de ce spectacle, ma bouche s'ouvrit.

**\- Je suis prêt.**

**\- Hm ? **Il me regarda sans comprendre.

Je me doutais bien qu'à ce moment-là, j'avais la tête d'un type bouche bée et je devais surement le dévisager de la manière la plus impolie qui soit mais j'en avais rien à faire.

**\- Je suis prêt. **Répétais-je doucement.

Il fronça les sourcils en cherchant à comprendre le sens de ma phrase et la lumière se fit enfin.

Il écarquilla le regard un court instant avant d'attraper fermement ma taille et de me fixer intensément.

**\- Tu es sûr de toi ? **Me chuchota-t-il presque inaudible. **Je ne te laisserai pas partir cette fois.**

Mon cerveau me criait qu'il fallait peut-être une dernière réunion power point ainsi qu'une liste des pours et contres mais mon cœur s'en fichait royalement. J'avais décidé que j'étais finalement prêt et, à bien y réfléchir, je l'étais plus que jamais.

C'était Jackson après tout… S'il pouvait faire ressortir le pire en moi, il était aussi capable d'en tirer le meilleur et, à cet instant là, je lui faisais totalement confiance.

* * *

Hellow !

Nous voici déjà avec un nouveau chapitre qui est également l'un de mes plus longs !

Mon ancien chapitre traitait sur l'attachement, le consentement et la pression que beaucoup (hommes ou femmes d'ailleurs) peuvent ressentir en couple et j'estimais que c'était vraiment important d'en parler.

Sentez vous prêt avant de vouloir l'être a tout prix !

Ce chapitre découle du précédent où j'espère sincèrement que mes héros ne vous ont pas trop déçu. Parfois l'amour a tendance à rendre con et vous savez désormais, pertinemment, que mes persos le sont et l'assument.

J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu et n'hésitez toujours pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez.

Nos petits Jackson et Scotty n'ont pas fini de ramer en eaux troubles et si vous pensez qu'ils sont tiré d'affaire, ce n'est pas encore fini pour eux.

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaines.

J'vous aime !

Akiss4.

* * *

Ps : Tout d'abord laissez-moi vous dire que ce chapitre et le suivant m'ont causé pas mal de soucis parce que je ne parvenais pas à être satisfaite de mes écrits... Mais vous m'avez rebooster avec une puissance encore jamais vu ! Le premier qui me sort qu'écrire est une activité solitaire, c'est un mytho. Alors de tout cœur, merci ! :D

Plumedesorbier : J'apprécie toujours autant tes reviews, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point elle me redonne la banane alors vraiment merci à toi et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant sinon... tu pourrais toujours me frapper, je l'accepterais volontiers (u.u)

Helac : C'est toujours compliqué de retranscrire ce genre de relation alors en vivre une, c'est nettement pire. Je suis toujours inquiète que vous pensiez que Jackson n'est qu'un salaud vilain et possessif et Scott un imbécile naïf (Ce que je trouve qu'ils sont dans la série. Au début au moins !) je veux montrer qu'ils sont tellement plus que ça ! Il ne faut pas regretter les erreurs du passé, c'est le meilleur entraînement pour le futur. C'est avec cette pensée que j'écris ma fiction :D


	17. Cloches et lapin en chocolat

**15.**

_**(**__**Chapitre surprise !**__**)**_

_**Scott + Jackson**_

Je fus réveillé par le soleil et la première chose que je vis fut un haut plafond magnifiquement orné qui n'était pas celui de ma chambre.

Je me redressais doucement en éloignant les couettes duveteuses quand une décharge douloureuse, dans le bas de mon dos, m'arracha un geignement plaintif.

Putain, il y était pas allé de main morte cette nuit ! J'avais mal partout et j'étais vraiment épuisé…

Les images de la nuit dernière me revinrent subitement en mémoire ainsi que les souvenirs des caresses et des baisers échangés et je n'avais pas besoin de me voir pour savoir que j'étais aussi rouge qu'une tomate sur le point d'exploser.

Je couvris mon visage avec mes deux mains en secouant la tête en espérant que ça ferait disparaître ma gène.

Je jetais un regard furtif, à travers mes doigts, à la silhouette endormis à côté de moi qui semblait être joyeusement prisonnière du pays des rêves.

Une partie de moi avait encore du mal à croire à ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière et j'en venais à songer que j'avais totalement rêvé les dernières heures.

Mais la douleur dans le bas de mon dos ne laissait pas vraiment de place au doute.

Je me fis violence pour ne pas succomber à la paresse et m'emmitoufler sous les couettes avec lui, et tentais de sortir du lit sans faire de bruit.

Une fois les deux pieds posés sur le sol, je me dirigeais vers l'immense salle de bain de Jackson pour me doucher.

Mon dieu mais ça servait à quoi d'avoir une salle de bain aussi grande qu'un vestiaire municipal juste pour une seule personne ? Les riches avaient vraiment une drôle de façon de penser…

Une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude, je commençais à me détendre enfin et essayais tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête.

Je devais reconnaître que c'était plus que bienvenu de ne pas attendre des plombes que l'eau chaude n'arrive.

Je regardais un peau autour de moi et je me mis à ricaner tout seul au nombre affolant de produits qu'il possédait rien que pour la douche.

Je me demandais si ce n'était pas trop de travail inutile pour quelqu'un de déjà magnifique naturellement.

Je finis par sortir de la salle d'eau, parfaitement propre avec le même parfum boisé que lui et c'est là que je pris conscience de l'aspect que j'avais en rencontrant mon reflet.

J'avais des marques bleutés qui fleurissaient un peu partout sur mon corps avec des traces de morsures superficielles.

Seul mon visage et mes avant-bras étaient épargnés. Je grognais face à l'aspect que je donnais en pestant intérieurement contre Jackson.

Dios mio, il n'avait vraiment aucune pitié ! La concentration principale de marques se situait au niveau de mon cou. J'avais l'impression d'avoir servis de repas à un vampire !

Je levais les yeux au ciel en grommelant avant de sortir de la salle de bain en me demandant comment j'allais pouvoir dissimuler tout ça.

Cette marmotte était toujours en train de roupiller et il était tellement beau en cet instant que mon sourire fleurit instantanément, toute colère brusquement oubliée.

Mon estomac commençait a gronder alors je me mis en tête de faire au moins le petit-déjeuner en attendant son réveil.

Ça me permettait de faire un peu le point dans ma tête et de m'entraîner à lui gueuler dessus tout en ignorant son magnifique corps et son air de play-boy.

Je descendis à la cuisine et farfouillais dans les placards à la recherche d'idées. Je n'étais pas un excellent cuisinier mais je savais quand même me débrouiller un tant soit peu. Solitude d'enfant d'infirmière oblige sans doute, je pouvais quand même faire les choses les plus basiques.

Putain, ça se voyait qu'il était riche ! Son frigo dégueulait de nourriture colorée et fraîche, ses placards étaient garnis de produits coûteux et d'accessoires de cuisine dernier cri.

Même la vaisselle avait l'air plus précieuse et plus cher que ma propre vie ! C'était bien simple, si je cassais quelque chose dans cette pièce, mon existence entière ne suffirait pas à rembourser ne serait-ce qu'une seule cuillère.

J'eus une brusque hésitation, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de passer pour un sans-gêne et m'incruster mais mon estomac criait famine et ça lui ferait surement plaisir d'avoir un petit-déjeuner à son réveil.

Je me mis en tête de faire des toasts, des œufs brouillés et du bacon. C'était classique, simple à faire.

Je venais à peine de finir la cuisson des morceaux de bacon et m'attaquais maintenant aux œufs brouillés avec une concentration exemplaire.

**\- Mathilde, je vous avais dis de ne pas venir aujou-…**

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge au moment où nos regards se croisèrent.

Une femme se figea brusquement à l'entrée de la cuisine et écarquilla les yeux. Je ne savais pas vraiment qui d'elle ou moi étions le plus choqué.

Elle semblait être un peu plus jeune que ma mère, avec un chignon parfait et une tenue tout aussi sophistiquée. Elle était également entourée par une effluve florale qui allait parfaitement bien avec la douceur de ses traits.

D'un point de vue extérieur, la situation était étrange…

Une femme blanche, blonde, aux yeux bleus et aux airs bourgeoises devant un ado qui est typé espagnol dans une cuisine super chic, on aurait dit le début d'une blague de mauvais goût…

**\- Je suis pas un squatteur, ni un cambrioleur madame. **Ne pus-je m'empêcher de me justifier.

**\- Tu es un ami de Jackson ? **Demanda-t-elle toujours surprise.

**\- Hm… Oui madame.**

Elle me regarda de haut en bas avant de s'approcher doucement comme si elle craignait de m'effrayer.

**\- Tu es le garçon qu'il a embrassé sur le terrain de crosse, hier ?**

Le rouge me monta à une vitesse faramineuse au point d'en avoir la tête qui tournait.

Je finis par acquiescer timidement. Elle me fit un sourire doux et s'arrêta à mon niveau avant de fixer ce qui trônait dans la poêle.

**\- Tu prépares le petit-déjeuner ?**

**\- Hm… Oui… Vous en voulez ? **Demandais-je stupidement.

Elle haussa les sourcils un court instant et finit par hocher la tête positivement. J'ouvris le frigo pour prendre des ingrédients supplémentaires tout en essayant d'ignorer le regard fixe sur mon dos.

Je me mettais en pilotage automatique par prudence. Je n'osais même plus respirer normalement. Je me contentais de préparer à manger bêtement comme un robot sous son regard attentif.

Un silence, un peu gênant, envahit la cuisine. Je ne savais pas bien quoi faire pour meubler sans paraître trop étrange.

**\- Tu cuisines souvent chez toi ? **Questionna-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère sans doute.

**\- Oui, ma mère n'est pas souvent à la maison alors…**

**\- Qui est ta mère ? Je la connais peut-être.**

**\- L'infirmière en chef du Beacon Hills Hospital, Melissa McCall. **

**\- Vraiment ? Tu es le fils de Melissa ? **Demanda-t-elle en se redressant sous la surprise.

**\- Oui, je suis Scott.**

**\- Eh bien enchantée Scott McCall, je suis Susan Whittemore, je suis l'avocate principale de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills et la maman de Jackson.**

J'en étais sûr !

Cette prestance, ça ne pouvait être que la mère de Jackson. Même si elle n'étais pas sa mère biologique, Jackson lui ressemblait quand même beaucoup.

Elle me tendit sa main et, inconsciemment, je la pris.

**\- On a engagé un nouveau cuisinier ? **S'enquit une voix masculine.

Un homme entra dans la pièce et je n'eus aucun mal à le reconnaître.

David Whittemore était un homme qui paraissait super froid et imperturbable en toute circonstance.

La première fois que je l'avais vu, j'avais eu le sentiment qu'il n'était pas une bonne personne mais c'était surement parce qu'il avait permit à mon père d'obtenir ma garde.

Il me fixa un moment et me fit un petit sourire chaleureux. Je commençais à comprendre qu'il devait être quelqu'un qui savait parfaitement dissocier sa vie professionnelle de sa vie personnelle.

**\- J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu ?**

**\- C'est le petit-ami de notre fils, David. Il s'agit de Scott McCall.**

Il haussa les sourcils en fixant sa femme qui lui fit un doux sourire et reposa son regard sombre sur moi. Malgré les rides qu'il arborait, il restait quelqu'un de très élégant.

**\- Que fais-tu de bon ? **Demanda-t-il en jetant un œil dans l'assiette de sa femme.

**\- Des œufs brouillés et du bacon, vous en voulez ?**

**\- Ma foi, volontiers ! Ça me permettra de me requinquer avant le travail.**

**\- Je croyais que tu ne devais pas travailler aujourd'hui, David. **Grimaça Susan.

**\- Le devoir m'appelle, chérie. Et le tiens aussi.**

Elle poussa un soupir et ignora la remarque avant de planter sa fourchette dans une tranche de bacon.

J'imaginais que, pour des avocats de renom comme eux, ça ne devait pas être simple de se retrouver en famille.

On finit par se mettre à table et ils me questionnèrent à propos de ma scolarité, mes amis et même Jackson.

**\- J'imagine que notre fils ne t'a pas beaucoup parlé de nous. **S'enquit David.

**\- Il n'est pas très bavard sur les sujets personnels. **

**\- Ça c'est sur. **Bougonna Susan.

**\- J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas trop fait de misère, il peut être quelqu'un de très… fougueux. **

Je faillis recracher mes œufs brouillés tant j'avais envie de rire. En effet « fougueux » c'était un bon mot pour le caractériser.

Je les rassurais avec un sourire et David changea de sujet pour d'autres plus léger.

Le couple Whittemore était vraiment agréable. Très loin des clichés habituels des richards insupportables et arrogants de San Francisco ou même de Jackson, en vérité.

En parlant du loup… Il entra dans la pièce avant de se figer en nous voyant.

Il sortait de la douche et arborait son parfum boisé si caractéristique, il portait l'une des tenues les plus simple que j'ai vu sur lui t-shirt uni, jeans simple…

Même avec seulement ça il me faisait baver avec ce sex-appeal débordant. Le Monde était parfois si injuste…

Il s'installa à côté de moi avec un air confus plaqué sur son visage et je lui déposais une assiette devant le museau.

**\- As-tu bien dormis, mon fils ? **Demanda Susan l'air de rien.

**\- Peu. **Lâcha-t-il en me lançant une œillade.

Je rougis instantanément et tentais de le dissimuler derrière ma tasse mais, au petit sourire de sadique de Jackson, il m'avait grillé.

**\- En tout cas, je suis fier de toi Jackson. Tu as très bien joué ce match. **S'enquit David.

Je ne savais pas vraiment le dire avec certitude mais il semblait il y avoir une gêne entre ces trois là. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi il semblait y avoir un tel mur entre eux.

Susan et David affectionnait vraiment beaucoup leur fils vu la manière dont ils me parlaient de lui tout à l'heure. Jackson n'était pas très causant sur le sujet mais j'avais fini par lui tirer quelques vers du nez. Il aimait beaucoup ses parents même s'il se refusait à l'avouer.

Le manège dura quelques minutes avant que Susan et David ne débarrasse le plancher comme si quelqu'un les chassait.

Une fois juste nous deux dans la cuisine, mon corps se détendit et je fixais Jackson sans comprendre. Il poussa un soupir et haussa les épaules en continuant à manger comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je n'étais pas dupe pour autant son corps s'était détendu aussitôt ses parents hors de notre champs de vision.

Si je comprenais les raisons subites de ma détente une fois le couple Whittemore parti, je n'étais pas tout a fait sûr des siennes.

**\- Il vient de se passer quoi ?**

**\- Rien, oublie. **

**\- Mais…**

**\- J'espère que ton cul ne souffre pas trop. **Minauda-t-il en croquant dans un fruit.

Il me fixait comme si j'étais quelque chose de délicieux et ma rougeur revint en un éclair. J'avais des frissons partout et je me demandais sincèrement comment il pouvait réussir à toujours m'avoir de cette façon.

**\- Je préfère pas en parler… **Grognais-je face à son sourire.

**\- Va falloir que tu t-y habitue, j'ai pas fini de t'embêter avec ça.**

**\- Tu ne t'entends pas avec tes parents ? **Demandais-je malgré ma gêne évidente et surtout pour changer de sujet.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment me parler de ses parents biologiques pouvait être plus faciles que ses parents adoptifs. Plus ça allait et moins de comprenais.

**\- Laisse tomber, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? **Grogna-t-il.

Son sourire et son regard moqueur avait brutalement disparu. J'étais dévoré par la curiosité mais je ne voulais pas le mettre mal à l'aise, non plus.

Je décidais donc de lâcher l'affaire et haussa les épaules en terminant mon assiette.

**\- J'en sais rien, Stiles est avec son père, Isaac en raid et Liam doit repartir en fin de journée alors je pensais aller lui dire au revoir…**

**\- T'es en train de me dire qu'on va devoir se trimballer ce gars ?**

**\- Euh… Ben t'étais pas prévu.**

**\- Comment ça, « j'étais pas prévu » ? **S'écria-t-il courroucé. **C'est les vacances, tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait les passer séparément ?!**

Et le voilà qu'il s'emportait déjà tout seul pour rien. Je dû faire appel à toutes les forces du Destin pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

**\- Viens si tu veux mais t'as pas intérêt a jouer les insupportables. **

**\- Comme si je l'étais.** Lâcha-t-il avec arrogance.

Oui genre… totalement. Cette pensée dut être assez évidente parce qu'il se contraria automatiquement.

**\- Puisque c'est comme ça je viens pas. **Bouda-t-il.

**\- Ben viens pas alors ! **Râlais-je tout autant.

**\- Mais t'y va pas non plus. **Ordonna-t-il.

**\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?**

**\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser être seul avec ce type ? T'es fou ?**

Il m'agrippa le cou et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch » on commença à se chamailler comme des gosses.

Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses que je ne savais pas sur Jackson mais j'avais au moins toutes les vacances pour découvrir les quelques secrets qui faisaient de lui l'homme dont j'étais tombé amoureux.

_**Fin Scott + Jackson.**_

* * *

_**Isaac + Cora **_

**\- Je savais pas que tu connaissais Allison. **S'enquit Cora avec une neutralité absolue.

Elle avait le regard braqué sur moi, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine et semblait avoir attendu un bon moment que je sorte de la douche pour m'embusquer comme un prédateur.

Je me frottais le visage avec la serviette qui avait servi à sécher mes cheveux et me dirigeais vers mon armoire en feignant la nonchalance.

**\- Alors ? **S'impatienta ma petite-amie.

**\- Oui je l'a connais.**

**\- Comment ?**

**\- Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques années chez Scott, leurs parents sortent ensembles. **Soupirais-je.

**\- Elle est cool ?**

Je la fixais un instant mais elle ne montra absolument rien.

**\- Oui elle est cool. **Lançais-je en haussant les épaules.

**\- Et elle est jolie ?**

**\- Oui plutôt.**

J'avais dis ça de la manière la plus innocente possible pour ne pas m'attirer ses foudres mais ce fut peine perdue, elle me fixa comme un aigle fixait ses proies.

**\- Tu lui parles souvent ?**

Donc elle pensait savoir quelque chose et voulait que j'avoue on ne savait quoi...

Cora n'était pas le genre de fille a tourner autour du pot sauf quand elle n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître les réponses.

Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de mes discussions avec Allison parce que je savais qu'elle se serait énervée et qu'elle aurait voulu savoir ce qu'on se disait mais je ne voulais pas lui montrer.

Ni à elle, ni à personne d'ailleurs.

**\- De temps en temps. **Hasardais-je.

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que c'est mon amie.**

**\- Ce n'est pas la mienne.**

**\- Oui mais c'est la mienne.**

Je n'aimais pas du tout la manière qu'elle avait de me faire comprendre que, parce qu'elle ne la connaissait pas, je n'avais pas le droit de lui parler non plus.

Je ne faisais absolument rien de mal ou de regrettable dans son dos, je parlais juste avec une amie.

Je savais bien que la contredire ne ferait que l'énervait mais je ne savais pas comment le lui expliquer.

**\- Vous parlez de moi ?**

**\- Pourquoi tu veux qu'on parle de toi ? **Demandais-je confus après un moment.

**\- Donc vous ne parlez pas de moi ?**

**\- Tu veux qu'on parle de toi ? **

Elle réfléchit un moment.

**\- Je pense que les deux me gonflerait tout autant.**

**\- Je discute simplement avec une amie, je ne fais rien de mal et je ne te suis pas infidèle, si tu te poses la question.**

Autant entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

Son regard s'assombrit nettement et, si j'ignorais qu'elle pouvait être méfiante jusqu'alors, ce n'était clairement plus possible de l'ignorer à présent.

**\- Mais… je suis pas inquiète. **Mentit-elle difficilement.

Ça l'inquiétait mais elle préférait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer. C'était du Cora tout craché.

**\- Je préférais être honnête, sait-on jamais.**

**\- Il se passe vraiment rien entre vous ? **Demanda-t-elle ne plissant le regard.

**\- Rien du tout, Cora.**

Elle me regarda un moment avec un air pensif sur le visage avant de quitter ma chambre sans un mot.

Elle finit par revenir et prit mon visage en coupe avant de m'embrasser. Elle s'apprêta à repartir quand je l'arrêtais net.

**\- Cora, tu es ma petite-amie, j'ai pas besoin d'un rappel. Je dialogue juste un peu avec une amie, tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire là-dessus.**

Elle passa par toute une palette d'émotions avant de planter son regard pénétrant dans le mien.

**\- Je te fais confiance là-dessus, Isaac. Je ne suis pas inquiète.**

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau, avec un petit sourire cette fois-ci, et quitta ma chambre avec plus d'assurance que son départ précédent.

Je finis par pousser un petit soupir avant de m'affaler sur le lit et d'ouvrir mon ordi.

_**[**__A.A : __**Devine qui est arrivée première au concours de tir à l'arc au classement national ? :D**_

_I.L.H : __**Ça c'est génial ! ça veut dire que tu peux tirer sur qui tu veux sans craindre les flics ?**_

_A.A : __**Si seulement c'était possible mais c'est pas le cas, je suis toujours aussi désespérément soumises aux lois des mortels xD**_

_I.L.H : __**Courage, tu finira par trouver un moyen d'obtenir l'immunité diplomatique :D ]**_

Peu importe dans quel état j'étais, chacune de mes discussions avec Allison, même les plus superficielles, me redonnait le sourire.

Je ne faisais rien de mal, je ne faisais que discuter avec elle de temps en temps. Ça n'avait rien de romantique, enfin pas vraiment.

Elle comptait rester en France de toute façon et je ne comptais pas la suivre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

J'étais bien où j'étais à Beacon Hills avec Cora, la famille Hale et mes frères de cœur. Je ne comptais pas changer mes habitudes.

J'avais juste besoin d'Allison pour mon équilibre personnel mais je ne voulais pas qu'on se méprenne à son sujet alors je préférais ne rien dire à personne.

Scott me ferait la morale, Stiles irait de ses petits commentaires et Cora en ferait tout un foin alors Allison restait un de mes secrets.

Je ne savais même pas si on se reverrait un jour alors bon… C'était vraiment pas si grave.

L'important, c'était que ces moments étaient thérapeutiques pour moi, un peu comme une bouffée d'oxygène. J'en avais seulement besoin de temps à autres.

J'envoyais un rapide texto à mes amis pour les rejoindre au parc et m'empressais de mettre mes baskets quand mon ordinateur m'indiqua que je venais de recevoir un nouveau message d'Allison.

_**[**__A.A : __**Isaac, ma mère a décidé de partir faire ses recherches sur les roches en Russie pendant 3 ans :O**_

_I.L.H : __**C'est super :D Elle doit être ravie !**_

_A.A : __**Elle attendait cette opportunité depuis tellement longtemps !**_

_I.L.H : __**C'est pour quand le départ alors ?**_

_A.A : __**Cet été, ce qui est chiant c'est que la ville est plutôt haut en altitude et qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de réseaux…**_

_I.L.H : __**T'inquiète, on trouve toujours un moyen de communiquer même si ce sera plus rare.**_

_A.A : __**Oui tu as raison :) **_

_I.L.H : __**En tout cas tu me ramènera des photos, hein ? Me laisse pas en rade !**_

_A.A : __**De quoi tu parles ?**_

_I.L.H : __**Ben de là où vous serez, ta mère et toi.**_

_A.A : __**Ah non, tu n'as pas compris, je ne vais pas avec elle.**_

_I.L.H : __**… Tu restes en France alors ? :o**_

_A.A : __**Non, je retourne chez mon père.**_

_I.L.H : __**Comment ça ? O.O**_

_A.A : __**Ben je vais faire ma dernière année à Beacon Hills, avec toi quoi :)**_

_I.L.H : __**MAIS C'EST GENIAL ! :D**_

_A.A : __**Oui j'ai hâte d'y être. Je dois y aller, je vais manger avec ma mère. Bisous 3**_

_A.A s'est déconnecté(e).__**]**_

J'étais vraiment très heureux ! Allison allait revenir vivre à Beacon Hills et on allait enfin se revoir.

Elle qui n'arrêtait pas de dire que son père lui manquait terriblement…

Elle qui ne cessait de me dire que la paisible vie de Beacon Hills et le climat californien lui manquait énormément.

Elle qui rêvait qu'on se revoit pour pouvoir me trimballer partout avec elle et me montrer son expérience au tir à l'arc.

Elle qui ignorait que je sortais avec Cora…

Oh merde, j'étais mal…

_**Fin Isaac + Cora.**_

* * *

_**Derek + Stiles**_

**\- Très bien, attend ici l'arrivée du sheriff. **

La femme referma une des menottes à mon poignet et l'autre à la table d'examen avant de quitter la salle d'interrogatoire.

L'appréhension commençait à doucement monter, a mesure que les minutes défilés. Je n'avais pas revu Noah depuis ce fameux soir où il m'avait jeté hors de chez lui après la pire erreur de toute mon existence.

Je l'avais bien aperçu lors du match de crosse mais j'avais fais attention à ne pas rentrer dans son champ de vision et à être le plus loin possible pour lui éviter toute contrariété.

Je bloquais mon regard sur la table blanche et soupirais doucement. Je ne regrettais absolument pas d'avoir frappé ces quatre connards qui s'étaient à nouveau introduit dans la réserve Hale et avaient blessés Tamsin et ses louveteaux.

Je ne pensais juste pas me faire prendre en flag mais il se trouvait que ces abrutis avaient décidés de porter plainte et comme j'avais déjà un casier judiciaire, c'était leur parole contre la mienne, bien sûr.

Je me demandais si je n'étais pas quelqu'un de maudit depuis ma naissance au final pour avoir une guigne pareille…

La porte s'ouvrit et je fermais automatiquement les yeux pour ne pas faire face à cet homme que j'avais déjà profondément déçu.

Une odeur de bonbon envahit subtilement mes narines et je fronçais les sourcils en ne reconnaissant pas là l'odeur du sheriff.

**\- Il paraît que tu as tabassé quatre lycéens, tu as fais fort cette fois-ci, Sourwolf. **

Je relevais brusquement la tête et tombé nez à nez avec le regard miel de mon petit-ami… ex-petit-ami… qui me fixait en piochant dans un petit sachet en papier d'où sortait l'odeur sucrée.

**\- Comment tu… ?**

**\- Aujourd'hui c'est le jour où papa peut manger gras mais comme il a toujours tendance à exagérer, je veille au grain et j'en profite pour…**

**\- Mettre ton nez partout.**

Il se tut un moment et je regrettais soudainement de l'avoir interrompu. Il finit par me faire un petit sourire mutin dont lui seul avait le secret.

Encore aujourd'hui j'avais du mal à croire que ce garçon me fasse autant d'effet.

Stiles était vraiment quelqu'un de particulier. Il était vivant et solaire, constamment en mouvement, il était espiègle et avait beaucoup de mal a gérer son stress donc il parlait… beaucoup.

Ça ne m'avait jamais agacé comme on pourrait le croire. Il ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire. Il balançait à tout va des anecdotes vrais sur tout ce qui avait pu l'intéresser à un moment donné dans sa vie, et c'est ce qui m'avait beaucoup amusé au début.

Il était constamment dans ma tête et dans chacun de mes gestes au point de me rendre complètement fou.

Chaque fois que je le voyais je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais pu être aussi con à le laisser bêtement partir en faisant la pire erreur de toute ma vie.

Il me lança un étrange regard fixe et il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour me rendre compte qu'il attendait quelque chose.

**\- Pardon j'écoutais pas. **Grognais-je.

**\- Tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je dis, ça ne changera pas cette fois non plus, j'imagine.**

Je ne répondis rien parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre.

C'était très compliqué de discuter avec lui, j'avais l'impression de marcher sur des œufs en permanence.

La jouer cool, ça n'allait pas. Pitoyable, non plus… J'avais tout essayé pour le garder auprès de moi et il m'avait clairement fait comprendre que ça n'arriverait plus lui et moi.

Je n'avais surement pas le droit de penser de cette façon, c'était moi qui avait tout foutu en l'air mais ça me fendait le cœur au plus haut point de ne plus l'avoir pour moi.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

**\- Fils, qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit déjà ?**

**\- Que si je voulais fouiner, je devais le faire en douce ? **Tenta-t-il en souriant.

Le sheriff leva les yeux au ciel et referma la porte derrière lui en faisant signe à son fils de se lever.

Noah ne m'avait pas encore adressé un seul regard et je sentais ma tension monter brusquement.

Il jeta sur la table le dossier qu'il tenait et qui portait mon nom de famille ainsi qu'une série de numéros et de lettre sur la côte cartonnée.

Il s'installa sur la chaise que Stiles avait laissé pour s'adosser au mur juste derrière, joignit ses mains en poussant un petit soupir et leva enfin ses yeux sur moi.

Je savais qu'extérieurement je donnais l'impression d'être impassible mais intérieurement je n'en menais vraiment pas large…

J'avais en face de moi les deux seules personnes qui lisaient en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et que j'avais trahis. Autant dire que je n'étais absolument pas à l'aise.

Je savais que le sheriff ne ferait pas sortir Stiles de la pièce. Personne n'était capable d'un tel prodige, même pas lui et je le soupçonnais de laisser son fils exprès pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

C'était réussi et j'imaginais que je ne l'avais surement pas volé celle-là…

**\- J'étais au téléphone avec les avocats de ta famille et celui des plaignants. Ton oncle a proposé un arrangement à l'amiable qu'ils ont acceptés et tu pourras donc être libéré.**

**\- Quel arrangement ? **Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Il accepte de retirer sa plainte et en échange ils doivent retirer la leur. **Il avança un document devant moi et sorti un stylo qu'il posa dessus. **Il faut que tu signes ceci et tu pourra t'en aller.**

**\- Non merci, je signerai pas.**

Noah haussa les sourcils tandis que Stiles fronça les siens. Je fis de mon mieux pour garder mon air neutre mais cet arrangement m'agaçait énormément.

**\- Écoute, ton oncle a eu une idée dés plus brillantes, tu ferais mieux de lui faire honneur et d'accepter.**

**\- C'est très aimable à vous mais je doute que ça vienne de Peter, je pense que c'est ma mère qui est derrière tout ça. **

**\- Peu importe qui a eu cette idée. **Protesta Stiles. **Accepte cet arrangement et c'est tout.**

**\- C'est toujours non.**

**\- Derek, tu as déjà un casier judiciaire. **Le sheriff adopta son air de flic et son timbre de voix devint plus lent. **Tu devras faire de la prison si tu n'accepte pas de signer ça.**

**\- J'en suis bien conscient mais ma réponse reste toujours la même, sheriff.**

Je sentais bien les rouages de cet homme carburer en essayant vainement de comprendre pourquoi je refusais.

Il était hors de question que je signe ce stupide arrangement. Je préférais encore passer par la case prison, que ma famille le veuille ou pas.

**\- Papa, tu peux nous laisser un moment ? **Demanda subitement Stiles.

Il avait une expression neutre sur le visage mais ni son père ni moi n'étions dupe, mes refus le contrariaient beaucoup.

Noah fixa son fils d'un air pensif avant d'acquiescer et de se relever en soupirant.

**\- Évitez de vous entretuer c'est tout ce que je vous demande, pensez à ceux qui nettoie et qui doivent faire la paperasse. **Lança-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Dans un même mouvement, Stiles et moi levâmes les yeux au ciel avant de nous faire face en chien de faïence.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il avait en tête mais le connaissant il allait taper du poing sur la table, s'énerver et me dire que je ne suis qu'un incommensurable connard.

**\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas signer ce papier ? **Demanda-t-il posément.

**\- Parce qu'il est hors de question que ces connards s'en tirent avec juste un stupide avertissement. **

**\- Donc ils méritent de passer devant la justice ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Même si ça doit t'envoyer en prison ?**

Stiles était bien des choses mais certainement pas quelqu'un qui avait un self contrôle. Pourtant c'était bien ça que je sentais chez lui et ça me déstabilisait énormément.

**\- Si tu refuses de signer tu vas faire de la prison pour agression sur mineurs. **M'expliqua-t-il d'un air nonchalant. **La plainte de ton oncle deviendra public ce que ta mère veut absolument éviter si elle veut que ses affaires prospèrent et que la réputation de ta famille reste intacte.**

**\- Ne crois pas que tu m'apprends ce que je ne sais pas déjà. **Grognais-je.

**\- Si tu refuses de signer cet arrangement, la publicité que va faire ce scandale à ta famille va être énorme Derek et ça va se répercuter sur la plainte de Peter.**

Je fronçais les sourcils en lui jetant un regard confus.

**\- On n'est pas à New York, ici ceux qui gagne les procès se sont les héros et les méchants perdent. C'est une mentalité très simpliste mais malheureusement c'est celle d'ici.**

**\- Ça veut dire quoi ?**

**\- Que Peter ne remportera pas ce procès. Parce qu'aux yeux de tous il sera juste l'oncle du type qui tape sur des lycéens.**

Il n'y avais aucun jugement dans sa voix ou ses yeux mais ce qu'il me disait me mettait quand même hors de moi.

Je savais bien que c'était une possibilité mais Stiles ne s'était jamais trompé dans ses prévisions et ça me tuais de l'admettre mais il avait raison.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas signer ce papier. Je ne pouvais pas permettre à ces merdeux de s'en sortir comme ça.

**\- Je sais c'est horriblement chiant et dur a vivre mais il faut que tu signes ces papiers.**

**\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. **Marmonnais-je.

**\- Derek, signe s'il te plaît. **Demanda-t-il doucement. **C'est moi qui te le demande.**

**\- Ils vont s'en tirer…**

**\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? **Demanda-t-il subitement.

Je relevais brusquement ma tête vers lui tandis qu'il planta ses yeux dans les miens.

Il était toujours aussi beau avec sa candeur habituelle mais l'expression qu'il arborait lui donnait un air encore plus magnifique.

Il semblait avoir grandit et avoir beaucoup prit en assurance et en confiance en lui.

Cette constatation me rendait fier de lui mais aussi triste parce qu'il avait gagné cette expression loin de moi, comme si je n'avais été qu'un poids pour lui, une simple nuisance, tout au long de notre histoire.

C'était stupide et égoïste de penser que j'aurais voulu être la personne qui lui avait fait gagner en assurance mais au fond je l'étais et il le savait pertinemment.

**\- Je te fais confiance. **Dis-je avec sincérité.

Quelque chose sembla s'allumer dans son regard mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il me fit un sourire mutin.

**\- Tu vas signer ça et sortir d'ici. Je vais aller voir mon père et voir ce qu'on peut faire pour protéger la réserve de Peter. Ensuite tu vas m'emmener dans une salle d'arcade et on finira au resto.**

**\- … C'est un rendez-vous ? **Demandais-je prudemment.

**\- Si tu veux me récupérer il faut bien commencer par là non ? **Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil

Il prit un bonbon en forme de langue pétillante et en mordit la moitié avant de se pencher sur moi.

Je détestais les bonbons pétillants et il le savait parfaitement. Je n'eus, cependant, aucune hésitation à attraper l'autre partie tant j'étais heureux de la tournure de cette journée.

Le bonbon se scinda en deux et il me fit un sourire espiègle à nouveau avant de s'éloigner et d'attraper la poignée de la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire.

**\- C'est ta dernière chance Derek. **Dit-il en me fixant.** Tu n'auras plus d'autres occasions après parce que je te tuerais si tu me refais un coup pareil alors assure-toi bien d'être sûr de ce que tu fais.**

Il quitta la pièce sans me laisser le temps de répondre, en me laissant seul avec moi-même.

Le bonbon était vraiment dégueu mais je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de sourire. Stiles me redonnait définitivement une chance et je savais déjà qu'elle serait différente des autres.

Après une dernière hésitation, je finis par signer ce foutu papier.

Je faisais confiance à Stiles et à Noah et je saurais me montrer digne pour récupérer la leur, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

_**Fin Derek + Stiles.**_

* * *

_**Danny + Jackson**_

Je commençais le dernier chapitre de mes devoirs quand Jackson entra dans le bar et s'installa en face de moi avec humeur.

On était dans le café où on avait l'habitude de traîner avant et quasiment rien n'avait changé ici excepté peut-être les prix qui avaient un peu augmentés sans doute.

La première chose qui me fit tiquer, ce fut la joue rouge de mon ex-meilleur-ami.

Je fronçais automatiquement les sourcils et ne parvins pas à retenir mon air soucieux.

**\- Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Putain il m'a pas loupé cet enfoiré… **Grommela-t-il en bougonnant.

Je lui jetais un regard curieux alors qu'il se massait la joue. Je repris mon air neutre en me giflant mentalement pour lui avoir laissé l'occasion d'entrevoir mon inquiétude.

Il ne la méritait plus maintenant même si je devais reconnaître que sa demande m'avait beaucoup surpris.

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il m'accoste lors de la fête foraine. Il ne s'était pas excusé et m'avait simplement demandé un service mais quelque chose dans son regard m'avais vraiment rendu curieux.

**\- Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu se passer, mais je suis persuadé que tu l'as mérité. **Dis-je en me remettant a écrire.

**\- Charmant, et ensuite on dit que c'est moi le sans cœur ?**

**\- N'est-ce pas le cas ? **Lâchais-je avec un dédain sous-jacent.

Je savais que ce n'était pas du tout dans mes habitudes et qu'on m'aurait même accusé de snobisme mais Jackson n'était pas connu pour faire attention aux états d'âme des autres et il m'avait blessé.

Même si je ne parvenais pas à lire dans son comportement tant il semblait différent, savoir qu'il avait besoin de moi m'intriguais vraiment beaucoup. Cependant, il restait le même Jackson que j'avais connu.

Il était toujours aussi personnel et, même si j'étais très curieux, ma colère n'avait jamais désenflé.

**\- Je me suis disputé avec Scott. **Marmonna-t-il à contrecœur en détournant le regard.

**\- Et il t'a mit une droite ? **M'étonnais-je.

**\- Ouais… tout ça parce que j'ai dis que son petit pote de merde était un con fini.**

**\- Qui ça ?**

**\- Celui de San Francisco…**

**\- Je croyais qu'il était reparti le lendemain du match. **Lançais-je en pleine confusion.

**\- Ouais mais c'est pire que s'il était encore en ville ! Ils sont toujours au téléphone ensembles et ça me gonfle ! **Craqua-t-il. **Ces deux là sont pires que les deux belles-mères par intérim que je me farcis déjà !**

**\- Tes deux belles… Tu parles d'Isaac et Stiles ? **Demandais-je de plus en plus surpris.

**\- Pff, euh aussi ils me soulent ! **Ronchonna-t-il. **Putain, pas moyen de faire trois mètres sans les avoir dans le champ de vision.**

**\- Mais quel rapport avec Liam ? C'est un chic type.**

**\- J'ai fais part à Scott que le fait qu'il soit collé serré avec ce pauvre gars h24 m'énervait profondément. Ça n'a pas plus à monsieur et il m'a frappé.** Expliqua-t-il en soupirant.

Je pariais tout ce que j'avais que ça ne s'était pas réellement passé de cette façon.

Scott n'avait jamais été très porté sur la violence, c'était un chouette gars un peu simplet par moment mais foncièrement gentil.

Je fixais Jackson avec neutralité et il finit par pousser un profond soupir irrité et un grognement contrarié.

**\- Il est parti il y a une semaine, quel est l'intérêt de s'envoyer des sms tous les jours ? T'as plus rien a dire au bout d'un moment, non ?**

**\- Vous ne vous envoyez jamais des textos, tout les deux ?**

**\- Moi je sors avec, c'est pas pareil ! **Gronda-t-il en serrant les poings.

J'étais plutôt surpris qu'il le revendique avec autant de naturel. Jackson n'avait jamais été très porté sur les romances et tout ça. Même a l'époque où il sortait avec Lydia, il ne marchait qu'au sexe.

C'était très étonnant de voir que ce type qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, réfléchissait avec son pénis et allait au gré de ses envies sans se soucier des autres, était devenu aussi fidèle et énamouré d'un garçon qui avait juste l'air un peu idiot.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il finisse avec le même accord que celui en vigueur avec Lydia mais Jackson s'était sagement contenté de Scott et ce, depuis leur mise en couple officielle et rien que ça, c'était un véritable exploit.

Il ne fallait vraiment pas se fier aux apparences, Scott McCall était décidément un garçon plein de surprises.

**\- Pff… il avait qu'à pas laissé son tel en vu aussi… **Grommela Jackson en étudiant le menu.

**\- Ne me dis pas que t'as fouillé dans son téléphone ? **Demandais-je incrédule.

**\- Ben si. **Fit-il comme s'il ne voyait pas le problème.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en passant ma main sur mon visage. Ce type était toujours aussi désespérant.

**\- Donc c'est effectivement de ta faute. **Lâchais-je en soupirant.

**\- Je vois pas où est le problème, il n'avait rien à me cacher, ils n'ont même pas parlé de moi !**

**\- Tu n'es pas le centre du Monde, Jackson.**

**\- Je suis le sien, je sors avec ! **Râla-t-il avec mépris.

L'espace d'un court instant, j'eus beaucoup de peine pour ce pauvre Scott qui devait affronter seul la jalousie maladive de Jackson et sa vision étroite et parfaitement égoïste de la vie de couple.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et le fixais droit dans les yeux.

**\- Jackson, tu ne dois pas fouiller dans ses affaires, tu lui donnes le sentiment que tu ne lui fait pas confiance.**

**\- Je lui fais confiance ! **Protesta-t-il avec véhémence.

Je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas mais je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr qu'il en ait réellement conscience.

**\- Je fais juste pas confiance aux autres, c'est tout. **Marmonna-t-il en fixant son regard sur la table.

**\- Qui ça ?**

**\- Tous. **Répondit-il catégoriquement. **Ses amis, surtout les deux cons là… Son entourage… Sa mère ne m'aime pas. En fait, tout ce qui peut l'approcher de près ou de loin.**

Il avait une manière d'en parler qui le rendait vulnérable et incertain.

J'avais brusquement l'impression de revoir mon Jackson, mon ami et j'eus une brusque bouffée de nostalgie.

Cet abruti fini me manquait bien plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer mais il ne fallait pas que je succombe, je savais que, quoi qu'il pouvait arriver, il ne pourrait jamais changer.

Pourtant les paroles de Scott au Jungle n'avait jamais cessé de tourner dans mon esprit. Peut-être qu'il avait raison et que Jackson avait juste besoin qu'on lui montre le bon chemin.

Je refusais de le reconnaître à voix haute parce que ça sous-entendait que je n'avais pas vraiment agis comme un véritable ami jusque là.

Je savais pertinemment que c'était faux et que jamais Scott ne l'aurait même envisagé alors j'espérais secrètement mais je n'étais pas encore certain de savoir si c'était une très bonne idée de recommencer avec lui.

On ne s'en rendait pas forcément compte mais ce cycle sans fin était terriblement épuisant pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Je décidais de laisser de côté mon amitié perdue avec Jackson et me concentrais sur les véritables raisons de nos retrouvailles.

**\- J'ai fais les recherches que tu m'as demandé à propos d'un paquet 616 mais je n'ai rien trouvé à ce propos. **Dis-je en sortant une chemise cartonnée de mon sac.

**\- Tu en es sûr ? **

**\- J'ai fouillé dans tous les documents que tu as mis à ma disposition, aucune trace de ce paquet.**

**\- Donc même toi tu ne peux rien… **Soupira-t-il avec fatalisme.

C'était tout ?

Le connaissant, il aurait fait fuir les clients en faisant voler la table et en me traitant d'incompétent avant de débarrasser le plancher sans me laisser le temps d'en placer une.

Ces deux là ne s'en rendaient surement pas compte mais ils avaient une influence sur l'autre qui les changeait beaucoup.

Scott, qui était d'un naturel naïf et discret, était devenu un peu plus sûr de lui et audacieux depuis qu'il fréquentait Jackson tandis que ce dernier, tyran au caractère explosif, était devenu plus calme et accessible.

C'était une chose d'en entendre parler, c'en était une autre d'en être carrément témoin.

Bien sûr il restait Jackson et, en tant que tel, il restait arrogant, m'as-tu-vu, snob et égoïste.

C'était terriblement perturbant pour quelqu'un, comme moi, qui pensait le connaître par cœur jusque là.

**\- Je n'ai rien trouvé autour d'un paquet mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai rien trouvé.**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Regarde, j'ai réussi a trouver deux ou trois documents qui traitent sur ta famille biologique et il y a un nombre qui revient souvent c'est le « 616 » mais, d'après ces documents, il ne s'agit pas d'un paquet.**

**\- C'est quoi alors ?**

**\- C'est juste une théorie pour l'instant mais, d'après mes recherches, il s'agirait d'une erreur de traduction. **

Je sortis les documents sur lesquels j'avais bossé et les lui présentais un par un.

**-** **Les notaires en ont conclus qu'il s'agissait d'un paquet à cause du mot qui était employé dans le testament mais ce mot peut désigner un paquet ou une parcelle et, d'après les recherches que j'ai faites, tes parents biologiques t'auraient légué une parcelle de terrain qui porterait le numéro 616 en Angleterre.**

Jackson écarquilla les yeux au fur et à mesure des documents qu'il lisait. Moi-même, j'avais eu cette même expression en découvrant ça.

**\- Tu pourrais voir si cette théorie est possible ?**

**\- Je n'attendais que ton feu vert. **Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

**\- T'es le meilleur Danny.**

Je le fixais totalement surpris tandis qu'il était encore le nez fourré dans les documents que je lui avait transmis.

Il n'avais pas dû s'en rendre compte mais, même en étant inconscient, j'appréciais énormément ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Peut-être que c'était possible, peut-être que j'allais lui laisser une nouvelle chance mais je ne fonctionnais pas comme tout le monde. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre avec quelqu'un comme Jackson.

**\- Maintenant qu'on a fini pour le moment, j'ai besoin que tu restes un peu, il faut qu'on parle.**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- Tu sais très bien de quoi, Jackson. Il est temps qu'on ait cette discussion.**

Jackson adopta un air indéchiffrable, soupira et hocha la tête.

Cette discussion allait probablement être l'une des plus importantes de notre vie à tout les deux mais on en avait besoin autant l'un que l'autre alors autant bien faire les choses cette fois…

_**Fin Danny + Jackson.**_

* * *

Salut !

Nouveau chapitre un peu spécial pour fêter ces vacances tout aussi spéciales !

Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte mais on arrive bientôt, tout doucement, à la fin de l'histoire "Le pire en moi". Et ça me fait plaisir autant que ça me rend un peu triste (^-^'')

Vos retours me font toujours énormément plaisir et c'est vraiment grâce à vous que cette histoire progresse aussi bien :-)

Ne vous inquiétez pas, la semaine prochaine vous retrouvez le quotidien de nos héros préférés mais, en attendant, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu en vous montrant ces petits extras.

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et continuez a exprimer vos avis, ça me fait toujours immensément plaisir !

J'vous aime !

Akiss4.

* * *

PS :

Darness K. M : Tes retours sont toujours aussi plaisant et tordant à lire xD Ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin, tu risques de louper beaucoup d'aventures funs ! A vrai dire, si tu vois l'état de mon ordis j'ai environ 300 histoires qui ont vu le jour et cette fanfiction est l'une des très rares que je mets à jour aussi régulièrement et dont je ne me lasse pas. Tu m'aides beaucoup d'ailleurs !

Terra : J'espère ne jamais te décevoir ! :-)


	18. Avenir

**16.**

Le mec qui a dit que les vacanciers ne faisaient que se reposer et lambiner toute la journée, c'est un menteur ! Les vacances venaient de se terminer et ça avait été loin d'être une partie de plaisir pour moi !

J'avais eu des bons moments, d'excellents même ! Il y avait eu les petits dîners, les excursions à deux, Jackson avait même décidé de regarder une série qu'il n'aimait pas avec moi juste pour me faire plaisir et ces moments-là étaient merveilleux, c'était sûr !

Mais entre les rattrapages d'examens, les chamailleries avec mon taré de petit-ami, les randonnées épuisantes du sheriff et les soirée lubriques avec Stiles qui filait le parfait amour avec Derek et qui nous donnait tous les détails après... Je savais que j'avais dis qu'on pouvait tout ce dire mais quand même quoi !

En plus quand c'était pas Stiles c'était Jackson, qui avait la libido d'un satyre. Je me souvenais pas qu'en acceptant de passer à l'étape supérieur avec lui, j'avais signé un genre de pacte sexuel avec un incube mais visiblement c'était le cas !

J'étais heureux vraiment !

Le sexe était génial et la principale raison pour laquelle j'avais du mal à dire non c'était parce que Jackson tenait ma volonté dans le creux de ses mains et s'amusait souvent à jouer avec mes nerfs et mes émotions.

Il me rendait fébrile et mou, c'était son étrange pouvoir de petit-ami. D'après mes amis j'avais gagné en assurance même si je ne voyais pas vraiment en quoi.

Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison, c'était vrai que je me sentais mieux mais c'était l'effet que Jackson avait sur moi Il me donnait vraiment le sentiment que rien ne m'était impossible mais c'était uniquement en sa présence et quand on ne se prenait pas le chou, lui et moi.

Je l'aimais comme un fou, ça ne faisait aucun doute et ça se voyait à, au moins, trois mille kilomètres mais il avait vraiment le don de faire ressortir le pire en moi par moment.

Je pensais connaître tous ses défauts jusqu'à présent mais j'avais découvert, au cours de mes vacances, qu'il était jaloux.

Et pas jaloux normal ! Non, non. Jaloux à en crever ! Maladif ! Possessif avec tendance sociopathe en plus ! Et ça s'était accentué quand on avait passé l'étape supérieur. J'avais l'impression que le sexe m'avait révéler son pire côté…

J'avais eu le malheur de remercier, avec le sourire, un commerçant à peine plus âgé que nous et bien foutu et je m'étais mangé une soufflante de trois quarts d'heure !

**\- Ben ça arrive ça. **Lâcha Stiles en poussant les portes de la cantine et en haussant les épaules. **C'est pas si grave, Derek me fait le coup des fois aussi.**

**\- Ah ouais ?**

**\- Les soufflantes, les regards assassins, les sourcils tueurs, tout pareil j'te dis.**

**\- Et il leur roule dessus aussi ?**

Stiles s'arrêta brusquement et me fixa le regard écarquillé auquel je répondis par un soupir.

**\- Il a fait quoi ?**

**\- Il lui a roulé dessus.**

**\- Il est mort ?!** S'écria-t-il subitement.

**\- Quoi ? Non ! **M'exclamais-je. **Il a eu un bras plâtré et son stand est foutu.**

**\- Ah ouais quand même… Et Jackson, il a dit quoi ?**

**\- Rien, il fait genre qu'il l'a pas fait exprès. **Grommelais-je.

**\- C'est peut-être vrai ? **

Je fixais Stiles avec un regard blasé et, en voyant sa tête, aucun de nous n'était dupe.

Je persistais a croire qu'il l'avait fait en toute connaissance de cause même s'il arguait à qui voulait l'entendre que sa voiture avait échappé à son contrôle.

Je venais à peine de poser mon plateau, ravi de retrouver Cora et Isaac que je n'avais vu que très rarement au cours de ces vacances.

D'après ce que j'avais compris, ils s'étaient disputés et normalement ça allait maintenant mais c'était encore un peu fragile.

Au vu de l'aura qui entourait notre table, Derek n'avait pas mentit. Même s'ils ne se disputaient plus l'ambiance était plus proche du pôle nord que des tropiques.

Après un coup d'œil furtif entre nous, Stiles décida d'opter pour l'ignorance et je décidais de le suivre, avec un peu de chance ça leur ferait oublier leur querelle.

**\- En tout cas si Derek n'avait pas déjà un casier judiciaire, il l'aurait peut-être fait lui aussi.**

**\- Ton père est sheriff, je te rappelle. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait.**

Je connaissais pas trop Derek et, même si j'étais pas hyper fan de lui à la base, il avait quand même une certaine maturité dont Jackson manquait terriblement.

Stiles prit un moment pour réfléchir avant d'acquiescer devant l'évidence : il n'y avais que Jackson pour être un putain de psychopathe, juste pour un sourire !

Le déjeuner avançait et l'ambiance commençait à se dérider un peu. On avait laissé le sujet Jackson pour se concentrer sur des sujets plus légers et surtout plus amusants.

Je ne vis pas tout de suite qu'une jeune Reine, à la chevelure flamboyante, fonçait droit sur notre table avec une certaine impatience.

Alors que je riais à une énième blague de Stiles, je me fis agripper le bras par la main parfaitement manucurée d'une Lydia au regard excité.

**\- Quand est-ce qu'elle arrive ? **Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je fronçais les sourcils en la fixant sans comprendre et elle finit par lever les yeux au ciel.

**\- Pas la peine de faire l'ignorant, je sais pertinemment que tu ne vas pas tarder à vivre chez les Argent avec ta mère. **

Mais comment diable est-ce qu'elle savait ça ?! Je l'avais appris il y a quelques jours seulement par ma mère qui a été nerveuse pendant toutes les vacances.

Ma parole, elle m'avait collé des mouchards ou elle me faisait suivre ?

**\- Ma question est la suivante McImbécile, quand est-ce qu'elle arrive ?**

**\- De qui tu parles ?**

**\- D'Allison, idiot ! **Claqua-t-elle impatiente. **Alors ?**

**\- Ah, je sais juste qu'elle doit venir cet été. **

Je sentis, l'espace, d'une micro seconde, une légère pression sur mon bras et l'ombre du sourire de notre reine du lycée.

Si je ne me trompais pas, Lydia devait vraiment apprécier Allison au vu de son regard pétillant qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

Lydia finit par faire un soupir méprisant dont, j'étais persuadé, n'était que pour la forme et s'éclipsa loin de notre table sans un mot.

**\- Donc Allison est amie avec cette fille ? **Demanda subitement Cora.

**\- On dirait bien. **Répondit Stiles. **Après c'est pas difficile d'être amie avec Allison c'est un genre de Danny au féminin.**

**\- Je suis d'accord. **Acquiesçais-je en haussant les épaules. **C'est Allison quoi. **

La sonnerie retentie et nous finîmes par nous séparer.

J'avais l'impression qu'Isaac et Cora s'étaient refermés mais ils ne semblaient pas vouloir nous en parler. Ils ne se sentaient peut-être pas encore prêt ?

Ma grosse dispute avec Stiles m'avait appris à laisser aux autres le temps de partager les grands moments de leur vie et croyez-moi, j'avais bien retenu la leçon.

Je rentrais dans mon cours d'art appliqué et préparais ma table à dessin en soupirant.

J'étais vraiment une brêle absolu en dessin. La dernière fois que j'avais eu à crayonner, c'était a un Pictionary et le pauvre chat que j'avais dû esquisser ressemblait à un monsieur patate passer à l'essoreuse.

Mon portable vibra et je le sortis furtivement.

**« Viens dans les vestiaires, je t'attends. »**

**« Non, je suis en cours là. »**

**« Bouge, ou je viens te chercher. »**

Je levais les yeux au ciel et rangeais mon tel en me concentrant sur mon cours.

Ça faisait bien dix minutes qu'il vibrait mais je m'obligeais à l'ignorer. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas savoir où…

**\- Mr Whittemore ? **S'enquit mon professeur alors que Jackson faisait son entrée dans ma classe. **Que faites-vous ici ?**

**\- Le coach veut parler à Scott de toute urgence.**

Il ne laissa même pas le temps au prof de répondre qu'il s'avança vers moi et prit mes affaires avant de m'agripper le bras et de m'entraîner hors de la salle sous le regard médusé de la classe ainsi que le mien.

Il me traîna à travers le lycée en ignorant royalement mes protestations mais putain, j'avais l'impression d'être revenu un mois en arrière !

Il finit par achever son ascension dans les vestiaires du terrain de crosse et m'entraîna dedans.

**\- Mais enfin c'est quoi ton problème ? **M'emportais-je.

**\- Tu répondais plus à mes messages.**

**\- … Et ?**

**\- Et tu dois toujours me répondre. **Lança-t-il catégoriquement.

Je le fixais avec une incrédulité la plus totale. Ce type était complètement fou à lier.

**\- J'étais en cours Jackson, quand je suis en cours, je réponds pas.**

**\- Tu avais commencé à-**

**\- Pour te dire que j'étais en cours ! **Coupais-je furieusement. **Quand je suis en cours, je suis mon cours ! Je me suis déjà mangé une beuglante par ma mère, elle va finir par m'envoyer en école militaire si je continue et tu ne m'aides pas vraiment.**

**\- Tu m'en veux encore pour la semaine dernière. **Dit-il simplement.

**\- Tu l'as percuté avec ta voiture, sale fou !**

**\- Non, j'ai percuté son stand qui l'a percuté, lui.**

**\- Donc tu avoues enfin que c'était fait intentionnellement ?**

Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier auquel il répondit par un simple haussement d'épaule.

**\- Pourquoi tu m'as fais venir ?**

**\- Parce que je voulais être avec toi.**

Oh non pitié, pas cette voix ni ce regard. Ce sale type savait pertinemment que j'avais du mal à résister à son regard innocent…

Son égoïsme me donnait envie de le frapper mais une partie de moi comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Moi aussi je voulais aussi être avec lui constamment.

Il me fit ses yeux les plus tendres et je sentais déjà ma volonté et mes bonnes résolutions flancher.

Ma crispation disparue comme neige au soleil et je me sentis fondre sous son magnifique regard.

Je finis par pousser un soupir et il me sourit quand il comprit qu'il avait encore gagné.

Il amorça un geste et je levais les yeux au ciel en retenant, de tout mon soul, le sourire qui voulait fleurir sur mon visage.

Il me prit dans ses bras et commença a grignoter mon cou. J'eus énormément de mal à me faire le plus discret possible mais c'était sans compter sur cet idiot qui s'amusait de mes tourments.

Plus je les dissimulaient et plus ils redoublaient d'efforts pour me faire gémir cet imbécile.

Il prit mes bras et les fit se rejoindre derrière sa nuque pendant qu'il détournait mon attention avec sa langue taquine. Il agrippa subitement mes fesses et mes jambes emprisonnèrent automatiquement sa taille.

Je le sentis se déplacer mais j'étais trop occupé a répondre à ses baisers empressés.

Mon cerveau ne se reconnecta que lorsque mon dos rencontra un mur en carrelage froid à travers mon t-shirt.

Je tournais la tête et me rendit compte qu'il m'avait emmené dans les douches et profitait de mon inattention pour jouer avec ma jugulaire

**\- Tu ne crois quand même pas… qu'on va le faire… là ? **Haletais-je.

Mon souffle était laborieux et j'avais l'impression que sa langue et ses lèvres étaient partout.

J'avais du mal à avoir les idées claires et il ne m'aidait absolument pas à réfléchir. Son souffle était tout aussi compliqué et me chatouillait l'oreille quand il s'en approcha.

**\- Oh que si.**

**\- On peut pas faire ça ici… **Marmonnais-je en m'empourprant.

Ma volonté était resté en vacances et mon cerveau commençait à faire naufrage. Autant dire que j'étais pas au top de mes capacités.

L'effet qu'il avait sur moi était purement magique et complètement fou. Il savait très bien comment il me faisait sentir et s'amusait vraiment à me rendre complètement fou.

**\- On va le faire ici et maintenant, Scott. Tu n'en as pas envie ? **Demanda-t-il doucement.

Je le regardais quelques secondes avant de cacher mon visage cramoisie dans l'une de ses épaules et d'hocher la tête timidement ce à quoi il ricana doucement.

Ce type allait finir par avoir ma peau, c'était certain…

…

Après m'être rhabillé, je m'étais affalé sur un des bancs du vestiaires et je réfléchissais à ma vie en général.

Je me demandais comment j'avais pu en arriver là et si j'avais eu, ne serait-ce que l'idée, de ce qui allait se passer dans ma vie.

**_« Et si je n'avais jamais décidé de retourner chez maman et que je n'avais jamais rencontré Jackson ? »_**

A peine cette pensée m'effleura l'esprit que je blêmis entièrement. Mon cœur battit à cent à l'heure et ma respiration s'affola subitement.

Mon corps bougea tout seul, comme s'il avait une volonté qui lui était propre, et se dirigea vers le fond des vestiaires où Jackson était encore en train de se changer.

Il était, de dos, en train de mettre son t-shirt à l'endroit et je pouvais facilement voir le tatouage de lézard qu'il arborait entre ses omoplates.

A cette vue, ma respiration se calma presque automatiquement et mon cœur devint plus calme, c'était vraiment difficile a expliquer.

**\- La vue te plaît, on dirait. **Pouffa Jackson sans même me regarder.

Il ne s'imaginait sans doute pas à quel point il était dans le vrai. Je m'approchais et posais ma main sur la peau de son dos.

Sans un mot et avec mes doigts, je redessinais les contours du tatouage avec une infinie douceur. Je pouvais voir la chair de poule qui se formait sur ses bras.

**\- On aime bien les papouilles on dirait. **Me moquais-je en mordillant sa peau.

**\- Ne commence pas à me chauffer si tu ne veux pas qu'on reparte pour un autre round. **Grogna-t-il.

**\- J'ai biologie, j'en ai besoin pour mon avenir.**

**\- Tu n'as donc pas besoin de moi pour ton avenir ?**

Il me fixa intensément et je dû vraiment me faire violence pour lâcher son regard langoureux et empêcher mon esprit de repartir au loin.

Il finit par m'embrasser chastement et m'accorda enfin la liberté. Ce type était vraiment un monstre mais j'imaginais que c'était de ma faute pour être amoureux de ce monstre.

Une fois en cours, j'avais du mal à gérer cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait que je me plantais vraiment. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment mais je ne parvenais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Une fois les deux heures finis, je fus retenu par le professeur qui voulait me parler de la bourse que pouvait offrir l'université que je visais.

**\- C'est maintenant qu'il va falloir commencer à se démarquer M. McCall. J'apprécie vos efforts dans ma matière mais il faut impérativement que le reste suive, vous comprenez ?**

**\- Oui Madame.**

**\- J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez assistant chez un vétérinaire ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- C'est une bonne idée mais il ne faut pas que ça nuise à vos études.**

**\- Ce n'est pas le cas, je vous le promets.**

Elle me fit un petit sourire d'encouragement et me pressa l'épaule avant de me faire quitter sa salle de cours.

Je poussais un petit soupir défaitiste, il fallait vraiment que je me mettes un coup de collier et ça n'allait, malheureusement, pas se faire tout seul.

J'allais devoir demander à Stiles de me donner des cours intensifs. Connaissant l'animal, il n'allait pas me ménager simplement parce que j'étais son frère de cœur, au contraire. Il allait me martyriser jusqu'à ce que ça rentre.

Rien que d'y penser, j'en frémissais déjà…

Je marchais dans le couloir comme une âme en peine en direction de l'arrêt de bus quand je vis Jackson devant le lycée, adossé à sa nouvelle voiture un genre de jeep ultra chic en version Toyota.

Une nouvelle voiture flambante neuve puisque, rappelons-le, il avait essayé de tuer un innocent avec sa porsche argentée à cause de sa jalousie de merde.

Il me jeta un regard colérique qui me fit hausser un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fais encore ?

**\- T'étais où ? **Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Décidément, je n'arrivais jamais à me faire à ses changement d'humeurs de dingue. Je l'avais quitté tout mielleux et adorable et, il n'avait suffit que de deux petites heures, pour que je me retrouve avec son côté petit prince arrogant.

**\- J'ai été retenu par un prof.**

**\- C'était lequel ?**

**\- C'est important ?**

**\- Réponds juste. **Cracha-t-il impérieusement.

Ce gars devait être bipolaire, ma parole ! Je poussais un profond soupir agacé et roulais des yeux pour bien montrer que son comportement me cassait les pieds.

Pourtant je choisis de calmer les choses même si une petite partie de moi voulait vraiment lui en mettre une.

**\- Madame Finch, t'es content ?**

**\- Pourquoi elle voulait te voir ?**

**\- Parce que je suis un naze en tant que lycéen. **Râlais-je. **Chuis une merde en tout sauf en biologie et elle veut que je bosse plus dans les autres matières.**

Jackson plissa le regard. Monsieur avait l'air de ne pas apprécier la manière dont je lui répondais mais il l'avait cherché.

**\- C'est pas vrai, t'es pas un naze. **Dit-il simplement en ouvrant la portière passager et en m'incitant à monter dedans.

**\- Tu dis ça parce que t'as pas vu la gueule de mes notes. **Bougonnais-je en grimpant dans le véhicule.

Aussitôt ma ceinture attachée, il démarra et dépassa quasiment tout le monde. Il était sérieusement en train de faire du zèle avec sa voiture dont le prix pouvait nourrir tout un village pendant plusieurs générations.

**\- J'peux te donner des cours.**

**\- Non merci, je vais demander à Stiles. **Grimaçais-je.

Long silence…

**\- Tu me fais pas confiance ? Mes notes sont excellentes.**

**\- Je préfère demander à Stiles, c'est une question d'habitude.**

Il venait à peine de me proposer l'idée que j'avais déjà un milliard de situations perverses dans la tête. Si c'était lui qui me faisait cours j'allais couler, ça ne faisait aucun doute…

Il finit par me ramener chez moi et me fixa avec une mine sombre.

**\- Est-ce que t'es en train de me dire que Stilinski vaut mieux que moi ?**

Son ton était lent et dangereux et je savais pertinemment ce que ça voulait dire : Engueulade en cours…

**\- Ça n'a absolument aucun rapport avec ce que j'ai dis.**

**\- Tu as dis que tu préférais demander à Stiles. **Gronda-t-il.

Il avait vraiment envie qu'on se prenne le chou maintenant ? Pour une connerie d'histoire de cours ?

**\- Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami, il sait comment je fonctionne.**

**\- Moi aussi, je suis ton mec j'te signale !**

**\- En cours, imbécile ! Il sait comment me faire réviser ! **

**\- Donc je suis un imbécile maintenant ? **S'écria-t-il.

**\- Dios mio, ya no quiero hablar contigo… _(~ OMG, je n'ai plus envie de te parler...)_**

**\- Commence pas à me parler en espagnol, McCall. **Houspilla-t-il.

Pendant les vacances, quand on se prenait la tête, lui et moi, j'avais tendance à faire ressortir mon espagnol assez naturellement, ma grand-mère aurait était extrêmement fier de moi, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Je m'étais également rendu compte que cette langue avait aussi le don d'agacer énormément Jackson et je l'utilisais souvent, a chacune de nos prises de tête en fait.

Ça le rendait autant fou de rage que ça me faisait jubiler et comme il gagnait quasiment chacune de nos disputes, j'estimais qu'il le méritait amplement.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dises, c'est toi qui veut qu'on se prenne la tête !**

**\- Tu réagirais comment si je te sortais que je préférais un autre mec que toi ? **Rugit-il.

**\- Mais il s'agit pas d'un autre mec là, c'est mon frère de cœur ! **Beuglais-je à mon tour.

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça change, tu sors avec qui ? Tu sors avec lui ou moi ? **Assena-t-il rageusement.

Ce type était décidément devenu complètement fou a être jaloux pour tout et n'importe quoi !

**\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Le fait qu'on soit en couple n'a absolument aucun rapport. Tu n'as juste aucune confiance en moi !**

**\- Bien sûr que si, c'est pas le sujet !**

**\- Oh si, c'est le sujet ! **Criais-je furieusement. **Tu ne serais pas aussi jaloux si tu avais un tant soi peu confiance en moi mais c'est pas du tout le cas en fait.**

**\- Ne détourne pas le sujet, on parle de ce con de Stilinski.**

**\- Je détourne rien du tout, je suis en train de te dire que les deux sujets sont liés par le fait que tu n'as aucune confiance en moi.**

**\- C'est difficile d'avoir confiance en toi quand la première chose que tu fais c'est de retourner près de lui. **Gronda-t-il en plissant le regard.

**\- C'est mon meilleur ami, Jackson. **Je fis de mon mieux pour retrouver mon calme. **Je ne vais pas m'excuser de traîner avec mon frère de cœur.**

**\- Donc je ne te suffis pas.**

Je pris brusquement conscience qu'il n'avait absolument rien compris à la situation. S'il pouvait nous emmurer l'un avec l'autre, il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à le faire mais c'était pas ça être un couple, pour moi !

Je finis par débloquer ma ceinture et sorti de la voiture dans un geste rageur.

**\- Tu comprends rien du tout Jackson ! La vie ne s'arrête pas à juste nous deux ! Mais même si je te l'expliquais pendant 8 jours tu comprendrais toujours pas ! **Criais-je sèchement en m'éloignant du véhicule.

**\- Reviens là !**

**\- Eres realmente el tonto màs grande que conozco y me da pena amarte ! **_**(~ Tu es vraiment le plus grand imbécile que je connaisse et ça me désole de t'aimer !)**_

Il cria quelque chose que je ne compris pas, surement un dernier râle pour mon espagnol, et partit en trombe.

J'avais envie de hurler et de pleurer et aussi de courir jusque chez lui pour le frapper et le supplier de me prendre dans ses bras.

Ce type était vraiment la pire chose que ce Monde pouvait me faire ! Et le pire c'était que même si j'avais une envie folle de le couler dans du béton, j'avais envie de l'embrasser et de le renverser avec la même intensité !

J'aimais ce mec autant que je le détestais et je ne croyais pas ça humainement possible avant de le rencontrer.

Je rentrais en trombe dans ma chambre en claquant toutes les portes. Gestes inutiles puisque personne n'était à la maison, mais importants pour calmer mes nerfs.

Je pris rageusement mes affaires pour aller chez le vétérinaire et reparti tout aussi furieusement.

Le trajet en bus avec mon casque audio sur la tête eut raison de ma colère et j'entrais dans le cabinet du docteur Deaton où j'eus la surprise de croiser ma conseillère d'orientation.

Marine Morell était une femme de taille moyenne mais vraiment belle avec sa longue chevelure noire et son regard obsidien.

Elle paraissait vraiment froide de l'extérieur et elle dégageait une aura qui mettait un peu mal à l'aise mais c'était une bonne conseillère scolaire d'après Isaac mais aux méthodes plus que douteuses, selon Stiles et Danny.

**\- Scott. **Elle me fit un sourire qui ne monta pas à ses yeux.

**\- Bonjour Mme Morell.**

**\- Je voulais justement te voir, mon frère me disait que tu travaillais vraiment bien à son cabinet.**

Mes yeux firent la navette entre le docteur Deaton et ma conseillère et c'est à ce moment là que je distinguais des similitudes sur leur visage.

J'écarquillais le regard au moment où mon patron dissimulait son sourire derrière sa tasse de café fumante tandis que ma conseillère levait les yeux au ciel.

**\- Alan, tu as besoin de ton apprenti maintenant ou je peux te l'emprunter pour le moment ? **

D'après le ton de ma conseillère, ça semblait être plus un ordre qu'une question. Mon patron haussa un sourcil avant de lui signifier, d'un hochement de tête, son autorisation.

Elle ne me laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle m'agrippa le bras et m'embarqua dans l'arrière cour qui donnait une jolie vue sur la forêt qui nous entourait.

Elle s'installa sur l'unique banc qui semblait tenir uniquement par la force du Saint Esprit et je l'imitais.

Elle sortie de son sac un dossier qui portait mon nom et commença à le feuilleter.

**\- Vous voulez qu'on prenne rendez-vous au lycée ? **Demandais-je subitement curieux.

**\- Inutile, tu n'es pas souvent disponible au lycée. Tu as beaucoup d'absence, tu n'es pas très dégourdis et si tu continues à creuser tes notes, tu vas finir par trouver du pétrole.**

Elle ne lâcha pas son sourire professionnel tout au long de son discours qui ne manqua pas de faire revenir ma colère. J'avais bien besoin de ça en ce moment…

**\- A ce train là, tu vas passer ton été entier en rattrapage.**

**\- Merci de l'intérêt que vous avez pour mon dossier mais je n'ai pas demandé votre avis, ni vos commentaires. **Lâchais-je sèchement. **Vous voulez me voir pour quelque chose en particulier ou juste continuer à me descendre en flèche ?**

Elle me fit un petit sourire et me tendit un papier que je lui arracha des mains. C'était ma feuille de vœux que j'avais remplis au semestre dernier.

**\- L'Université du Missouri est un projet un peu trop ambitieux pour toi, jeune homme. Il va falloir que tu nous indique d'autres projets plus terre à terre.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? **Attaquais-je hargneusement.

**\- Scott, je suis en train de faire des heures sup' pour te mettre un bon coup au derrière. **Claqua-t-elle la mine imperturbable. **Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu n'irais pas à la fac. Au vu de tes notes et de ton comportement, tu n'as même pas les capacités pour une fac secondaire alors celle du Missouri c'est un rêve inaccessible pour toi. **

Ma mine s'assombrit au fur et à mesure des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'elle osait me dire !

Ma scolarité allait de plus en plus mal, je ne pouvais pas le nier mais il y avais des manières de dire autres que de sous-entendre que j'étais juste un gros looser.

Je commençais sincèrement à me demander si Isaac m'avait vraiment parlé de cette femme ou si c'était en vérité un sale démon qui avait prit possession de son corps et s'amusait à blesser les gens ouvertement.

**-** **Pourtant, **continua-t-elle au bout d'un moment, **pour une raison que j'ignore, mon frère a accepté de te prendre pour apprenti et de t'enseigner pendant tout ce temps. Il doit forcément voir quelque chose en toi que nous ne voyons pas. J'ai toujours eu énormément confiance en son instinct malgré nos nombreux… **Elle grimaça. **Désaccords. **

**\- J'ignore ce qu'il a pu vous dire et je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vaux mais j'irais dans cette université là et je n'ai pas besoin de faire d'autres vœux. **

Je me levais furieusement du banc et lui tendit la feuille avec agressivité.

**\- J'ai pas besoin que vous fassiez des heures supplémentaires pour me dire ce que je sais déjà, je vais me reprendre. Merci de vous en souciez, maintenant si ça vous ennuie pas, je vais travailler.**

**\- Ton relâchement remonte à ton rapprochement avec Jackson Whittemore.**

Je ne croyais pas ça possible mais mon froncement de sourcils, que je croyais être à son maximum, s'intensifia.

Elle tapota la place que j'avais déserté et, sans dissimuler mon agacement et tout en soupirant, je m'installais à nouveau à ma place.

**\- Le fait que tu sois en couple avec ce garçon te nuit. **Argua-t-elle la mine impassible. **Même si tu veux réellement te concentrer sur tes études, je doutes qu'il te laisse faire sans rien dire.**

**\- Mon histoire avec Jackson ne concerne que lui et moi. **Claquais-je durement. **Il n'a absolument rien à voir dans l'histoire.**

**\- Pourtant il te harcelait au début, non ? Tu ne penses pas que sortir avec lui soit une mauvaise idée ?**

Un long silence lui répondit alors que je la fixais les yeux écarquillés pendant qu'elle me fixait avec un regard blasé, comme si elle s'ennuyait.

Dios mio, cette femme était vraiment insupportable ! De quel droit elle débarquait de nulle part, me descendait en flèche et me donnait des conseils qui ne servaient à rien ?!

Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait faire pire que Jackson en matière de cruauté et d'arrogance mais on pouvait dire qu'il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.

**\- Et vous étiez où pendant ce temps là ? **Demandais-je subitement, les dents serrés. **Il me semble que vous travaillez ici depuis des années, d'après ce que j'ai compris et, au début de ma scolarité, vous n'étiez pas partie en vacances à moins que je ne me trompe ? **

**\- Je ne dois pas me mêler des affaires internes des étudiants, c'est la procédure de l'école et de la loi.**

Putain mais cette femme avait vraiment réponse à tout peu importe ce qu'on pouvait dire, hein ?

Si elle voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, elle allait être servie…

**\- Il me semble que cet article ne fonctionne pas quand il y a une mise en danger sur mineur. **Elle ouvrit la bouche mais je la coupais nette en levant une main impérieuse. **J'imagine que si Winston et Hart ont été virés et se sont fait transférer pour circonstance aggravante, c'est que l'établissement était au courant de ce qu'ils m'ont fait, non ? Mon père est un agent fédéral Mme Morell, je sais pertinemment ce que dit la loi et ni vous, ni l'établissement n'avez fait les choses en règle. **Conclus-je avec rancune.

Tout au long de mon discours, cette femme n'avait même pas ciller.

Rien n'avait été fait correctement et, jusqu'à présent, ça m'avait arrangé parce que si ma mère avait été mise au courant, elle aurait fait un carnage mais jusqu'à présent je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que chaque professeur de cette école avait juste fermé les yeux.

Combien d'autres élèves avant moi s'étaient fait isolés ou encore harcelés par des petites frappes comme Aiden, Winston, Hart, Lydia ou même encore Jackson ?

Ce système était vraiment pourri jusqu'à la moelle et, peu importait comment on voyait les choses, rien ne changeait parce que personne ne voulait faire d'effort.

**\- Vous êtes censé être notre conseillère, un soutien et vous ne faites rien du tout. **Lâchais-je en essayant de retrouver mon calme. **Vous n'avez rien à me dire sur la manière dont je dois vivre ma vie, est-ce que c'est clair ?**

Elle me regarda un long moment avant de soupirer. Elle finit par ranger le papier dans le dossier qui portait mon nom de famille, le rangea dans son sac et se leva du banc.

**\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Alan te trouve si spécial. **Déclara-t-elle. **Passe une bonne soirée, Scott McCall.**

Elle partie en me laissant seul avec mon moral à plat et toutes sortes de pensées négatives dans l'arrière cours de mon lieu de travail.

Je n'allais pas abandonner l'université du Missouri, c'était la meilleure pour tout bon vétérinaire qui se respectait. Peu importait ce qu'on me disait, peu importait la difficulté j'allais remonter la pente, comme je le faisais toujours et je n'allais pas laisser tomber, ça c'était assuré.

Je fus brutalement extirpé de mes pensées par une sensation de froid qui brula ma joue.

Je ne pus retenir un cri de stupeur qui fit beaucoup ricaner mon patron alors qu'il fourra la canette de soda dans ma main.

**\- Elle est horrible à vivre et elle a un humour plus que douteux mais Marine n'est pas une mauvaise personne contrairement à ce qu'elle veut faire croire. **Il s'installa avec difficulté sur le banc et lâcha un soupir d'aise.

**\- J'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous, vous le savez mais elle est infecte. **

Il lâcha un petit rire à ma grimace avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

**\- Je sais que mes notes ne sont pas…**

**\- Ça m'est égale, je sais ce que tu vaux et je sais aussi que tu vas surmonter les difficultés quoi qu'il arrive, c'est ton rêve après tout. Tu es suffisamment déterminé pour ça.**

Je fixais mon patron et retenu de justesse un sanglot. Il était toujours égale à lui-même avec son air sage et son petit sourire énigmatique et on ne devinait jamais ses pensées.

Pourtant, savoir qu'il avait confiance en moi me faisait un plaisir immense, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre la face devant lui, il fallait que je sois digne.

**\- Je ne sais pas bien ce qui te tracasse Scott mais si tu as besoin de parler, fais-le tout simplement.**

Il avait suffit de cette simple phrase pour que ma dignité fiche le camps à jamais et que mes yeux activent le mode chutes du Niagara.

Le docteur paniqua une micro seconde avant de me faire un sourire rassurant et de me tapoter le dos en me sortant un paquet de mouchoirs de sa poche de blouse.

Voilà, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment j'avais seulement besoin d'un peu de soutiens et je me rendais compte que je n'en avais pas vraiment eu jusque là.

Bien sûr, il y avait ma mère et Chris mais ils étaient rarement présents et avaient leur propre vie, mes amis avaient leurs problèmes à gérer sans avoir à s'encombrer des miens et Jackson me paraissait vraiment inaccessible par moment.

C'était ce que j'essayais difficilement d'expliquer à Deaton entre deux sanglots. Je ne savais pas vraiment si j'étais clair, je devais probablement me perdre dans mes explications mais j'avais juste besoin que ça sorte et, bientôt, ma colère et ma tristesse furent balayé par un sentiment que j'avais longtemps oublié : le soulagement.

Tout n'était pas réglé, loin de là. Mais au moins j'étais un peu débarrassé de mon fardeau et ça me faisait un bien fou.

**\- Scott, personne n'est parfait. On a tous des défauts, certains plus grands que d'autres mais il faut vraiment apprendre a communiquer posément pour faire avancer les choses.**

**\- C'est-à-dire ?**

**\- Parles avec tes amis, dis-leur que ce qui ne vas pas. **Expliqua-t-il calmement. **Tu ne peux pas les déranger, ils sont tes amis, ils sont là pour les coups durs aussi. Et parles avec Jackson également. S'il te semble aussi éloigné c'est que vous n'avez pas la même façon de voir les choses. Ce n'est pas forcément un mal. Discutes-en avec lui et, qui sait, la solution viendra peut-être d'elle-même.**

Je réfléchis à ses paroles avant d'hocher timidement la tête. Peut-être que discuter un peu avec tout le monde allait autant m'aider que parler avec Deaton, il avait surement raison.

**\- Je vais profiter de l'air frais, tu veux bien aller examiner une ravissante petite chihuahua à poil long de 6k pour moi ? Elle est en salle d'examen avec sa maîtresse. Si c'est superficiel règle ça sinon préviens-moi.**

Je hochais la tête plus vivement et partis me passer un coup sur le visage avant d'aller en salle d'examen où la petite bestiole me fixait avec un calme olympien.

La petite chienne attendait sagement sur une des chaises du bureau. Elle était absolument adorable avec ses poils soyeux noirs et blancs.

Elle remua aussitôt la queue vivement en couinant quand je posais un pied dans la salle d'examen et referma la porte derrière moi.

Je me figeais net en voyant qui accompagnait l'animal.

La maîtresse me fixa longuement les yeux écarquillés et, ni elle, ni moi, ne pouvions dire clairement qui de nous deux était le plus choqué.

Je m'y connaissais pas vraiment en karma mais j'avais vraiment dû énerver quelqu'un là-haut pour avoir une telle avalanche de problème en une seule journée. Quelle guigne !

Je m'installais au bureau sans rien dire en essayant d'afficher une mine professionnelle et ouvrit les dossiers patients de l'ordinateur.

**\- Est-ce que c'est la première fois qu'elle vient au cabinet ? **Demandais-je de ma voix la plus neutre.

**\- … La troisième.**

**\- Son nom ?**

**\- Prada.**

J'accédais rapidement au dossier de la chienne où je vis tous les détails de la petite patiente.

Je pianotais sur le vieux clavier le jour et l'heure de la visite avant de me tourner vers la maîtresse.

**\- Le motif de la visite ?**

**\- Elle est tombée, je veux juste voir si tout va bien.**

Je me relevais avec un sourire affectueux que je servais exclusivement à mes amis les bêtes avant de m'approcher de Prada qui sauta presque dans mes bras.

Je la conduisis à la table d'examen et effectuais les démarches avec professionnalisme dans un silence presque pesant et sous un regard aussi stupéfait qu'acéré.

La chienne était une patiente exemplaire qui était bien docile jusqu'au moment où j'approchais de la zone douloureuse. Elle commença à grogner et à s'agiter.

**\- Ce n'est pas au docteur Deaton de faire ça normalement ?** S'enquit la maîtresse avec une nervosité sous-jacente.

**\- Il prend une pause.**

**\- S'il faut attendre, je peux patienter.**

Cette fille n'avait jamais été réputée pour sa patience. Je choisis de l'ignorer pour me concentrer à nouveau sur ma petite patiente.

**\- Est-ce que tu sais comment elle s'est blessée ?**

La maîtresse de Prada parut gênée l'espace de quelques secondes avant de reprendre de sa superbe et de planter son regard clair dans le mien.

**\- Elle est tombée dans la piscine.**

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire jaune de sortir face à l'ironie de la situation et, comme prévu, elle vit rouge.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais je l'arrêtais d'un geste.

**\- Je suis en train de l'examiner, ne me déconcentre pas et reste tranquille.**

**\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, je peux attendre Deaton. **Grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

**\- Même s'il revenait, il ne toucherait pas à Prada, il me laisserait faire.**

**\- Je ne te crois pas, peut-être que tu l'as enfermer quelque part et que tu profites de faire n'importe quoi dans son cabinet. **Hasarda-t-elle en plissant le regard.

**\- C'est toi la sociopathe dans cette pièce Lydia, moi je fais juste mon travail. **Soupirais-je las.

Il n'y avait aucune amertume dans ma voix, aucune colère non plus. Ça pouvait paraître bizarre après ce qu'elle m'avait fait mais je ne lui en avais jamais vraiment voulu. Je me demandais même si c'était pas ça qui la rendait plus dangereuse d'ailleurs...

Ça ne voulait pas dire que je laissais passer ça ni même que j'oubliais, je voulais juste laisser ça derrière moi et aller de l'avant comme me l'avait conseillé mon patron.

Elle plissa les lèvres avec amertume mais eut le bon goût de se taire et de rester tranquille pendant toute la durée de l'examen.

**\- Tu veux être véto alors ? **Demanda-t-elle subitement.

Je la fixais un moment mais elle avait le regard perdu sur son téléphone.

**\- Ouais.**

**\- Cool.**

Je lui lançais mon regard le plus effaré.

« Cool » ? Elle était devenue folle ? Elle avait oublié qui j'étais ? Elle devait probablement avoir vue quelque chose d'intéressant sur son téléphone et avait juste sortit ça comme ça, ce n'était pas pour moi qu'elle l'avait fait, c'était sûr !

Je ne fis aucun commentaire qui pourtant me brûlait les lèvres et continuais mon travail soigneusement en m'efforçant de laisser de côté ma surprise.

Soudainement, Prada couina fortement. Je me concentrais sur sa zone douloureuse et je compris rapidement l'origine du problème.

**\- Je vais avoir besoin que tu l'as tienne et la cajole un peu le temps que je règle le problème.**

Lydia s'était précipité vers la table d'examen, aux côtés de sa chienne et me lança un regard inquiet.

**\- Elle s'est fracturé la patte ?**

**\- Non mais quand elle est tombée, quelque chose s'est logé entre ses coussinets, je vais juste l'extirper délicatement mais elle va être un peu agressive parce que ça va lui faire mal. Il faut juste que tu la calme avec ton odeur et tes caresses pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle est en sécurité.**

Si la situation n'exigeait pas ma concentration totale, j'aurais ricané à la soudaine obéissance de la Reine du lycée.

L'affaire dura cinq minutes et personne ne fut blessé. Prada couina une seule fois mais elle fut courageuse.

J'étais en train de désinfecter sa plaie quand le docteur Deaton entra dans la pièce. Il fit un petit sourire à Lydia.

**\- Avez-vous besoin d'aide mademoiselle Martin ?**

**\- Non c'est bon, Scott s'en occupe.**

Je haussais les sourcils et dissimulé mon sourire vainqueur derrière l'une de mes manches.

Je crus voir le fin sourire de Deaton s'agrandir très légèrement et il hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois le traitement appliqué, Lydia reprit sa chienne et la serra contre elle avec chaleur et affection.

J'étais en train de remplir la fiche d'informations pour le dossier de Prada quand mon regard se posa discrètement vers Lydia qui couvait sa chienne du regard et lui donnait de douces caresses apaisantes.

J'avais l'impression que Lydia ne ressemblait plus vraiment à la Lydia que je connaissais.

Bien sûr elle restait toujours une garce insupportable, c'était visiblement admis mais elle avait l'air d'être plus calme, moins sur les nerfs et plus aimante.

Je me rendais subitement compte, en la voyant, que c'était s'accrocher désespérément à Jackson qui l'avait rendu hargneuse, sur la défensive et vraiment peu sûr d'elle.

Désormais loin de tout ça, elle avait prit un aplomb qui la faisait rayonner et elle semblait plus en paix avec elle-même.

C'était vraiment curieux de voir une telle évolution chez quelqu'un comme Lydia.

**\- Est-ce que la pension est ouverte cet été ? **Demanda-t-elle doucement.

**\- Hm oui, elle ne ferme qu'au mois d'Août. Tu veux que je l'inscrive ?**

Elle opina au moment où j'ouvris le gros classeur de la pension pour animaux que Deaton tenait depuis des années et qui cartonnait pendant les périodes de vacances.

**\- J'ai besoin de la mettre du 6 au 20 juin. **

**\- Motif ? **Demandais-je automatiquement.

**\- Depuis quand il faut un motif pour mettre un chien en pension ? **Attaqua-t-elle brutalement.

**\- C'est obligatoire, il me faut un motif, c'est tout et un numéro de téléphone fiable. **

Je ne voyais pas bien en quoi elle était gênée mais bon… J'avais juste besoin d'un motif aussi bidon soit-il c'était une des procédures même si je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi elle existait.

**\- Je serais à San Francisco pour mes travaux d'intérêt générale. Mon numéro sera suffisant. **Marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Mon stylo se figea en l'air tandis que je la regardais en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire… ?

Elle fit voler sa magnifique crinière soyeuse et me fixa avec arrogance en serrant sa petite chienne contre elle.

**\- C'est ma faute si Winston et Hart t'ont jeté dans la piscine, j'ai été reconnue coupable. J'ai donc eu une amende et je dois faire deux semaines de travaux d'intérêts générale cet été.**

**\- J'ai pas porté plainte. **Affirmais-je. **Et je sais qu'aucun de mes amis ne l'a fait non plus.**

**\- Il n'aurait pas eu le poids nécessaire pour me faire inculper de toute façon puisqu'ils n'étaient pas présent à ce moment là et moi non plus.**

**\- Mais qui alors ?**

**\- A ton avis ? **Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. **Qui peut avoir suffisamment de poids à Beacon Hills pour faire ça dans le feutré ? Comme toujours…**

Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension. Je n'avais absolument rien dit à Jackson, comment avait-il pu être au courant ? Un de mes amis lui en aurait parlé ?

**\- Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ?**

**\- Une semaine après la fête, il m'a prévenu que je serais appréhendée. **

La conversation commençait à l'ennuyer, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. J'avais encore tellement de questions auxquelles elle ne voudrait surement pas répondre…

Comment le savait-il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'avait rien dit ?

Faire arrêter Lydia ne m'aurait pas fait tomber plus vite dans ses bras mais ça aurait pu être un bon moyen d'y arriver selon n'importe qui.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle finit par quitter le cabinet en me remerciant du regard avant de disparaître.

Deaton vint me féliciter et me présenta deux autres patients a examiner et je fis de mon mieux pour être aussi professionnel que possible.

Plus j'en apprenais et plus j'étais sûr de moi je voulais vraiment faire ce travail, il était vraiment mon objectif numéro un.

J'allais faire remonter mes notes et j'allais obtenir une place à l'université du Missouri. J'allais rendre Deaton et ma mère fiers de moi, je m'en faisais le serment.

Une fois mon travail terminé, mes bonnes résolutions prises, j'envoyais un texto à ma mère pour lui dire que je ne serais pas là ce soir et pris le chemin pour me rendre chez Jackson.

Je n'allais pas rester fâcher avec lui éternellement et il fallait absolument qu'on règle certains sujets pour avancer.

Que ce soit lui ou moi, on en avait terriblement besoin.

* * *

Bonjour !

Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre !

Notre petit Scotty commence a grandir, c'est tellement émouvant (T.T)

Alors avant toute chose, je ne parle pas espagnol. Ce que vous venez de lire, je l'ai pris sur un site de traduction donc s'il y a des erreurs, les linguistes, ne me caillassaient pas ! :o

Ensuite, je ne sais pas si ça se fait beaucoup maintenant, mais à l'époque, les vétérinaires campagnards apprenaient de cette façon. Rappelez-vous que c'est une histoire que j'invente, c'est pas une étude sérieuse sur la formation de vétérinaire. (Même si l'université du Missouri est un peu l'Harvard des vétos.)

Enfin, je me suis documenté et le nombre d'établissements qui ferment les yeux sur le harcèlement scolaire rien qu'en Amérique est juste faramineux ! Mais là encore ça reste une histoire fictive, il y a forcément des choses qui ne peuvent pas être possibles mais qui aide mon histoire. Aussi, je m'excuse d'avance si certaines choses peuvent vous choquez.

J'espère, malgré tout que vous appréciez ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos avis.

Bisous, j'vous aime.

Akiss4

* * *

PS : J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, il se pourrait que les chapitres suivants prennent du retard. Actuellement j'ai un peu de mal à terminer les chapitres en cours mais je n'abandonne pas, n'ayez crainte ! Il faut juste prendre son mal en patience alors désolée pour ça.

* * *

PPS :

Helac : Merci pour ton retour, il m'a vraiment fait plaisir et désolée de t'avoir déçu. Si j'adore lire les lemons, en fait c'est toujours une déception quand j'en écris un. Je ne veux pas m'énerver à m'arracher les cheveux pour ça et au final vous donnez un truc insipide. Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié les petites histoires qui seront importantes pour la suite, comme tu le sais.


	19. L'amie prodigieuse

**17.**

Escalader le vieux chêne le plus proche de la demeure Whittemore pour atteindre la chambre de Jackson s'était avéré plus compliqué que je ne le pensais.

Je finis par atteindre le balcon avec beaucoup de difficultés, et, après avoir manqué à quatre reprises de finir paraplégique, j'ouvris, le plus silencieusement possible, la porte-fenêtre.

Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre mais je pouvais entendre des bruits venant de la salle de bain privée. Je me dirigeais vers la source des bruits dans le plus grand des silences et ouvris la porte d'où s'échappait une fine buée humide et chaude.

J'entrais dans la gigantesque salle de bain et tombais sur un Jackson aux yeux clos, dans une immense baignoire luxueuse. Il était plongé dans un bain moussant qui dégageait une odeur de caramel.

Je ne me rappelais même plus pourquoi j'étais venu ni même ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire. Je commençais a avoir très chaud tout d'un coup…

**\- Tu es venu pour t'excuser ? **

J'eus un sursaut tandis qu'il garda les yeux fermés et, l'espace d'un instant, je crus avoir imaginé la question.

**\- Non. **Répondis-je peu sûr de moi.

**\- Tu es venu pour du sexe de réconciliation ?**

Un florilège d'images indécentes en tout genre pénétrèrent brutalement dans mon esprit et je devins rouge pivoine.

**\- Non plus...**

**\- Alors pourquoi tu es là ? **Me demanda-t-il en me fixant.

J'ouvris la bouche mais rien ne vint… Je devais lui parler sérieusement mais mon assurance avait subitement disparu lorsque je l'avais aperçu. Ça finirait sûrement en une dispute bien pire que la précédente.

J'avais pleins de questions à lui poser à propos de l'affaire de la piscine, surtout après ce que je venais de découvrir, mais j'avais surtout énormément envie de l'embrasser immédiatement.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et commençais à me déshabiller en silence avant de le rejoindre dans la baignoire.

Je m'installais entre les jambes de Jackson, qui haussa les sourcils, et collais mon dos à son torse en soupirant d'aise.

**\- Ôtes-moi d'un doute, on s'est vraiment disputés tout à l'heure ou je l'ai rêvé ?** Demanda-t-il après un silence.

Je fermais les yeux en profitant de la chaleur du bain et de la douceur de la peau de Jackson.

**\- Non tu n'as pas rêvé.**

**\- Tu ne veux pas te réconcilier. **C'était plus une affirmation qu'une véritable question.

**\- Non, t'as été un sale con et je le penses toujours. **Dis-je en jouant avec la mousse parfumée.

**\- Alors je réitères ma question : « Pourquoi t'es là ? »**

Je le fixais un instant alors qu'il m'observait en plissant le regard et en concentrant ses orbes turquoises sur ma bouche.

**\- Je prend un bain avec mon petit-ami.**

**\- Tu…**

**\- C'est pas parce que tu t'es comporté comme un sale con possessif et jaloux que je vais me punir en m'infligeant ton absence. **Le coupais-je.

**\- Donc je suis ta source de réconfort pour tes disputes… même celles avec moi ? **Il fronça les sourcils en me fixant confus.

**\- Exactement. **Dis-je en opinant de la tête.

Il me regarda fixement pendant un court instant avant de hausser les épaules et de m'entourer de ses bras.

**\- T'es quand même un drôle de spécimen. **Ricana-t-il la bouche contre mon cou.

**\- Je sais faire la part des choses, je sais dissocier ma vie amoureuse de ma vie sociale.**

**\- Tu t'es disputé avec ton mec…**

**\- Pour une raison débile. **Coupais-je brusquement.

**\- … Parce que tu as mis ton petit-ami au second plan.**

Bon, on y était…

J'inspirais longuement et me préparais à avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Il ne fallait pas que je m'énerve… Surtout pas…

Je me retournais vers Jackson et lui fit un sourire qui ne monta pas jusqu'à mes yeux.

**\- Je ne t'ai jamais mis au second plan et je ne le ferais jamais. **Il ouvrit la bouche mais je la couvris de ma main. **Tu es l'homme que j'aime et tu n'as pas a être en compétition avec les membres de ma famille même ceux qui ne sont pas de mon sang.**

Sa bouche était close par la force de ma main mais je pouvais parfaitement comprendre ce qu'il voulait me dire ; il n'était absolument pas d'accord avec moi.

**\- Je sais que tu voudrais qu'on soit que tout les deux, tout le temps mais c'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas empêcher les gens de venir vers nous. **Je délivrais sa bouche et la porta à ses cheveux. **Même entouré de millions de gens, tu sais que je ne vois que toi, n'est-ce pas ?**

Son regard se perdit sur la surface de l'eau moussante alors que je lui caressais les cheveux.

J'espérais vraiment qu'il comprenne ce que j'essayais de lui dire. C'était assez dur de voir quelqu'un d'aussi confiant que lui, être aussi jaloux.

**\- J'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi. **Continuais-je plus doucement. **Mais j'ai aussi besoin de voir mes amis, comme toi. Être ensemble c'est merveilleux vraiment mais si on continue a se cloîtrer ensembles, on va s'étouffer, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**

Je savais pertinemment que quoi que je dises, il prendrait la mouche. Le blesser, c'était vraiment la dernière chose que je voulais.

Je voulais qu'il me sourit avec arrogance, qu'il continue de me taquiner et qu'il soit toujours aussi doux et attentif avec moi mais il fallait aussi qu'on sorte de notre cocon, rien n'allait sortir de bon à vouloir s'étouffer l'un, l'autre.

Il finit par hocher la tête de mauvaise grâce et je pris son visage en coupe avant de faire jouer nos nez.

J'espérais lui faire comprendre à quel point je tenais à lui et a quel point il devait comprendre que les gens à qui je parlais ou ceux avec qui je passais du temps ne devaient pas constituer une menace pour lui.

Heureusement pour nous, il semblait l'avoir enfin compris même si je me doutais qu'il allait resté jaloux. Je ne pouvais pas lui en tenir rigueur, je l'étais tout autant que lui également mais il avait toute ma confiance et j'espérais vraiment qu'il puisse m'accorder la sienne un jour, même si ça devait prendre un peu de temps.

**\- Bon, je vais te laisser profiter de ton bain, je vais t'attendre dans ta chambre.**

Je posais mes mains sur les rebords de la baignoire et commençait a forcer dessus pour sortir du bain quand je fus pris de court par Jackson qui m'enlaça en nicha son menton au creux de mon épaule.

**\- Je voudrais sortir. **Tentais-je.

**\- Je suis désolé Scott, sincèrement. **Malgré sa phrase, son ton démontrait tout l'inverse. **Mais je ne te laisserais pas partir aussi facilement.**

**\- Je t'ai dis que j'étais pas venu pour du sexe de réconciliation. **Lançais-je vivement en essayant vainement d'échapper à son étreinte.

**\- Oui je sais mais il se trouve que moi aussi j'ai besoin de réconfort et contrairement à toi, McCall, je trouve pas mon réconfort dans tes bras mais plus vers ton entrejambe.**

Il me lança un regard lubrique au moment où je devenais blême. Je me rendais soudainement compte que j'avais creusé ma propre tombe… Mon cerveau commençait a carburer au maximum pour me sortir de ce guêpier.

**\- Si je suis pas consentant, tu peux pas coucher avec moi ce sera considéré comme du viol même si on est ensembles ! **M'écriais-je le rouge aux joues.

**\- Tu dois être le seul mec au Monde qui crie au viol après être entré dans le bain de son petit-ami et qui l'allume ouvertement.**

**\- Mais je… Je suis quand même pas… ok… **Luttais-je désespérément.

**\- Hm… Très bien, j'attendrais ton accord dans ce cas. **Affirma-t-il avec une étonnante tranquillité. **Il ne devrait pas être trop long à arriver de toute façon…**

Il se détacha lentement de mon dos, colla le sien à la paroi de la baignoire et étendit ses bras en m'offrant une vue imprenable sur ton magnifique torse sculpté tout en me faisant un petit sourire mutin.

Mon regard avait beaucoup de mal à remonter sur son visage et je sentais déjà ma volonté partir en vacances.

**\- Mes yeux sont plus haut, mon petit louveteau.**

Je rencontrais son regard arrogant et fermais brusquement mes yeux comme si ma vision me brûlait.

Je m'éloignais de plus en plus de son corps d'Apollon comme si le toucher suffisait à me faire succomber. Ce qui était malheureusement vrai pour lui !

Bordel ce type faisait vraiment ce qu'il voulait de moi mais il ne fallait pas que je le laisse faire plus longtemps ! ... Mais c'était tellement difficile…

**\- T'es vraiment un putain d'incube… **Grognais-je de mauvaise foi.

**\- Oui, sans doute. **Minauda-t-il tout aussi mielleusement.

**\- Un démon du sexe ! Un satyre ! **Continuais-je d'insulter en gardant les yeux fermés.

**\- J'aime tellement quand tu m'insultes mais je préfère que tu le fasses quand je suis déjà à l'intérieur de toi. **Chuchota-t-il a quelques millimètres de mon oreille.

Je lui lançais un regard brouillé et, à l'agrandissement de son sourire, je sus que j'avais de nouveau perdu.

Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, j'étais définitivement le perdant dans ce genre de situation. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le charisme, le charme et la force mentale nécessaires pour résister à ce genre de situation et je trouvais quand même ça vachement injuste.

Il passa un coup de langue sur mes lèvres en me fixant avec arrogance et gourmandise et pouffa lorsque qu'un soupir de défaite franchis ma bouche.

…

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me sentais détendu mais un peu engourdis. J'étais entouré par une chaleur réconfortante et moelleuse.

J'entendais un bruit de clavier et un battement de cœur régulier et calme sous mon oreille.

Je redressais doucement la tête et me rendis compte que j'étais emmitouflé dans une couette douillette, sur le lit de Jackson. Posté comme un koala sur son arbre, ma tête était sur son torse nu et le reste de mon corps était tout contre lui sous la couverture.

Il avait un bras qui m'entourait, à travers la couette, dont la main était fermement accrochée à mon dos. Son autre main galérait a pianoter sur son ordinateur qu'il maintenait stable grâce à ses jambes.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ma tête ne pesait plus sur son buste, il me lança un coup d'œil furtif avant de reprendre son activité.

**\- Bien dormis ?**

**\- Il s'est passé quoi ? **Marmonnais-je en m'enfonçant dans la couette et en reprenant ma place initiale.

**\- Tu t'es évanouis dans la baignoire comme une midinette. **Ricana-t-il sans quitter son ordinateur des yeux.

J'ouvris grand les yeux avant de lui assenait une tape sur le ventre qui ne le fit même pas ciller.

**\- C'est uniquement de ta faute. **Bougonnais-je dans ma barbe.

**\- Faut juste que je t'apprennes à tenir plus longtemps, ça finira bien par arriver. Il faudra s'entraîner plus souvent.**

**\- T'es vraiment un monstre…**

**\- Hm, j'apprécie le compliment. **

Il m'embrassa le sommet du crâne en pouffant alors que je grommelais toujours contre lui.

Je pensais que plus on le faisait et moins je serais gêné mais visiblement, c'était tout l'inverse. J'avais l'impression que plus on se rapprochaient et plus je rougissais rapidement et je perdais aussi plus facilement le contrôle.

Il m'émoustillait et s'amusait de chacune de mes réactions. Il savait pertinemment l'effet qu'il avait sur moi et ça le faisait jubiler.

**\- Il est quelle heure ?** Demandais-je doucement.

**\- Pas loin de 23h. **

**\- Quoi ?!**

Je m'étais automatiquement redressé et son ordinateur manqua de finir sur le sol. Il le rattrapa avec aisance et je répondis à son regard noir par une piteuse excuse.

Il remit son ordinateur à sa place initiale et en fit de même pour moi sans me demander mon avis.

Comme je l'avais déjà énervé, je préférais calmer les choses et me fit le plus docile possible.

**\- Tu fais quoi ? **Demandais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère devenu pesante.

**\- J'envoie un mail à Jesse de la sécurité.**

**\- Qui ça ?**

**\- Le chef de l'équipe qui gère le système de sécurité de la maison.**

Je le fixais estomaqué…

Ils avaient une équipe pour gérer la sécurité de leur baraque ?!

Je savais bien que la demeure Whittemore était vraiment grande et qu'il y avait tout un tas de belles choses de valeur à l'intérieur mais quand même, c'était pas un palais, non plus !

**\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu viens de San Francisco, ça se fait souvent là-bas. **

**\- Jackson, c'est à San Francisco. **Répondis-je toujours aussi choqué. **On est a Beacon Hills, vous craigniez quoi ? Un hold-up de la Suicide Squad ?**

**\- Alors, tout d'abord… **Commença-t-il en levant un sourcil moqueur. **Permets-moi de te dire que t'as des goûts de merde en matière de cinéma et séries. Ensuite, même si c'est une petite ville, on n'est jamais trop prudent.**

**\- J'ai pas de goût de merde ! **M'offusquais-je.

**\- Suicide Squad.** Lâcha-t-il du tac au tac.

**\- C'est un bon film, si tu sais le dissocier des comics… **Hasardais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- After ?**

**\- Ben il est plutôt sympa ! **Me défendis-je comme je pouvais.

**\- Outlander ? **Lista-t-il avec ce même putain de regard de jugement.

**\- C'est une superbe série avec des décors écossais et une musique folklorique de malade ! **Ne puis-je m'empêcher de justifier.

**\- Desperate Housewives ? **

**\- Une série brillante sur l'émancipation des femmes ! Excuse-moi de vouloir l'égalité des sexes !**

**\- Gossip girl ? **Continua-t-il.

**\- Je suis juste bon public, c'est tout !**

Plus je m'énervais et plus je sentais qu'il s'amusait à mes dépends, ce salaud !

**\- Tu as peut-être raison, j'ai des goût de merde. **Lâchais-je finalement.

**\- Tu vois, tu le reconnais. **S'enquit-il vainqueur.

**\- C'est pas mes goûts pour les séries et les films qui sont merdiques. J'ai un goût de chiottes en ce qui concerne mes histoires d'amour !**

**\- Oui mais ça tu le savais déjà. **Ricana-t-il.

Dios, j'avais tellement envie de le frapper pour le faire taire pour toujours. Quel sale type !

**\- Ouais ben pour le prochain, je m'assurerais que ce soit une personne mieux que toi ! **Lâchais-je de mauvaise foi.

Il vira soudainement son ordinateur un peu plus loin sur le lit et me plaqua fortement contre le matelas avant de me fixer d'un air grave.

**\- Il n'y aura personne d'autre que moi. **Affirma-t-il gravement. **Dis-le.**

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors qu'il serra un peu plus mes poignets jusqu'à, presque, me faire mal.

Un éclair de culpabilité m'envahit aussitôt. Ce n'était pas très gentil de jouer sur sa jalousie alors qu'il avait un problème là-dessus.

Je l'avais surement blessé et je m'en voulais maintenant. Même si j'étais fâché, je n'avais pas le droit de lui renvoyer son manque de confiance en plein visage. C'était mal…

**\- Il n'y aura personne d'autre que toi. **Répétais-je mes yeux dans les siens.

**\- Promets-le.** Ordonna-t-il froidement.

**\- Je te le promets.**

**\- T'as plutôt intérêt a respecter ta promesse McCall sinon je fais un carnage. **

Il avait les traits déformés par la colère et je devais surement avoir peur en ce moment mais j'étais seulement triste. Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il se sente autant menacé par quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas exister.

C'était absolument impossible que je puisse tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que lui et, même si ça devait arriver comme dans toutes séries que je pouvais regarder, je ne pourrais jamais plus aimer quelqu'un autant que je l'aimais lui. C'était juste impossible.

Je lui fit un sourire avant de redresser ma tête et de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**\- Tu es le seul et tu le sera toujours. **Promis-je.

Ses yeux devinrent un peu plus doux et sa forte poigne se desserra progressivement.

**\- Y'a plutôt intérêt. **Grogna-t-il.

**\- Toi aussi je te signale.**

**\- T'inquiète pas pour ça… A aucun moment je pourrais tomber sur quelqu'un d'aussi casse-couille que toi mais que j'arriverais à supporter malgré tout. **Râla-t-il en se redressant.

J'ouvris la bouche pour enchérir mais mon ventre gronda subitement me causant une gêne de tous les diables.

Il ricana et se leva avant de me redresser, par la même occasion. J'enfilais rapidement un bas tandis qu'il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'enrouler son index et son majeur aux miens et de m'embarquer dans la cuisine sans rien dire.

Il alluma l'immense cuisine et me fit signe de m'installer au plan de travail en marbre qui pouvait faire office de table de cuisine.

Il sortit du frigo un long plat garnit de petits sandwichs colorés qu'il posa devant moi et s'assit à mes côtés pendant que je retirais le papier film.

Les sandwichs de Mathilde étaient toujours aussi succulents…

J'avais rencontré cette petite dame rondelette au sourire radieux et quasi constant la deuxième fois où j'étais venu chez Jackson.

C'était l'aide de maison de la famille Whittemore et elle faisait absolument tout : Le ménage, la cuisine, les courses… C'était bien simple, si cette femme n'existait pas, la demeure Whittemore ne serait pas aussi belle et lumineuse que maintenant.

Ce qui était drôle c'était la complicité qu'elle entretenait avec chaque membres de la famille.

Je savais déjà que c'était facile d'être respecté et bien traité par David et Susan mais la relation qu'elle partageait avec Jackson était touchante et en même temps surréaliste.

Jackson n'était pas quelqu'un de réputé pour être foncièrement aimable. Il était égoïste, imbu de lui-même et assez superficiel avec tout le monde sauf avec Mathilde.

La première fois que je les avais vu ensembles, ça m'avait fait hurler de rire. Jackson s'était fâché et Mathilde lui avait préparé des biscuits au beurre de cacahuètes pour le calmer ce qui avait accentué mon hilarité.

**\- Alors, vous parliez de quoi avec le capitaine de la garde de votre château, Monseigneur ? **Demandais-je en croquant dans un petit sandwich au concombre et au yaourt alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

**\- Je lui expliquais la situation et qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter.**

**\- Comment ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? **M'inquiétais-je subitement.

Jackson termina un sandwich rouge et noir avant de m'adresser un petit sourire énigmatique.

**\- Il se trouve qu'un latino très sexy a grimpé sur un arbre et a pénétré dans ma chambre avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain pour s'y dessaper et m'allumer. **

Son sourire s'accentua quand mon visage devint aussi rouge de son en-cas. Dios ! Je ne savais plus où me mettre !

Je dissimulais mon visage cramoisi dans mes mains et secouais lentement ma tête.

**\- T'étais pas obligé de lui parler de ça…** Marmonnais-je honteusement.

**\- Il fallait bien que je lui explique pourquoi il voyait le fils de son patron prendre un bain coquin avec le « malfaiteur ».**

**\- Que… Parce qu'il était là ?! **M'épouvantais-je.

**\- Il y a des caméras de sécurité dans toute la maison, Scott.**

Je le regardais bouche bée tandis qu'il entamait un nouveau sandwich comme si de rien n'était.

**\- QUOI ?! **M'écriais-je après un petit moment de silence.

**\- Je vois pas ce qui te choque.**

**\- Mais… mais… mais… Alors… Il est venu…**

**\- Nan, j'ai désactivé l'alarme.**

Un immense soulagement m'envahit soudainement mais fut brusquement balayé par une interrogation.

**\- Mais… Si tu l'as désactivé, pourquoi est-ce que tu dois lui expliquer la situation quand même ?**

**\- J'ai désactivé l'alarme ce qui a annulé l'intervention des policiers mais ça ne désactive pas les caméras.**

Il y eut un silence pendant les quelques secondes où l'information fut traité par mon cerveau avant que j'écarquille mon regard.

**\- Dios mio ! **M'écriais-je. **Tu leur a demandé de supprimer ça, hein ?!**

**\- Tu rêves, je leur ai juste demandé de me l'envoyer.**

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- Il est hors de question qu'elle soit supprimé.**

**\- Mais…**

**\- Ce qu'on doit être sexys dessus. **S'enquit-il brusquement rêveur.

Je lui lançais mon air le plus scandalisé qu'il ignora royalement. Ce type était totalement fou !

**\- Tu voulais me demander quoi ?**

**\- Supprime cette vidéo, Jackson ! **Ordonnais-je.

**\- Dans le bain, tu m'as dis que tu devais me demander un truc. C'est quoi ? **Demanda-t-il en me snobant une nouvelle fois.

**\- Jacks !**

**\- Je la supprimerais pas, ça sert à rien de t'énerver. **Lâcha-t-il catégoriquement. **Ce sera notre petit souvenir personnel, rien que pour nous.**

**\- Mais…**

**\- Le sujet est clos. **

Je plissais le regard de mécontentement. Il allait falloir que je demande à quelqu'un de supprimer cette vidéo sans que Jackson ne s'en rende compte. Je ne voyais qu'une seule personne qui avait les compétences requises pour ça.

Mon connard de petit-ami sembla lire dans mes pensées et ricana en piochant un autre petit sandwich tout en me lançant un regard moqueur.

**\- C'est pas la peine de demander à Danny, il le fera pas si je ne suis pas d'accord.**

Oh non mais quel fils de… Je soufflais bruyamment en me maudissant intérieurement.

J'avais voulu qu'ils fassent la paix et ces vacances leur avait permit à tout deux d'éclaircir les choses entre eux.

Tout n'était pas parfait et ils n'étaient pas retombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme dans les films mais ils réapprenaient à se côtoyer progressivement.

Si j'étais très heureux pour eux deux, cette soudaine amitié me desservait maintenant.

Il n'y avais que moi pour avoir une telle guigne !

**\- Tu as perdu, Scott. Reconnais-le et dis-moi plutôt ce que tu voulais savoir. **Lâcha-t-il doucement en croquant dans son petit sandwich aux œufs de lump.

Je poussais un soupir las devant ma défaite et finit par lui parler de ma rencontre avec Lydia au cabinet de Deaton.

Il n'avait pas vraiment de réaction particulière pendant tout mon récit mais je ne me laissa pas démonté pour autant.

**\- Comment tu as su que c'était Lydia qui avait orchestré l'incident de la piscine et quand surtout ?**

**\- Je t'ai dis que je m'occupais de tout, qu'est-ce que tu croyais que je faisais ? Tu pensais que je brassais juste de l'air ?**

**\- Mais… Tu savais pas que c'était Lydia qui l'avait fait, si ? **Demandais-je curieux.

**\- J'avais des doutes avant la fête, je la trouvais étrange mais elle est intelligente, elle ne laissait quasiment rien transparaître. **Grogna-t-il.

**\- Mais alors comment…**

**\- A la fête, tu était torché comme pas possible mais tu m'as dis implicitement que c'était elle.**

Je farfouillais au plus profond de ma mémoire et ne trouvais que des brides de conversations le soir de l'anniversaire de Lydia.

Je ne me souvenais pas bien de ce qui avait été dit dans cette salle de bain mais j'étais sûr d'une seule chose : je n'avais rien dit du tout.

Il soupira doucement et, au moment où je m'apprêtais à répondre, il me fit taire avec son sandwich au saumon qu'il fourra dans ma bouche.

**\- Il faut que tu saches que, si je ne suis pas amis avec les membres de mes équipes, je connais chacun de mes joueurs. Leurs capacités, leurs défauts… Je suis un capitaine incroyable parce que je sais correctement faire mon travail. **M'expliqua-t-il doucement.

**\- Ça veut dire quoi ? **Demandais-je la bouche pleine.

**\- Aiden est une terreur sur le terrain et c'est l'un de mes meilleurs joueurs. Il est juste un peu trop sûr de lui, par moment.**

**\- Regardez qui parle… **Ne puis-je m'empêcher de faire remarquer.

Jackson me fit un regard noir auquel je ne répondis rien et finis par m'enfiler un petit sandwich aux crevettes.

**\- Il n'y a que deux personnes au Monde qu'il protègerait au péril de sa vie. Les deux personnes les plus importantes pour lui. Ce n'était donc pas difficile de deviner qui il protégeait.**

Je me doutais que la première était Ethan, il n'y avait pas d'hésitation à avoir et ce n'était un secret pour personne au lycée.

Ces deux là se chamaillaient très souvent mais ils restaient frères et extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre. Malgré leurs désaccords, leur complicité était très forte.

En revanche, si je me doutais qu'Aiden craquait suffisamment pour Lydia au point de la couvrir, j'ignorais totalement que Jackson, lui, était déjà au courant.

D'un certain côté ça ne m'étonnait pas vraiment… Jackson était arrogant et nombriliste mais il était suffisamment intelligent et observateur pour comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. C'était ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de dangereux.

**\- Comment tu as réglé cette affaire ? **Demandais-je enfin.

Je ne lui avais jamais vraiment demandé ce qu'il entendait par « Je me suis occupé de ça. », j'en avais conclus que ça ne concernait que les deux abrutis qui m'avait balancé dans la piscine mais j'étais vraiment curieux.

**\- J'ai demandé l'aide d'un des collaborateurs de mon père. Il bosse dans les affaires concernant les mineurs. **M'expliqua-t-il calmement. **Il est habitué à ce genre d'affaire et a menacé d'attaquer le lycée si les choses n'étaient pas réglés le plus rapidement possible et en toute confidentialité.**

**\- Mais… ma mère n'a jamais été au courant.** Marmonnais-je.

**\- Non, toi non plus. **

**\- Vous n'avez pas eu besoin de mon témoignage ? **Demandais-je curieux.

**\- Cette semaine là, Matt faisait un reportage sur l'équipe de natation. Comme il est hydrophobique, le coach l'a autorisé à installer le matériel sans qu'il ne soit obligé d'être présent à chacun de nos entraînements. Il se connectait à travers la caméra et faisait ses montages vidéos.**

**\- T'es en train de me dire que sa caméra a filmé ma noyade ?** Demandais-je d'une voix blanche.

**\- Oui, j'ai expliqué que tu avais été suffisamment choqué pour que le film soit suffisant comme témoignage. **

**\- Mais… Si le lycée a été impliqué alors ma mère…**

**\- J'ai pas tout a fait compris mais d'après le collègue de mon père, on avait pas besoin de prévenir ta mère parce qu'elle n'est pas ton représentant légal même si tu vis avec elle. **Me dit-il les sourcils froncés. **Ils ont juste prévenus ton véritable représentant légal.**

J'écarquillais les yeux et ce fut à ce moment-là que je compris pourquoi mon père voulait à tout prix me parler depuis tout ce temps.

Je fronçais les sourcils de confusion. Si mon père était au courant, pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit à ma mère ? Il pensait surement qu'en parler à ma mère l'a ferait paniquer et elle me renverrait à San Francisco, dans ses pattes...

Jackson sembla de nouveau comprendre l'origine de ma confusion et m'éclaira à ce sujet.

**\- Quand j'ai rencontré ton père le soir où on s'est mit ensembles, c'était pas la première fois que je lui parlais. Je ne connaissais pas votre histoire avant mais je lui ai demandé de rien dire à ta mère et que c'était ce que tu voulais. **M'exposa-t-il. **Il m'a promit de rien dire et ensuite il a prit le dossier en main. J'ai ensuite prévenu Lydia que je l'avais dénoncé quand je l'ai appris, qu'elle serait contactée par les flics pour avoir commandité ça et qu'elle avait intérêt à avouer sinon elle allait avoir affaire à moi.**

**\- Mais co…**

**\- T'occupes, j'ai mes méthodes. **Me coupa-t-il catégoriquement. **Pose pas de question dont tu n'es pas sûr de vouloir la réponse.**

**\- Donc… Tu as vraiment réglé cette histoire.**

**\- Bien j'imagine que si tu veux plus de détails, tu dois demander à ton père mais j'ai fais la moitié au moins, oui.**

Une bouffé d'émotion m'envahit et je me levais brusquement avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de l'embrasser avec empressement.

**\- Tu es un peu comme mon chevalier protecteur. **Me moquais-je entre deux baisers.

**\- Je suis le seul autorisé à t'emmerder.**

Je n'avais pas besoin de précision pour savoir à quel point il était sérieux.

Ça pouvait être angoissant et j'étais le plus à même de savoir de quoi il était capable mais, même si c'était assez terrifiant à s'imaginer, je n'arrivais quand même pas à m'inquiéter.

Je ne pouvais pas changer Jackson et je ne le voulais pas de toute façon mais j'espérais l'adoucir un peu et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi.

On finit de manger et on remonta dans sa chambre pour finir la nuit.

Lorsque nous nous mîmes sous la couette dans les bras l'un de l'autre, j'étais soulagé et serein.

Grâce à Jackson, l'incident de la piscine était bel et bien derrière moi. Je me doutais qu'il fallait que je prenne mon courage à deux mains et que j'appelle mon père pour lui parler de cette histoire mais j'étais déjà plus confiant maintenant que j'en savais plus sur le rôle de chacun.

Maintenant tout ce qui comptait désormais c'était de remonter mes notes pour terminer mon année correctement et pouvoir accéder à l'Université du Missouri qui était désormais mon but ultime.

J'allais réussir, ça ne faisait aucun doute ! Je n'avais plus vraiment le choix de toute façon…

…

J'étais finalement parvenu à un accord commun avec Jackson durant les deux semaines qui suivirent.

Il acceptait de me laisser tranquille au niveau de mes études mais je ne devais pas être aidé par Stiles.

Je trouvais ça complètement con mais de toute façon mon meilleur ami n'avait plus vraiment de temps à me consacrer ces derniers temps.

Il y avait les entraînements de crosse, ses propres études, ses clubs de matière avancé et maintenant il avait les moments Sterek, comme les nommaient Cora et Isaac.

Ces deux derniers faisaient les montagnes russes, d'ailleurs !

Un jour ils étaient collés serrés à roucouler comme à leurs habitudes et le lendemain, c'était la guerre froide.

Aucun ne voulait desserrait les crocs pour nous expliquer le problème alors ni Stiles, ni moi ne parvenions a leur tirer les vers du nez.

J'avais bien pensé à demander à Danny mais Jackson avait été catégorique à ce sujet : si Danny acceptait de m'aider, il considèrerait ça comme une déclaration de guerre.

Danny m'avait lancé un petit sourire d'excuse avant de partir traîner on-ne-savait-où avec mon salopard d'amoureux.

Ces semaines avaient donc été plutôt solitaires et, chaque fois que je trouvais un potentiel camarade pour m'aider, il disparaissait miraculeusement avant de m'ignorer royalement comme s'ils avaient été intimidé par un certain blond égoïste.

A dire vrai, il n'y avait plus que trois choix qui s'offraient à moi désormais…

Il y avait Ethan qui avait l'avantage de ne pas se laissait intimider par Jackson et avec qui je m'entendais relativement bien même si on était loin d'être proches tout les deux.

Le problème était qu'à part le sport et l'anglais où il pouvait se défendre, c'était une brêle dans toutes les autres matières.

Ensuite il y avait Lydia qui était excellente dans toutes les matières qu'elle touchait mais qui ne m'aimait pas et que j'aimais pas non plus.

Si elle acceptait de m'aider, s'en serait finit de ma confiance en moi et on me retrouverait surement sans vie dans un caniveau avec une lettre de suicide factice ou non à côté de mon cadavre…

Ouais… La troisième option était juste la seule que je pouvais me permettre, en fait…

Je devais étudier seul et sans aide extérieur…

C'était pour cette raison que je me retrouvais dans la bibliothèque vide un après-midi où je devais être libéré plus tôt car mon professeur de dessin n'était pas là et où toute ma classe devait vagabonder hors de ce bahut maudit.

Je soupirais devant trois livres de matières différentes étendus devant moi, à ma table, et mon pauvre crayon usé entre mes dents.

Je savais pertinemment que, de l'extérieur, je faisais vraiment peine à voir… Je comprenais rien du tout à la littérature, je ne savais pas comment me sortir de ce problème de chimie et ne parlons même pas du prochain examen blanc de math où j'allais me manger un nouveau F.

**\- Putain, je vais jamais m'en sortir… **Grommelais-je en soupirant de manière défaitiste.

**\- C'est parce que le calcul de l'inconnu n'est pas juste. **S'enquit une voix à ma droite.

Je me retournais vers la voix et tombais nez à nez avec une jeune et jolie fille brune au regard chocolat.

Elle vint s'installer à côté de moi et arracha mon crayon de ma bouche avant d'attraper mon cahier et de refaire le calcul.

**\- Si tu utilises pas le bon calcul, tu vas foirer tout ton exercice. **Lâcha-t-elle avant de remettre mon crayon dans ma bouche et de me sourire. **T'es canon mais t'es pas très intelligent.**

Je la regardais bouche bée en faisant tomber mon crayon sur le sol. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre ses livres et de se lever mais je la retins de justesse.

**\- Y a qu'en math que tu es douée ?**

**\- Je suis pas vraiment une bonne élève mais je me défends dans toutes les matières, pourquoi ? **

**\- Tu veux bien m'aider à étudier ? **Demandais-je avec espoir.

Elle haussa un sourcil avant de faire une moue pensive.

**\- Tu me payes combien ?**

**\- Euh… Je suis pas très riche.**

**\- Hm… On va faire un deal, je t'aide à faire rentrer deux ou trois trucs dans le petit pois qui te sert de cerveau et tu m'offres un cadeau par semaine.**

**\- Par semaine ? Euh… Ok.**

Je ne connaissais pas vraiment ses goûts mais pourquoi pas… J'espérais juste qu'elle n'était pas trop gourmande sinon je pouvais clairement oublier mon unique espoir de voir mes notes sauvés.

Elle avait l'air un peu trop directe mais elle semblait plutôt sympathique, on ne pouvait pas dire que j'avais grand-chose a perdre de toute façon.

**\- Je m'appelle Scott McCall au fait. **Me présentais-je en souriant.

**\- Ah, tu es un pote de Cora ? **Demanda-t-elle subitement.

**\- Euh… Oui ? **

**\- Je suis Malia Tate… Enfin Hale… Mais Tate quand même. **Lâcha-t-elle. **Je suis la fille du frère de sa mère. Il est le plus jeune et parfois ils s'entendent pas mais des fois on s'entend pas non plus tu me dira…**

Je comprenais rien du tout à ce qu'elle me disait et je me doutais que ça devait se lire à mon regard bovin. Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et en secouant doucement la tête.

**\- Je suis la cousine de Cora. **Son ton était plus lent comme si elle s'adressait à un idiot. **Mon père et sa mère sont frère et sœur.**

**\- Ah ok ! **

**\- Va falloir que je t'aide en anglais aussi à ce que je vois… **Soupira-t-elle défaitiste.

**\- Hé ! C'est toi qui m'assomme d'informations sur le père du frère de la sœur de je-sais-pas-quoi. Je voulais juste connaître ton nom, c'est tout. **Grommelais-je en me justifiant.

Elle me regarda un court moment avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

**\- Puisque tu es un ami de Cora je te propose de m'offrir un café à chaque fois qu'on se voit. Je vais pas plumer un ami de la famille quand même. **

Son sourire ressemblait à celui d'un Parrain de la Mafia ce qui était terriblement déstabilisant.

**\- Donc tu comptais me plumer ? **Osais-je demander.

**\- Bien sûr, tu as tout du pigeon de base. Il y avait de quoi se faire quelques pépètes.**

Aouch ! Elle faisait aussi mal que Cora quand elle passait en mode vénère. Il n'y avait aucun doute quand à la filiation de ces deux là.

Les cours qu'elle me donna ensuite furent dans le même état d'esprit que notre première rencontre.

A part le fait qu'elle m'insultait avec une étrange nonchalance, elle était quand même une jeune fille relativement sympa.

J'avais découvert qu'elle était une véritable brêle en biologie et en espagnol et, de la relation prof/élèves que nous avions à la base, nous étions devenus de véritables partenaires d'études au fil de nos cours particuliers.

C'était assez rafraichissant d'être avec elle, c'était comme si j'entrais dans un tout autre Univers.

Malia était une personne qui paraissait vraiment dur et inaccessible mais elle était pourvue une gentillesse et d'une générosité plutôt rare et c'était ce qui me plaisait vraiment chez elle. Elle avait une franchise assez brutale mais assez drôle tout de même.

La première fois que j'en avais parlé à Jackson, il avait été étrangement calme et compréhensif.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il pète les plombs et réclame de la voir pour pouvoir l'insulter gratuitement mais il n'en était rien.

Il s'était contenté de hocher la tête et simplement accepter le fait qu'elle m'aidait à rehausser mes notes.

Si j'avais trouvé ça plutôt bizarre au début, j'avais fini par hausser les épaules et laisser tomber. Autant ne pas poser trop de questions et réveiller le lion qui dormait.

Au bout de deux nouvelles semaines à jongler avec mes cours, mes études, mes cours particuliers, et mon travail chez Deaton, je remarquais que Jackson devenait plus sombre, plus possessif aussi et s'énervait plus rapidement que d'ordinaire.

Je prenais toujours soin de le voir au maximum, quitte à sacrifier mon temps avec mes amis et à lui téléphoner chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion.

C'était pour cette raison que j'avais profité d'un samedi où il serait libre pour passer la soirée avec lui.

Je me doutais que je n'avais plus vraiment de temps à accorder à qui que ce soit et je devais quand même lui fournir une explication valable pour au moins l'apaiser un peu.

J'inspirais longuement et entrai dans le restaurant avant qu'un gars ne m'accueille avec un sourire commercial et ne me guide à la table.

Quand il entra, à son tour, dans le restaurant, je me rendis subitement compte d'à quel point il m'avait manqué.

**\- Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? **Osais-je demander quand il s'installa devant moi.

Je préférais savoir à quelle sauce j'allais être mangé plutôt que de passer la soirée a marcher sur des œufs.

Il consulta le menu avant de m'envoyer un regard noir pour au finale m'ignorer et se perdre à nouveau dans la carte du restau.

**\- Donc tu me fais la gueule…**

**\- ****On peut pas faire la gueule à un fantôme. **Lâcha-t-il durement.

**\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais qu'on ne se voit pas beaucoup en ce moment mais je te jure qu'à la fin des derniers examens, ce sera terminé. **

**\- Je suis pas réputé pour ma patience, Scott. Alors t'as intérêt à les avoir tes putains d'examens et vite.**

Je tentais de dissimulais un sourire mutin derrière ma carte mais ce fut vain, il me grilla automatiquement ce qui accentua son froncement de sourcils.

**\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuses ? **Cracha-t-il.

**\- Tu es en colère…**

**\- C'est ce qui te fait rire ?**

**\- Non, en fait… Quand tu es vraiment fâché, tu as ce truc…**

Je désignais la zone au milieu du front avec mon index et mimais une ligne verticale.

**\- Tu as ce trait qui se creuse et… ça me rend… un peu… **

Il haussa un sourcil et je rougis aussitôt avant de détourner mon regard. C'était beaucoup trop embarrassant à avouer…

**\- Tu es en train de me dire que me voir énerver, ça t'excite ? **Demanda-t-il subitement.

Je n'osais absolument rien répondre et je me retrouvais a gigoter sur ma chaise comme un idiot et c'est là que je vis l'ombre de son demi-sourire typiquement Jacksonèsque.

Si il était terriblement attirant quand il était en colère, il était véritablement magnifique lorsqu'il souriait.

J'étais amoureux que chacune des émotions qui pouvait s'inscrire sur son visage même quand il était horriblement imbu de sa personne.

C'était le super pouvoir le plus puissant de mon petit-ami : Me faire tomber amoureux de chacun de ses gestes.

Ça paraissait terriblement niais et stupide a avouer mais c'était comme ça… Il avait juste a être lui et je fondais comme de la neige au soleil.

Dios, que j'aimais ce garçon...

Il passa le repas à me jeter des regards lubriques et des petits commentaires qui me rendait tout chose pendant que j'essayais de tenir au maximum pour au moins faire bonne impression jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve seuls.

**\- Jackson ! Salut ! **S'enquit une voix masculine. **Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?**

Un grand type aux cheveux noir corbeau et au regard ébène fixait mon petit-ami avec un grand sourire. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir d'où.

Jackson, lui, semblait profondément ennuyé par cette soudaine apparition à en juger par sa mâchoire serrée et ses traits tendus qui ne dissimulaient même pas son mépris.

**\- C'est un restaurant, que veux-tu que je fasses dans un restau, Pierce ? **Cracha-t-il irrité.

C'est à l'entente de ce nom que la lumière se fit…

Ce gars c'était Nathan Pierce, un joueur de crosse qui faisait souvent chier Isaac sur le terrain. C'était un genre de mini Aiden un peu m'as-tu vu mais surtout, c'était l'actuel petit-ami de Malia.

Je les avaient découvert la semaine d'avant en train de se peloter sur une table d'étude. Ça m'avait fait bafouiller et rougir tandis que Malia s'en était amusée énormément.

Absolument inconscient d'être une gène pour nous, il s'installa avec nous et je remarquais une jolie petite asiatique à ses côtés qui était bien apprêtée.

Je lui fit un petit sourire que je voulus rassurant et auquel elle répondit par un sourire qui ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

Plus ça allait et plus je pouvais sentir l'envie de tuer de Jackson. J'avais passé une bonne partie de la soirée a détendre Jackson et voilà que tout était à refaire. Mon petit-ami avait horreur qu'on l'interrompe. Je me mangeais des soufflantes quand je le faisais déjà alors je n'osais même pas imaginer pour les autres...

Ce Nathan Pierce était définitivement plus un boulet qu'autre chose…

**\- **_**Décidément il est toujours aussi stupide… **_Marmonna la jeune fille en espagnol.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? **Demanda Jackson en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Rien fait pas attention, elle parle pas beaucoup l'anglais. Elle vient du Mexique, c'est ma cousine. **Se justifia Nathan.

**\- **_**Quel idiot… **_Soupira la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

**\- **_**Salut, moi c'est Scott. **_Chuchotais-je en souriant.

La jeune femme s'éclaira soudainement comme un enfant le matin de Noël. Nous finîmes par parler en espagnol tandis que, du coin de l'œil, j'observais Jackson parler stratégie avec Nathan non sans une pointe d'agacement.

La jeune fille s'appelait Perdita, comme dans les 101 dalmatiens. Elle était vraiment très gentille et j'en profitais pour en apprendre plus sur le petit-ami de Malia. Et future victime de Jackson au vu du regard lourd de sens qu'il lui faisait.

**\- **_**Donc tu es un ami de Nathan ? **_Demanda Perdita.

**\- **_**Non, il joue dans l'équipe de Jackson. **_Je désignais mon petit-ami du menton.

**\- **_**Oui je connais ce gars, il a faillit provoqué un infarctus à ma grand-mère. Ces deux là ne se souviennent pas que je le connais déjà.**_

**\- **_**Comment il a fait ça ? **_Demandais-je dévoré par la curiosité.

**\- **_**Ma grand-mère est rentré dans la chambre de Nathan au moment où ils baisaient ensembles.**_

J'écarquillais les yeux avant de les poser sur Jackson et Nathan qui discutaient sans aucune attention pour nous.

**\- **_**C'était quand ?**_

**-**_** Janvier dernier.**_

Je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, je finirais par tomber sur un gars qui avait couché avec Jackson. C'était absolument inévitable, il avait couché avec la moitié de l'établissement mais c'était du passé désormais.

Pourtant c'était pas la raison de la soudaine colère qui grandissait dangereusement en moi.

Quand j'avais aperçu Malia et Nathan ensembles, elle m'avait dit qu'ils étaient ensembles depuis bientôt un an.

J'étais peut-être nul en math mais je savais quand-même faire un calcul de base et le résultat ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Mes yeux s'assombrirent et mes traits se durcirent progressivement. Malia était une fille géniale et elle ne méritait pas de finir avec une ordure pareil.

Je ne pouvais pas me prétendre être son ami si je laissais ça passer mais je ne voulais pas avoir à le lui apprendre moi-même. Je n'avais qu'une seule alternative et tant pis si ça emmerdait cet abruti.

**\- Donnes-moi ton téléphone. **Ordonnais-je brusquement à Nathan.

**\- Pourquoi ? **

**\- Parce que t'as un devoir à faire.**

Les deux joueurs me lancèrent un regard surpris que j'ignorais royalement, bien trop occupé a résister à l'envie de me lever et de lui en mettre une.

Il lança un regard à Jackson qui lui fit un haussement d'épaules avant de me donner le téléphone que je lui arrachais des mains.

J'ouvris son répertoire et tombais sur le numéro de mon amie avant de poser son téléphone devant lui.

**\- Est-ce que Malia sait que tu l'as trompé avec Jackson ? **Demandais-je froidement.

Il écarquilla les yeux avant de me fixer avec colère.

**\- Comment tu…**

**\- **_**Je parles espagnol, connard**_**. **Coupais-je durement dans un espagnol parfait.

Il jeta un regard à sa cousine qui haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

**\- J'ai pas à me justifier devant toi ! **

**\- Vraiment ? Tant mieux parce que c'est pas ce que je te demande. Tu vas appeler Malia et lui dire ce que tu as fait.**

**\- ... Elle le sait déjà ! **Râla-t-il.

Je haussais les sourcils de surprise avant de les froncer. Il pensait sincèrement que j'étais un idiot naïf ?

J'avais peut-être l'air d'un con mais même si je ne connaissais pas Malia depuis très longtemps, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être une fille qui pardonne aussi facilement…

**\- Donc si j'appelle Malia maintenant et que je lui en parles, elle saura ce qui s'est passé ? **Demandais-je.

**\- Ben ouais !**

Nous nous fixâmes en chien de faïence pendant plusieurs secondes avant que je n'attrape rapidement son téléphone et que je ne compose le numéro.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!** S'écria-t-il au bord de la crise de nerf.

**\- Ben je l'appelle pour lui demander. **

**\- C'est bon, je vais le faire ! **Cria-t-il subitement.

**\- Tu le fais maintenant. **Ordonnais-je durement en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel.

Il grimaça de colère avant de m'arracher le smartphone des mains et de mettre le haut parleur.

**\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles maintenant ? **Lança la voix de Malia.

**\- Je t'ai trompé. **Lança Nathan pour toute réponse.

Il y eut un silence avant qu'il n'enlève le haut-parleur et qu'il ne colle son téléphone à son oreille en se levant de la table non sans un dernier regard assassin à mon encontre.

Sa cousine me lança une moue d'excuse avant de partir le rejoindre nous laissant à nouveau seuls Jackson et moi.

**\- On peut partir ? **Demandais-je à Jackson.

Il demanda l'addition et régla la note en faisant fi de mes protestations et nous partîmes en dépassant Nathan qui se prenait le chou au téléphone tandis que sa cousine le regardait visiblement satisfaite.

J'entrais dans la voiture côté passager et mis ma ceinture tandis que Jackson s'installait au volant.

**\- Je suis désolé de m'être énervé et d'avoir gâché la soirée.**

**\- Elle l'était déjà avant que tu pète ton câble…**

**\- Désolé. **Marmonnais-je. **Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Malia comme ça, pas alors que je venais de le savoir, tu comprends ?**

**\- Arrête de me parler d'elle, McCall, ça me gonfle. **Grogna-t-il le regard vissé sur la route.

**\- Tu ferais pas pareil ? **Demandais-je subitement.

**\- Non, le cul des autres ne m'intéressent pas, contrairement à toi.**

**\- Je te parles de trahison, là. **

**\- Et alors, tu couches avec elle ?**

**\- Malia est mon amie et j'allais pas la laisser dans l'ignorance. **Lançais-je furieusement. **Je suis pas ce genre de personne !**

**\- Moi, je le suis. **Dit-il brutalement.

Il s'arrêta à un stop et nous nous fixâmes pendant un moment.

**-Tu t'en fiche peut-être de ce qui peut arriver aux autres mais c'est pas mon cas. Je ne peux pas laisser mes amis se faire poignarder dans le dos sans rien faire ! Tu le ferais, toi ?**

**\- Ouais je suis égoïste, et alors ?!**

**\- Je te crois pas. **Lâchais-je.

On était en train de se disputer dans une voiture en plein milieu d'une route déserte et sombre et les seuls témoins étaient les arbres de la forêt qui bordait les environs.

Je trouvais ça à la fois ridicule et effrayant mais je savais que ça ne durerait pas, il ne restait que quelques minutes en voiture pour rejoindre ma maison.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Jackson et ses crises de nerfs qui décida de se garer au milieu de nulle part !

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? **Demandais-je alors qu'il coupait le contact.

**\- On va se disputer et je vais me mettre dans une colère noire et on va finir par avoir un accident alors autant éviter la casse. On se dispute et ensuite je te ramène.**

**\- Mais t'es dingue ! **M'écriais-je. **C'est un véritable décor de film d'horreur dehors, il peut nous arriver n'importe quoi mais t'as peur d'avoir un accident pour 10 minutes de bagnole ?**

**\- On est a Beacon Hills, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il arrive dans ce bled ? **Grogna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

**\- J'en sais rien, un tueur en série ? Une guerre de gangs ? Une attaque de ghost riders ? **Hasardais-je en regardant aux alentours.

**\- Tu fréquentes beaucoup trop les geeks, toi… **Marmonna-t-il à peine audible.

**\- J'en suis moi-même un, j'ai même pas besoin de les fréquenter. **Admis-je avec fierté.

Bon ok, je devais probablement pas vraiment en être fier au vu de son regard rempli d'un jugement condescendant mais c'était fait et j'en avais pas honte.

Jackson se mit à rire. Ce fut tellement soudain que j'en sursautais mais ça ne l'arrêta pas.

Je le regardais comme si une deuxième tête avait poussé à la base de son cou tandis qu'il continuait à rire pour je ne sais quelle raison.

**\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait marrer comme une baleine ? **Demandais-je irrité.

**\- Je commence à comprendre de quoi tu parlais quand tu me disais que j'étais sexy en m'énervant. Avec la petite ligne au milieu du front. Tu as la même quand tu t'énerves.**

**\- Oh. Et… **Demandais-je l'air de rien. **Tu me trouve sexy quand je m'énerve alors ?**

**\- Ouais mais je te l'interdis. **Ordonna-t-il subitement.

Je le fixais bouche bée tandis qu'il me fixait intensément.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'interdis ?**

**\- Ce que tu as fait ce soir.**

**\- Agresser un de tes joueurs et ainsi gâcher notre soirée pour sauver l'honneur d'une amie ?**

**\- T'énerver pour quelqu'un d'autre que nous deux.**

J'ouvris la bouche mais rien ne vint. Il avait ce regard teinté de douceur mais aussi d'arrogance, de colère et de mépris.

**\- Tu n'as pas le droit de t'énerver pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi, Scott. Je ne plaisante pas.**

Et voilà que sa possessivité maladive était de retour… Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'il voulait que je fasse. On en avait déjà parlé des semaines auparavant et il ne comprenait toujours pas…

**\- Malia est une amie, c'est juste une amie. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le comprendre ?**

**\- Parce que je n'y arrive pas. **Avoua-t-il.

Il me lança un regard que je crus reconnaître comme une sorte d'excuse et de peur. Une véritable vulnérabilité qu'il ne me laissait qu'entrevoir par moment. Je ne réfléchis même pas un seul instant et je le pris brusquement dans mes bras.

**\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu comprennes que tu n'as rien à craindre et que rien de ce qui se passera ne pourra changer ça. **

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire pour l'aider. J'espérais qu'on pourrait trouver un moyen pour lui donner cette confiance dont il manque mais je n'étais pas sûr de savoir quoi faire exactement.

Il y a, en revanche, une seule et unique chose dont j'étais certain. Je ne voulais plus jamais revoir ce regard chez lui.

Cette manière qu'il avait d'être aussi peu sûr de lui me terrifiait autant qu'elle me brisait le cœur. Je préférais largement son horrible côté connard à cette horrible vision.

**\- Je ne sais pas s'il existe un moyen pour régler ça mais s'il y a une chose, n'importe quoi, qui puisse t'aider a comprendre qu'il n'y a que toi, pour moi. Je le ferais. **Promis-je.

Ma promesse le calma et je le sentis se détendre, alors je me détendis à mon tour.

Même si notre rendez-vous ne s'était pas du tout passé comme je l'espérais, on finissait sur une note positive et c'était tout ce qui comptait au final.

Je l'aimais et j'espérais sincèrement trouver une solution pour mettre un terme à son insécurité.

…

Quelques jours s'étaient passés depuis ce fameux soir et je n'avais plus revu ce regard chez Jackson heureusement.

Je le voyais toujours aussi peu mais quand je le voyais, il semblait être redevenu le Jackson espiègle et arrogant qu'il était.

Bien sûr, il râlait toujours parce qu'on ne se voyait pas assez mais je pouvais sentir que c'était juste pour la forme et nettement moins pour le fond, désormais.

A vrai dire, depuis un ou deux jours, il était étrangement serein.

Pas plus tard qu'hier il m'avait attrapé dans un couloir vide et m'avait embrassé avec passion avant de se volatiliser en cours comme si de rien n'était et sans aucune explication.

Je n'avais toujours pas compris mais visiblement, il semblait joyeux alors je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à lui demander pourquoi.

J'étais actuellement un peu occupé par mes amis qui me fuyaient comme la peste.

Je pensais que c'était moi qui me faisait des idées, au début, mais au fil du temps, je me rendais compte que c'était un fait avéré et plus simplement une impression.

Stiles évitait soigneusement mon regard et me fuyait comme si j'étais un messager de la Mort tandis qu'Isaac m'observait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes avant de bafouiller bêtement et de disparaître subitement chaque fois que je l'appelais.

J'avais voulu me rassurer en me disant qu'ils me préparaient surement une surprise pour mon anniversaire qui approchait mais, plus ça allait et moins j'étais serein.

Plus ça allait et plus je me rendais compte que ça n'était pas seulement le comportement de Stiles et Isaac qui étaient étranges mais ceux de tout le lycée.

En fait, tout le lycée me fuyait comme si j'étais une sorte de pestiféré, une curiosité à voir ou un truc dans le genre. Je les sentais parfaitement chuchoter dans mon dos et, lorsque je me retournais vers eux pour voir ce qu'il en était, les chuchotements se taisaient brusquement.

A ce moment-là, l'expression « être le dindon de la farce » prenait tout son sens pour moi…

Stiles, Isaac, Matt, Cora, Ethan et même Danny… Ils avaient tous le même regard un peu dépité lorsqu'ils me fixaient quand ils pensaient que je ne m'en rendais pas compte…

A vrai dire… Seul Jackson était normal avec moi enfin, si on omettait le fait qu'il était vraiment heureux en ce moment mais je n'allais pas lui en vouloir de se sentir bien, non plus.

Je sortais du cours de dessin, me sentant de plus en plus solitaire à mesure que tout le monde m'esquivait, quand Malia m'attrapa à la sortie avant de me traîner dans la bibliothèque, vide à cette heure-là.

Elle avait le regard grave et les lèvres pincées, ce qui était parfaitement inhabituel chez elle.

Le lendemain de mon rendez-vous avec Jackson, elle m'avait parlé de sa rupture avec Nathan et elle m'avait expliqué que, pour se défendre, il lui avait dit que je l'avais obligé à le dire.

Elle m'avait brusquement prise dans ses bras et m'avait remercié en me disant qu'il y en avait peu qui était capable de faire ça.

Elle n'était pas particulièrement affectée par sa rupture ce que je trouvais un peu étrange mais réconfortant pour elle.

Malia était une personne plutôt difficile a cerner. Elle était imprévisible et pouvait paraître insensible mais je savais, au fond, que ce n'était qu'un air qu'elle se donnait.

**\- Est-ce que tu es allé sur le site des lycéens ? **

Elle avait la mine terriblement grave et son ton paraissait plutôt tendu. Si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais dis qu'elle avait l'air de ne pas savoir où se mettre. Ce qui paraissait vraiment étonnant quand on la connaissait...

**\- Euh… Bonjour Malia ? **Tentais-je en souriant.

**\- Visiblement tu n'y es pas allé ! **Attaqua-t-elle brusquement.

Le site des lycéens était, comme son nom l'indiquait, un site à l'usage exclusif des lycéens où on mettaient toute sortes de choses dessus. Il y avait les cours selon les sections, des propositions de clubs et même une rubrique du journal du lycée. J'avais fait la couverture de ce journal pendant une journée quand le Monde entier avait appris pour Jackson et moi.

Chaque lycéens avait un compte qui lui était déjà attribué avec un mot de passe personnel. Aucun adulte n'avait accès à ce site particulier et je doutais sincèrement qu'ils en connaissaient même son existence.

**\- La politesse voudrait que tu me rendes ce bonjour, Malia, et non je n'y suis pas allé, pourquoi ?**

**\- Tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre ces derniers temps ? Des gens qui te regardent comme si t'étais un animal étrange ou qui chuchotent derrière ton passage ? **Demanda-t-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils à cette soudaine question et me demandais comment elle s'en était rendu compte.

Elle prit mon regard confus pour une réponse positive et soupira. Elle s'installa sur une table avant de joindre ses mains en me fixant d'un air mitigé.

**\- Tu vas surement avoir besoin de t'asseoir, Scott… Vraiment… **Marmonna-t-elle piteusement.

Je fronçais les sourcils en la fixant avec une soudaine inquiétude et un horrible pressentiment.

Si Malia commençait a prendre des gants avec moi ça signifiait qu'une véritable catastrophe était arrivé.

Elle inspira profondément avant de sortir son téléphone, de pianoter dessus et de me le tendre enfin avec appréhension.

Je le pris, la mine toujours aussi confuse, et découvrit enfin ce que tout le monde me cachait…

Le sol se déroba sous mes pieds au moment même où je lus le début de l'article…

Un article du journal du lycée qui datait d'il y a deux jours…

Un article qui parlait de moi…

Mon pire cauchemar venait de commencer…

* * *

Bien le bonsoir !

Eh oui, je pensais être en retard pour ce chapitre mais, une fois de plus, l'amour que je vous porte a triomphé !

Ceci dit le retard comprend surtout le chapitre d'après...

Chapitre d'après qui, d'ailleurs, clôturera "Le Pire en Moi".

Eh oui, ce que vous venez de lire est bel et bien l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Avec l'arrivée fracassante de Malia qui est un personnage pour qui j'ai une réelle affection ! :D

J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre alors n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, j'aime toujours autant ces petits coups de pieds au derrière qui font du bien !

Évidemment si vous avez des questions, je serais ravie d'y répondre alors n'hésitez surtout pas ! (^O^)

J'vous aime !

Akiss4.

* * *

PS - Helac : Hhhaaa... C'est une théorie qui peut-être intéressante pour Lydia, oui... Mais je ne dirais rien de plus ! (^.^) Merci en tout cas d'être toujours là, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! :D


	20. L'éveil de la Bête

Eh bien voilà mes amis...

C'est avec beaucoup d'émotions que je vous laisse ce dernier chapitre qui clôture ainsi cette histoire.

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus jusqu'au bout et je m'excuse encore pour les fautes d'orthographe qui sont passées à travers mon radar, ma correctrice n'ayant plus le temps nécessaire pour me corriger...

Je vous remercie sincèrement de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à présent et j'attends vos retours avec beaucoup d'impatience. En espérant que vous serez là pour les prochaines fictions éventuelles que je ferais ^^

J'vous aime fort, les amis !

Akiss4.

* * *

**18.**

**L'éveil de la Bête…**

_"Mon pire cauchemar avait déjà commencé…"_

J'avais l'impression que mon âme s'extirpait de mon corps alors que je voyais ma vie partir lentement en lambeaux.

"_SCOTT MCCALL ET JACKSON WHITTEMORE « PROPRES » COMME JAMAIS !" _

Un froid glacial s'étendait lentement et progressivement dans ma chair et mes os.

"… _il semblerait que la nouvelle acquisition de Jackson Whittemore, le très mignon et gentil Scott McCall, nous ait dissimulé ses biens nombreux talents…"_

Au fur et à mesure du texte qui défilait, ma respiration doubla alors que l'oxygène se fit plus rare.

Mon cœur s'arrêta brutalement lorsque l'article prit fin pour laisser place à une vidéo que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant mais dont je ne connaissais que trop bien l'existence.

Qui ?

Qui avait bien pu faire ça ?

Le regard écarquillé et la bouche grande ouverte, je me tournais lentement vers Malia qui me fixait prudemment.

Elle baissa le regard sur le sol en pinçant de nouveau les lèvres alors que je déglutis face à la vidéo qui défilait sous mes yeux.

Elle sembla reprendre son aplomb et ouvrit la bouche mais je n'entendis qu'un gros bourdonnement qui me vrillait la tête.

Je me levais lentement de ma chaise et me dirigeais comme un automate vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

Je vissais mon regard sur le sol en espérant que personne ne vienne m'interrompre dans ma quête désespérée de fuir le plus loin possible de cet horrible endroit.

Le bourdonnement qui ne me quittait pas me donnait des vertiges mais m'épargnais au moins les chuchotements des autres.

J'avais vécu pas mal de choses terribles dans ce lycée… à Beacon Hills tout court, d'ailleurs.

Je m'y connaissais en journées de merde mais cette… chose… c'était décidément la pire de toutes.

Et pourtant, j'avais subi un accident de voiture bénin mais flippant, une rentrée particulièrement traumatisante, du harcèlement scolaire et j'avais même faillis mourir dans cette putain de piscine…

Et ça, rien que dans cette ville de malheur. Ne parlons même pas de ce que j'avais bien pu vivre à San Francisco !

Cette fois c'était pas une mauvaise impression que j'avais faite… Une simple humiliation que je pouvais oublier avec un pot de glace et Netflix… Ce n'était pas un de ces horribles moments que je pouvais laisser derrière moi avec une sortie entres amis ou un jeu vidéo…

Je ne me sentais pas seulement humilié, horrifié ou mal à l'aise, non… J'étais entièrement détruis.

J'étais entièrement détruis parce que c'était une épreuve qui allait me suivre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…

J'étais entièrement détruis parce que, non seulement je ne l'avais pas vu venir bien trop aveuglé par mon propre bonheur mais aussi parce que je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir les armes pour ça…

J'étais entièrement détruis parce que j'étais tout seul contre ce calvaire mais aussi et surtout…

J'étais complètement détruis parce que je connaissais parfaitement l'identité du sale crevard qui avait mis en ligne cette foutue vidéo.

Ce pseudo… Ce putain de pseudo !

Il ne pouvait y avoir que lui pour avoir un pseudo pareil ! Et, en cet instant, j'utilisais mes dernières forces pour prier toutes les divinités de ce putain d'Univers pour qu'on ait usurpé son identité.

N'importe quoi ! Un gigantesque complot ou je ne sais quoi… Quelque chose qui niait totalement les faits dont le Monde entier était témoin, maintenant.

J'étais prêt a croire à n'importe quoi plutôt qu'à cette évidence absolument effroyable que mon propre cerveau refusait même d'envisager.

La crise de panique menaçait dangereusement en rendant mes pas de plus en plus incertains…

Même si ma vision était trouble à cause du choc, le poids des regards de ceux qui m'entouraient était pareil à une chape de plomb qui m'oppressait complètement et je ne parvenais pas a réguler mon stress et mon anxiété.

La crise de panique n'allait pas tarder à se transformer en crise d'asthme et je ne pouvais malheureusement pas les arrêter que ce soit l'une ou l'autre.

Soudain, à travers le bourdonnement, j'entendis une voix qui m'appelait et je me figeais net.

Je me retournais lentement vers la source de la voix et mon regard, vide, rencontra celui, plein de vie, de Jackson.

Il avança d'un pas et, instinctivement, je reculais ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Le manège continua sur deux pas et je sentis l'interrogation et l'agacement durcir ses traits.

J'ouvris la bouche mais ma voix ne voulait pas sortir. J'étais entièrement paralysé par la peur et le choc et mon corps bougeait tout seul comme s'il était mû par une volonté qui lui était propre.

**\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? **

Je déglutis et ouvris à nouveau la bouche mais rien n'y faisait, j'étais désespérément muet.

Je ne voulais pas lui demander, j'avais bien trop peur de la réponse… J'avais bien trop peur de faire une crise maintenant et de perdre le peu qui pouvait me rester de dignité si tant était qu'il m'en restait encore…

**\- Scott, c'est quoi le problème ?** Lança-t-il brusquement incertain.

Un faible espoir brilla tout au fond de mon cœur, cependant. Il avait les sourcils froncés mais il ne semblait plus agacé, simplement inquiet.

S'il était inquiet c'est que ça ne pouvait pas être lui le coupable, non ?

Aucun coupable n'était inquiet de voir sa victime démolie par ce… truc immonde qui circulait partout sur le net.

Ce fut cet espoir qui donna à ma voix la puissance nécessaire pour aller au-delà de mon blocage.

**\- Est-ce que ça vient de toi ? **Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure blanc.

**\- De quoi tu parles ?**

Absolument incapable de mettre des mots sur le calvaire que je vivais maintenant, je remontais lentement ma main et lui présentait le téléphone de Malia qui contenait l'article.

Il le parcourut un court instant avant de plonger à nouveau ses yeux dans les miens.

**\- Où est le problème ?**

Mon regard dépourvu de vie, s'écarquilla au possible alors que ce gars ne semblait réellement pas voir où était, effectivement, le soucis.

**\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? **Ma voix était aussi vivante que le reste de mon corps et ne semblait pas vouloir quitter cet état de faiblesse.

**\- C'est juste une vidéo où on baise dedans, et alors ?**

**\- Elle est sur tous les écrans Jackson… Tout le monde peut voir cette vidéo.**

Il haussa les épaules en me souriant.

**\- C'est pas si grave, tu es super canon dedans et c'est l'essentiel.**

Quelque chose commença à s'allumer en moi… Quelque chose de sombre et de douloureux.

Je savais pertinemment que les faits étaient là mais il fallait tout de même que je sois sûr…

**\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui l'a envoyé ? **

Ma voix était à peine audible. J'avais peur qu'en prononçant cette question un peu trop fort, un déchaînement de catastrophes allait me tomber dessus. J'étais aussi terrifié par la réponse…

Il me fit son putain de demi-sourire arrogant et me jeta son sempiternel regard satisfait et ça suffit a m'achever définitivement.

Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir à avoir, j'avais désormais ma réponse. C'était lui qui avait envoyé la vidéo et il semblait d'ailleurs assez content de lui.

**\- P-pourquoi tu as fais ça ? **Osais-je demander malgré tout alors que je sentais mon cœur s'effriter.

**\- Maintenant tout est clair. **Me dit-il en me souriant toujours. **Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, je me sens plus confiant désormais. C'est uniquement grâce à toi, d'ailleurs.**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- Je me sens plus apaisé maintenant que c'est fait parce que désormais tout le monde le sait, c'est officiel.**

**\- T-tout le monde sait quoi ?**

Je savais que mon cœur ne se remettrait pas de cette conversation. Je savais que, peu importe ce qui allait ressortir de ce dialogue, j'allais devenir complètement fou mais je ne parvenais pas à m'en empêcher.

Je devais absolument savoir quelles étaient ses raisons. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de se comporter de cette façon avec moi alors même qu'il savait pertinemment ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Il fallait que je le sache et peu importait le prix…

**\- Il savent tous maintenant que tu es à moi et uniquement à moi. **S'enquit-il soulagé.

J'avais la sensation que le sol s'ouvrait en dessous de moi alors que ma respiration s'accéléra soudainement et que je sentais mon cœur voler en éclats en emportant, au passage, les miettes de ma raison.

Et ce fut à cet instant précis que je fus absolument certain d'une seule chose : je basculais complètement.

Ma colère, mon dégoût, mon anxiété et l'intégralité de mes autres émotions négatives eurent totalement raison de moi et me firent perdre tout sens commun.

Faisant fi de tout ce qui pouvait m'entourait, je me mis à me jeter sur Jackson et a lui assenait une pluie d'insultes et de coups en hurlant de manière incohérente.

J'avais l'air fou ? Tant mieux !

A l'heure actuelle, je me fichais totalement de ce qu'on pouvait bien dire de plus sur moi, le mal était déjà fait… Tout ce que j'avais en tête, c'était que je devais lui faire payer le malheur qu'il était en train de me faire subir.

Malheureusement Jackson était plus sportif que moi et donc plus fort. Il ne mit pas bien longtemps pour me plaquer sur les casiers et me neutraliser.

Et en plus cet abruti se permettait de me fixer avec un regard confus !

Je continuais à lui balancer toutes sortes d'insultes en anglais et en espagnol, en faisant même un mix bilingue qui en aurait surement fait rire plus d'un dans d'autres circonstances.

**\- Scott. **S'écria Jackson. **Arrête, t'es en train de péter les plombs !  
**

**\- Ouais, surement ! **Hurlais-je la haine déformant ma voix et mes traits. **Mais j'arrêterai uniquement sur ton cadavre, parce que je vais te tuer, Jackson !**

Il regarda autour de lui et gronda avant de me lancer un nouveau regard qu'il voulu imposant.

**\- Je vois bien que t'es en colère mais il faut que tu te calmes, on reprendra cette discussion tout à l'heure, quand on sera seuls. **Murmura-t-il entres ses dents.

**\- On la reprendra pas plus tard parce que tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion d'être seul avec moi, Jackson Whittemore ! **M'égosillais-je à m'en meurtrir la gorge. **Tu es vraiment la personne la plus abjecte que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie et sortir avec toi fut la pire décision que j'ai eu à prendre ! **

**\- Scott. T'as vraiment un problème là.**

**\- Ta gueule ! **Continuais-je toujours aussi révolté. **Tu veux que je te dises mon problème ?! C'est toi le problème, Jackson ! Toi et ton putain de problème de confiance ! Toi et ta possessivité de merde ! Toi et tes crises de colère ! Ton existence entière, c'est ça mon problème ! Tu es la pire personne qui existe sur cette planète !**

Jackson avait le regard écarquillé alors que j'essayais désespérément de retrouver mon souffle pendant que la haine, la trahison et la fureur circulaient encore dans mes veines et me brûlaient comme si c'était de la lave en fusion.

Le choc de ma crise de colère et mes hurlements lui avait fait lâcher sa poigne et m'avait entièrement libérer.

Le chagrin et la trahison me hurlaient de m'arrêter là et de déguerpir au plus vite pour échapper à ce cauchemar mais la haine et l'envie de me venger étaient plus fortes et me poussais a rester pour lui faire le plus de mal possible.

Le détruire exactement comme il m'avait achevé et le mettre en miettes comme je l'étais à cet instant.

Ma vision commençait à se flouter à mesure que les larmes de rages inondaient mes joues.

Je luttais pour que mes sanglots ne s'inscrivent pas sur ma voix et ressortent le moins possible.

**\- Tu espères qu'avec ça, je sois à toi ! Mon pauvre ami, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Je l'ai jamais été et avec ça, je ne le serais jamais !**

Jackson serra les poings et contracta fermement sa mâchoire. Ses traits étaient terriblement tendus par la colère.

**\- Tu as dis que je serais toujours le seul. **Dit-il fermement entres ses dents.

**\- … Je le pensais pas. Maintenant laisse-moi, tu me fais vomir. **Dis-je avec un calme qui m'effraya presque et les lèvres tremblantes de rage.

Je vis à nouveau ce regard… Ce regard qui me brisait le cœur et que je ne voulais pas voir dans ses yeux.

Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, j'étais suffisamment hargneux et tremblant de colère pour mettre ma culpabilité de côté et lui arracher ce stupide sourire arrogant.

Je le repoussais brutalement et lui lançais un dernier regard assassin avant de partir le plus loin possible de lui.

Plus je m'éloignais de ce type et plus mes pas se précipitaient vers la sortie. J'avais envie de vomir et de mourir en même temps.

Lorsque je parvins à sortir de l'établissement, je me précipitais vers le banc le plus éloigné de la cour déserte et m'affalais dessus en essayant de trouver un moyen de me calmer.

Je n'arrivais pas a réfléchir calmement et mes poumons commençaient à me brûler. Ma raison commençait a revenir tout doucement et je mesurais enfin l'ampleur des dégâts de cette foutue journée.

Comme si ça suffisait pas d'avoir une vidéo de moi en train de coucher avec Jackson que tout le monde avait vu, je me souvenais que mes cris avaient attirés l'attention de plus de gens dans les couloirs.

J'avais mentis… Bien sûr que j'avais pensé chaque mot que j'avais prononcé pour lui. J'avais été raide dingue de ce pervers sociopathe mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'accepter ça.

Je pouvais pardonner énormément de choses surtout venant de lui mais ça, c'était au-dessus de mes forces et je n'en avais plus beaucoup, désormais.

Je sortis de mon sac mon inhalateur en sentant ma respiration devenir doucement sifflante et l'actionnais en tremblant.

L'air entra rapidement dans mes poumons et calma un peu la douleur. C'était probablement ça le meilleur moment de ma journée !

Mes bronches étant plus apaisées, je n'avais plus qu'à contempler les lambeaux déchirés de mon existence maintenant, en espérant que ma tension redescende au moins un peu.

J'avais écarté mes jambes au maximum, mes coudes étaient posés sur mes genoux, mon dos était rond et ma tête pendait entre mes épaules.

J'avais vraiment envie de disparaître à jamais pour que tout s'arrête enfin…

**\- Scott. **

La voix incertaine d'Isaac parvint a surpasser le bourdonnement devenu omniprésent dans ma tête.

Je fermais les yeux et essayais vainement de rester calme mais la colère revenait de plus en plus forte.

Que ce soit lui ou Stiles, avec Jackson, ils étaient respectivement les trois personnes que je ne voulais pas voir aujourd'hui ni même plus jamais.

Jackson parce qu'il m'avait fait ça et eux deux parce qu'en plus d'être au courant, ils avaient osé garder le silence.

**\- Scott, on peut parler ? **Demanda doucement Stiles que je sentis approcher.

Super j'avais les deux en même temps, jackpot ! C'était véritablement la plus belle journée de ma vie, dites-moi !

Je ne relevais pas la tête, je savais pertinemment que si je rencontrais leur regard, j'allais me lever et les frapper jusqu'à m'évanouir de fatigue.

**\- Cassez-vous. **Murmurais-je, la voix tendu par le mépris. **Je plaisante pas, barrez-vous tout les deux.**

Je savais qu'ils ne le feraient pas mais, au fond, j'espérais sincèrement qu'ils s'exécuteraient et qu'ils me laisseraient tombés. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois mais, heureusement pour moi, ce serait la dernière, je m'en fis la promesse !

Je venais de vivre un véritable cauchemar, j'avais déversé ma rancœur sur Jackson qui l'avait amplement mérité et cette discussion m'avait rendu déjà à moitié fou et je savais pertinemment que je n'allais pas me remettre de la discussion avec ces deux là.

Si je n'arrivais pas à me remettre de ce que m'avait fait Jackson, Stiles et Isaac étaient clairement du même niveau…

**\- Tu es notre frère, parles-nous.**

**\- Ha. **Me moquais-je en reniflant dédaigneusement. **Votre frère ? Vraiment ?**

Je relevais lentement la tête et ils purent voir à quel point j'étais démolis parce que qu'on m'avait fait.

Mes yeux étaient surement gonflés, mes joues baignées de larmes de rage et de chagrin. Je n'étais même pas sûr d'avoir toujours l'air humain… Ils se sentaient mal ? Tant mieux pour leur gueule !

**\- C'est parce que je suis votre frère que vous ne m'avez pas prévenu ? **Demandais-je acide.

Ils eurent la décence de paraître gênés, j'imaginais que c'était déjà ça de gagné !

Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement et la colère continuait a enfler en moi comme un ballon prêt a exploser une nouvelle fois et tant pis pour les dommages collatéraux.

**\- C'est parce qu'on est frères qu'au lieu de m'en parler, vous m'avez fuit comme si j'avais la peste en me laissant dans l'ignorance ?**

**\- On ne savait pas comment te le dire... **Commença Isaac.

**\- Ah vous saviez pas… Comme c'est triste pour vous, petits bouchons. **Ironisais-je avec une rage difficilement contenue. **Il y avait pourtant des centaines de façons de me l'apprendre, les mecs.**

**\- Comment tu l'as su ? **Demanda Stiles avec la mine penaude.

**\- C'est drôle que vous me posiez la question. **Je me grattais l'arrière de la tête en leur faisant le sourire le plus faux que j'avais en réserve. **Il se trouve que je pensais avoir des meilleurs amis qui m'ont abandonnés pendant des jours alors que le lycée entier se foutait de ma gueule mais heureusement pour moi j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui a eut le cran de me le dire dés qu'elle l'a su, elle.**

**\- Scott… **

**\- Je ne veux pas vous entendre me donner des excuses toutes plus bidons les unes que les autres… **Coupais-je durement Isaac. **Je veux plus vous voir et je ne rigole pas.**

Ils durent voir dans mon regard toute la rancœur et la colère que je possédais, et qui m'étaient normalement complètement étrangers d'ordinaire, parce qu'ils eurent un léger mouvement de recul.

Je pris mes affaires et m'éloigner le plus loin possible d'eux avant que de nouvelles larmes ne tombent. Il était absolument hors de question que je leur laisse voir ça.

J'étais partagé entre la colère, le chagrin et le dégoût alors que ma nausée commençait doucement à revenir en force.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je ressentais ses émotions contre eux mais surtout contre moi également, pauvre cloche que j'étais !

Je voulais juste que tout ça s'arrête… Je voulais remonter dans le temps et ne m'être jamais levé ce matin. Je voulais rester dans mon lit et y mourir de vieillesse… Je voulais aussi pouvoir remonter le temps et ne pas avoir eu ce stupide accident où je l'avais rencontré, lui.

C'est dans un état absolument pitoyable et dévasté que je quittais ce maudit bahut de merde.

Je commençais a marcher rapidement comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses quand la pluie commença a tomber.

Je rabattis ma capuche sur ma tête alors que mes vêtements se mouillaient progressivement et que mon sac à dos devenait de plus en plus lourd sous l'humidité.

Mes vêtements étaient collants et inconfortables mais c'était vraiment le dernier de mes soucis en cet instant.

Je savais pertinemment que j'étais pas un super mec courageux, ni quelqu'un de super intelligent. J'étais gentil et serviable en général et, même si je n'oubliais jamais vraiment, je pardonnais facilement.

Pourtant j'étais vraiment loin d'être une petite nature j'avais connu d'horribles galères à San Francisco notamment avec mon père mais pas que.

En venant à Beacon Hills, j'avais espéré que le calme paisible presque ennuyeux de cette petite ville de Californie, qui m'avait vu naître, me ferait du bien.

J'avais espéré qu'en retrouvant ma mère je pourrais enfin être pleinement épanouis. J'avais même prévu de me créer de nouveaux souvenirs avec mes meilleurs amis… mes frères ! …

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'ils m'avaient lâchement laissés dans l'ignorance… J'étais devenus aussi pathétique que leur pitoyable réaction.

« On ne savait pas comment te le dire. » Putain mais quelle excuse de merde ! Le pire c'est qu'ils me l'avaient sortis en étant pleinement confiant et en se disant qu'avec un peu de chance, ça marcherait !

J'inspirais aussi profondément que je le pus en levant mon visage vers le ciel et en espérant que les gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur mon visage nettoient mes larmes et mon chagrin.

Je ne m'étais encore jamais sentis aussi mal que maintenant.

Pas aussi mal que maintenant lors de l'accident avec Jackson ou encore l'incident de la piscine…

Pas aussi mal que maintenant alors que mon père m'avait foutu dehors ou quand il avait décidé que je ne serais qu'un étranger pour lui…

J'avais été trahi et humilié de la plus horrible des façons par une personne pour qui j'aurais absolument tout fait s'il me l'avait demandé… Pour qui j'aurais absolument tout donner sans la moindre hésitation.

Il ne s'était même pas contenté de m'humilier, il avait non seulement trahi ma confiance mais il avait totalement piétiné mes sentiments et ma dignité pour son putain d'égo.

Un nouveau sanglot sortit, serra ma gorge et je fus soulagé de savoir que j'étais seul à des dizaines de mètres à la ronde.

Je n'allais jamais me remettre de cette journée. Je n'en aurais probablement jamais la force et, au fond, je ne savais même pas si j'en avais vraiment envie.

Je voulais simplement rentrer chez moi, me jeter sous ma couette et prier pour qu'on m'oublie définitivement. Qu'on me foute enfin la paix une bonne fois pour toute !

Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité et en même temps un trop court moment, je me retrouvais devant chez moi en hésitant sincèrement à rentrer.

Je ne voulais pas que ma mère me voit dans cet état, qu'elle me pose des questions auxquelles je ne voulais absolument pas répondre et auxquelles je n'avais surement pas de réponse moi-même.

J'inspirais à nouveau pour me calmer et essayais désespérément de nettoyer mon visage ravagé avec mes manches trempées et dégoûtantes.

Au moins cette pluie avait du bon, je pouvais toujours l'utiliser comme excuse à ma tronche devenu monstrueuse.

Je soufflais une dernière fois avant de mettre la clé dans la serrure en espérant ne pas trembler trop fort quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

**\- Scott ? Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais aussi tôt.**

Mon père écarquilla le regard quand il me vit dans ce piteux état. Il me fit vite rentrer et prit mon sac à dos tandis que je ne montrais aucune résistance.

J'avais le sentiment d'être un pantin désarticulé une migraine commençait a s'installer confortablement dans ma boîte crânienne et une immense fatigue envahissait chacun de mes membres.

**\- Où est maman ? **Demandais-je à peine audible.

**\- Elle est partie régler une affaire à l'hôpital mais elle rentrera à temps. Je suis venu plus tôt pour tout préparer.**

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il me disait mais hochais doucement la tête, malgré tout, pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

**\- Va prendre une douche et mettre des vêtements secs.**

J'opinais doucement de la tête et m'exécutais alors que mon père fronçait les sourcils à ma soudaine docilité mais se tut tout de même.

Je jetais mes vêtements dans le panier à linge et fonçais dans la douche où j'allumais le robinet et ce fut au moment où l'eau brulante entra en contact avec ma peau glaciale que la lumière se fit.

Aujourd'hui, c'était mon anniversaire...

Cette pensée frôla mon esprit et je craquais totalement je balançais mon poing sur les carreaux de la douche en pleurant comme un enfant.

Au lieu de fêter le jour de ma naissance, j'allais fêter l'immense catastrophe qu'était devenue ma vie.

J'étais meurtri par la trahison de ceux que j'aimais, humilié d'avoir été si crédule, déçu de me rendre compte que lui ne valait pas l'importance que je lui accordais et surtout, j'étais furieux contre moi-même.

J'étais en colère contre moi car, malgré tout ce que je ressentais, je l'aimais toujours et ça faisait putain de mal au point de vouloir m'arracher le cœur et l'enterrer au plus profond dans la terre pour ne plus en entendre parlé…

Je voulais retourner auprès de lui... Je voulais pardonner immédiatement à mes amis. Je voulais juste revenir en arrière, comme on était avant et me rendre compte que cette journée n'était juste qu'un simple cauchemar.

Et je détestais vraiment cette partie de moi là !

Tous mes sentiments se mélangeaient, m'épuisaient et me donnaient envie de vomir et de mourir pour que j'ai enfin la paix.

Ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus s'inquiéter de rien. Ça devait être tellement plus reposant…

J'ouvris le regard sous le jet et secouais la tête pour mettre mes mauvaises pensées au loin. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse aller et surtout pas maintenant, surtout pas pour eux.

Ma mère n'allait pas tarder avec Chris et nous allions fêter mon anniversaire tous ensembles. Il fallait que je tienne le coup pour qu'ils n'aient pas à s'inquiéter pour moi.

Ils ne méritaient pas de vivre mon calvaire et j'allais au moins leur permettre d'être heureux ce soir.

Mes nouvelles résolutions en tête, je m'habillais et me contemplais à travers mon reflet pour me redonner au minimum un aspect humain.

Je descendis les marches et me dirigeais vers le placard à pharmacie dans le salon. Je pris un médicament pour calmer ma migraine avant de m'affaler sur le canapé.

Il fallait absolument que je me ressaisisse pour paraître normal. J'aurais tout le loisirs de pleurer et de retourner toutes les mauvaises décisions que j'avais prises sous ma couette, ce soir.

**\- Scott ? **La voix habituellement affirmée de mon père paraissait incertaine. **Est-ce qu'on peut discuter, s'il te plaît ?**

**\- Papa…**

Il leva une main pour m'arrêter et s'installa en face de moi avant d'inspirer doucement. Il semblait chercher ses mots et ne savait pas où se mettre.

**\- Je te promet que ce ne sera pas long. Je tenais, tout d'abord, a m'excuser pour mon comportement et ce que je t'ai fais… **Il se tut un instant et ferma les yeux avec douleur. **Ce que je t'ai fais subir.**

Je n'étais vraiment pas en état d'affronter cette conversation avec mon père mais il ne fallait pas que je fasse de vague. Il se rendrait compte que je n'allais pas bien, sinon.

Mes deux parents étaient capables de voir à travers les apparences et surtout les miennes. Ma mère, de part sa personnalité et mon père, de part son métier.

**\- Je vois un psychologue depuis que tu es chez ta mère. **Lâcha-t-il soudainement.

J'écarquillais le regard sous cet aveu alors qu'il n'osait toujours pas me regarder dans les yeux.

**\- Un psychologue ? **Répétais-je stupidement. **Pour Kate ?**

**\- Non ce n'est pas pour Kate, enfin, pas que… Disons que c'est un tout. **Soupira-t-il. **Je n'arrive pas à me remettre de ce qui s'est passé ce soir là il semblerait.**

Je fronçais les sourcils de confusion avant de me souvenir de quoi il parlait. Je poussais un soupir en plissant les lèvres.

**\- Papa, c'était juste un accident…**

**\- Qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver, Scott. Cette fois là n'aurait jamais dû exister.**

Ma mère avait demander le divorce parce que mon père buvait. Elle avait perdu parce que mon père avait plus de revenus qu'elle et elle avait perdu l'appel pour la même raison.

La première année, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait entre eux et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je devais quitter la ville avec mon père alors que ma mère, elle, y restait.

Mon père n'avait pas l'alcool mauvais mais il n'était pas vraiment joyeux à ce moment là.

Il y avait peu de choses dont j'étais sûr mais il avait réellement aimé ma mère et quand elle avait demandé le divorce, il avait pas très bien réagi et malheureusement pour moi, j'étais là.

Je ne m'en souvenais plus très bien, j'étais bien trop petit à l'époque mais il m'avait repoussé avec force et j'avais chuté dans les escaliers de l'appartement.

Il avait définitivement arrêté de boire depuis ce fameux jour et ma mère n'avait jamais été mise au courant, elle m'aurait kidnappé si ça avait été le cas. Même si nos relations étaient tendus, je savais qu'il s'en était énormément voulu et qu'il avait arrêter définitivement l'alcool alors je n'avais rien dis.

**\- Je n'arrivais pas à me remettre de… ça. Alors j'ai préféré simplement… **

**\- Mettre ça derrière toi ?**

Il osa enfin poser son regard sur le mien et, après un long silence, il opina de la tête comme s'il avouait une faiblesse.

Je me rendais compte que mon père et moi n'étions pas si différent pour certaines choses.

C'était plus facile de mettre les choses derrière nous et les oublier plutôt que de les affronter.

**\- Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, ce que j'ai fais est inqualifiable mais…**

**\- Papa… On peut en parler plus tard ? **Demandais-je en reculant au maximum mon émotion. **S'il te plaît ?**

Il me fixa un moment avant de plisser les lèvres et de hocher la tête, l'air coupable. Il se leva et je me sentis brusquement mal pour lui.

Je n'arrivais pas à encaisser ce que j'avais vécu et maintenant ça… Je ne voulais pas paraître injuste mais c'était beaucoup trop en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

**\- Papa ? **Appelais-je incertain.

Il se tourna vers moi avec une mine interrogatrice et j'hésitais pendant un petit instant avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains.

**\- Est-ce que cet été, je peux venir chez toi ? **Osais-je après un court silence.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement et je sentis une étincelle soudaine passer. Il me fit un sourire timide mais néanmoins sincère.

**\- Bien sûr, Scott. Même si tu n'y vis plus, ce sera toujours ta maison aussi.**

Je me levais et le prit dans mes bras brusquement.

Il se tendit quelques secondes avant de me rendre mon étreinte et de m'embrasser le sommet du crâne.

Je ne savais même plus à quand remontais notre dernière étreinte mais elle apaisa mon cœur blessé.

Il faisait un effort et, avec ce que j'avais appris, je pouvais enfin laisser ma colère contre lui de côté et voir de quoi il était enfin capable.

Il n'était pas parfait et j'étais persuadé que des disputes entres nous, il y en aurait des tonnes à l'avenir, mais il faisait un pas vers moi et je voulais vraiment y croire.

**\- Je t'aime Scott. Même si je me comporte comme un con, je ne veux jamais que tu l'oublie.**

**\- Moi aussi.**

Il commença à me parler de ses séances chez le psychologue et de son travail. C'était une conversation plutôt étrange et nous n'étions pas très à l'aise mais c'était tout de même la première discussion normale que j'avais avec mon père de toute ma vie.

Je ne tenais pas à parler de moi et utilisais ma gêne pour demander implicitement à mon père de ne pas nous entraîner sur ce terrain là.

Ce fut de cette façon que ma mère et Chris nous retrouva dans le salon à discuter de notre plan pour l'été.

J'avais réussi à me mettre en mode « famille » et a oublier tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir hors de cette maison.

J'eus la surprise de voir mon Abuela m'accueillir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**\- Ah ! F****eliz**** cumpleaños cariño ****mio**** ¡ ****(~**_**Joyeux **__**anniversaire mon chéri ¡**_**)**

Elle m'enlaça et son effluve épicée pénétra directement dans mes narines en me provoquant une soudaine bouffée de nostalgie.

J'étais terriblement heureux de voir mes deux grands-parents et touché qu'ils aient fait un tel voyage pour mon anniversaire.

Abuelo me fit un tape dans le dos avec un regard d'excuse.

**\- Normalement on aurait dû revenir avec tes amis pour te faire la surprise mais ta grand-mère n'en voulait pas.**

Je me tendis à la mention de mes amis mais, heureusement pour moi, personne n'y fit attention.

Abuela renifla dédaigneusement avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil.

**\- Il s'agit d'un anniversaire en famille ! Il pourra faire une fête avec ses amigos plus tard ! N'est-ce pas ****cariño ****m****io ?**

J'opinais de la tête en étant soulagé intérieurement. Je n'aurais pas supporté de les voir maintenant.

Même si j'étais en mode « famille », j'étais encore terriblement fragile. Je n'aurais pas pu faire semblant sans que ça ne paraisse totalement faux…

**\- Bon. **S'enquit Chris tout sourire. **Et si on buvait à ta santé en attendant que tout soit prêt ? **

Ma mère et Abuela lui firent les gros yeux alors qu'il me tendait une bière et, pendant un peu plus de vingt minutes, les hommes et les femmes présents dans cette maison se firent la guerre pour savoir si, oui ou non, je pouvais me permettre cette incartade à la loi.

C'était assez amusant de les voir tous se disputer pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial et émouvant de les voir réunit rien que pour moi.

Pourtant, il ne fallait vraiment pas que je craque maintenant. Il fallait au moins que je protège leur bonheur et leur sourire. Ma famille le méritait amplement et j'allais donc protéger leur cœur même si le mien était mort aujourd'hui.

…

Plus les heures passées et plus la fête allait bon train ; Le repas que j'avais demandé simple, s'était transformé en un gigantesque festin avec quasiment tout ce que j'aimais manger.

Les hommes avaient finalement gagnés la bataille et on m'avait donc autorisé une bière et une seule alors que ma mère et Abuela étaient en train de s'imaginer que j'allais surement finir voyou rien qu'avec cette petite canette.

On venait de terminer le traditionnel plateau de fromages français auquel Chris tenait beaucoup et on en était au café.

Plus ça avançait et plus j'oubliais petit à petit ce que j'avais vécu aujourd'hui. Mais paradoxalement, c'était toujours aussi dur de faire semblant d'être heureux.

C'était une émotion très étrange, assez désagréable et j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle finirait par disparaître au bout d'un moment.

**\- Alors Chris, quand est-ce que tu vas demander notre fille en mariage ? **Demanda ma grand-mère en sirotant sa boisson.

**\- Maman ! **S'enquit ma mère gênée !

Abuelo leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Chris fit un sourire crispé à mon Abuela.

**\- Il faut bien que vous vous marriez un jour si vous voulez fonder votre famille. **Lança-t-elle d'un air innocent.

**\- Promis Mme Delgado…**

**\- Suis-je si vieille ?! **S'écria Abuela d'un air courroucé. **Carmela, je te pris ! **

**\- Eh bien… Carmela, je vous promets que, quand je le ferais, vous serez la première au courant.**

**\- En espérant qu'elle ait toujours ses menstruations d'ici là.**

**\- Maman ! **S'écria ma mère alors que mon père était hilare.

Chris dissimulait son rire derrière ses mains jointes tandis que ma mère frappait mon père avec un torchon en l'insultant en espagnol et qu'Abuelo ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre.

**\- Si tu ne les a plus, tu ne pourras pas avoir d'autres enfants **_**mi hija**_**, ça me semble logique.**

**\- On peut parler d'autre chose, s'il te plaît ? **Demanda ma mère entre ses dents tout en fusillant sa propre mère du regard.

Ma grand-mère ouvrit la bouche dans le but certain d'enchérir quand la sonnette retentit.

Je me tendis légèrement, ne sachant pas réellement qui pouvait être derrière la porte mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir là-dessus, je savais que ce serait pour moi.

Après avoir pris ma douche, j'avais éclaté mon téléphone contre le mur et il s'était fracassé contre le sol.

Je ne pouvais plus supporter les appels en absences et la tonne de messages que j'avais reçu. Je ne voulais plus rien savoir.

Je pris le plateau de fromages des mains de Chris et me réfugia comme un lâche dans la cuisine.

Je fermais les yeux et fis quelques exercices de respirations pour reprendre contenance et jouer la comédie autant que possible.

La main d'Abuela dans mon dos me fit sursauter et elle me fit un sourire suggestif.

**\- C'est pour toi **_**mi querido**_**. **Elle me fit un clin d'œil. **Une jeune fille qui te demande.**

J'espérais sincèrement que ce n'était pas Cora mais je me souvins que j'étais partis avec le téléphone de Malia.

La pauvre, elle avait probablement dû m'appeler plusieurs fois pour savoir ce que j'en avais fait.

Je me précipitais dans le salon avant de me figer, bouche bée devant cette situation absolument surnaturelle.

Ça, je ne l'avais clairement pas vu venir…

Élégamment emmitouflée dans un manteau blanc qui devait probablement coûter bien plus cher que ma maison entière, une jeune fille que je ne connaissais que trop bien trônait dans mon salon.

Une chose était sûre : ce n'était pas Malia, bien au contraire !

La flamboyante Lydia Martin était toujours au top d'elle-même avec sa cascade de cheveux aussi enflammée que son caractère, même dans une petite maison basique comme la mienne.

Quand elle posa son regard sur moi, elle me fit un petit sourire énigmatique avant que mon Abuela ne se précipite sur elle et ne s'extasie dessus.

J'avais l'impression que tout était en train de remonter et des tonnes de questions vrillaient ma tête.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait ? Comment elle connaissait mon adresse ? Elle était venue de la part de quelqu'un ? Qui ? Pourquoi ?

Le président des États-Unis dans mon salon m'aurait parût bien plus cohérent et probable que sa venue à elle.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer ici mais je devais faire bonne impression.

J'avais réussi jusque là, je n'allais pas la laisser gâcher tous mes efforts.

**\- **_**Mi pollito**_** qui est cette magnifique jeune fille ? **Me demanda ma grand-mère avec les yeux pétillants.

**\- Je m'appelle Lydia Martin, je suis une amie de Scott, madame.**

Polie, bien présentée et absolument adorable, notre magnifique Reine du lycée était toujours aussi éblouissante. Elle était bien pire que Jackson parce que, au regard de ma mère, elle semblait être tombée dans le panneau elle-aussi.

Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Elle venait rire de mon malheur ? Détruire définitivement le peu qu'il me restait de vie ? Elle venait récupérer Jackson ?

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ses motivations et c'était là tout le mystère Lydia. Elle avait parfois des réactions très étrange et totalement inattendues.

Lorsqu'elle vit Chris elle lui sourit de manière sincère et il le lui rendit. Ils se firent la bise comme de vieux amis.

**\- J'espère que tu vas bien depuis le temps, Christopher. **S'enquit-elle jovialement.

**\- Oui, si tu es ami avec Scott, tu dois avoir appris la nouvelle, j'imagine.**

**\- Oui ! **Lâcha-t-elle heureuse en frappant joyeusement dans ses mains. **J'ai vraiment hâte qu'elle revienne. Elle me manque tellement.**

**\- Tu lui manque tout autant, saches-le.**

J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle connaissait Allison et je n'avais même pas pensé au fait qu'en connaissant la fille, elle pouvait aussi connaître son père.

Elle échangea deux ou trois banalités avec ma famille tandis que je ne savais toujours pas comment me comporter avec elle.

Elle se présentait comme si elle était mon amie et, même si on n'était plus tout à fait ennemis, elle était loin d'être une copine pour moi et c'était réciproque à n'en pas douter.

N'y tenant quasiment plus, je finis par m'excuser auprès de ma famille et j'embarquais Lydia dans ma chambre sous les regards lourds de sous-entendus de mes grands-parents.

Une fois dans ma chambre et seuls, je refermais ma porte alors qu'elle inspectait les environs avec son œil critique de reine de beauté.

Je m'adossais à la porte en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine tandis qu'elle continuait son exploration en m'ignorant royalement.

**\- C'est assez simpliste, typique d'une chambre d'ado lambda, j'imagine. Elle ressemble un peu à la grotte de Stiles. **Conclus-t-elle finalement.

**\- Pourquoi tu es là ?**

**\- Quoi que, tu n'as pas ses derniers gadgets numériques et son immense tableau qu'il a pour se donner un genre d'enquêteur…**

**\- Lydia ! **Lâchais-je durement.

Je n'étais clairement pas d'humeur a jouer et encore moins a tourner autour du pot et je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas son cas, non plus.

Elle était en train de faire ressurgir tout ce que j'avais gardé sous clé depuis que j'étais rentré et ce n'était définitivement pas bon du tout.

Je voulais qu'elle dégage et en vitesse. Je voulais pouvoir retourner festoyer avec ma famille et attendre la nuit pour m'apitoyer sur ma vie merdique.

**\- Pourquoi t'es là ? **Répétais-je durement.

**\- J'ai appris pour Jackson.**

Je serrais les poings et contractais ma mâchoire sans oser la regarder. Donc elle était surement venue pour se moquer…

Entendre son nom me vrillait les oreilles, me retourner l'estomac et meurtrissait mon cœur déjà en miettes. Ce nom me donnait simplement envie de marteler le sol à coups de pieds, à coups de poings et de hurler au Monde ma souffrance.

Je ne voulais pas penser à lui, surtout pas maintenant ! Je ne voulais me souvenir de rien le concernant. C'était une question de survie !

J'inspirais profondément pour reprendre mes esprits et espérais me calmer suffisamment pour garder le contrôle qui était en train de glisser entre mes doigts.

Ses traits étaient indéchiffrables alors qu'elle posait son regard émeraude sur moi.

**\- Est-ce que tu es venue te moquer de moi ? **Crachais-je en plissant le regard.

**\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne si c'est le cas ? **

Je la fusillais du regard alors que cette peste feignait parfaitement l'innocence. Elle devait surement bien rire du piédestal où elle était…

Elle s'avança doucement vers moi, comme si j'étais un animal craintif, prit ma main et m'obligea a m'asseoir sur mon lit rien qu'avec son regard de souveraine.

Je ne voulais pas lui obéir, je n'avais plus rien à y gagner et surtout plus maintenant mais c'était toujours Lydia et, comme je lui avais toujours dis, elle n'avait besoin de personne pour être la Reine qu'elle était.

Elle me fit un sourire satisfait quand je lui obéis et s'installa un peu plus loin sur ma chaise de bureau.

**\- Tu es un gentil garçon Scott. **Commença-t-elle tout doucement en plantant son regard pénétrant dans le mien. **La gentillesse c'est ce qui te caractérise depuis toujours, j'imagine. **

Dans sa bouche, je n'étais pas tout à fait certain que ce soit un compliment. Elle commença a jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux en prenant son habituel masque d'Impératrice nonchalante et hautaine.

**\- Je ne t'aimais pas au début. **Continua-t-elle en fixant ses ongles parfaits. **Tu étais trop gentil, trop naïf… Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui te pendait au nez depuis le début.**

J'en revenais pas du culot qu'elle avait, cette garce !

**\- C'est vraiment sympa de prendre du temps de ta vie parfaite pour venir m'emmerder dans ma propre maison Lydia. **Ironisais-je avec un profond mépris. **Mais tes conseils, ma grande, tu peux te les garder.**

Mes mots étaient acides et la colère commençait a remonter dangereusement alors que ma migraine revenait en forme, elle aussi.

J'avais l'impression que tous les efforts que j'avais fait pour paraître bien avec ma famille me revenaient en pleine gueule et ça faisait super mal.

La rousse baissa le regard un instant avant de le planter à nouveau dans mes yeux assombrit par les tourments qui s'échappaient peu à peu de la boîte de Pandore dans laquelle je les avaient planqués.

**\- Un petit Scotty énervé ? **Elle haussa un sourcil et risqua un petit sourire arrogant. **On a peut-être de l'espoir, donc.**

**\- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?! Si tu veux te foutre de ma gueule, j'aime autant que tu le fasses dans mon dos et surtout si c'est toi ! **Crachais-je durement.

Elle n'avait pas une seule once d'humanité en elle ? Elle pouvait pas me foutre la paix cinq minutes ?

Elle allait finir par me pousser au suicide mais, diabolique comme elle était, ce serait surement à mes parents de lui payer des intérêts…

Elle prit une mine pensive en me regardant fixement sans cesser de jouer avec sa mèche rousse.

**\- Est-ce que tu vas juste laisser faire ? **Demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence.

**\- … Quoi ? **Lançais-je confus.

**\- Je te demande si tu vas laisser tes imbéciles de copains et le Roi des salopards, en personne, t'aplatir au sol sans rien faire. C'est ce que tu comptes faire, gentil Scotty ?**

Je la fixais les sourcils froncés. La colère, le chagrin et le désespoir avaient été balayés par un sentiment désormais dominant : la totale confusion.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment le sens de sa question. Je ne voyais même pas ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre ce que je comptais faire ou pas.

**\- Tu sais, avant ma vie était parfaitement simple. Elle consistait a souffrir en silence en attendant que Jackson veuille bien revenir dans mes bras et se rende compte que je pouvais le satisfaire pleinement. **

Elle se leva de la chaise les mains jointes derrière son dos et examina les figurines qui étaient posés fièrement sur une de mes étagères.

**\- Ensuite tu es arrivé… **Commença-t-elle en plissant les lèvres de mécontentement et en me fusillant du regard. **Et je le savais déjà tout au fond de moi… Je savais bien que je l'avais perdu, bien avant ton arrivé mais le fait que tu me mettes le nez dedans, ça m'a vraiment énervé.**

Je baissais les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard contrarié. Elle se releva et fit quelques pas en me tournant le dos.

**\- Je me suis sentie humiliée, infantilisée et furieuse mais… Même si je t'ai haïs pour l'avoir fait, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, pour me faire avancer et que je tourne définitivement la page.**

Je relevais la tête vers elle alors qu'une flamme dansait dans ses yeux magnifiques.

**\- Tu m'as dis que je n'avais pas besoin de Jackson pour briller et tu avais parfaitement raison. Je suis restée telle que j'étais, la Reine incontestée de Beacon Hills. **Elle me fit un petit sourire satisfait. **Je n'ai pas perdu ma côte de popularité et j'ai des amis qui me sont toujours aussi fidèles.**

Je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi elle était venue me dire tout ça, elle espérait surement que je l'applaudisse ou que je sois jaloux ?

**\- Tu es venue pour te venter, donc ? **Demandais-je confus.

Un rire cristallin absolument sublime franchit ses lèvres. Je restais bêtement là à la regarder rire sans trop savoir quoi faire exactement.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin, elle s'avança vers moi avec la grâce d'un prédateur et se pencha sur moi de sorte que nos visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

**\- Je suis venue ici pour te remercier, Scott. **Me dit-elle en souriant. **Je te remercie de m'avoir permise d'être ce que je n'aurais jamais dû cesser d'être. Donc, sincèrement, merci à toi.**

J'étais totalement stupéfait par cette soudaine déclaration. J'essayais désespérément de voir où pouvait-être le piège mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle semblait vraiment sincère.

Je voyais dans son regard, comme de la reconnaissance et ça me fit un drôle d'effet mais loin d'être désagréable. Ce n'était pas parfait, loin de là, mais, des remerciements et surtout venant d'elle, ça tenait d'un profond miracle.

Pourtant une partie de moi était toujours en plein doute… Elle faisait ça comme ça ou avait-elle juste pitié de moi ?

**\- Ben de rien… **Lançais-je mitigé. **Mais tu es venu juste pour me remercier ? **

**\- Non je suis venue régler ma dette également.**

**\- Ta dette ?**

**\- Tu m'as aidé comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait, Scott. **Déclara-t-elle sérieusement. **Et de mon côté, c'est assez terrible ce que je t'ai fais vivre.**

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui donner tort, même si je le voulais. Je poussais un profond soupir.

**\- Si ça peut te rassurer, rien de ce que j'ai vécu ne peut être pire que maintenant… **Marmonnais-je dans ma barbe.

**\- C'est justement pour ça que je suis là.**

Je me remis instinctivement sur la défensive tandis qu'elle me fit un sourire conquérant auquel je répondis en haussant un sourcil.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Lydia ?**

**\- Une décision. **Répondit-elle fermement. **Tu es beaucoup trop passif et mignonnet avec tout le monde, gentil Scotty, c'est pour ça qu'on aime bien te marcher dessus et, malheureusement pour toi, aucune de ces qualités ne pourra t'aider à te sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel tu t'es fourré comme un idiot.**

Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'elle n'avait aucun tact, qu'elle semblait presque tranchante ou simplement parce que c'était Lydia mais ce qu'elle me disait me faisait quand même vachement mal…

**\- Aujourd'hui, tu as tout perdu mon sympathique petit Scotty. **Conclut-elle d'un air faussement triste. **Mais, heureusement pour toi, je suis là pour rectifier le tir.**

Elle me fixa encore plus intensément que précédemment et je crus voir la flamme, dans ses yeux, grandir encore plus.

**\- Alors dis-moi Scotty, est-ce que tu veux que je t'apprennes à être un véritable Roi pour pouvoir rendre à ces imbéciles la monnaie de leur pièce et avancer sans eux, comme tu me l'as appris ?**

Je la regardais totalement estomaqué par sa proposition aussi saugrenue qu'alléchante.

J'étais en plein rêve ou elle me proposait son aide, là ? J'avais réellement cette option ? Cette chance ?

Lydia était assez terrifiante mais elle était désormais l'une des seules personnes en qui je pouvais avoir confiance et c'était plutôt miraculeux connaissant nos antécédents relationnels.

Je pris mon temps pour réfléchir à cette option Dans mon total désespoir, je n'avais même pas réellement penser à la manière dont j'allais me débrouiller désormais mais je savais qu'avec Lydia ça allait surement déménager sévèrement.

Je ne la connaissais pas personnellement mais je l'avais suffisamment fréquenté pour dire avec certitude qu'elle n'était pas réputée pour sa patience ou sa tendresse.

Elle me faisait légèrement penser à Malia, pour le coup, mais je connaissais nettement mieux cette dernière.

Je savais que si je décidais d'accepter son offre, énormément de choses allaient changer, c'était certain.

Mais à ce stade, c'était surement ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour que je survive à cette catastrophe.

Elle avait l'air très confiante et sûr d'elle et je voulais vraiment la croire mais je persistais dans mon hésitation, cependant…

**\- Que va-t-il se passer si je dis oui ? **Osais-je lui demander avec suspicion.

**\- Je vais m'arranger pour mettre ta gentillesse maladive, ta passivité horripilante et ta naïveté alarmante sur le banc de touche pour te faire grandir comme il faut. **Déclara-t-elle avec certitude.

**\- Donc si je comprends bien…**

**\- Je vais faire en sorte que le louveteau pitoyable que j'ai en face de moi sorte ses griffes et montre quel alpha il peut être. **Coupa-t-elle confiante. **Entre mes mains expertes, tu ne vas pas juste te sortir de ce mauvais pas, tu vas tous les écraser.**

Elle me fit un sourire mutin qui me fit frémir de peur autant que d'excitation alors que je buvais chacune de ses paroles.

**\- Alors mon Scott, est-ce que tu t'en sens capable ?**

Elle me présenta sa main comme pour sceller un accord professionnel ou un pacte avec le diable et, après une courte hésitation, je la pris et la serrais.

Elle agrippa ma main et me releva de mon lit avec un grand sourire auquel je lui répondis par un sourire plus timide.

Si j'avais peur de lui faire confiance, je ne pouvais me tourner que vers elle, désormais.

On descendit les marches pour retrouver ma famille au salon où ma grand-mère kidnappa littéralement ma nouvelle alliée et la força a rester pour le gâteau.

Cette dernière eut un sourire chaleureux et accepta bien volontiers l'invitation. Ce fut de cette façon que l'ont trinquèrent à mon anniversaire et à notre « partenariat ».

Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer à l'avenir, ni ce qui allait sortir de tout ça mais une chose était sûr : Je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas alors je n'avais plus qu'à remonter la pente, maintenant.

On allait donner le meilleur de nous pour ça, c'était certain.

_Fin_

* * *

ALORS ELLE EST CHOUQUETTE CELLE-LA OU PAS ?! :D

Oui bon j'admets, vous devez probablement faire une tête indignée et me détester avec beaucoup d'entrain... Mais c'est pas une blague, c'est bel et bien de cette manière que "Le pire en Moi" se termine u_u

J'imagine que vous avez des tonnes de questions et des millions d'insultes à mon égard et je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, parce que je les mérites ! :o C'est vrai ! Pourquoi je me fatiguerais a clôturer cette histoire aussi vite et ainsi laisser autant de trous dans l'intrigue, sérieux ?

Mais ne faites pas d'attaque cardiaque tout de suite et rassurez-vous ! Cette histoire est finie, oui ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que leur histoire à eux est terminée !

Scott a été très clair là-dessus, après tout ! Ils vont donner "le meilleur d'eux" alors faites-leur confiance. Hinhinhin ;D

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus en tout cas et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des retours, je me sentirais triste et seule si vous ne le faites pas. (J'en veux pleins, pleins ! /)

N'oubliez pas qu'elle a pu voir le jour et se terminer grâce à ma plume mais surtout grâce à vous et c'est ce qui fait la beauté des fanfictions ! :D

N'oubliez pas que j'vous aime même si vous me caillassez ! *cœur*

Votre bien dévouée Akiss4.

* * *

Ps : Je remercie chaque personne qui m'ont envoyé leurs retours, vous me donnez tous la banane, la pêche, et la patate et continuez à me donner le melon et me faire rougir comme une tomate, c'est bon pour la santé et ça me fait mes 5 fruits et légumes journaliers ! :D

Blague à part, merci vraiment à vous tous. Je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de la finir sans vous, c'est absolument certain. Je remercie également les lecteurs silencieux pour leur intérêt et qui compte malgré tout !

Sachez que c'était la première histoire que je postais sur ce site et que je terminais, aussi et surtout ! J'espère vous revoir pour les autres histoires que je coucherais sur ce site pour vous les transmettre ! :)


	21. Petit mot de la fin !

**_Oyez, oyez !_**

**_J'ignore si vous êtes déjà au courant mais je vous en fait part dés maintenant :_**

**_Le Pire En Moi est terminé et d'une façon un peu… abrupte, dirons-nous. (J'ai reçu beaucoup de messages d'insultes et de désespoir, au passage xD) Ne m'en veuillez pas trop, s'il y a bien une chose que j'aime dans mes écrits, c'est jouer avec vos cœurs et vos émotions._**

**_Pourtant je ne suis pas une sadique, les amis, JE VOUS LE JURE !_**

**_En voici la preuve formelle :_**

**_J'ai fais une première suite à cette histoire, cet été. Elle se nomme Rédemption et on quitte la peau du petit Scotty pour rejoindre notre Jackson adoré (Ou détesté, comme vous voulez !). C'est une suite qui est facultative, vous n'êtes pas obligé de la lire mais ça me faisait plaisir de l'écrire._**

**_Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai commencé à sortir la dernière partie de cette histoire où là… là, vous avez besoin du Pire En Moi pour comprendre le sens sinon, ce n'est pas drôle xD_**

**_La dernière partie se nomme Le Meilleur De Nous, elle prend place deux mois plus tard. Il va y avoir du sang, des larmes, de l'amour, de la rigolade TOUT CE QUI EST BON POUR S'ÉCLATER ! (Excusez mon emportement…)_**

**_Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre que l'information soit passée mais maintenant elle l'est !_**

**_J'espère que vous vous éclaterez bien quand vous lirez mes suites et que cette fin ne vous a pas fait trop mal, elle était nécessaire, vous finirez pas comprendre._**

**_En attendant prenez soin de vous et passez de très bons moments sur le site, il est là pour ça !_**

**_J'vous aime, les gens !_**

**_Votre bien dévouée, Akiss4._**


End file.
